Baby Like Seriously
by chevalo
Summary: exo [kaisoo baekyeol hunhan taoris] ; humor (?) ; m - bayi gede, emak kecele. yang nulis bingung, yang baca juga bingung. welcome to this so called absurd world.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**: sebelumnya saya mau mengklarifikasi jika semua perkataan dalam kurung yang dicetak miring itu adalah pembicaraan saya dengan eksoh tercinta. _jika seandainya itu nyata..._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"serius?"

"sure?

"yakin?"

"pasti?"

"IH. kenapa jadi ngikutin yang di buku My *piiiip piiiip* sih, mentang-mentang authornya demen."

"tau, siapa sih nih mulai duluan?"

"udaaah, ga jelas gini malah. kalian tau 'kan? kita dapet masalah serius sekarang."

"ciyus enelan miapaH?"

"Baek, ini sepatu. nanti melayang."

"hahahaha okesip. lanjot."

"jadi, kalian tau kan." "kalo kita dapet masalah serius sekarang."

"Lulu, ini payung."

"DIOOOO daritadi banget ih! lagi juga Lulu ngga langsung to the point aja ngomongin apa, kita dapet masalah serius apaaa. rempong ah =_="

"ya makanyaaaa diem doloo. jadi–"

"kalian tau kan, kita dapet masalah se–"

"AKU PULANG NIH KALO GINI MULU."

"oke, Tao sayang. plis. banget. makanya jangan motong orang ngomongGGggGG~" "jadi gimana nih, soal anak-anak itu?"

"ha? anak-anak yang mana nih hyung? pembaca 'kan gatau ya."

"iya nih, eh tumben manggil hyung (¬-̮¬) authornya aja deh jelasin. payah nih, ga kece minta tolongin kita."

"asliii. itu ya yang disebut 'author'? baru tau bangeet."

_(kok malah ledekin gue Щ(̾˘̶̀̾̾Д˘̶́̾ ̾̾̾щ'̾̾)̾ okelah, karena itu permintaan dari keempat cowo-cowo kece kita tentang cerita ini, maka saya persembahkan flashback berikut.)_

"hu. bertele-tele. weQ."

(_BAEK. tabok nih (!` ´)づ__)˚з°)_)

###

keempat dewi kayangan yang barusan berbicara adalah mereka yang bernama Lu Han alias Lulu yang cewek banget... mukanya (_tidaak jangan tatap aku seperti itu Lu (/"°͡▽°)͡/_), yang paling tua tapi paling maknae dari segi penampilan. Byun Baek Hyun si cerewet yang nggak suka dibilang punya fetish terhadap eyeliner (padahal kemana-mana iya). Do Kyung Soo yang sok-sok punya nama kece D.O (Dio) dan punya mata yang bisa dipake selonjoran saking gedenya. dan terakhir, sambutlah dia si maknae yang punya kebalikan nasib dari hyung tertua Luhan karena wajahnya yang sebelas duabelas dengan preman Grogol berhati Hello Kitty, Huang Zi Tao.

tapi terlepas dari semua kenistaan itu, sebenernya mereka semua cantik lho, beneran. saya aja kalah mampus, minta tolong.

yah kecuali yang terakir disebut sih, cantiknya nyampur gitu, remix 'ala house music. bedabum bedabum alahe alahe.

iye, saya juga ga nangkep maksudnya apa.

tapi, nasib mereka kali ini sayangnya tidak secantik tampang mereka. tidak, abaikan teriakan 'SIAPA BILANG KAMI CANTIK—' sebelah sana. dengarkan saja saya, eh, simak saja tulisan saya berikutnya. lanjot.

jadi, di siang bolong barusan mereka mendapat kabar istimewa di masing-masing rumah. oh, pantaskah saya menyebutnya rumah? karena mereka sebetulnya tinggal di sebuah asrama pria yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan sekarang. mereka pun tinggal saling bersebelahan, karena itu sangat wajar bila mereka sangat dekat, paham luar dalam satu sama lain. jangan, jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, ehem, maaf. walaupun mereka mengaku pernah mandi bersama dan membanggakan diri masing-masing. soal? kejantanannya.

yekali.

lalu, apa kabar istimewa itu? adalah bahwa mereka mendapat sebuah amplop yang berisikan sebuah kabar yang tak terduga.

sebuah kabar yang mengguncang dunia.

sebuah kabar yang…

"mulai deeeeh rese."

(_Baek kenapa sih sewot aja. udah untung dijadiin pemeran utama juga._)

oke. kabar tersebut berisikan beragam kalimat yang berbunyi:

_'Selamat malam, kepada kalian yang terhormat menerima surat ini. Dimohon segera agar anda bersiap-siap untuk membeli peralatan yang disebutkan di bawah ini karena sebentar lagi anda akan menerima kejutan dari kami, dan berbahagialah karena anda termasuk orang yang beruntung!_

_Berikut barang-barangnya:_  
_**- popok**_  
_- __**empeng**_

_Itu saja keperluan yang harus anda beli. Mudah bukan? Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, kami pihak EXOPlanet mengucapkan terima kasih… atas kesediaan anda merawat bayi-bayi mungil kami! have fun with them xD_

_P.N. bayi-bayi kami akan datang dihadapan anda sesaat lagi, tunggu dan saksikan!'_

...what the. saya yang menulis pun berkomentar 'dafuQ is this'. jika anda menjadi keempat orang yang mendapat amplop macam itu di siang bolong, apakah yang anda lakukan? ngajak berantem Pak Sooman? bilang wow dengan manajer ekso tersayang? too mainstream. mari kita dengarkan saja komentar mereka yang 'beruntung' ini.

"ini surat paling sotil yang pernah aku terima." yang barusan bicara, si manis Lulu. tidak pakai Jembatan Ancol.

"jadi maksudnya kita disuruh merawat bayi gitu?" kenal suara cempreng dari pemilik bertubuh tinggi wushu-er sejati ini? iya, kangmas ZiTao.

"apaan deh aku bener ga ngerti. masa tiba-tiba aja dateng gitu undangan begini bilangin 'anda orang beruntung' 'bayi mungil' bla bla bla weq weq, beruntung apa coba? mana tau orang iseng yang nulis kan? ih, authornya nih, iseng."

(_gue lagi. mau lo apa sih Bacon._)

"udah, udah, jangan nyalahin mbak author terus dong, kasian dia udah capek-capek nulisin cerita kita. mo iseng kek, mo apa kek. tapi aku jujur jadi penasaran. kayak apa ya bayinya, lucu gak ya~"

(_hem. lu emang paling ngerti gue, Di :$_)

"dimana-mana bayi lucu lah Di, kalo lagi lucu." si manis menimpali. "emang beda insting emak-emak ya. aku sih ga penasaran sama sekali, tau banget rawat anak kecil tuh kayak apa -_-" Luhan berkomentar.

"emang kayak apa? hahaha kenapa juga aku mesti emak-emak."

"tukang gosip lu mah," ledek Baekhyun.

"pft."

Tao ikut buka mulut. "hem. yang jadi masalah, ini beneran ato betulan nih?"

"beneran ato boongan," Dio mengoreksi.

"kalo feelingku sih, kayaknya beneran. soalnya ada cap EXO bla bla gitu nih, terus amplopnya aneh deh, segienam gitu, item lagi. di toko manapun ga ada jual amplop jenis begini. jadi bisa aja," kali ini Lulu beranalisis. "dan terakhir kali aku liat amplop ini terbang gitu."

"ga pake sayap?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ga."

"terus plek, langsung tiba di meja masing-masing?" tanya Baekhyun, lagi.

"iya."

"cukup horor."

"hemm, iya sih. trus tulisannya tuh aneh gitu, semacem sparkling-sparkling gitu. untung juga kebaca." Tao mulai (sok) pasang tampang mikir. "lagi… EXOPlanet tuh apaan sih? planet kesembilan yang baru?"

"…menurut lo?"

"gini deh. kalo bener ini asli, 'kan dia bilang 'bayi akan hadir sebentar lagi sesaat lagi' gitu-gitu. kita tungguin aja bayinya bener coba," Dio mengeluarkan opini.

"terus maksud lo ga kuliah gitu? azek bangeD."

"maunye."

"yaudahsih, ketiban penasaran nih , kalo bener tapi hahaha."

"intinya?"

"aku sih oke-oke aja."

"Tao oke. yang lain?"

Baek: "SIP."

Dio: "FIX."

"YAK. sudah diputuskan."

###

…benar-benar flashback yang jelas ya.

"tabok aja. ga bakal ada yang marah lah."

(_iye, jangan ga seneng aje lu. pret._)

"terus masa kita diem-dieman gini sih? ga asik ah~" Tao yang sedari tadi mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan pensil, celetuk. Baekhyun sit-up. jam saat itu menunjukkan pukul dua belas. tiba-tiba bunyi kruyuuk memecah keheningan, pertanda adzan dzuhur berkumandang (?)

"laper."

kruyuuuk~

lagi.

"laper juga."

"author sekali lagi nulis 'kruyuk'–"

(_IYE IYE. salah mulu gue ah._)

"ketauan banget tuh miskin ide." Baekhyun ngeledek lagi. hobi banget emang ngeledek orang.

_(…sial. tau aje lu.)_

"kita mah dari tadi maen-maen mulu nih, author yang serius dooong, pembaca kesel tuh ntar dilamar lho ama BangKai."

(_dih, kalo gitu mah demi ape mau banget ~ apaan -_-_)

(_oke, gue serius._)

(_tapi jangan buat Baek bully gue lagi._)

"denger tuh, Con."

"dih, kok ikutan sih?! ga kece gitu panggilannya, ogah. dia ndiri kok nulisin gue bully dia."

"yaudahsiiiih, ntar kita ga ketemu nih ama bayinyaaaaaaA~"

"lu ngidam bayi banget ye Di?"

"anjir."

"UDAH UDAH. kita ke mode serius sekarang. mbak author, ACTION!"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

jadilah keempat lelaki cantik nan menggoda itu tersudut di kamar masing-masing. sepucuk surat aneh tersebut masih bertengger ria di sudut meja. raut wajah mereka menggambarkan hal yang sama: bingung to the max. ada yang sikap lilin segala, mentang besok mau show-off. show-off apaa (ʃƪ˚▽˚) « mulai.

kenapa juga tiba-tiba ada surat aneh, tak ada angin tak ada asap. bukan sejumlah uang bukan undangan jalan gratis ke luar negeri, eh ini. minta jasa asuh bayi. beli popok dan empeng. bagaimana menurut anda.

walaupun begitu, mereka tidak langsung berfikir 'wah, ini pasti orang iseng.' entahlah. mereka jadinya penasaran apakah isi surat dan surat itu memang benar adanya.

yang jadi masalah, kapan surat itu sebenarnya tiba? kalaupun catatan kecilnya mengatakan bahwa 'sesaat lagi bayi datang', bukankah seharusnya beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka pertama membuka surat itu dan tiba-tiba JRENG-JRENG muncul sinar-sinar ala pahlawan bertopeng dari balik jendela, dan ALOHA ~ sosok mungil itu datang entah dari jendela, dari balik kursi atau langit-langit, selesai.

intinya, mereka tidak sabar. menunggu itu hal yang menyebalkan. apalagi dibuat penasaran.

dan masalah diatas segala masalah adalah, apa sebabnya surat itu dikirimkan kepada mereka? kenapa harus mereka? their names were perfectly written on; Lu Han, Baek Hyun, Kyung Soo, Tao. sungguh pintar (dan tidak ada kerjaan) jika seandainya pihak pengirim mengarang/acak nama lalu sembarang kirim surat tersebut ke bumi, lalu sampailah kepada mereka yang memang notabene dekat satu sama lain. kalau untuk mengasuh anak sih ya… apa karena tampang dan bakat mereka cukup menjanjikan? atau karena mereka semua mahasiswa? atau karena diantara mereka hanya Dio yang bisa memasak? jika bukan semua itu alasannya (dan memang semua tidak ada hubungannya), maka memang they were just randomly chosen.

lalu, apakah ini jodoh?

juga, keaslian surat itu diragukan.

yah daripada melamun berpikir tidak jelas juntrung, akhirnya mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

Dio terbangun tiba-tiba dan merasa menyesal kenapa dia terbangun. huh, mimpi tadi terlalu bagus, ujian dapat nilai A, dosen yang biasanya pasang tampang Hulk Hogan (bukan siapa-siapa) jadi seperti mirip Mario Teguh, penuh kasih sayang unyu-unyu begitu. dikasih hadiah padahal tidak ulang tahun… hem.

terlalu muluk.

usai mengucek-ngucek mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa, akhirnya dia dengan malas beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"jangan terlalu posesif ya sur," ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur yang seolah-olah memasang wajah :(

saat ini menunjukkan pukul 13:01. dia ingat bahwa hari ini dia dan teman seperjuangannya memutuskan tidak masuk kuliah. hm. padahal sebenarnya masih bisa, satu jam lagi.

dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya 3×4 meter itu.

hening.

tidak ada apa-apa.

oh ada dollar gambar garuda jatuh.

Dio mengambil surat aneh yang berada di atas meja. yah, mungkin memang kerjaan orang iseng, batinnya dengan mendengus dengan gaya sok sinetron melempar surat itu ke kasur.

baru saja dia berniat mengubah keputusannya, sampai akhirnya satu suara yang tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"ey."

heh?

yang barusan apa?

Dio merasa sangsi menoleh. _oh mungkin semut karawitan ya_, hiburnya berusaha sok cool.

"ey~"

kali ini terdengar lebih. Dio pernah mendengar gosip santer kalau seandainya ada suara aneh yang mengecil dan makin membesar itu tandanya…

demi Dewi Kwan Im di kayangan.

"aaay~"

setdah.

sapu mana, mana sapu.

dan saat dia berhasil memegang penyelamat hidupnya, satu tangan mencuil pundaknya.

ada tangan.

cuil-cuil pundak.

terus.

(_kamu mau selamanya seperti itu, Di?_)

"tidak, Kanjeng."

(_ya makanya jangan diem aja dong!_)

OKE.

"HUWOOOOOOOO—-"

dengan segenap jiwa raga Dio berteriak dan membalikkan badannya sambil menutup mata, menganyunkan sapunya lebay dan memberanikan diri untuk mengintip.

"….eh?"

teng-tong sebentar.

diketahui saat ini ada satu makhluk. yang entah siapa tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam kamarnya. jendela ataupun pintu lain dipastikan terkunci. darimana dia datang, itu belakangan. makhluk ini tampak sekali bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. wajahnya tampan, walau satu fitur wajahnya mengalami sedikit kekurangan, hidungnya yang mancung ke dalam. mungkin juga kalau rambutnya dibelah tengah, kalian akan melihat sosok Yuni Shara...p. kulitnya sih, sedikit hitam. berpose jongkok, tersenyum gembira sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Dio yang saat itu pikirannya campur aduk.

"camleQom, ma."

set.

turunan Fir'aun kah?

"…?"

sebentar.

ini orang.

tahu-tahu muncul tidak tahu darimana.

pakai baju. (_ini penting ya Di?_)

dan di dahinya…

EXO-Kai.

EXO.

E-X-O.

pernah dengar dimana ya.

mendadak Dio amnesia.

ditatapnya anak itu lekat-lekat. tiba-tiba anak itu seperti teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya.

"em!"

secarik kertas yang diberikan pada Dio. Dio mulai curiga. dibacanya tulisan tinta silver di kertas itu.

_'Hai, disaat anda telah memegang surat ini, berarti anda yang beruntung telah bertemu dengan bayi kami! tanpa basa-basi lagi, berikut dibawah ini data dirinya._

**Nama: Kai**  
**TTL: EXOPlanet, 14 Januari 2012**  
**Umur: 9 bulan**  
**Tinggi: 183 cm (perhitungan bumi)**

_berdasarkan hasil penelitian EXOPlanet, anak ini berpotensi sebagai dancer, melihat dari bakat dan hobinya yang suka menari. dia termasuk spesies yang langka karena kulitnya yang sedikit kehitaman dibanding bayi-bayi kami lainnya. bayi ini termasuk dalam Chevarian Class, yang dimana di kelas ini adalah mereka yang termasuk dalam level dominan bertubuh tinggi. dia sosok bayi yang penurut, mudah memahami bahasa dimanapun mereka berada dan mampu mengikutinya dengan sedikit latihan. bayi ini memiliki nafsu makan yang besar. namun, ada kalanya jika anda tidak dapat memenuhi keinginannya dia bisa berubah menjadi sedikit 'merepotkan'._  
_Mr./Mrs. yang terhormat, kami harap anda dapat merawatnya dengan baik hingga dia beranjak dewasa ikuti saja peraturan yang ada. yang terpenting adalah kasih sayang dan perhatian anda akan dapat membentuknya menjadi anak yang berbakti bagi nusa dan bangsa (҂'̀⌣'́)9_

_*N.P. prasyarat terlampir'_

oh.

jadi ini bayinya.

hah.

ini… bayinya?

HAH.

yakin?

segede gini bayi?

"DEMI APAAAAA?!"

serempak di waktu yang bersamaan dan di tempat yang bersebelahan, 4 orang tersebut pingsan.

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n 2**: dari lubuk hati yang dalam saya minta maaf jika cerita ini lebih afdol jadi obat nyamuk daripada fic tengil...


	2. Chapter 2

_halo. bertemu lagi dengan saya, ;sensor; di acara kesayangan anda-_

"CUT, CUT." « Luhantu.

"udaaah, pulang yok pulaaang." « Baekhyunista.

(...)

(_demen banget ye mojokin gue. okesip._)

yak. di episode 2 kali ini, author bakalan manjain kalian dengan... BaekYeoooool xD ayo mana Baekyeol shipper mana (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)

...

krik.

yaudahsih, ga bakal ada yang jawab juga.

"misi, misi, coverboy mo lewat." « orang.

"AER PANAS, AER PANAAAS." « orang.

doh, DOH. nyante mas. « saya.

udahlah, ini ari juga panas banget 'tar tambah panas kalo gue ga lanjut ke cerita. selamat menikmati, wilujeng sumping ~

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

(_Baek masih bisa jalan?_)

"masih."

(_masih bisa ngucap?_)

"alhamdulillah."

(_kita ada di mana sekarang?_)

"bumi pertiwi tanah airku tercinta."

oke.

kenapa tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan seperti itu muncul?

mau tau alasannya?

mau tau banget?

"author lama-lama diseret ke gunung Kidul kalo gitu terus." « Dio.

(_iye ah sewot._)

jadi, ceritanya nyai kita tercinta aduhai sinunun diva Byun Baekhyun barusan kedapatan musibah. ceritanya dia habis dari kamar mandi selesai dari diskusi tentang surat misterius bin mencurigakan yang dia dapatkan di atas meja.

terus, baru aja lega gitu abis cuci muka cuci tangan cuci kaki, wudhu mo solat gitu-nggak sih. pokoknya intinya dia abis dari kamar mandi buka pintu gitu, terus.

hm coba tebak deh, terus-nya apa.

"Baek kejedot pintu."

salah.

"Baek kebelet pipis."

noooo~

"Baek kultum di Istiqlal."

gimana ceritanya.

"kok ga ada yang bener si jawabannya -_-"

yah, ga ada yang bener tuh kata Baek. yaaah :(

jadi, yang bener itu, pas dia mau buka pintu, tiba-tiba-eh, udah pada nonton Spiderman 1 semua 'kan? yang pas Spidermannya tiba-tiba palanya brek muncul gitu depan mukanya Mary Jane itu? yang ujung-ujungnya mulut ketemu mulut terus mereka cipokan gitu-bentar, kok mesum sih, hoeQ. nah, coba bayangin yang jadi Mary Jane-nya Baek, yang jadi Spidermannya... muka orang kebalik gatau siapa gitu terus bilang "HA-LO!" tiba-tiba dengan suara dalem-gede-ngebass gitu nyembur hawanya. ya, yang masalah sih bukan hawanya; hawanya wangi semerbak kasturi, tapi caranya itu lho.

Baekhyun kaget sekali, dibandingkan saat dia kaget bahwa jika dia tidak mengumpulkan tugasnya selambat-lambatnya waktu yang ditetapkan, dia disuruh gantung diri di pohon cabe sambil yasinan. ini lebih. woEw gitu.

lalu, makhluk itu pun salto dari langit2 turun ke bawah, sambil berdiri unyu. tangannya disembunyikan di belakang sambil geleng-geleng badan. dia tersenyum lebaaar sekali memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. seakan-akan ingin sekali minta diberikan tanda dengan spidol do re mi fa so la si do trus dipencet-pencet seperti piano.

menurut anda saja.

semua belum berakhir disitu. setelah lama menganga di tempat, Baekhyun merasa bahwa saat itu dia pantas dinobatkan sebagai manusia terpendek di dunia. postur tubuh makhluk yang bergaya sok unyu itu cukup jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya bisa sekali dekap langsung oleh ketiaknya.

boleh saja jika makhluk yang ada didepannya itu berwajah tampan dengan mata indah bola pingpong. berkulit putih (tidak jadi masalah karena Baekhyun yakin kulitnya lebih halus dan kencang darinya. pede gitu dianya). bertubuh atletis.

tapi dia datang dari mana?!

"kamu siapa sih? ngaku deh." « Baek.

"kamu siapa sii? ngaku dee?" « bayi baru.

"kok jadi ngikutin gue sih."

"ko jadi ngikutin gue sii~"

"AAA-"

"aaaaa~"

hem.

ada masalah ini orang.

Baekhyun jadi niatan ingin bermain.

"aku jelek."

tapi ternyata.

"akuu-gan...teng? haha~"

dih.

"beneran deh, kamu siapa dateng dari mana? JANGAN DIIKUTIN, JAWAB AJA." ujarnya buru-buru menambahkan. makhluk itu lagi-lagi senyum lebar.

"capa ya :3"

"aaa-kuuu Chan~Yeol! Heppi Baerress! kami cinta sayaa!"

...

ora iso.

Chanyeol lalu menunjukkan telapak tangannya, yang bertuliskan:

EXO-Chanyeol.

"hehe." nyengir lagi dianya. nyengir mulu.

hem.

EXO.

Chan Yeol.

apaan tuh?

(_ih, Baek mah. itu tuh yang di surat noh, yang di suraaat_)

"hah? surat? OOH, PAHAM, PAHAM. eh... bentar."

"kamu...?"

Baekhyun mulai kebingungan.

di surat jelas-jelas tertulis 'bayi'.

tapi?

sebelum kebingungan Baekhyun berlanjut, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari kantongnya. dua kertas.

"ni, ni." Chanyeol menunjuk kertas mana yang harus dibaca. pantatnya tetap geal-geol.

'_Hai, disaat anda telah memegang surat ini, berarti anda yang beruntung telah bertemu dengan bayi kami! :) Tanpa basa-basi lagi, berikut dibawah ini data dirinya._

**Nama: Chan Yeol**  
**TTL: EXOPlanet, 27 November 2011**  
**Umur: 1 tahun**  
**Tinggi: 187 cm (perhitungan bumi)**

_Berdasarkan hasil penelitian EXOPlanet, anak ini berpotensi sebagai rapper, karena dia memiliki suara berat yang khas di kalangannya. Bayi ini termasuk dalam Chevarian Class, yang dimana di kelas ini adalah mereka yang termasuk dalam level dominan bertubuh tinggi. Dia sosok bayi yang ceria, mudah memahami bahasa dimanapun mereka berada dan mampu mengikutinya saat itu juga. Hanya saja, terkadang dia terlalu bersemangat sehingga sesekali dapat membuat kewalahan._  
_Mr./Mrs. yang terhormat, kami harap anda dapat merawatnya dengan baik hingga dia beranjak dewasa :) Ikuti saja peraturan yang ada (baca keterangan terlampir ya). Yang terpenting adalah kasih sayang dan perhatian anda akan dapat membentuknya menjadi anak yang berbakti bagi nusa dan bangsa (҂'̀⌣'́)9_

_*N.P. prasyarat terlampir'_

mampus.

Baekhyun men-scanning surat itu lagi.

lalu melihat Chanyeol.

scanning surat.

lihat Chanyeol.

scanning.

lihat.

"DEMI APAAAAA?!"

lalu brek.

pingsan.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"ma, ma~"

"tidaaak, jangan sakiti akuu!"

"e, e, hush."

"plis, plis, minta tolong BANGEEET AAAA!"

"hoooit~"

"SELANGKAH LAGI LO JALAN AJA-"

"MAMAAA~"

eh.

Baekhyun terpana. matanya mengerjap-erjap.

barusan dia mimpi. dikejar setan.

tapi dihadapannya saat itu ada makhluk aneh yang disebut sebagai bayi yang datang dari planet entah dari galaksi mana karena tidak pernah disebutkan di buku pelajaran manapun-EXOPlanet.

dia setannya? bukan.

"kamu, Chanyeol."

"em~ mimpi apa sii?"

Baekhyun melamun. tatapannya kosong melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang kedip-kedip mata.

"enakan pop ice durian ato talas?"

begitu kalau Baekhyun mengumpulkan nyawa. Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

tok!

"yah! kok aku digetok sih?" Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol nyengir lagi. kali ini diusapnya kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"ma ucu ya."

"ucu? susu? kamu mau susu? aku nggak ada dada!"

("°͡▽°)͡ - muka Chanyeol.

(_minta tolonglah, Baek. ikutan getok ah._)

"eh, ngapain ikutan. situ pergi aja sana."

(_dih giliran gue aja langsung melek lo -_-_)

"mama ucu. a, l-lucu. lucu! hehe."

Chanyeol ribut sendiri tabok-tabok kasur. sebenarnya sih tidak cocok sekali tampang begitu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. hei, tapi dia memang bayi. ya setidaknya dikategorikan sebagai bayi di EXOPlanet nun jauh disana. memang sulit dipercaya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. lucu saja melihatnya.

"hei," Baekhyun mulai pasang muka serius, "aku mau tanya sesuatu deh."

"ya?"

"EXOPlanet itu kayak apa sih?"

wajah Chanyeol langsung sumringah. "Co-Planet ya..." "banyak! orang, po'on, hehe."

"yee dimana-mana juga gitu. nggak, maksudnya... eh kamu paham 'kan yang aku bilang? bahasanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lebay (tetep nyengir lebar). "paham banget koook~ terus terus?"

Baekhyun takjub dengan Chanyeol yang langsung pandai menirukan, berbicara layaknya makhluk bumi. sebegitu canggihnya bayi EXOPlanet ya. mungkin kalau disuruh shuffle ala Agung Hercules keliling GBK dijabanin aja kali ya.

"sip, Chanyeol pinter banget sih. iya, jadi, maksudnya EXOPlanet itu kayak apa sih? itu 'kan kalau disini, di bumi, nggak pernah denger tuuh apa EXOPlanet, nggak ada di buku pelajaran atau buku-buku ilmiah gitu, hih kayak pernah aja gitu buka buku ilmiah. nah, apa mereka tu bentuknya segienam juga kayak surat ini nih, atau memang ada ciri khasnya gitu. ngerti nggak?"

"OoooO gituuu. iya ngerti-ngerti."

"iya, terus?"

"terus? apa?"

"apa? iih kamu denger nggak sih? cubit banget niih."

"denger koook~"

"iya, terus gimana? ada nggak yang kayak kusebutin tadi?" Baekhyun mulai keki.

"...em...ada ga yaa~"

-_- capede.

"ini sepatu, yeol."

"iya :3 napa emang? "

"ah, udahlah, males." langsung ngambek gitu Baekhyunnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur. "kamu udah makan belom? mau makan apa?"

"eee ~ mama mau macak?"

"nggak sih, ngomong aja."

hem.

"hahaha nggak kok, mau ikut mama ke Alfamart ga?"

"mau mauuu~ ayo ayo xD" Chanyeol tepuk-tepuk tangan sebelum mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan gembira. Baekhyun tertawa mengambil dompetnya.

ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"kok gue mau gitu ye dipanggil mama."

tidak penting sih.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; beralih ke kediaman Dio dan bayi barunya, Kai ;

Dio sedang asyik memasak. setelah diberi tahu tentang identitas bayi yang sepantasnya bukan bayi bernama Kai itu, insting keibuannya muncul. ambil celemek, pasang topi koki, lalu masak deh. sudah capek-capek datang jauh-jauh dari planet lain, siapa tau dia dateng ngesot gitu 'kan ya demi ketemu mamanya.

"tapi aku bukan mamanya." « hati nurani Dio.

yasudahlah. namanya amanat.

"jadi nama kamu Kai, ya." Dio mencoba membuka obrolan. tak tok tak tok, sambil mengiris bawang dkk.

Kai duduk senyum-senyum liatin Dio. sesekali garuk hidung. "em, em."

"nama panjangnya?"

"KaaaaAaaAaaiiiIiiIii ~"

"ooh." "kirain Kereta Api Indonesia."

(_hu. yang greget dong lawaknya, Di._)

"enak gak di EXOPlanet?" byuuur, kali ini sang mama menyiram sayur. dijelasin banget ye.

"enak~" "tapi enakan dicini, ketemu mama ^^"

"hahaha, bisa aja." sekarang tangannya sibuk meniriskan mie rebus. "nih, Indomie. makanan pokok mama. enak lho."

"ooo~" mata Kai langsung berbinar-binar mengambil semangkuk mie hangat penuh cinta dari mamanya, bertepuk lebay. "'tadakimaaaacu~"

Dio senyum mesem, antara aneh dan gemas melihat Kai yang gede tapi tidak ada bedanya dengan anak TK.

"eh, Kai bisa bahasa Jepang?"

dengan mulut penuh mie, Kai menunjuk-nunjuk seperti tombol-tombol merah kuning hijau (di langit yang biru) di bajunya. "ni, ni."

"makannya yang rapi, cintaku." penuh kasih sayang Dio me-lap pipi Kai. "apa ini?" Dio memencet salah satu tombol, warna merah.

"ni ao!"

warna kuning.

"acalamolekum!"

warna hijau.

"nyongaceyo!"

"ih. kece." Dio kagum. ternyata tombol-tombol tersebut merupakan tombol agar bayi dapat berbahasa di luar planet khususnya di bumi, warna merah Bahasa Cina, warna kuning Bahasa Arab, warna hijau Bahasa Korea. ajib.

cuma agak geli aja kenapa mesti sok imut gitu ngomongnya. oh iya, dia bayi ya. oQesip.

"uda a, mo makan Kai~ ayo, mama makan jugaaa, Kai cuapin yaa~"

"eeh kebaliiik, mama yang suapin Kai, aaa~"

cieeeEeE. ketauan banget authornya demen Kaisoo. (╯°Д°)╯︵oosıɐʞ #tss #ahh

dan begitulah, episode Kaisoo kali ini berakhir dengan adegan mesra-mesraan antara bayi Kai dan mama Dio (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)

"jangan kapok aja mbak nulisin Kaisoonya ~"

_iye, jangan kapok juga kasih saya cinta :')_

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; ini ceritanya mama Dio dan mama Baek ngegosip di telepon ;

**Dio**: "gimana?"

**Baek**: "duh, gatau deh. antara kaget seneng bingung gitu. mau-mau aja gue dipanggil mama. apacoba."

**Dio**: "sama banget, entah kenapa ya. Chanyeol kemana?"

**Baek**: "lagi bobo. tengkurep gitu. Kai?"

**Dio**: "iya, bobo juga di sofa. nungging. serasa rumah sendiri haha."

**Baek**: "tapi Chanyeol lucu~ gede-gede gitu dia unyu parah, gatau lagi."

**Dio**: "sama lagi. Kai item item pesek gitu manis banget tau~ gemes deh, gimana doong?"

**Baek**: "tapi baru kali ini ya, bayi segede gaban. mampus gue ketemu Chanyeol nongol aja gitu pas dari kamar mandi. kirain antu slawi, udah mo kejer aja gue."

**Dio**: "hahaha parah banget. aku malah momen-momen abis bangun tidur, tiba2 aja ada suara 'ey ey' gitu, dari yang kecil gitu suaranya ampe gede jelas banget di kuping ampe terngiang-ngiang masa. horor mampus ga. terus tiba-tiba ada yang nyuil gitu, beh sumpah gak nyante, udah siap2 aja ambil sapu, baca ayat kursi, eh, taunya."

**Baek**: "bayi gaek."

**Dio**: "asli hahaha langsung antiklimaks."

**Baek**: "iya banget. cuma gue bingung. gimana mo ngurusnya ya? beli susu empeng segala macem sih mudah, mandiinnya?"

**Dio**: "...iya ya. kok aku baru kepikiran gitu ya."

**Baek**: "jiah."

**Dio**: "masa mo dimandiin? malu-maluin campur ambigu gitu jadinya o_O"

**Baek**: "ah tapi masa' sih gabisa mandi sendiri, gede-gede gitu."

**Dio**: "iya bener, ga mungkin ga bisa lah ya, secara ngomong aja bisa langsung lancar gitu. eh, tapi kamu baca ga sih, ada satu kertas lagi yang prasyarat terlampir?"

**Baek**: "yang mana? Chanyeol sih kasih dua, tapi yang satunya belum gue baca."

**Dio**: "baca deh. itu bener pmsl asli."

**Baek**: "kok lo gehol gitu sih Di, gaya maen pe-em-es-el pe-em-es-el-an sekarang. emang tau artinya?"

**Dio**: "masalah gitu mas? haha artinya 'papa mama sudah lelah', apasih hahaha canda, 'pissing myself laughing' hem. udah, sok dibaca deh."

**Baek**: "hahaha yaudahdeh."

**Dio**: "baca basmalah jangan lupa."

**Baek**: "basmalah..."

**Dio**: "songong. bismillahirrahmanirrahim..."

**Baek**: "atuh masbro, iseng doang astagfirullahaladzim ampuni dosaku Ya Allah, bismillahirrahmanirrahim..."

**Dio**: "Al-Baqoroh abis itu."

**Baek**: "jir yekali gue baca Al-Baqarah. udah ah, kapan bacanya niih. dadah, ntaran lagi gosipnya yaa, assalamu'alaikum~"

**Dio**: "hahaha wa'alaikumsalam."

dasar mama-mama.

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n: **terima kasih kepada salah satu pembaca telah mengingatkan saya agar jalan cerita lebih mudah dimengerti :) laf yu ful beb. makasih juga yaa komen & follownya, asoy deh you you pada :*


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**: hayo, Hunhan ato Taoris nih sekarang? itung domba dulu, Hunhan Taoris Hunhan Taoris Hunhan Taoris Hunhan Taoris...

taon baru selesai ga, mbak? « orang.

...yaudahlah yang mana aja oke yaa, oke.

saya pilih...

Hunhan~ yeeee berbahagialah Hunhan shipper (ʃƪ˚▽˚) Taoris shipper nanti yaa, bulan depan hahaha candaa abis chapter ini kok cinta-cintaku :* (kaya iya gitu bakalan dibaca).

sok aja, enjoy ~

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

pada suatu hari di suatu belahan dunia yang cerah.

hiduplah seorang pangeran bersama permaisuri di sebuah kastil yang indah.

mereka makan bersama, minum bersama, setor hajat pun bersama.

oh, indahnya.

...

_iya iya, Hunhan, Hunhannya lagi dicari nih masih ada ga di lemari, ato udah pindah aja ke bawah kolong._

"ngambek ah ama mbak."

"nyebelin."

"gamau baca lagi."

_EH JANGAAAN kejamnya dunia ;A; huhu yaudahdeeeh udah ketemu kok Hunhannya di kantong baju._

yak.

jaaadi.

ceritanya Luhan-atau yang lebih akrab disapa Lulu-sudah ketemu bayinya. udah baca suratnya, udah tau namanya 'Sehun' dan tete bengenya, udah tau semuanya deh. walau sempet shock-therapy dulu.

tapi dieeeeem aja gitu Sehunnya gamau ngomong. udah dicubit ditepokin pake raket nyamuk aja masih bergeming. gak ketinggalan vacuum cleaner juga. mayan 'kan dikipasin /'paan sih.

Lulu-nya bingung.

"HEI!"

Sehun ditabok.

"kok kamu nyebelin banget sih? songong gitu."

"bete ah."

"sebel."

"pengen piscok."

terus aja Lulu-nya ngomel, Sehunnya masih diem seribu bahasa. pantat Lulu mulai gatel.

"harus gimana nih sekarang?"

(_bentar Lu, coba kamu geledah badannya siapa tau dia belum diaktifin gitu mesinnya._)

"iiiii apa lagi, mesin apaan? ogah."

(_tuh 'kan mikirnya nggak-nggak langsung._)

"dih yang nggak-nggak siapa?"

(_yee makanya, gue serius. siapa tau ada tombol-tombol tertentu gitu biar dia bisa ngomong ato paling nggak gerak gitu. dia 'kan bayi luar, bayi jaman liberal gitu._)

"kalo bayi jaman komunis gimana mbak?"

(_ga penting Lu, udah._)

"hhhhh iya deh. dimana?"

(_coba congkel hati gue, ada gak?_)

"basi ah."

(_ye makenye cari sono ih._)

sudah terbawa dongkol, Lulu berkacak pinggang pasang muka bete lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan plek, duduk di pahanya. masih kacak pinggang.

(_Lu? modus Lu?_)

Luhan deketin mukanya.

(_eh._)

Luhan pegang pipinya dua-dua.

(_eeeh mo ngapain (ʃƪ˚▽˚) « langsung girang._)

"Sehun!"

twing. mukanya Sehun merah gitu.

tetep aja tapi. datar.

"SEeeEeHUntum mawar meraaaah~"

(_ya nggak nyanyi juga Lu..._)

twing. ujung bibir Sehun gerak ke atas dikit. Luhan cubit pipi Sehun ke kanan ke kiri, ampe lebar kemana-mana.

"SEHUNA MATATAAAA ~ HINGGAP DI JENDELAAA~"

(_tambah stres aja si Lulu. au ah ga kenal._)

tiba-tiba.

di tengah kekacauan itu.

"bbuing-bbuing..."

.

EH.

APA TU.

ada kodok jaipongan.

bukan.

itu.

"alo :)"

SEHUN NGOMONG.

S-E-H-U-N N-G-O-M-O-N-G. Es-E SE Ha-U HU En En Ge-

(_biasa aja mas._)

"HUN. coba kamu jelasin yang tadi itu apa, JELASIN SAMA AKU SEKARANG."

Luhan ganyante.

"ii Thehun itheng koo- upth." menyadari posisi mereka yang saat itu sangat pas untuk ehem-cipokan; tinggal telengin pala dikit aja, Hun melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan dari pipinya dan memegang pinggang Luhan malu-malu.

(_KENAPA GA LANJOT-oke. kontrol._)

"mama... thulun dulu. Thehun malu kalo gini :$"

"...ngomong apa sih kamu?"

jreng.

kasihan sekali Sehun yang rupanya punya cadel parah, terutama huruf 'S'. baru lahir udah nasib malang. pukpuk deh (´._.`)\('́⌣'̀ )

"thulun. Tth-thhulun, tthulun." dengan susah payah Sehun meminta Luhan untuk turun dari pangkuannya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lantai. susah payah juga bagi Luhan untuk mengerti.

"oh. eh iya." "sori, aku berat ya sayang? maaf ya." tanpa dosa Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun, brek brek plek.

"maaf Thehun thadel :(" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"iya, aku tau kok, tadi liat di kertasnya. eh kok panggil aku mama sih? namaku Luhan, panggil Lulu aja."

"jangan, gabole katanya. Luhan mama Thehun thekalang."

"yang bilang gaboleh siapa?"

"olang."

"orang mana? cari masalah ama gue?"

"e ("°͡▽°)͡"

"yaudahlah, males ribut. cape." "mesti ya."

"iya. mama ga thuka ya :("

"bukannya gak suka sih. yah, terserah kamu aja." "terus kamu mau aku ngapain sekarang?"

"gatau. tethela mama aja."

"ii gak asik Sehun ah. yaudah, aku ajarin ngomong 'S' yang bener aja ya."

"...mama ejek Hun ya (¬-̮¬)"

"yee biar ngomongnya lancar, biar seger! ganteng-ganteng cadel, mana keren."

"i :$ Hun dibilang ganteng :$"

"iya, ganteng banget Thehun mah guling guling~ ayo, sekarang ikutin aku ya."

"ya ya."

Luhan mulai singsing lengan baju. Sehun antisipasi.

"oke. konsentrasi. SAYA!"

"ikutin nih?"

"IYAAA cubit banget deh."

"t-th-thayaa."

"saya, Hun, saya. S-A-Y-A."

"THAAYA. ETH-A-YE-A."

"hff. coba lagi, S."

"eth."

"S!"

"ETH!"

"lahawlawala kuwwata. S, cintaku sayangku manisku pujaan hatiku..."

"duuu un ga bithaa :(" "methtinya mama halgain kekulangan Hun, telima Hun apa adanya :("

he.

"kamu bayi-bayi ngomongnya gombal gitu sih. EXOPlanet nayangin putih abu-abu juga ya?"

"putih abu-abu... antu ("°͡▽°)͡"

"BUKAN. eh, gini aja deh. kamu mau ikut mama maen ke sebelah ga? siapa tau dapet temen baru."

"...dan emang pasti dapet temen baru." Luhan menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada misterius. Sehun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"mau ga Hun?" Luhan siap-siap seraya menyisir rambutnya. merapikan baju, naikin celana.

"...mau."

"ih kamu datar banget sih ekspresinya. yang seger doong, bilang 'mauuu :3' kek, gitu."

"ga bitha."

"lah kenapa?"

"Hun itu cool ( ˘͡ ^˘͡)"

"...pret."

"hihi."

"yaudah, yuuk, kita ke rumahnya tante Baek~"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; di rumah Baek ;

"Aa~ AaaAa~"

"celangan RENJER MERAAAAH CIAATTTT~"

"buzzz buzzz CQIIIITT."

"uwoOooOO~"

"...bayi lo ribut ye." « Baek.

"emang yang situ enggak?" « Lulu.

"ya sama aja sih maksud gue."

"hhh. tapi susah ya."

"apanya?"

"aku bayanginnya idup susah. mana Sehun ga bisa ngomong 'S' lagi."

"oh, namanya Sehun?" Baekhyun melirik ke arah bayi Luhan yang tinggi kurus menawan tersebut. "Chanyeol tuh, berisik minta ampun. gabisa tidur gue. membal mulu."

"macem elu lah."

"sotil."

"tapi si Chanyeol ganteng."

"Sehun juga kece."

"tukeran bayi mau?"

"ciyus banget?"

"hahaha ngga deh. Sehun aja udah cukup :$"

"iya, cukup satu :$"

(_...kenapa jadi sok malu-malu gitu muka semua._)

"eh nongol lagi-"

(_IYE IYE tau banget dah gue gaya lo Baek._)

"eh, eh menurut mbak yang cakep Sehun ato Chanyeol?"

(_kenapa tiba-tiba-_)

"serius banget lo nanya dia?"

(_udalah, anterin gue ke MaRes sekarang. mo bunu diri aja._)

"ish lo jangan gitu dong, sian ih :("

"abis mukanya kaya bakpao."

(_...maksud lo._)

"ooh gembul gitu ya?"

"iye. saingan Baozi Bowo."

.

"tuh, dia ngambek tuh."

"egepek."

"dih Baek mah ja'at. ayo deh, mbak pilih Chan ato Sehun ni yang lebih WaoW?"

.

.

"tuh kan Baeek ~ maapan kenapa ih, lebaran juga udah lewat. ayo ayo siniii mbak totor, damai yook~"

(_emoh. mbak totor sape lagi -_-_)

"ogah tuh dianya."

"eeh, jangan gitu dong. kata Rasul 'kan barang siapa yang tidak menegur temannya selama 3 hari saja... ya gitu deh. ayo iih maapan, gemes nih."

(_yaudah._)

(_maap._)

"gitu dong~ Baek?"

"maap."

Luhan mencibir. "kaya ga ikhlas gitu maapannya -_-"

"yaudahlah, yang penting udah maapan. sok jawab tu pertanyaannya Lulu."

(_ga usah disuruh juga bakal jawab. gue pilih... Jokowi-Ahok._)

(_canda. Sehun ato Chanyeol ya... berhubung saya ga bisa milih antara dua hal yang terlampau kece, coba tanya pembaca aja ~_)

Luhan pasang muka bersinar. "pembaca milih siapaa?"

"CHANYEOLLIEEEEE~ "

"SEHUNNIEEEEE~ "

"yang mana aja oke (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

"kalo Luhan sama Baek aja gimana (ʃƪ˚▽˚)"

"iyaaa maunya Luhan :$"

"Baek jadi pacar aku aja :$ walopun dalem mimpi :$"

(_tuh. ada yang milih lo dua tuh._)

"ih, kita ada fans, Baek."

"sumpe?"

"iyaaa ih makasih banget yaa udah support kita selama ini, tanpa kalian kita bener-bener ga ada :')"

"...belum apa-apa udah ngartis."

"aminin aja napa?"

"amiiiin yaowo..."

tok. tok. tok.

"assalamu'alaikum..."

"wa'alaikumussalaam~ sapa tuh Baek?"

"hawa-hawanya sih Dio. bukain aja."

krek.

"halo~"

"oh iya bener. eeh Dio bawa bayinya juga ya. masuk-masuk... aduh manisnyaa, kaya tante ~ namanya siapa niih?" Luhan mulai sksd.

"Kai, ditanya tuh sama Tante Lulu," Dio menyenggol siku Kai. bayi gedenya tercinta itu langsung pasang senyum dan bow 90 derajat.

"nama Kai. yolochiku :)"

"iih pinter~ sini, ketemu temen-temennya. Sehun, Chanyeol, ada temen baru nih namanya Kai, ajak main yaa. ayo, masuk Kai, jangan malu-malu~"

dibelakang Sehun dan Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan bertemu dengan teman baru. tambah bisinglah 'rumah' (kos-red) si Baek.

"ALOOO~"

"kamu! RENJER ITEM! WUAHAHAHA~"

"e? macudnya apa ni item item (¬-̮¬)"

"kita lagi maen Pawel Lenjel ni. aku Lenjel Ijo, Canyol Lenjel Melah, kamu Lenjel Item~"

"oooo~"

"ni, ni, ambil senjatanya. kita mulai pertarungan kita! HiYAAaaAaA~"

"waah, rame ya." Dio berkomentar.

"iya nih. gimana Di bayi lo? sehat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"alhamdulillah. dia ga rewel sih. eh, kamu jangan bilangin dia bayi aku dong, dia ga lahir dari rahim aku :("

(_mestinya lu tanya 'sehat' ke Dio, bukan bayinya._)

"sehat Di?"

"hah? iyalah, wal'afiat."

"oh. sip."

"eh, iya. dan untungnya Kai bisa mandi sendiri. zona aman lah. itu siapa yang pake topeng ijo?"

"itu Sehun, bayi aku. sebelahnya yang segede tiang pancang namanya Chanyeol."

"mesti tiang pancang Lu?"

"hahaha abis tinggi mampus gitu. umurnya berapa sih?"

"1."

"ooh lebih tua ya. kalo Sehun 9 bulan."

"lho, sama dong kayak Kai~"

"oya? seumuran doong. eh tapi bayi kamu kayak unik gitu ya Di." Lulu mengeluarkan pendapat.

"iya, item pesek gitu. tapi ganteng." Baekhyun ikutan.

"iya dong, Chanyeol ama Sehun juga kece. bayi-bayi EXOPlanet kenapa ganteng-ganteng semua ya," Dio mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada miris.

"sedangkan kita."

hening sejenak.

"eh ngomong-ngomong si Tao kemana nih?" Luhan memecah keheningan.

"gatau tuh. dia udah ketemu bayinya belom ya."

"gue penasaran dia bakal ngapain pas udah tau," Baek berimajinasi.

"wushu," Luhan celetuk.

"baru mo jawab."

"ga setega itulah. dia 'kan tampang kriminal hati Hello Kitty."

"hahaha. retweet banget Di."

(_ga nanyain gue nih si Tao kemana?_)

"eh iya. si Tao (rencananya) gimana mbak?"

(_Tao ya._)

(_kita ketemu Tao dan bayinya di episode keempat fufufu B-)_)

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n**: bentar.

sebelum lanjot, saya ada mo nanya. bentar aja, suer. jangan keburu tabokin layar :(

mo nanya serius nih.

saya kalo lawak terlalu abstrak ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"menurut lo?"

.

.

.

.

...gitu ya. yaudahlah. emang ga bakat jadi geng oveje.

ubah genre jadi angst aja lah.

hem.

ubah ga ya.

bagusnya gimana ya.

apa ganti author aja :(

yaudahlah, jangan disini mikirnya. makasih, assalamu'alaikum.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"kenapa tiba-tiba monas nyampe ke rumah gue?" « inisial T. asal China.

"lah bekas preman ga ada kaca nih rumahnya?" « inisial K. asal Kanada.

"eh, jaga e mulut."

"elo tuh, ketek kemana-mana."

"APE?"

"APELO."

"LO YANG APE."

"KAMFRETOS."

"EH. BERANI LO?"

(_lho. lho. kenapa tengkar, mas mas. bentar lagi desember, masing-masing mau ditumbal di pohon natal kan :(_)

"DIEM YANG POJOK SANA."

(_kena lagi. yaudahsih._)

"lanjot. LO NYANTE DONG, MENTANG-MENTANG GEDE." « inisial T.

"kaya ada bunyi, apaan ya?" « inisial K.

(_tau. Bu Neneng kasidah. bete._)

"WOY, GUE NGOMONG AME ELO! IYA, ELO."

"ga ada nama 'Elo' disini."

"ga'sah rese deh lo!"

"yang mulai siapa?"

"YANG MANCING SIAPA?"

elah UDAHAN BISA KALI. allahu akbar.

"astagfirullah."

"lailahaillallah. aku siapa? dimana?"

emang salah.

mestinya jangan gini.

_eh. halo. masih nongol, iya, niat ngubah ceritanya jadi angst kenapa serem begini jadinya =_=_

_/pencet backspace_

; **mode 2** ;

T: "akhirnya... setelah sekian lama... ku bertemu denganmu, pangeranku..."

K: "oh, betapa bahagianya aku, wahai permaisuriku." "melihat wajahmu layaknya bulan... membuatku terpana..."

T: "...bulan mah bopeng. ga kreatif lo."

_ck. nggak gini lah. /teken backspace part 2_

; **mode 3** ;

"halo. kenalin, nama aku Kris. panjangnya Krisna Aguilela. siang Krisna, Malem Lela (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) "

... /abuse backspace

; **mode 4** ;

"udeh. kelamaan."

(_LAH. nape elo nyang muncul -_-_)

"sini, gue yang genti cerita."

(_EH._)

"oke, saya Byun Baekhyun yang mulai hari ini menggantikan *piiiip* menjadi author. ehem, sebelum itu, saya ingin agar anda mendengar pidato singkat saya. ingat, wahai para mahasiswa yang merana, BUAT APA ANDA BAYAR UANG KULIAH? TAHUKAH ANDA KALO SEBENERNYA SEPERAK YANG DIKELUARKAN ITU BISA DAPET ES TEH DUA GELAS DI WARUNG BU SEHUN? NAH, maka dari itu, dengan mengajak DUA ORANG, anda bisa menghasilkan 1 juta dolar Amerika dengan sangat mudah, INGAT, SATU JUTA DOLAR AMERIKA, BRAU. bolak-balik naek haji bawain sekampung tuh, mayan 'kan? nah, maka dari itu marilah datang ramai ramai berjamaah ke seminar Satu Jam Siapa Tahan Bersama Mas Mario di Payung Gedung 9 Fakultas *piip* Universitas *piiip* jam 12 siang tanggal 27 November. yang dateng masuk surga, yang ga dateng wallahu 'alam. terimakasih."

(_LO NGAPAIN._)

"promosi dikit, acara kampus. dateng makanya."

(_bodo amat. udeh sono ah._)

"katanya mau genti author."

(_iye... tapi ga elo juga._)

"lo maunye siape."

(_ya... semacem Dewi Lestari, chaos work kek._)

:|

"HAHAHA. langkahin mayat gue dulu coba sini."

(_asem._)

"nyante dong. pembaca juga bakalan hepi kalo gue yang lanjutin. ya ya? tuh. udah sono kuliah, mo UAS juga bulan depan 'kan. gue baik hati nih."

(_...serah lo lah._)

(_musnahkan saja semua._)

(_ambil nih._)

(_tanggung jawab lo._)

"aseeek."

(_jangan coba-coba nambahin keki pembaca._)

"udah sono urus Nihongo."

.

Baek angkat kerah, tolah-toleh kanan kiri.

"bakpao udah ilang dari peredaran kan? yak." "hem... episode Tao ya."

ctek ctek ctek tek tek.

tertulis di layar: 'Episode Tao.'

"em..."

"ceritain Tao gimana ya."

ctek ctek ctek ctek tek tek tek bretek brak plung JeGER JEDUAR BUM BUM CSSSSSSSS.

(_...lo apain itu cuk._)

"sensitif banget ih kena jari gue."

(_mesum lo._)

nah.

dengan bunyi ketikan sebombastis itu jadilah tulisan seperti dibawah ini.

'Tao adalah... anak gembala, selalu riang serta gembira. karena Tao senang bekerja, tak pernah malas ataupun lelah...'

"hahaha maafkan aku, ZiTao."

(_gue akan sangat bahagia kalo lo urusin bayi lo daripada recokin. pegi pegi hush hush._)

_huf._

_yaudahlah, iklasin aja kalo saya yang tetep lanjutin ya, pembaca yang budiman... banyak-banyak shalawat aja oke? oQe._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"ZiTao."

"ini bayi lo?"

"demi ape, O."

"kece parah..."

"blasteran Tomingse."

"lu jadi bapak Chanyeol deh plis."

"mending sama aku ngurus Sehun, sayang."

"mending sama aku bantuin masak beres-beres." "sekalian genti popoknya Kai."

"...mending kalian diem dulu deh."

TENG TEREEENG.

inilah persembahan bayi terakhir, yang disebut kece disebut Wuuu~ Tam Fan disebut generasi ketujuh KW Super plus plus gold Brad Pitt, Kris.

umur 3 tahun, lahir dengan selamat sentosa di RS EXOPlanet Foundation pada tanggal 6 November 2009 dengan tinggi badan 187 cm perhitungan bumi.

(_numpang selca dek, sama QaQa ;;)_)

Tembok Cina :

_MASYA ALLAH sejak kapan gue nangkring disini O_O «_ saya akibat ditiup Tao barusan.

efek wushunya nyampe ke tiupan. dahsyat.

oke, pembahasan mulai jauh.

"hayo, coba kenalin diri sama tante-tante yang cantik-cantik ini." Tao langsung show-off bayi jodohnya dengan pede terselubung.

bayi tampan itu langsung pasang pose. angkat kerah. gelar sirkus.

"ehm." "saya Kris, darah Chevarian. senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

wink.

wink.

wink.

mampus.

brojolan siape.

"Lu, pegangin gue, ga kuat ga kuat aduh aduh jantung gue pindah ke dengkul ad0h."

"sabar Baek, kuatkan diri, pegangin jantungnya." "Di, pegangin gue Di, pala gue mules-"

"."

Dio cengo.

"Di? woy? abatasa?" Luhan mencoba mengembalikan Dio ke alam sadar, menggoyangkan tangannya didepan muka polos sohibnya itu.

setelah sekian menit, sepatah suara kuyu nan ayu keluar dari mulut sang mama si keling Kai.

"...Tuhan yang akan membalas dosamu, nak."

tinggal Tao yang heran.

"kalian kenapa wahai sobats..."

mereka bertiga serempak menjawab: "bayi lo ganyante PARAH."

"oya?"

"IYE."

(_ada ide nih._) « saya, baru balik dari Tembok Cina. kali ini ditiup babon nyasar.

(_Kris coba pilih deh mana tante yang paling kece._)

"iseng ah." « mama Chanyeol.

(_tapi lo mau 'kan. mau tau._)

"hem :$"

(_hahaha ayo langsung saja Kris pilihmana /colek-colek_)

"bentar. jelas-jelas Kris punya gue-"

(_sst. ini sekalian ngetes apa dia emang bersedia ato enggak ama elu hahahaha._)

"gaje lo."

(_/purgaknger (pura-pura gak denger-red)/ ayo, Kris, tunjukkan kejantananmu B-D_)

"hm."

"i love all my chicks." (smirk)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIARAP! SINGA AFRIKA LEPAS!"

"MASYA ALLAH IMAM MAHDI."

"MAMA MINTA PULSA, KIRIM KE NOMOR INI SEKARANG. MAMA LAGI DI KANTOR POLISI."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris Wu has 6 letters so does TOLONG (cc: hensem ahjussi (bahasaeveryday) twitter).

oke.

barusan bayi sampingan juragan minyak buat ulah.

saya ikutan ginjal belah biner jadi empat. tinggal bekuin, siap delivery takeaway. kaki udah nyilang di pala; entah gimana lagi wujud hambamu ini Ya Robbi.

dan kabar terakhir: Baekhyun Dio Luhan ditemukan pingsan bahagia di pangkuan Kris.

hening seabad.

(_...salah gue ya._)

(_bang, gimana nih bang /colek Tao_)

Tao hanya mengelus dada.

hanya.

"nasib gue dapet bayi pecah bulu."

(_yang tabah, ZiTao (´._.`)\('́_'̀ ")a_)

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

setelah sesi perkenalan yang membuat segalanya kacau tingkat kabupaten, keadaan akhirnya kembali normal.

dan kali ini masuk ke sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu: perkenalan bayi-bayi °\(^▿^)/°

hem.

langsung saja.

live report: Kris saat itu tetap memasang pose kecenya, jalan ala kucing jalan (catwalk-red).

ketiga bayi semua mangap.

"kece!" sahut mereka bertiga. seraya memandang diri masing-masing.

yah, kirain liat Kris-nya.

"Sehun sama Kai sama Chanyeol mainnya yang rapih ya, jangan berisik. ajak Kris nih, temen baru," Luhan menegur, dengan berbisik menambahkan, "yang kece badai tsunami cetar membahana."

"iya mamaaaa :*" mereka bertiga kompak menjawab.

"jaga Kris ya anak-anak ^^" Tao memberi salam terakhir sambil membelai rambut Kris sekilas. Kris tersenyum ala playboy, menoleh ke arah Tao dengan tatapan mautnya. diambilnya telapak tangan Tao dan.

dan?

dan diciumnya dengan berkata:

"don't worry, baby."

...ga cukup ya nak.

Tao cuma mesem. "kamu sekolah dulu yang bener ya sayang."

tidak lupa ketiga anak ingusan itu bersorak "oUUUUUUU lomantic bangeeeeeD~ mau juga dooong~"

"HUSH." Tao langsung pasang tampang yakuza. "udah ya, mama tinggal dulu."

dan dalam hitungan ke-1, perkenalan dimulai.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"Kris."

"Chanyeol."

"Kris."

"Thehun."

"Kris."

"Kai."

.

.

.

.

gitu doang?

alhamdu-

"CALAM 'ENAAAAALLLL~"

"YEEEEEEEE~"

"RENJER MERAH!"

"IJO!"

"ITEM!"

"PAKE RENJER DOOONGGG"

"IJO LENJEL-"

"RENJER IJOO."

"E-LENJEL IJOO."

"KAI!"

"LE-RENJER ITEM!"

"KRIS! RENJER BIRU!"

"RENJER BIRU, YEaaAHhhH~"

"BEEEEEESATUUUUU~"

"BUBAaaaAaAAAAAAAH~"

.

.

.

.

ya, pemirsa. inilah salah satu tanda kiamat Qubra.

masya allah. saatnya bertobat wahai sobat.

"MAMPUS."

"KRIS. TERNYATA."

"bayi gue..."

"penonton kecewa."

dan yang menulis pun kecewa.

diem panjang.

sakura gugur.

.

.

Lulu: "kalian tahu nggak."

Lulu: "awalnya hidup kita damai 'kan."

(_eh._)

(_ada apa ini para mama?_)

Lulu: "kita kuliah. kemana-mana bareng. gosip jalan terus."

Dio: "dan semua berubah."

Baek: "saat negara api menyerang."

Tao: "tidak."

Tao: "ini semua gara-gara."

Baek: "author yang mukanya sebelas duabelas bakpao."

(_(っﾟ__Дﾟ；__)っ __kok gue?_)

(_bentar. muka gue laku kah dijual sebiji dua rebu sehingga disamakan dengan bakpao._)

Lulu: "maka dari itu."

Tao: "sekarang juga..."

(_eh. EH. BENTAR DULU EEEEEIIIII-_)

semua mama: "BALIKIN IDUP NORMAL KITEEEEEE!"

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~  
**

**a/n**: buat anda semua yang belum tahu 'Warung Bu Sehun', silahkan search di twitter. it does exist. kece. yang punya ngidam Sehun.

dan. saya mo ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah komen/follow/fav fic tengil ini, you all made my day :') kalopun ada kritik saran, saya terima sepenuh hati, ciyus.

and... happy birthday teethrich Park Chanyeol and me :DD yes, today's ma b'day ahahaha /terus nape/ dan siapapun yang ultah hari ini qiqiqi ^^ laf yu full lah ~ enjoy your day yak :)


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n 1**: abis perkenalan, kita masuk ke cerita yak, dimulai dari Kaisoo hehe ~

tapi sebenernya nggak Kaisoo sih yang chapter ini.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

~* Dio's diary *~

it all started when i met you by chance at our kindergarten's hall. you were happily chatted, played with your friends, at the time i was stuck at some nearest tree behind you.

i enjoy every time, every second that made for me to see your smile.

which perfectly made me like a silly, i know.

and in an instant. like those dramas, i become fall in love with you.

at first with my eyes.

then cheesily with my heart.

then some bird yang tidak sopan lewat dan dengan legowonya setor hajatnya tepat above my head.

plek.

sompret.

mimpi apa gue semalem Щ(̾˘̶̀̾̾Д˘̶́̾ ̾̾̾щ'̾̾)̾

dan tamatlah my riwayat saat itu for liatin you sepanjangan. WC memanggil. bye.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

(_cie Dio. siapa sih tuh yang di diarinya?_)

"eh, si mbak. hehe."

(_eeee gebetan yaaa~ kenalin ama kita bisa kali /toel_)

"kepo ah."

(_ahiyy cowok/cewek tuh Di?_)

"menurut mbak?"

(_cowo HAHA-_)

"iya."

(_eh._)

(_sumpeh?_)

"bener."

(_HO._)

(_DIO._)

"nyante."

(_oh. yaudah. nyante aja ya. YA GABISA LAH. kirain lo..._)

"ya 'kan emang disini ceritanya cowo ama cowo mbak. wong kamu toh punya ide."

(_he._)

(_gitu ya. iyasih._)

(_emang cowok mana sih yang berhasil taklukin hati lo? kepo gue._)

"hem. semacem bretek-bretek hoek ehek ehek gitu."

(_...jelasinnya yang normal aja. saya lagi waras kok ini._)

"ya pembaca lanjutin baca aja ya, mbaknya tau kok saya naksir sama siapa. oke."

(_gini kan lo, ujung-ujungnya gue. ga ah, saya gatau, boong dia._)

"yaudah."

"MAMAAAAA~"

"tuh, dede Kai udah manggil. dah semuanya~"

_hem._

_iyaaaa jangan sinis gitu dong liatnya :( dikasih tahu kok abis ini ~ selamat tahu siapa yang ditaksir Dio ya._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"mbak, nasi bungkus satu ya. gapake timun, iket dua." « Dio.

"pake bungkusnya ga mas?" « mbak penjual nasi uduk.

"gausah, taro tangan saya aja. paling abis ini ga langganan lagi."

"hihi mas gitu ih."

"yeee sapa suruh ngocol krik krik."

"hehe."

lalala yeyeye lalala yeyeye « bel kampus berbunyi.

"eh, udah masuk mbak. titip dulu aja ya, bayarnya nanti. makasih."

"oke mas."

Dio langsung bergegas masuk kelas. setelah ini adalah materi MPKT-A, pengajar Bu Sutikno. dari namanya, kita tahu beliau memang bukan seorang yang terlalu cantik. amari kirei jya arimasen. tapi ilmu anatominya super duper ngalahin pamor Bima Sakti. iya, dia dosen FK. S3. SD SMP SMA? tidak, S3 asli, profesor. totemo cerdas luar biasa desu.

_itu saya sekalian belajar Nihongo, karena sebentar lagi UAS /cabut uban_

lalu.

setelah berlari kecil, Dio akhirnya sampai di kelas. Bu Sut yang tidak dinanti belum datang. beruntung. saat Dio mau duduk, datanglah si kecil (tanda kutip) Shindong mencolek bahunya.

"Di."

"ya?"

"ada salam."

"dari?"

"banci flyover."

"somplak."

"hahaha."

setelahnya, obrolan tidak dilanjutkan.

kemudian ganti Dio mencolek bahu si kecil tanda kutip.

"Dong."

"hm."

"ada salam."

Shindong antisipasi. "dari?"

"Yang Maha Kuasa."

"anjrit."

"hahaha."

lalu obrolan tidak penting itu benar-benar berakhir.

beberapa menit pun akhirnya berlalu. yang tidak dinanti belum datang juga. keadaan kelas sudah selevel dengan Grogol di siang hari.

Dio mulai bosan. pikirannya melayang ke Kai yang di rumah.

_dia ngapain ya._

_susunya tadi diminum nggak ya._

_dia robekin duit lagi nggak ya._

Dio kangen.

tiba-tiba.

di momen-momen berarti itu.

muncullah suatu sinar yang bercahaya, membahana, menerangi mata Dio yang saat itu gelap, membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

sinar itu milik seseorang, tepatnya di jidatnya.

matanya.

bibirnya.

semuanya.

Dio pun terpana. silawmen.

"hei. ngelamun aja." si pemilik sinar bersuara, menyapanya.

muka Dio otomatis semerah hidung Doraemon.

"tau aja."

; BGM Bintang Kecil ;

salah. ganti.

; BGM EXO - Angel ;

mantap.

pemilik sinar tersenyum. "sini ga ada orang 'kan?" tunjuknya menunjuk kursi di sebelah Dio. Dio menggeleng. dalam hati degdegplas. bentar lagi pecah perang dunia 3.

"aku duduk sebelah kamu ya."

_langsung aja ^^ _« hati nurani Dio.

"iya." Dio menjawab kalimatnya.

sekarang si sinar benar-benar tepat disampingnya.

diam-diam Dio mencium wangi si sinar tersebut. wangi HugoBoss.

kece. dimana Dio cuma pakai bedak BK.

Dio malu. iseng, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah pintu sok celingak-celinguk liat sekeliling. siapa tahu Bu Sut sudah datang batang penanya.

eh bener. dari jauh rambut kribonya mengawang-awang. refleks Dio kembali ke tempat duduk.

"udah ada dosennya?"

"udah."

"HASSSH. tinggal semenit lagi padahal," satu anak nyeletuk.

apanya semenit?

rupanya semenit itu waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. usut punya usut, Bu Sut pernah mengatakan kata-kata bijak favorit mahasiswa yang berbunyi: "jika saya tidak masuk dalam waktu 30 menit, kalian boleh pulang."

maka dari itu.

"YA, selamat siang."

si empu memberi salam seraya meletakkan tasnya di meja. baju lorengnya juga ikutan kasih salam, kibar-kibar layaknya bendera merah putih. "telat 29 menit ya saya. yah, beruntunglah kalian."

tau dia. anak-anak semua mesem.

"oke. sesuai janji saya hari ini, saya akan membagi kalian dalam suatu bentuk focus group," dengan gayanya yang khas memegang lembaran semacam diktat, "saya akan bagi kalian menjadi 6 kelompok. jumlah kalian 36, pas semua kelompok anggota 6 orang." setelah menepuk-nepuk diktat tersebut dengan tujuan merapikan sekaligus iseng, beliau duduk di tempatnya. tidak lupa membetulkan kacamata ala Harry Potretnya yang melorot.

"saya bacakan kelompok dan anggotanya. Kelompok satu." "Onew. Key. Eunhyuk. Donghae. Amber. Krystal."

"bagi yang namanya disebut, catat. saya tidak mengulang dua kali." ujarnya menyela. "Kelompok dua. Jongup. Zelo. Minho. Taemin. Yunho. Jaejoong."

"Kelompok tiga."

" Yongguk. Himchan. Suho. Dio. Narji. Tesi."

merasa namanya disebut, Dio berada dalam mode pause. hati nuraninya kembali berbicara.

_lah?_

_satu kelompok sama ehem ehem?_

_wah. _

"eh, kita satu kelompok."

"iya."

Dio tabok pipinya pelan.

"eh, kenapa?"

"ngga, nyamuk."

(_CIEEEE aduh yang seneng kaya lebaran gegara satu kelompok ama si anu._)

"sst. udah tau diem." « Dio.

(_CIEEEEEEEE ~_)

selama beberapa menit bla bla bla cas cis cus sang dosen memberikan penjelasan tugasnya dengan tegas dan berwibawa.

"YA. SAYA HARAP TUGAS YANG SAYA BERIKAN DIKERJAKAN DENGAN SEBAIK-BAIKNYA, DAN SAYA AKAN MEMBERI ANDA NILAI SEBAGAIMANA MESTINYA. baiklah, kelas bubar."

"WOEEEEE~"

walah.

sesingkat itu pertemuannya. mahasiswa semua binal menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. tak terkecuali Dio yang... diem aja.

matanya terlalu fokus kepada si a'ak.

(_adUUUh lain ya yang gebetannya mantan ketua OSIS :$_)

"ssh, apaan sih. sembarangan aja."

"hei. ngomong sama siapa?" « gebetan.

"eh. nggak. nyanyi aja." langsung ekspresi Dio berubah.

"hahaha. nyanyinya lucu ya."

(_AZEK_.)

"...diem deh mbak." « Dio gerem.

(_dih terusin ajaaa, gausah peduliin saya ~_)

"emm yaudah deh, duluan ya, ada urusan penting hehehe," Dio malu-malu mengakhiri awkward momen tersebut, tidak sadar bahwa dia berbicara seolah-olah telah terjadi percakapan serius di antara mereka. alasannya juga basi, sok penting. Suho masih sempat menyela.

(_EH. keceplosan namanya :$_)

"cie sepenting apa sih urusannya? haha. eh aku minta nomer hape ato bbm kamu dong, buat nanya-nanyain dan ngomongin tugas barusan."

(_aku minta nomer hape ato bbm dong. tau ga buat apa? BUAT MODUSIN KAMU, sayang ~_)

"APAAN-eh, nomer ya. bentar."

(_hayolo HAYOLO SALTING hahaha_)

dengan tampang yang sebentar lagi mengeluarkan invisible bazooka, Dio tidak memedulikan keisengan author seraya meneruskan kalimatnya, "ee 0897... 6543... 2100."

(_eaa nomor cantik. ga susah dihafal dong ya mas mantan ketua ;;)_)

"okee. diulang ya. 0897, 6543, 2100," Suho inisiatif.

(_butuh gitu ya diulang hemm, sepenuh hati lagi-_)

"CUKUP."

"eh? iya, emang udah cukup hehe. bener 'kan?" Suho tiba-tiba menjawab.

"hah? iya, udah bener kok."

(_YAHAHA dikirain ngomong ama dia =))_)

"yaudah, aku duluan ya! mo ngebut!" tanpa basa-basi Dio berlari meninggalkan seonggok author yang berwujud invisible dan gebetan kece.

(_nyoba ngintip nama kontaknya ah. mas, mas, kiri-an dikit coba /toel toel Suho/ /telengin kepala/_)

yang terlihat: 'Dio.'

_(yaaaah gitu doang. 'sayang' kek, 'cinta', 'mimi' gitu. 'mimi pipi' hahaha najes demi ape.)_

dengan itu juga momen SuDo/KyungMyeon berakhir, meninggalkan sedikit senyuman manis yang tipis nan misterius di bibir Suho disaat dia berbalik langkah dan menjauh.

CIEEEE~

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

Dio kembali ke warung nasi seraya merogoh kocek. "mbak, mo bayar nasinya tadi."

"oh iya, ini mas."

"sip. nih." Dio mengeluarkan sepuluh biji koin 500. "gapapa yak receh, bulan tua hehe."

"yaah si mas ga nanggung-nanggung dolar semua. oke, makasih mas~"

"hehe lumayan lah mbak buat bayar angkot. sip, masama."

seketika Dio lapar kala memegang nasi uduk murah nan enak favoritnya itu. sebegitu dahsyatnya kekuatan nasi uduk terhadap seorang Dio.

tek tek tek, setelahnya Dio melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Universitas.

eeeh belom lama dia jalan.

"hei!"

Dio tidak bereaksi. tidak merasa terpanggil.

"Dio, Dio!"

(_Diiiii gebetan lo manggil noooh ~_)

refleks Dio menoleh.

"eh, iya. kenapa?"

Suho baru berbicara-tidak lupa senyum terlebih dahulu-setelah dia ngos-ngosan. "nggak, mo ngomongin yang tadi. kalo hari ini aja aku ke rumah kamu bisa nggak?"

"oh."

Dio teringat sesuatu.

"ee... gimana ya."

Suho langsung menyatakan alasan. "soalnya kalo minggu depan ntar aku udah mau ngurusin Book Fair, jadinya bakal sibuk. gimana?"

"duh. em-"

_ada Kai. mending jangan. _« hati nurani Dio.

"kamu ngekos 'kan?" Suho bertanya.

"i-iya sih."

"terus kenapa? kok kayak ragu gitu?"

_jelas. nanti kamu diapa-apain sama Kai. dia sksd. dia ngacau. aku nggak mau._

"nggak kok, siapa yang ragu? yaudah deh boleh, yuk."

"sip."

_maafkan aku, Suho._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"tunggu sini bentar ya," Dio antisipasi berbicara dengan si anu (Suho-red) sesampainya mereka tiba di kos Dio dan duduk di ruang tamu. si anu mengangguk senyum. senyum mulu. Dio langsung ngibrit ke kamar.

"KAI!" serunya seraya membuka pintu. "sini sini sini."

"EEE mama dah pulaang :D" wajah Kai langsung sumringah melihat mamanya, lari-lari kecil ke arahnya, meninggalkan miniatur Power Ranger yang gagah perkasa di lantai. Dio sangat ingin memeluk bayinya dan bermain dengannya saat itu, namun apa daya ada tamu ganteng pria idaman sedang bertamu, jadi.

"ssst jangan berisik. sini, mama mo ngomong dulu."

Kai mengernyitkan kepala, heran melihat mamanya yang tiba-tiba mode serius. "apa ma?"

"temen mama dateng. kalo ga mau dihukum, jangan berisik. dan mama minta jangan keluar dari kamar, oke? nanti mama masakin sup kepiting. janji nggak ribut?"

"YEEE sup kepiting xD iya iya janji :3"

"janji nggak nakal?"

"janji :3"

"apa yang mama bilang barusan?"

"jan libut, jan nakal, jan belicik, jan kual kamal :3"

"pinter. yaudah, mama tinggal ya."

blam.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"jadi," Dio menghampiri Suho setelah momen menegangkan dengan Kai barusan, duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "mo mulai dari mana?"

"tadi... kita dikasih yang Bab 7 ya. yang Etika Moral segala macem itu."

"he-eh. 'kan ada 5 pokok pembahasan. aku pilih yang Definisi aja deh. kamu?"

"em... aku Kegunaan Etika aja. sisanya biar anak laen ya. hubungin aja sekarang, sms kek bbm gitu."

(_AKU-KAMU ya ngomongnya... okesip. eh, gausah liat-liat, lanjot ajaa, saya hanya penonton setia ~_)

"email." Dio memberi alternatif (setelah memberi death glare ke author).

"boleh."

"friendster."

"hahaha terserah, asal mereka tau aja."

"oke."

setelah itu diam. hanya suara kertas dan bunyi laptop yang berbunyi. tak tak tak kres kres.

5 menit berlalu.

"eh, diem-dieman begini. ngobrol kek," Dio menyadari keadaan.

Suho tertawa kecil dengan jarinya yang sibuk mengetik. "mau ngobrol apa?"

"apa kek~ eh, aku buatin minum ya."

"eh gak usah repot-repot lagi."

"udah jangan sungkan, anggep rumah sendiri. aer putih? cola? jamu?"

(_asek 'anggep rumah sendiri'.__ rumah masa depan._)

"tequila ada?"

"gaya."

"hahaha apa aja boleh kok, Di. makasih ya."

"sip."

selagi Dio berjalan ke dapur, Suho mengeluarkan ATIV-nya, membuka twitter, mengupdate status.

" yourguardian : Q a9iy Di HuMz cii dya nIee,,,,,de9 de9 o.O do4!n cuQcezz sLamaDh centoS4 PDKT LanCharrrrRrr,,,,,,,salAm taeee,,,,,Hee,,,,,,,,"

.

...ngga, cuma iseng doang saya nulis gitu, serius. Suho masih normal.

karena sebenarnya saat itu dia masih sibuk menjamah keyboard laptopnya, sigap menulis bagian tugasnya. sesekali mukanya mengerucut, memijat-mijat dagu, layaknya orang berpikir keras. Suho si pemikir. Suho Einstein.

tak sampai sepuluh menit, Dio muncul membawakan dua gelas sirup dingin.

"makasih ya."

"sip." Dio langsung ambil posisi di sebelah Suho. "udah sampe mana?"

"ini lagi ngeringkas. yok, sini."

"iya, bentar. ambil laptop dulu."

Dio membuka tasnya brrrrettt dan mengambil barang yang dimaksud, serta buku MPKT. halaman 1.

Dio diem. gigit jari.

"ini liat definisinya aja udah berapa halaman..."

Suho tertawa pelan. "mo dibantu?"

"eeh nggak kok, selesain dulu yang Kegunaannya," Dio langsung menolak dengan halus.

"gapapa, kerjain bareng aja dua-duanya."

jantung Dio mulai konser. saat itu Suho menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. terasa sekali wangi tubuhnya yang segar, membawa Dio ke langit ketujuh.

"eh iya, ga ada cemilan ya." Dio mengalihkan perhatian. bisa-bisa dia kolep kalo gitu terus.

Suho langsung menggeleng pelan. "udah, gapapa kok."

Dio tidak menghiraukan penolakan Suho. "bentar, aku buatin dulu ya."

"buat apa?"

"kamu maunya apa?"

"ga usah deh, beneran, makasih Dio."

"jangan ga usah. bilang aja kalo mau apa gitu, ntar aku buatin."

"eh, nggak, maksudnya biar kamu nggak repot. udah, biarin aja."

"ya nggak lah, kamu kan tamu."

"gapapa. suer."

"gamau."

(..._ini lo bedua suami istri lama-lama gue kurung seminggu. gemesin banget ih._)

Suho tertawa. Dio merengut.

"emang kamu bisa masak ya?" Suho bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bisa sih." Dio menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"wow. masak apa?"

"masak... apa aja deh yang bisa dimasak."

"kalo masak sup asparagus bisa nggak?"

"bisa. mau?"

"eh nggak kok, nanya aja."

"kamu suka sup asparagus? kalo mau aku buatin sekarang."

"suka banget :) hahaha yaudah deh terserah kamu aja, kayaknya aku nggak bisa nolak lagi. makasih banget ya Di."

(_hahaha sampe cape kan lu mas._)

"nah gitu, ga usak sok jaim lah gak mau segala. yaudah, tunggu ya."

Suho angguk-angguk sambil tetep ketawa. yah, mungkin lucu melihat tingkah Dio. si mama Kai selanjutnya melangkah mantap ke dapur, ambil celemek dan tralala, mulai masak ambil sayur potong-potong rebus aer.

diam-diam Suho melihat dari jauh. jarak dapur dan ruang tamu kebetulan cuma 10 langkah. dan posisi Dio berdiri itu bisa langsung terlihat dari ruang tamu.

ngeliatinnya intens lagi, pake perasaan. sampe saya yang nulis ikut deg-degan.

lebai.

selang beberapa menit, Suho berangkat dari tempat duduk, berjalan ke dapur menghampiri Dio. penasaran.

Dio masih diem. tangannya sibuk nyuci sayur.

"kayaknya enak..."

Dio spontan kaget. nyaris pingsan. pantes tadi kaya ada yang niup dari belakang. dikirain hantu.

eh hantu ganteng. no, no, dalem kasus ini, _manusia ganteng_. pas dibelakangnya.

Dio ngelus dada. mata belonya menggede. mukanya merah parah.

"bikin kaget aja."

"kaget ya? hehe maaf, maaf." Suho menenangkan Dio dengan mengelus-elus bahunya.

kalo aja Allah swt. merestui, Dio mau minta pergi ke surga sekarang. pake Air Asia kebetulan ongkos murah.

naek kereta aja, kelas ekonomi.

oke, maap ngelantur lagi.

"asik ya masak pake celemek. kayak ibu rumah tangga beneran." Suho mengomentari penampilan Dio. Dio mencibir.

"jangan ngejek lah."

"nggak ngejek, kok, cocok," Suho pasang tampang serius.

"terus aja." Dio tambah sebel. pikirannya melayang ke ibu kos, bertanya apakah Suho menyamakan dirinya dengan sang ratu sejagat penagih utang nomor satu itu.

"SAYA BERSUMPAH KALO SITU NDAK BAYAR BULAN INI, SILAKEN WASSALAM DARI TEMPAT SAYA." « salah satu quote ibu kos yang paling diingat olehnya. tampangnya ngalahin Hulk pas ngomong gitu, kaya dunia mo kiamat. yah, alarm sebulan sekali.

Dio langsung geleng-geleng, istighfar.

tapi sebenarnya ibu kos orangnya baik sih. kalo lagi senyum mirip banget Luna maya KW 10. kadang juga suka ngingetin biar ga pulang malem-malem, hati-hati kalo lagi di jalan, ya kayak emak sendirilah-bentar, kenapa jadi ngomongin ibu kos.

"beneran. maksudnya emang pas gitu. kamu kayak figur ibu." Suho langsung meluruskan semuanya. "nggak pa-pa lah, aku suka."

(_EHEM._)

(_SINYAL 8 BATANG._)

yak. jantung Dio konser lagi. maenin Avenged Sevenfold - Almost Easy.

"...suka maksudnya?"

"iya, aku suka orang yang keibuan."

EH.

(_wanjerrrrr Su._)

(_Su, udah, gimana kalo lo tembak aja si Dio sekarang plis._)

Dio kedipin mata nonstop.

Suho senyum. mukanya lembut banget.

(_berasa nonton Dealova liatin lo bedua._)

Dio berusaha kembali normal. masih kebawa nervous pas nyiapin supnya yang udah jadi. kalimat 'aku suka orang yang keibuan' tersebut dia simpen di folder 'Unforgettable' di otaknya. canggih.

"nih udah jadi supnya." Dio menuangkan supnya ke dua mangkuk dan membawanya dengan nampan. Suho bahagia.

"waah~"

mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan. Dio menyiapkan sendoknya, duduk berhadapan dengan Suho yang senyum. tidak lupa mereka berdoa sebelum makan. Suho antisipasi di sruputan pertama.

Suho berseru.

"enak!"

Dio mesem.

"hehe."

"kamu aja deh yang masak di rumah."

"eeh." "yaudah boleh aja kok sering-sering kesini, nanti aku masakin."

"serius? masakin apa aja?"

"...apa aja."

"wow. keren." Suho takjub lagi. "calon istri idaman dong ya."

(_eh...?_)

(_bisa diulang mas kalimatnya?_)

(_duh Dio, selamat ya Di. tokcer. gue sedia jadi penghulu kok._)

"calon istri apanya coba. sembarangan aja." « Dio udah nyerah. capek hati. capek diombang-ambing ke langit ketujuh.

"hahaha canda kok."

dan kemudian mereka makan sambil ngobrol mesra.

abis makan, Dio langsung membereskan piring sendok.

dan ga sengaja tangannya sentuh tangan Suho.

kali ini lambungnya perkusi.

"...maaf."

"nggak apa-apa." Suho (tetap) tersenyum lembut. "aku bantu deh cuci piringnya."

(saya: _/mengabadikan momen alias motoin dua sejoli tersebut/_)

ujung-ujungnya mereka ketawa. si Dio mukulin nabokin tangannya Suho. Suho ketawa lepas dengan muka sedikit bersemu merah. aduh. soswit. nyaris saya diabetes.

selesai acara-makan-sup-asparagus-dengan-penuh-cinta, mereka langsung lanjut buat tugas. kali ini mereka nampaknya sudah mulai akrab. dan si Dio dengan gayanya yang masih malu-malu ngobrol lepas dengan Suho, mukanya bersinar cerah ceria, tak terkecuali Suho yang mencoba mengeluarkan humor yang membuat Dio tertawa.

dan jika anda sekalian ingin tahu, terakhir saya cek apa yang ada di pikiran Suho:

_'ketawanya manis banget.'_

...yah.

udahlah ya.

capek juga saya komentar. enakan nerusin cerita gaya normal aja.

akhirnya, setelah 4 jam puas ngobrol mesra seraya membuat tugas, akhirnya terselesaikan dengan damai dan Suho berniat pulang.

"makasih ya Di asparagusnya. boleh banget lho dibuatin lagi."

"hehe sama-sama. oke, kapan-kapan ya."

"jangan kapan-kapan dong. bawa ke kampus, ntar kita makan bareng."

"hem... yah. hehe." « Dio ga bisa ngomong.

"hahaha yaudah, aku pulang dulu ya."

"iya. hati-hati ya, Suho."

"Junmyeon."

"he?"

"panggil Junmyeon aja, gausah Suho. oke?"

"eh? kok?"

"Junmyeon itu nama asli aku. Kim Junmyeon. Suho itu nama panggilan pas SMA. hehe."

"oh..." "yaudah, hati-hati ya... Junmyeon."

"iya. makasih, Kyungsoo."

deg.

Suho akhirnya berjalan pergi dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya yang terakhir di hari itu.

_he called my real name. « _hati nurani Dio ng-inggris.

_fuckin called my real name._

_goodbye, Dio. you may die in heaven._

_eh jangan deh. belom sempet nulis di diari. oke._

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~  
**

**a/n 2**: Suho si bapak with Dio si emak are just legal aren't they. SEDIH TT TT

anyway... makasih banget yang udah kasih kritik/saran, cantik baik emang kalian semua omoshiroi yasashii cetar membahana :* buat yang suka bingung sama ceritanya saya minta maaf atas hal tersebut, saya akan berusaha agar fic ini lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, dan tidak membingungkan pembaca lagi. tujuan saya buat fic yang ini berawal dari keisengan dan sekarang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang saya harapkan bisa membuat kalian senang dan terhibur hehe :)

dan juga makasih yang udah ngucapin selamat ulang tahun kemaren, kimhyunshi ya hehe kadonya ya... cukup komen aja deh hehe baik kan saya hehe /hehe hehe mulu/

okee sampe ketemu chapter depan, salam tengil 8D


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n**: setelah bapak emak yang legal... look what you'll find out right there.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

Dio masih senyam-senyum sehabis mengantar yang terkasih' a'ak Suho pulang selamat sampai tujuan. ya walau hanya sebatas pintu pagar.

Dio senang bukan main. masih mengira bahwa tawa Suho. senyum Suho. sentuhan Suho-

AHEEEY.

-itu bukan mimpi.

Junmyeon.

nama aslinya Kim Junmyeon. Suho ternyata hanya julukan untuknya ketika dia masih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di SMA, yang artinya 'Guardian' (sebenernya gak usah dikasihtau udah tau juga ya. yaudahlah formalitas aja /formalitas apaan/). dijuluki begitu karena dia memang sosok yang pantas menjadi pemimpin untuk membawa masyarakat sejahtera, membawa teladan bagi Indonesia, mewujudkan masyarakat madani. tipe ideal capres.

udah pas buat demo parpol?

ya, intinya, Dio terkesan pada suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut.

dia terkesan karena diketahui hanya dia yang diberi maklumat untuk memanggil si a'ak dengan nama asli 'Junmyeon'.

_"panggil Junmyeon aja, gausah Suho. oke?"_

oke Suho, eh, Junmyeon sayang. demi kamu.

"Junmyeon." "Jun...myeon."

(_SEBUT TEROOOS. fix jadiin kalimat tasbih, Di._)

"Jun. mee. yon. xixixi."

(_eh. ketawanya..._)

setelahnya pun Dio masih salah tingkah, sampai berjalan ke arah kamarnya pun dia tutup muka, bentar-bentar muter angkat satu kaki ditekuk ala chibi-chibi. ga nahan. sampai depan pintu.

sampai depan pintu, dibuka, pemandangan yang ada 180 derajat berbalik.

Dio menganga otomatis. antara kaget dan bingung.

bayinya satu bernama Kai. dia bahkan lupa dengan buah hatinya itu.

saat itu dilihatnya Kai menyudut menghadap jendela lebar di kamarnya, mainannya semua berserakan amburadul di sekitarnya. Dio merasa ada yang tidak beres, dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. dari samping dapat dilihat bibirnya tertekuk ke atas tanda tidak senang, atau kalau diemotkan jadi begini: (¬-̮¬). kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

Dio cemas seketika.

"Kai...?"

pelan-pelan dihampirinya bocah itu. tetap bergeming.

"Kai... kenapa sayang?" Dio memanggilnya lembut seraya menyentuh bahunya, setengah berjongkok menghadapkan dirinya kepada anak itu. sekilas bocah itu melirik sinis, kemudian kembali memalingkan muka, refleks.

hati Dio langsung jleb. "Kai kok gitu sih...? marah ya sama mama?"

"menuyut lloo~" sahutnya pelan dengan logat bocahnya, hasil tiruannya.

"eeh. ih, kenapa sih... cerita dong, masak mama dicuekin :("

diem. sekitar 5 menit Kai diem. Dio sempet tidur dulu.

"cebel."

akhirnya dia niat ngomong.

"hah?"

"Kai cebel."

"sebel? sebel kenapa?" sebenernya sih Dio sudah tahu dia sebel, cuma ya yaudahlah, biar denger aja omongannya Kai gimana.

"cebel ama mama."

"iyaaa sebel kenapa?"

"tau. coba mama pikil cendili."

Dio memasang wajah malas. "ya kalo ngga dibilangin mana mama tau..."

"bodo."

"...Kai gini ya." "ga dibuatin miso lagi ah." « senjata pamungkas, kalo ngga sup kepiting ato Indomie.

"ga ica gitu."

"ya terus bilang dong... masak gitu gitu aja sih dari tadi ngomongnya. mama kan pengen tau Kai sebel kenapa, biar masalahnya selesai, kita damai gitu..."

Kai menghela napas, pake gaya. dan berbalik badan sambil tetap melipat dua tangannya di dada. mukanya masih cemberut mulut ditekuk ke atas.

Dio antara pingin ketawa sama sedih. ketawa melihat Kai, sedih karena bayi kesayangannya yang sabar penurut kalem murah senyum itu bisa kesal terhadapnya.

"yang tadi temen mama tuh capa cih?"

"yang tadi? Suho?"

"namanya Cu'o?" Kai menyebut namanya dengan mendesis sinis.

"iya sayang. kenapa? kok tiba-tiba tanyain dia?"

"Kai cebel ama dia."

"lah tadi katanya sebel sama mama?"

"iya. Kai cebel ama mama. cama om Cu'o juga." Kai bicara sambil tunjuk sana-sini. tidak lupa berbisik pelan, cuma masih terdengar oleh Dio, sengaja. "jelek gitu namanya Cu'o."

Dio tertawa kecil mendengar Suho dipanggil om. "yee... terus sebelnya sama kami berdua kenapa?"

"ih. Kai ngga cuka." "Kai ngga cuka liat mama Kai deket-deket dia. mama kaya ceneng banget gitu. abic itu dia enakan aja ketawa-ketawa deketin mama Kai. eng. gak. cu. ka. pa. ke. ba. nget." dengan tumbennya Kai bawel mengungkapkan kekesalannya. 8 kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan geleng-geleng sesuai irama. poninya goyang-goyang. Dio mangap tanpa ekspresi.

"tadi kamu liat ya...?" seketika Dio merasa tidak enak hati.

"kalo Kai uda biyang gitu menuyut mama Kai liat nggak?" Kai ngomong udah lagak orang gede.

Dio manyun. "iya sih. jadi Kai liat ya."

"iya."

"tapi tadi kan janji sama mama bilang jangan keluar kamar." Dio membela diri.

"tadi Kai mo pipic. telus ga cengaja liat."

Dio diem, gabisa bela diri lagi. "gitu ya."

"trus Kai nggak suka?" Dio nanya lagi.

"tadi mama ngga dengel Kai bilang eng. gak. cu. ka. pa. ke. ba. nget?" geleng-geleng sesuai irama lagi dianya. lucu banget.

Dio manyun part 2.

"maaf deh kalo gitu."

Kai mencibir. "maap doang?"

(_eh._)

(_gaya lo._)

"emang Kai mau apa?" ini bener Dio nanya. biasanya dia keluarin senjata pamungkas bakal ngomongin makanan kesukaan Kai, cuma di momen seperti ini dia sudah terlanjur merasa bersalah, jadinya clueless. laginya juga dia tau kalo Kai nggak bakalan mempan dengan rayuan yang sama.

Kai senyum ala orang jahat senyum.

"mama liatin Kai coba."

"dari tadi mama udah liatin. Kai ganteng."

Kai sempet ngikik, sebelum pasang tampang jahat lagi. "mama mau Kai maapin?"

"duh, terserah Kai aja mau maafin apa nggak :("

Dio sudah pasrah. kalaupun anak itu memintanya pergi alias diusir dari kos-annya, Dio rela. eh. nggak lah. emang tu bocah siape. itu kos-an yang bayar siape.

"ya mama mau nggak Kai maapin?"

"mau."

"kalo mau, mama tuyutin pelmintaan Kai ganteng."

"iya, apapun lah. apa?"

"cium."

"hah?"

"mama cium Kai."

Dio lega. udah berat ngirain bakalan ninggalin kos-an.

"oh. cium aja ya. oke."

Dio memegang pipi bayinya, menciumnya tepat di dahi. cup.

"udah kan?"

Kai geleng-geleng sambil goyang telunjuk.

"kenapa?"

"gamau dicitu." "maunya cini."

Kai nunjuk bibirnya.

Dio cengo.

"yang lama." ucapnya lagi, menambahkan.

"he?"

"ciumnya yang lama. pake pelacaan."

EH.

Dio ngernyit. nyambung.

"...genit ya kamu."

Kai mesem. "biar kaya yang di pelem-pelem."

tuh. Dio mulai curiga. jangan-jangan selama dia kuliah melanglang buana ninggalin Kai di rumah, tuh bocah nonton film rated 45 tahun ke atas. nggak ada ya. 18 tahun ke atas deh. tapi seingetnya dia ga punya film begituan. di lemarinya cuma ada Doraemon the Adventure, SKJ 2012, Masterchef Indonesia dan kawan-kawan.

"...kamu jelasin ke mama pelem apa."

"Pororo."

dalam hati Dio meringis. "kamu kira mama percaya?"

"udala ga penting. mama mau Kai maapin ga?"

"iya, iya." ga peduli biar syaratnya begitu, Dio iya-iyain aja. demi seonggok Kai.

**peringatan**: siap-siap pegangan di kursi panas anda, pembaca yang budiman. setelah ini tulisan yang ada akan jauh berbeda. jauh pake banget.

yak.

mulai.

"yauda, cini." Kai menarik Dio, meraih pinggangnya dan menaruh tubuh langsingnya di atas pahanya. ditaruhnya kedua tangan Dio di atas bahunya. Kai mendongak menatap tajam Dio yang menunduk memandangnya.

posisi yang menjanjikan.

entah kenapa Dio jadi deg-degan. mukanya merah. sekaligus bingung. kenapa bayinya tiba-tiba begini. dia bahkan lupa sama Suho Junmyeon.

_Di, dia cuma bayi. bayi manja. ini bukan apa-apa. kamu nggak lagi sama om-om ganteng lajang tajir yang punya tongkrongan klub hotel bintang lima plus cewe segudang. _« hati nurani Dio.

masalahnya wujud Kai sama persis begitu sekarang.

_kenapa lagi kamu mau aja._

Dio jadi berfikir. selama ini dirinya disibukkan oleh kegiatan kuliah yang memusingkan kepala. kalaupun hiburan, dia memang memiliki teman gosip Baekhyun Luhan Tao, yang menyebut diri mereka 'Kuartet Asoy', yang sudah seperti keluarga. kemanapun mereka berempat, kecuali ke wc. dari kecil, mereka berempat sudah akrab dan selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama. begitupun kuliah di Universitas yang sama. dan jangan didoakan memiliki pasangan yang sama. kadang kalo lagi senggang suka nginep di kos-an siapa, gantian. merusuh diomel tetangga. yah, mereka saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuat Dio bahagia. hidupnya masih berwarna walaupun jauh dari orangtua.

namun semenjak ada Kai. bocah itu menjadi pelangi di kehidupannya yang kelabu. penerang di kala gelap bukan OSRAM. Kai menuruti apapun yang dia katakan, tidak banyak ulah. murah senyum, dan kadang manja. Dio sangat menyayanginya. namun rutinitas yang ada membuatnya tidak bisa selalu bersama dengan bocah kesayangannya itu.

Kai menjadi sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, setelah dia sadari.

"mama cantik."

setelah itu.

jadilah.

cap cip CUP kembang kuncup.

Dio membiarkan bayinya menciumnya dan membalasnya dengan sepenuh hati, memejamkan matanya, memberi sang bayi waktu untuk apa yang dia inginkan sebagai hutang atas sedikitnya ketersediaan dirinya untuk berada di samping anak itu. terasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali, 3 kali lebih cepat. tangannya kuat berada di atas bahu Kai yang bidang, sempat Dio mengeluh dalam hati kenapa bayinya memiliki figur yang 2 kali lebih besar, dan lebih bidang dari dirinya. dan kenapa dia barusan dibilang cantik. dia cowo. masih ada Emma Watson, Dian Sastro, tidak terkecuali author tercinta yang pantas dengan gelar itu.

_iya, ga setuju semua yang terakhir, tau saya. muntah, najong, iya iya makasih._

30 detik berlalu. atmosfer yang damai perlahan berubah hangat, memunculkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinamakan, sesuatu yang berbeda yang menyala dalam diri sang mama. dirinya merasa nyaman dicium oleh sang bayi, menyukai bibirnya yang ternyata manis dan lembut di miliknya, dan... entah kenapa cara Kai menciumnya sangat tidak biasa. Dio tidak tahu bagaimana dia dilahirkan di EXOPlanet karena anak itu seperti menyihirnya dengan ciumannya yang seperti orang yang berpengalaman. hebat. bikin nagih.

mungkin saat Kai lahir oek oek nangis, tidak dibacakan lafadz adzan melainkan 1001 cara menaklukkan hati idaman.

masya allah.

semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, atmosfer yang ada semakin berubah, meningkat semakin hangat, hingga tiba di titik didih pertama (asek). tubuhnya tenggelam tanpa daya di pelukan sang bayi, merasakan tangannya yang lebar memijat pelan tulang belakangnya lewat kain tipis pakaian yang menutupi kulitnya. naik ke atas, turun ke bawah, begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Dio bergumam dalam kecupan Kai.

"mhmm..."

ajib.

genggaman Dio beralih dari bahu menuju rambut Kai, menenggelamkan jemarinya disana. secara natural kakinya melingkar di pinggang anak itu. Dio bertanya dalam hati apakah dirinya sudah tertular mesum, karena mengetahui rasanya dimanja itu seperti ini... sungguh adiktif. tidak ingin berhenti, jika bisa pun ingin selamanya begitu. mungkin salahnya jika dari kecil dia hanya menonton selevel kartun dan kawan-kawan. emang dasar dunia orang dewasa.

Dio merasa menyesal ketika Kai melepas ciumannya, dan masih memejamkan mata sampai tidak terasa nafas hangat Kai di bibirnya. mereka bertatapan dengan dalam selama beberapa menit. Dio melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya. ada item-item.

ya jelas, wong itu pupilnya.

tapi pupilnya kali ini diselingi dengan suatu kilatan. ditemani satu seringai asing yang terbentuk oleh bibir anak itu.

"pleased?"

"heh?"

"pleased with the kiss?"

"uh... enak. Kai enak banget." Dio malu-malu mengakui. "tapi kenapa mendadak Inggris gitu ngomongnya."

"...holy shus."

jarak wajah mereka jika diukur hanya dipisahkan oleh satu jari. dalam hati Dio berteriak ingin menciumnya lagi, namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk melakukan pergerakan. wajahnya merona, dengan bulu matanya yang sedikit bergetar. satu jari Kai membelai wajahnya, mata sayunya intens meneliti pahatan mata bulat sang mama, turun ke hidungnya, dan berujung di bibirnya yang penuh selama beberapa menit, hingga kembali melihat matanya.

"you're pretty indeed." "but that's not the definite reason why i like you."

buset.

nyomot lirik lagu siapa.

"...Kai?"

"and i know that you adore that jerk, your damn friend, but hey. i'm here now, do you even know the actual fuck why did the planet bring me down to here?"

Dio semakin bingung. Kai seperti kerasukan Draco Malfoy.

"kamu ngomong apa, sayang...?"

"...type that i'm not that Kai, the cutie ass one. my real name is Jongin. Kim Jongin; the name-style matched with your region, this South Korea."

melihat Dio yang seperti kehilangan fokus, Jongin melanjutkan omongannya.

"this is what happen when you just woke the other side of a baby. i'm the reflection of your son, that's my simple explanation."

"hah...?" Dio berusaha mencerna kalimat anak itu. susah. mengingat nilai listeningnya tidak pernah melampaui 65.

si bayi tertawa pelan, tawa yang sarat cemoohan. "just take your time to read the rules. oh, absolutely not now. we better have our quality time, right."

"enjoy... to the fullest."

Dio tersentak. suara oktaf rendah itu bersarang tepat di telinganya. entahlah. kenapa Kai sangat menyebalkan saat ini. dan seduktif. ditambah memang dirinya yang tampan. lengkap sudah, penderitaan.

kali ini tangannya yang nakal menyelinap ke dalam t-shirt Dio, membelai bebas area pinggangnya. spontan Dio terperanjat, langsung menggenggam lengan Kai, berusaha menghentikan pornoaksi tersebut.

"woy woy WOY-"

Kai mencibir. malah dengan Dio menggeliat di pangkuannya, semakin mudah baginya untuk mengeksplorasi kelembutan Dio.

"it's all useless, dear."

Dio sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang Kai mesum ini bicarakan. rasanya ingin menangis. ingin Kai yang lucu kembali. Kai bayinya. bukan Jongin yang saat ini memandangnya dengan intim. sensual. yang dengan cerdasnya menyentuh sensitivitas dirinya, membuatnya layu, bukan malah ingin menamparnya.

bukan Jongin yang brengsek sok Inggris ini.

kali ini tangannya menjelajah, menjamah setiap sudut kulitnya. bibirnya yang hangat tertumpu di leher Dio. Dio menggigit bibir, tidak sanggup melawan. tubuhnya gemetar. harapan yang tersisa hanyalah berdoa dalam hati supaya setan kecil ini segera bertaubat.

walau dia tahu hal itu takkan berhasil.

Dio berpikir keras, dan akhirnya menemukan cara lain.

sebut nama pengajar MPKT tiga kali. mungkin ber-efek.

"DEMI BU SUTIKNO-uh..."

tidak sempat. jemari Jongin mendahului, berhenti di dua titik paling 'peka'. it feels so soft on his touch, when he pinches them, twirling them gently; those rosebuds.

Dio's current state: knocked out.

"you have no idea... how i want you."

fuck those raspy voice. Dio was no longer using his conscius mind; uncapable. everything feels heated, arousing enough to make him distracted.

but still.

"yah-Kai... mana Kai...? kembaliin Kai...! mmm-"

sejumlah protes yang mengalir ditutup oleh ciuman, yang kali ini berubah... ehm. Jongin was acting all sneaky bastard. pulling out the tip of his tongue, he licked his mom's lower lip, made the lips parted, and successfully create his way to land at the warm cavern. he takes a minute to devouring the delicacy of his mom inner mouth, before he met the same passion; those little plump tongue, then inviting the older to fight for dominance. Dio couldn't hold back his breathy moan (where it sounds like natural eargasm), already have no energy. that Jongin boy took his victory for making his limbs, his lithe body weak all over. damn, this is not pure anymore.

Jongin smirking in satisfy. his half lidded eyes encasing those dilated pupils. he is just so lucky to have this beautiful man in his embrace. he knows definitely if the baby Kai that sinking in his soul loves everything about his mom (it causing him envy from head to toe according to the possibility of Kai being together with him all the time). and so when he is being his self right now. Dio surely is an attraction. an adoration. the precise amount of pure devotion, to his.

and Dio have no excuse to let some, any of man stand by his side, Jongin surely assume. Suho was included as no exception. that man just need to learn a lesson, to not have a try to speak with his fist in case Suho has became the reason to made him burning in jealousy. to having Dio likes him.

but crap, it doesn't matter. cause at the right time, the way it used to be, Dio will belongs to him all the way.

_yak, keasikan saya ng-inggris /set/ /keasikan/ /sok asik/ /hahaha/._

pelan-pelan Kai melepas that ehem-kiss, sentuhan yang ada mengikuti hal yang sama, meninggalkan separuh tubuh atas Dio yang terekspos. Dio berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. matanya basah, namun bukan menangis. semacam... efek deg-degan berlebih.

masih tidak percaya. _Ya Allah barusan apa Ya Allah dosa apa hamba-Mu ini Ya Allah kuatkanlah._ begitu kira-kira nuraninya berkata.

dan Jongin tanpa ba-bi-bu sekarang tertunduk di dadanya. tidak beraksi menggerakkan satu jari pun.

Dio dibuat bingung dua kali.

"hei. ada apa...?" Dio bertanya seraya menepuk pundaknya dengan takut-takut.

Jongin bergeming.

namun sesaat kemudian sosok itu terbangun.

jreng.

"mama?"

heh.

barusan Dio dipanggil 'mama'.

"...Kai?"

Dio berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. siapa tahu dia salah dengar. Kai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, kemudian otomatis terarah memandang bagian bawah, ke tubuh Dio yang masih bertumpu di pangkuannya.

seketika mukanya memerah.

"e... napa bajunya buka gituuu?" refleks tangannya menurunkan kaos Dio yang tergulung ke atas. "ciniii Kai tutupin."

Kai melakukannya sambil menutup matanya.

"aduuu mayu (/.\)"

Dio terpana.

"kamu Kai...?"

"he? iyalaa. napa? kok mama nanya gitu?"

Dio diem sebentar.

"Kai nggak marah sama mama?"

"malah? malah napa?"

"tadi bukannya Kai sebel sama mama?"

"he? napa Kai mecti cebel cama mama Kai?" "mama napa cii... capek ya :( ciaan, ayo bobo ama Kai cini~"

_oh jadi dia nggak inget._

_kalo dia udah cium gue._

_kalo dia udah grepe gue._

_kalo dia udah ngomong Inggris level TOEFL 550._

_dia nggak inget._

_nggak inget pake banged. bangednya pake d.  
_

"sayangku."

Dio spontan memeluknya erat. tidak peduli bagaimana segalanya terjadi, yang dia tahu sekarang Kai lah yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Kai bayinya yang polos. kesayangannya. bukan lagi si Jongin pervy entah siapa itu. entah dia kemana juga masa bodoh. dalam hati Dio berseru bahagia.

alhamdulillah Ya Allah, bayiku kembali.

**~(‾▿‾~-  
**

belom, belom abis. masih ada afterword.

**Afterword**:

setelah kejadian menegangkan yang membuat Dio tahajud tiap malam meminta pencerahan atas apa yang terjadi itu, Dio teringat sesuatu. dapet pencerahan beneran.

Dia teringat omongan si Jongin, ato Kai versi gatel-begitu dia menyebutnya-dikala dia ng-Inggris.

_"just take your time to read the rules."_

rules? what rules? « Dio ikutan ng-Inggris.

(_sini. gue kasih clue._)

"eh, apakabar mbak. DUH tau nggak sih mbak kemaren-"

(_udeh gue tau, nyang nulis gue juga. gini, lu masih inget kan pas lu dikasih kertas ama Kai yang 'Prasyarat Terlampir'?_)

"iya iya."

(_nah. itu rulesnya._)

"...ooooooh."

(_jangan oh aja. baca._)

"iya iya. emm... bentar. dimana ya... perasaan kemaren atas meja."

(_nih, nih di gue. pegimane sih._)

"oh, ya ampun. Prasyarat Terlampir Bagi Para Ibu, From EXO Planet tahun 1945..."

begitulah. jika pembaca ingin tahu detail prasyarat terlampir tersebut, ikuti terus fic tengil ini. laf yu ful :*

dan saya beritahu sebelum saya teleportasi, reaksi Dio setelah membaca Prasyarat tersebut:

"SUBHANALLAH...GITU YE."

"oke. mulai sekarang... ati-ati." "Ya Allah, tetaplah lindungi hamba dimanapun hamba berada. آمِيّنْ… آمِيّنْ… يَ رَ بَّلْ عَلَمِيّنْ."

"beerbe telpon Asoy-ers (Baekhyun Luhan Tao-red)."

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n 2**: i was have fun writing this HUHAHIHEHAHO damn you imagination lol demanding!Kai/mabok akua!Kai ftw ~

yah, semoga puas dengan chap ini yak :') look forward for the next couple ~¤

oh iya maaf kalo dikit2 pake Inggris hehe just feel some cases are way better written in Eng huahaha iya emang gede gaya sih. screw you lah grammar haha.

makasih banyak :)


	7. Prasyarat Terlampir

_bagi yang ingin mengetahui prasayarat terlampir yang diberikan kepada para umma ketika pertama kali bertemu bayi EXOPlanet yang memang sudah begitu bentuknya, ini dia._

**Prasyarat Terlampir Bagi Para Ibu**

**FROM. EXO PLANET**

**Tahun 1945**

1. Jangan pernah ajari dia kata-kata kasar seperti 'SHIT' 'DAMNFUCK' atau 'sumpeh demi gigi lo kesedot mesin waktu', karena kemungkinan besar mereka akan langsung menirunya dan membuat perangai mereka menjadi buruk. Mohon diperhatikan ya, para umma yang baik.

2. Bayi-bayi biasanya sangat ingin dimanja. Karena itu para umma dapat memberi pelukan, atau cium kasih sayang kepada si bayi. jangan sampai anda tidak melakukan kontak fisik dengan bayi, karena hal tersebut akan membuat mereka tidak mengetahui identitas anda dan tentunya merugikan anda sendiri, karena bayi kami memiliki daya penciuman yang tajam dan insting yang tinggi. bayi yang telah kami amanahkan, jadikan mereka crayon ato spidol ato apapun yang dapat mewarnai kehidupan anda ;)

_# Akan tetapi dalam hal mencium, ada beberapa syarat yaitu sebagai berikut:_  
- Ketika kalian mencium bibirnya, atau membuat si bayi mencium bibir kalian, sengaja ataupun tidak, berarti kalian saat itu merubahnya menjadi remaja berumur 17 tahun (**Level 1**). Efek berlangsung selama 10 menit.

- Ketika kalian mencium leher/bahu/area sekitar dadanya, ataupun sebaliknya, sengaja ataupun tidak, bayi akan berubah menjadi sosok berumur 20 tahun (**Level 2**). di level ini, bayi mendapatkan urgensi untuk menyentuh kalian layaknya pria dewasa. Efek bertahan selama 5 menit.

- Ketika kalian menyentuh area vital mereka, ataupun sebaliknya, sengaja ataupun tidak, maka bayi berada di level dimana mereka menginginkan untuk... ehem dengan anda (**Level 3**). Umur mereka di level ini adalah 25 tahun. Tidak ada batas waktu tertentu. Karena itu, jika anda berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dengan sendirinya mereka akan kembali menjadi bayi. Tapi jika tidak, maka selain memenuhi permintaan mereka, kalian tidak akan bisa mengembalikan mereka menjadi bayi. Gawatnya lagi, kalian bisa hamil bayi yang baru dari hubungan intim yang dilakukan, karena 'cairan' mereka telah mengandung bibit sel telur yang akan pindah ke organ pematangan anda. Ingat, setiap bayi yang ada harus berkembang dengan baik secara bertahap, jika bayi tidak kembali pada mode aslinya, akan susah... ya susah pokoknya, susah lahir batin. percayalah. Karena itu berhati-hatilah kalian para umma. Karena biasanya di mode ini, sesuai pengalaman kami terhadap consumer, mereka tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula dan akhirnya menimbulkan masalah baru di kehidupannya.

_# catatan_:  
- Satu level hanya dapat berlangsung di level yang sama, tidak dapat terjadi secara bersamaan.  
- Satu detik setelah waktu level pertama selesai, jika anda sengaja/tidak sengaja terulang untuk beralih ke level yang lain, maka hal tersebut berlaku.  
- Level diatas berlaku hanya untuk perlakuan 'mencium', bukan 'menyentuh', kecuali untuk level 3, berlaku untuk perlakuan 'menyentuh' dan/atau 'mencium'  
- perlu diketahui bahwa setiap bayi berubah level, mereka akan mengeluarkan suatu ciri yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka berubah. (# sebagai contoh dalam kasus chapter 6 kemarin, Kai berubah ke Level 1 dan berbicara bahasa Inggris.)

_#Tips untuk mengalihkan perhatian di Level 3_:  
T-1; Perlihatkan mereka sesuatu yang mereka sukai. apapun. perlihatkan, jangan hanya dibicarakan.  
contoh yang benar: Anda memperlihatkan kepada mereka boneka Panda jika mereka menyukai boneka panda.  
contoh yang salah: Anda bertingkah seperti panda. terlebih lagi jika anda salah, hal itu hanya akan menambah 'urgensi' mereka terhadap anda, bukan boneka panda yang anda tirukan.

T-2; Buatkan mereka sesuatu yang mereka sukai. Masakan, mainan, apapun. Gunakan waktu yang ada bagi bayi untuk menggunakan batas kesabaran urgensinya untuk membuat sesuatu tersebut, sebelum akhirnya _they got you in your pants_. Tsah. Batas waktu mereka sebelum 'meledak' adalah 3 menit.

T-3 ; Kembangkan kreatifitas anda. Jadikan Tip 1 dan Tip 2 acuan.

Bayi yang fleksibel bukan (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) Karena itu, beri mereka ciuman/sentuhan ditempat yang tepat ;)

3. Beri mereka makanan dengan gizi dan porsi yang cukup, kategori 4 Sehat 5 Sempurna : karbohidrat/lemak + protein + vitamin + cinta kasih sayang ibu :')

4. Terakhir dari kami: Sayangi, rawat, dan didik mereka dengan sepenuh hati, hingga mereka menjadi calon suami ideal. Setelah anda menjadi Ibu yang baik yang telah merawat mereka sebagaimana mestinya, tunggu saja kejutan dari kami selanjutnya ;)

_Itu saja prasayarat yang harus diperhatikan, para Ibu yang terhormat. Have fun with your cutie babies! ;)_

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~_  
_**

**a/n**: maaf ya bukan chapter baru :( abis ini kok hehe just wait a little bit 'kay ~ makasih banyaaaak ! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n**: yooo this time for our Baekyeol °\(^▿^)/° beware, not safe for work (jelasnya T+). when i say it, i mean it. kabur ah.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

hari Minggu.

hari yang cerah.

nggak ada sekolah, nggak ada kuliah. yang kerja pun leha-leha. yaiyalah, libur. damai jaya aman sentosa. surga dunia.

terus berubah 180 derajat pas ketemu hari Senin.

yah, dimana ada suka di situ ada duka.

tapi bukan itu yang ingin dibahas. di hari Minggu kali ini geng 'Kuartet Asoy' merencanakan berkumpul di taman raya, markas utama. ngobrol. gosip. semacam rapat paripurna gitu, yang dicanangkan oleh Dio. hal tersebut guna membicarakan suatu hal yang penting.

terus para bayi? oh mereka semua nggak ikut, ini terlarang buat anak-anak dibawah umur. bukan karena mama mereka mau nonton bf keluaran terbaru, tapi ya oleh satu hal yang agak menyerempet sedikit kesana, kira-kira seujung kelingkinglah kalo mau diukur.

terus mereka kemana? nggak pada jaga rumah lah, mereka 'dititipin' di taman bermain yang kira-kira 50 meter jaraknya dari tempat para mama ngegosip (tadinya sih niat awalnya nggak diajakin, tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakan; ke-empat jagoan neon itu langsung ngamuk. untung lagi nggak ada ibu kos. yah, jadinya nggak ada pilihan lain.) sekalian ngawasin kalo-kalo nakut-nakutin anjing 'kan mereka. bukan anjing yang nakutin.

tapi kenyataannya mereka jadi tontonan. dikira F4. ada yang motoin. ada yang minta foto bareng, ampe minta tanda tangan, cuma dicuekin. belom tau aja sih.

dan kali ini author nggak ikutan, lagi mager. mumpung minggu enakan bobo cantik katanya. nggak tahu yang dimaksud bobo yang 'cantik' itu gimana, suka-suka dia lah.

tapi tetep, dia punya semacem telepati gitu ke 4 oknum itu, ngeliatin lewat proyektor invisible trus dengerin dikamarnya, nontonin mereka ngapain di taman. investigate forever la.

"ayo Di, lu mo ngomong apa nih." si cempreng Baekhyun membuka konferensi PBB tersebut.

"iya, jadi gini." "eh bentar, kalian bawa 'kan yang prasyarat terlampir aku bilang itu?"

"bawa." ketiga oknum serentak menjawab seraya mengeluarkan kertas silver yang sudah lecek itu. oleh si Tao nyaris dijadiin bungkus terasi.

"udah pada baca belom?"

"udah. tapi nggak ngerti," Tao menjawab.

"sama. gue juga nggak ngerti." « Baekhyun.

"aku beloman." « Luhan sambil menggeleng.

"yaudah, aku langsung cerita aja ya."

"jadi kemaren itu..."

lalu panjang lebarlah Dio ngomongin soal insiden dia dengan Kai kemarin. baru berapa menit dia cerita, tiga mama itu langsung nyamber seru.

Luhan (sambil monyong) : "IIIIIIIH ~"

Tao: "kok gitu siiih?"

Baek: "macem Sangkuriang. Cinta Terlarang Antara Ibu dan Anak."

Luhan: "uuuuu mau juga digituin (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

Dio langsung sewot. "APAAN SIH."

"iya ih mauu ihik ~ cobain yok?" Tao senggol-senggol genit. Luhan menyanggupi dengan bahagia.

"yok yok. aduh dimanjain... "

"elu mo ngapain Sehun?"

"maunya diapa-apain (ʃƪ ﻬ )"

"najis lo." Baekhyun ikut sewot. "ih tapi pengen sih :$"

"duuh iri tau ama Dio, digrepe mesra gitu :$"

"iyaaa aku juga mau ih ama Tomingse (panggilan sayang Tao untuk Kris) (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

Dio mangap.

"sakit kalian semua ya."

yah, dari dulu Dio tahu kalau temannya semua sudah sakit. sakitnya saQedh jheeW4.

"eh eh emang rasanya gimana siiiih?" si Kungfu Panda Tao penasaran.

tuing.

langsung tomat muka Dio. ada asep-asepnya kayak di komik-komik.

"TUUUH MERAH TUH PIPIII."

"asik yeeee ƪ(ƪ_‾̴̴͡͡ ﻬ ‾̴̴͡͡) "

Dio merengut. "...udahlah, lupain aja."

"duh, nggak mau tau pokoknya abis ini aku balik mau nyerang Sehun."

"gue juga mau nyipok Chanyeol."

"iya, pokoknya mau iseng aja godain Mingse."

dan mereka bertiga semua tertawa riang.

Dio hanya bisa menyesal lahir batin menceritakan hal tersebut.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; setelah balik ke rumah masing-masing ;

walau sebenarnya bilang seperti itu.

Baekhyun tidak yakin.

tapi tetep. diem-diem dia pengen tahu. kalau memang apa yang dibicarakan Dio itu benar.

dan keterangan di Prasyarat Terlampir itu benar.

hem.

tapi selama ini, Dio belum pernah bohong. malah terlalu jujur. disuruh pilih disiram aer raksa ato digantung di tiang bendera, dia ga milih dua-duanya. (menurut lo ada yang mau?)

jadi kemungkinan besar itu semua benar.

tapi memang dari awal semuanya sudah kejadian. mulai dari dia ketemu Chanyeol, yang tingkahnya macem bloon kurang asupan gizi, sampai sekarang ini.

jauh di lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun penasaran.

apakah setiap bayi memiliki 'sisi lain' dalam diri mereka?

kalau iya... Chanyeol gimana?

hem. siapa tahu sebenernya Chanyeol itu gentleman sejati kodi-an Leonardo DiCaprio.

mulai Baekhyun ngayal.

"Romeo..." « Leonardo.

"Juliet..." « Kate Winslet.

mesra deh.

itu kalo versi Titanic asli. coba kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..."

"mama..."

.

"...hau ar yuu tudeii~"

ujungnya salah gaul.

intinya sekali lagi, Baekhyun penasaran.

banget.

terus dia mesti cium Chanyeol gitu?

oke.

Baekhyun langsung menjalankan aksi. tarik napas, embuskan.

"Chanyeol."

si empu menoleh slow motion, di bayangan Baekhyun (aslinya sih noleh aja mata belo muka cengo seperti biasa). "ya? napa mama?"

Baekhyun mikir.

apakah sosok itu pantas disebut gentleman abad 21?

dilihatnya Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan penuh kasih. terus balik lagi.

hm.

simpel sih. masih manusiawi. tingginya doang yang nggak santai. tapi pas untuk ukuran gentleman.

Baekhyun coba liat lagi. scanning tampang Chanyeol, kali ini pake Smadav 2014 di otaknya. tadi pake Avira yang udah bangkotan nggak di update-update, makanya jadi ragu.

...mukanya itu yang nggak manusiawi.

terlalu ganteng. Christian Sugiono kalah jauh. apalagi Budi Anduk.

tapi beda tipis lah kalo sama Nicholas Saputra gayanya.

tipe-tipe muka yang kalo ditampar salah, kalo dicium dapet pahala.

Baekhyun kesel. tapi keselnya kesel seneng.

beruntung gue dapet bayi se-kece dia. yah, ga kece juga tetep sayang sih.

ya udah, tunggu apalagi.

"sini deh."

Chanyeol merapat ke depan Baekhyun.

"deket lagi."

2x lebih dekat.

"dekeeeet lagi."

4x lebih dekat.

yak. cuma 1 jengkal jaraknya sekarang.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru menunjuk benda hitam manis di atas bibir Baekhyun.

"i ~ tai laler."

"...sempet aja."

Chanyeol nyengir.

"napa ma deket-deket Yeol?"

Baekhyun mengucapkan basmalah. "sst, diem aja," ujarnya berkomando. Chanyeol yang bingung cuma angguk-angguk.

dengan segenap kekuatan jiwa dan raga, Baekhyun memiringkan kepala, menyentuhkan bibir mungilnya di bibir Chanyeol. jinjit dulu tapi.

tuing.

5 detik.

ting ting.

15 detik.

tidak ada reaksi signifikan.

Chanyeol mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. setelahnya Baekhyun melepaskan diri.

"kok tiba-tiba cium Yeol ma?"

Baekhyun diem. bingung.

"nggak, iseng aja."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

sepi.

malem itu jam 9. lagi hujan. Baekhyun daritadi berkutat di laptop kerjain makalah. pusing. Chanyeol yang biasanya ribut sendiri entah nggak kedengeran suaranya. dari tadi juga kayaknya nggak keluar kamar. masih tidur mungkin. yah, tidur kebo.

tumben.

ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun heran. gara-gara ciumannya tadi tidak ber-efek kepada Chanyeol. atau jangan-jangan anak itu memiliki kelainan. entahlah. nggak jadi deh 'iseng'. bukan iseng juga sih, cuma pengen tahu aja.

pikirannya melayang ke Dio.

_"kemaren itu Kai sempet sebel sama aku. gara-gara Suho, yah kalian tahu kan. nah kemaren itu dia dateng ke rumah mau buat tugas. aku kan udah bilang sama Kai jangan keluar biar nggak recok. okelah dia turutin. terus pas Suho pulang, aku ke kamar, gataunya udah bete aja dianya."_

_"terus ujungnya dia minta cium."_

_"tapi abis itu."_

_"dia berubah. ngomongnya juga pake bahasa Inggris. kece sih. dan untungnya walaupun sebagian kecil, aku ngerti. trus dia bilang nama aslinya Kim Jongin, bukan Kai. dia bilang nggak suka Suho, ya semacem cemburu gitu. ya aku terus terang aja kaget. ya siapa yang nggak kaget coba."_

_"terus abis itu... dia..."_

gantian muka Baekhyun yang merah. yah, bisa bayangin sih. Kai sama Dio ehem ehem. bawaannya nyari kipas sate.

kalo seandainya dia yang digituin Chanyeol.

_KAN. mesum lagi kan lo. _« nurani Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas yang sedikit lagi selesai. sambil menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk. mau buat kopi udah nanggung. kenapa juga baru kepikiran sekarang.

dan akhirnya setelah 10 menit, tugasnya selesai. happy ending. Baekhyun langsung shut down laptop. abis itu ngacir ke kamar. tidak lupa ke kamar mandi dulu, cuci kaki.

dan sesampainya di kamar.

Baekhyun mendapati sosok Chanyeol sedang duduk rapi membaca koran. KOMPAS.

Chanyeol baca KOMPAS. rapi. nggak ketawa-ketawa gambar Sinchan pake spidol. atau berantakin kamar. atau membal rolling depan belakang.

Baekhyun mau mikir tapi males, udah ngantuk. mungkin Chanyeol juga lagi iseng atau cuma gaya.

Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya, menyadari adanya Baekhyun yang berdiri disitu. senyum.

senyumnya beda. bukan senyum pamer gigi Pepsodent. senyum biasa, gaya cowok cool senyum.

"already finished your work?"

Baekhyun melongo. liat sekeliling.

ini bener-bener kos-annya kok. ada bukunya. tasnya. cat dinding krem poster SNSD. foto jaman SMA yang dia pamer jidat terbingkai dengan cantik di atas meja.

Baekhyun akhirnya niat mikir.

ini Justin Bieber nyasar dari mana.

dasar. bayi EXOPlanet memang selalu penuh kejutan.

"kamu masih Chanyeol kan?"

"ahaha, you don't have clue about this me, yes." "i'm the Park Chanyeol in teen-age, whom you've kissed 5 hours ago."

oh.

kissed.

oh yes. oh no. no smoking.

"uh... i guess i have to speak Korean right? since you maybe have no idea what i mean."

Baekhyun cuma ngernyit alis.

baru sadar satu hal.

"kok... baru berubah sekarang?"

"oh iya, aku termasuk yang lambat responnya. sebagian besar memang biasanya langsung berubah sesuai level kalau udah dikasih rangsangannya, tapi nggak semua gitu." "kamu paham kan, Baekhyun?"

hee.

_jadi ini yang dimaksud Dio._

_cuma tadi dia panggil gue apa? 'Baekhyun'?_

"gue mak lo, cuk."

"iya, kamu itu ibuku kalau aku lagi jadi Chanyeol bayi. sekarang ini aku transformasi ke umurku 17 tahun, gara-gara kamu cium."

"jadi sekarang gue nggak lagi jadi emak lo?"

"oh, nggak perlu status. terserah kamu mau anggap aku siapa."

"kok gitu sih?"

"iya. mau anggap aku pacar juga nggak pa-pa. aku seneng banget malah."

eh.

"jadi kalau udah gede begini jadinya gombal?" ledek Baekhyun.

"nggak juga kok. tapi aku beneran seneng pas tahu kamu yang jadi... ehm, mamaku."

"tahu?"

"iya, aku tahu." "udahlah, nanti kalau dibilangin bakalan panjang ceritanya. hehe."

"apa sih? bikin penasaran aja."

"nggak kok, nggak apa-apa."

Baekhyun langsung ancang-ancang ke kasur, mampir ke sebelah Chanyeol. "oo tidak bisa. cerita sekarang. semuanya. aku pengen tahu. dari awal aku pengen tahu kenapa semuanya bisa kejadian gini. dari mulai elo dateng brek tiba-tiba ngagetin gue terus lo bilang kalo elo tuh bayi gue blablabla-"

"nggak Baekhyun... nanti kamu tahu sendiri kok."

Baekhyun pasang tampang sinis. "gitu lo sama gue."

Chanyeol senyum cowok cool lagi. "trust me you'll found out at the time."

"kan ng-Inggris lagi kan. ga ngerti gue -_-"

"hahaha iya, pokoknya nanti."

"kira-kira lama nggak gue bakal tau?"

"lihat aja."

Baekhyun diem. terlanjur males.

Chanyeol menyahut lagi. "yang penting, intinya aku suka banget sama kamu."

aduh.

Baekhyun sok-sok cuek. "suka maksud lo tuh yang begimana coba."

"suka ya... suka. kayak cowok naksir cewek ;)"

"tapi gue bukan cewek."

"nggak masalah."

ehem. cie.

Baekhyun salting.

"iye... gue juga naksir sih ama elo kalo lo ga jadi bayi. bete gue."

"oh ya?" Chanyeol langsung sumringah. "kenapa bete?"

"lo ganteng sih. nyebelin."

Chanyeol tertawa. "makasih ya, kamu cantik kok. imut."

"tuh kan ngebetein abis gue dibilangin cantik mulu ama orang. udah ah, gue bobo duluan ye, ngantuk banget, beneran."

"yaudahdeh. pasti cape 'kan." Chanyeol dengan soswit memasangkan dia selimut.

"iye, makasih." "dan jangan macem-macem ama gue." Baekhyun memperingatkan. Chanyeol senyum jahil.

"macem-macem maksudnya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "grepe-grepe udah, jangan napsu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "gampang banget tahu kalo mau macem-macem gitu."

Baekhyun langsung mesem. "ya pokoknya gue ingetin dengan tegas jangan. macem. macem. titik."

"yaudah tenang aja sayang, tidurlah."

_EHEM. Chanyeol. gue deg-degan. _« nurani Baekhyun.

"eh bentar." Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"ya?"

"lu kayak gini... cuma 10 menit doang kan ya?"

Chanyeol senyum sambil geleng-geleng. "sebenarnya itu nggak jadi acuan. aku bisa aja kayak gini selama aku mau. yang lain juga. Kai, Sehun sama Kris juga bisa bertahan lama dalam satu level kalo memang mereka mau. cuma, untuk mencegah sesuatu yang nggak-nggak bakal terjadi, kami biasanya langsung kembali sesuai waktu yang udah ditetapkan karena berlama-lama dalam satu level itu juga nggak bagus. prinsip bayi EXOPlanet itu '_berkembang dengan baik sesuai waktunya_'. kalo nggak, bisa-bisa nanti ada organ dalam yang rusak. jadi kalo misalnya kayak manusia, kan katanya kalo keseringan makan mi instan itu nggak baik buat kesehatan, nah kira-kira efeknya itu juga sama dengan kami yang sering berlama-lama dalam satu level. kalaupun mau lama itu maksimal 7 jam, kaya lama jam idealnya anak-anak sekolah. gitu. ngerti?"

Baekhyun diem mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, kemudian manggut-manggut.

"keren."

"hahaha gitu ya? tapi kayaknya aku mau lama-lama ah kali ini sama Baekhyun. kapan lagi."

"iseng lo ah. yaudahlah, gue tidur ya."

"iya, dari tadi mau tidur nggak jadi-jadi," canda Chanyeol.

"iye, sekarang tidur beneran nih gue."

dan akhirnya mereka berdua tidur... dengan tanpa diketahui Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

.

jreng.

Baekhyun kebangun tengah malem. tumben. dia niat mengecek jam sambil kucek-kucek mata.

jam 2.

Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang aneh. dari tadi kayak merasa nggak nyaman gitu. semacem pengap gerah gitu. padahal kipas udah pencet tombol 1.

oh pantes. dia nggak pake piyama sih. seragam kebesaran dikala tidur. lupa gara-gara semalem asik ngobrol dengan Chanyeol.

akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan nyawa, dengan sempoyongan dia bangkit dari tempat tidur ke wc. selip dikit nabrak pintu.

sekembalinya dari wc, Baekhyun berniat mengganti piyama.

bentar.

diliriknya Chanyeol yang tidur dengan damai. tidurnya rapi.

masih Chanyeol umur 17 tahun.

Baekhyun berdecak.

_masih tidur 'kan ya._

Baekhyun berniat ngebut. takut Chanyeol bangun terus keintip. cepet-cepet dia buka lemari ambil piyama biru polkadot gambar beruang, langsung pake baju sradak sruduk. tidak santai.

tiba-tiba pas dia mau pasang celana.

tuing.

Chanyeol buka mata.

ngadep ke dia. persis.

belom, Baekhyun belum sempet pake cd ganti.

_MAMPUS. _« nurani Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget. cuma nutupin bawah perutnya dengan tangan.

"APA LIAT-LIAT. UDAH SONO TIDUR LAGI."

Chanyeol cuma diem. matung liatin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lebih diem. diem gegara cemas bingung panik nyampur jadi satu. gabisa ngapa-ngapain.

setelahnya Chanyeol berangkat dari tempat tidur, jalan cuek ke arah Baekhyun. tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun, menaruh kedua kakinya di pinggangnya. hati Baekhyun tambah kalang kabut.

_JIR ANJIR GUE MAU DIAPAIN-_

Baekhyun merengek menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol, ngomel sepanjangan.

"WOY TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG GA LO-"

namun keburu lemes setelah dicium oleh si tinggi, dibawa ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun lemes total dicium pertama kali, ibaratnya kayak mencet tombol mati lampu, terus pets gitu. that was a deep kiss, and the feel of Chanyeol's lips tangling on his just hell good, soft and plump on his tiny one. the way he lazily cup, bite his lower lip then covering all over his lips... oh, do he need to explain?

it's like, Baekhyun was simply hypnotized by unexpectedly skillful bastard-Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyerah seketika. cuma bisa ngiket tangannya sama kakinya di leher dan pinggang Chanyeol yang gede, let him go all the way.

now that's the boy's tongue teasing him, having it's escapade in Baekhyun's hot cavity, coped with much passion like it will become endless. yeah, Baekhyun as a commoner totally at loss in this kind of intercourse. Baekhyun is a pure. and Chanyeol just sneaky.

it's Baekhyun's fault to turn him on, after all.

and one thing that Baekhyun didn't realize was Chanyeol kisses him with his eyes opened. that goddamn hazy ebony eyes watching his fluttered ones... such intriguing scene.

when Chanyeol had finished the breathtaking kiss, his bare arms that settled to support the tiny's body massage those perky ass the way Baekhyun's body would like, and got him mewled in delight. Baekhyun's beautiful pair of hands that clutched on his neck now moved, sink in his hair, likely rumpling. Chanyeol is surely paying attention to him, smells every bit the scent of his desire to make him feel good under his arousing caress. he works his hands roaming, spoiling the elder's bare skin, without losing that cute baby blue tees (well maybe it's kinda bother, but it's not a big deal since half naked Baekhyun could be his sexy fetish while he was fully clothed). Chanyeol wondering if his palms could slipped caused by silkyness of Baekhyun. Heaven of Baekhyun.

as Chanyeol inspected, Baekhyun has slender image, while the other hand he is such little creature, but long at figure. the terms corresponding to Chanyeol's ideal. not to mention that cherry blossom, his natural scent. his playful act. little kid resemblance. those tapering fingers.

and exactly this moment, Baekhyun in needs.

Chanyeol isn't merely in love with him. Baekhyun is truly what he wants, all he needs, the true fit of his all, thanks to the Testament.

it doesn't take a long time till Chanyeol play out the main course. Baekhyun's usual fretful tone in an instant transformating to a serene one, simply elicit a slow moan when Chanyeol's hot palms enveloping his cock like there was no mercy. it tortures him much how Chanyeol trails his long fingers up and down, make the flesh tremble, twitched in relishment. Chanyeol smirked at the reaction, licked his lip as anticipation. his rubs going lower and lower, near to Baekhyun's hole region. soon the sticky melt tears from the head, and being the creative Chanyeol, he lotioning the substance to the whole length.

Baekhyun need to punch Chanyeol.

need to freak out then break his bones and-oh my.

this is too good. a sinful drug for real. how his body reacts, finds itself struggling, itching to his touch. he just couldn't deny the sensation overwhelming to whole of his system. the brain shuts his sense like an auto, his slim legs are all jelly and find itself scrunching the mattress when he release it from his fixating at Chanyeol's waist before.

and when he spread his legs wider.

**_BAEKHYUN YOU PUNK. _**« angel.

_oh, screw it. _« devil.

**_WOY DIA BAYI ELO WOY._**

_the fuck who's callin' him 'baby' when he did something, excuse me, approppriate like this._

the devil and angel in Baekhyun's mind started to quarrel. and Baekhyun's self just main clueless.

"you like this, _cherry_?" Chanyeol's voice was smooth through his creepy rough tone, yet contains bold lust, tickles his dear Baekhyun's sensitive neck. the crap was that 'cherry'. oh, Chanyeol has changed as witty badass to called him in such cheesy summon, yes. Baekhyun bit his lips and grip Chanyeol's shoulder tight as his (fake) disapproval.

"you... horny jerk... Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol surely have an enough animalistic pride to do his coating wet fingers entering Baekhyun's velvety heat in oh-so-subtle way. Baekhyun jerked his head off, squirm his hips, have no concern if it just made Chanyeol's 'little dude' going sucked deeper. one finger to tempt. then two fingers taking the main duty, in and out, with his lips working in his neck. how could in earth Baekhyun supposedly would do anything. his systems; they've became whole boneless, all the strength sent straight to his mouth, as Baekhyun's "how-dare-you-kid"'s comply with legit "ah, uh, ehmh, fuck you" and those dirty ramblings just made Chanyeol aroused as hell. it was genuinely cursing but the same time it takes the role as pleas if he begs for more.

no, he shouldn't beg for more. far away from his deepest heart, he was afraid that he will be addicted to this, though he was already. how should he face Chanyeol when he turn back as his usual witty-baby later? in other words, he needs to get back to his sense really soon if Chanyeol is something forsaken, so.

what was all this means, blame it to his damn pyjamas.

"Chanyeol... stop... please..."

Chanyeol raspily chuckled. "how can i leave you like this."

no, he really knows this couldn't go on far than this. luckily he still managed to hold the control. already leave his dear Baekhyun breathless, he give him the last straw, lift Baekhyun's one naked leg to his shoulder in order to get his sweetest spot. and when he found it, long and loud throaty moans comes from that candy lips as he hit its like many times until he can't take it anymore.

powerful orgasm oozed from Baekhyun's luscious vitality, as the ultimate pay-off of all this seductive flirtation. the brat a.k.a Chanyeol's intention then well done-ly achieved. while their heart coming down from the high, being the responsible Chanyeol, he licks Baekhyun's cream like a cool cat having his meal. yes, still with tease.

he's never ever gonna forget this night.

but Baekhyun have to.

cause they just have to wait to clarify everything.

after being evilish evil he could ever be, this time Chanyeol dearingly put Baekhyun in his full pyjamas, let him sleep peacefully by itself, in case Baekhyun's already have not even slightest of energy.

"i love you like mad man, Byun Baekhyun. take care of Chanyeol baby until we meet again."

he give him his softest kiss on Baekhyun's lips in a way a prince could do to his lovely princess, then leave the last note before literally vanish to his actual place.

"the next time... we could do much better."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; esok harinya, di taman raya ;

scene kembali seperti awal cerita. cuma kali ini Baekhyun yang jadi pemimpin diskusi. langsung saja dengar dari TKP.

"semalem gue ngimpi..."

"si Chanyeol berubah. kaya si Kai kemaren."

Dio antisipasi.

pasti ada yang nggak beresnya. _pasti_.

"dan Chanyeol... dia kaya ayam negeri."

"udah, gitu aja."

jreng. maksudnya apa.

"gitu doang?"

"iya, gitu doang."

"TERUS HOTNYA DIMANA?" Luhan sewot. Dio mendelik. maenannya udah hot-hot aja sekarang.

"hot apaan (¬-̮¬)" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"iyaaa kan kalo Chanyeol berubah kaya Kai, berarti hot dong. diapa-apain dong."

oke. kali ini Tao yang frontal.

"ehm... sebenernya sih iya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan 'ehm' yang lama. sengaja mengulur.

"TRUUUUS GIMANA GIMANA ?" dua bocah blasteran China itu terlalu bersemangat sekali. udah terlalu, pake sekali lagi. tinggal Dio yang pijet-pijet dahi. sekalian pencet jerawat.

"terus besok paginya gue liat kasur udah berantakan aja." "dan ada kayak putih-putih gitu. makanya hari ini mo laundry."

dengan simpel Baekhyun menjawab.

.

jangan heran kalo abis ini ketiga mama yang mendengar pingsan ditempat.

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n 2**: ...bentar. tarik napas.

Ya Allah, saya nulis apa coba...

yah salahin saya aja kok gapapa kenapa baekyeolnya jadi gene. maap yak di-inggrisin lagi... (dan asli nambah kacau) kagok gue nulisnya kalo pake indonesia, maap sayangs i'm just tak sanggup T_T

this is dedicated for youuu who crave for baekyeol moment in this fic huhu i'm starting to ship 'em too ugh chanbaekaisooOoOoOOOOO too much too handle /nangis

udah, setres saya maap yak :') eeeh mulai chap depan, saya pengen deh bales komen-komen kalian hehe maaf ya yang sebelum2nya, soalnya ga ada option reply otomatis ya, jadi ntar ditaro di a/n bawah deh sesuai saran sohib, sayangku cinta 'Chayya' lol yaudahlah, intinya terimakasih banyaaaak ciwi ciwi calonnya bias semua huhu :'D /kisses /huggles


	9. Chapter 8A

**a/n**: yak kali ini kita kedatangan tamu, find out find out shoo ~

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

hari Minggu.

hari yang cerah.

nggak ada sekolah, nggak ada kuliah. yang kerja pun leha-leha. yaiyalah, libur. damai jaya aman sentosa. surga dunia.

_nggak kok, nggak ngulang chapter lalu ini._

yak, di hari Minggu yang cerah ini ada satu event sosial bermartabat yang dilaksanakan oleh keempat mama cantik nan jelita dewi kayang-an demi kesejahteraan nusa dan bangsa Indonesia yaituuuuu jengjrengtereeeenGGGG~

bersih-bersih rumah ~ yeeey °\(^▿^)/°

...lebai.

bersih-bersih rumah ini diadakan di salah satu rumah a.k.a kosan diantara mereka berempat, yaitu 'rumah' Luhan alias Lulu. kenapa mesti Lulu? ya kalo nggak dia duluan, dia ngambek, berhubung dia yang paling manja di Kuartet Asoy, saingan sama Baekhyun. kalo dia udah ngambek, ujung-ujungnya minta buatin Dio piscok, makanan favorit sepanjang hayat.

ya walaupun tetep aja ngambek nggak ngambek, Dio bakal tetep buatin demi kemaslahatan acara bersih-bersih ini. nggak cuman piscok, satu-satu request dari temannya itu dipenuhi dengan senang hati dan kesabaran. Baekhyun minta risol daging, Tao minta makaroni. berhubung Dio yang pinter masak, paling pengertian, dan penuh kasih sayang :')

dan untuk para bayi, Dio buatkan air putih. doang? ya nggak lah, ada temennya. bisa ngamuk merengek part 2 itu empat jagoan neon. sama cupcake dan coklat kecil-kecil bentuk topeng Power Rangers stoples. lucunya.

dan kali ini, author yang baru saja pulang dari perantauan ikut serta dalam acara tersebut. sebagai... yang ngerecokin. karena itu, dia satu-satunya yang nggak dibuatin makanan sama Dio. sedih. sempet nangis dibawah dispenser dia :'(

tapi tidak apa-apa. kelanjutan cerita lebih penting daripada masakannya mama Dio /menghibur diri/.

acara ini dilaksanakan dalam rangka... iseng. nggak dooong, nggak iseng. eh. nggak tahu sih, saya belom tahu karena belom ada yang kasih tahu saya kenapa mereka niat bersih-bersih ini hem. saya lagi buta informasi, maklum baru pulang perantauan. dari mana? rahasia laa tak perlu tahu laa (yang mau tau siape).

(_duh aduuuuuh sibuk ya ibu-ibu mentang mentang mo natalan._)

"eh ya ampun ada si mbak. nggak, kita bukan mo natalan, mo ada sesuatu-KAI KAMU SEKALI LAGI INJEK-INJEK NGGAK MAMA BELIIN SUKRO LAGI YA." yang berbicara ini adalah mama Dio yang sedang asik mengepel lantai merangkap mengawasi Kai yang dari tadi mondar mandir bawain boneka, dikit-dikit nyomot makanan. Kai senyum renyah (senyum renyah emang yang gimana ya. krenyes krenyes gitu kah) sambil membawa stoples coklat Power Ranger ke kamarnya tanpa dosa.

"maap mama cayang, ai lap yu cedunia. talanghe ~" Kai dengan tingkah usilnya melambaikan tangannya dan membentuk love ke arah mama yang mukanya ditekuk sembilan, jengkel. abis itu dia langsung ngacir ke kamar, menghampiri sohib-sohibnya yang lain, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Renjer Merah' Chanyeol, 'Renjer Ijo' cadel Thehun, dan 'Renjer Biru' paling kece cetar membahana dua dimensi Kris. Dio cuma ngelus dada dan kembali lanjutin ngepel sambil nyanyi.

"WEEEE ADA MAKANAN NIIII BUATANNYA MAMA KAI ~"

"ACIK ACIIIIK ~"

"MANA YANG IJO, MAU THOQLAD IJOOO"

"aduu biasa aja kali kek ga pernah liat coklat aja-AAAA YANG BILU JAN AMBIL AMBIL. ADUIN MAMA NANTI. HAP HAP."

rusuh, selalu. yah, untung para mama sudah terbiasa. tinggal ibu kos yang tidak terbiasa. untungnya dari chapter 8 kemarin dia belum ada, belum kembali dari liburan ke luar negeri, Hollywood. alias... Kayu Agung, Palembang. yah, nyerempet dikit lah namanya kalo di-translate pake gugel translate.

kalo tau sih, yah siap-siap aja para mama di-bui di kandang kuda yang jaraknya cuma 1 km dari kos-an. hemat biaya lagian.

"sok tau sih lo bilang natalan. ini aja masih tanggal berapa."

eh. suara itu.

aduh. malas. malas sekali saya mendengar suara itu. rasanya seperti sepatu kesayangan nginjek pup sapi. nggak kece. yah, siapa lagi kalau musuh bebuyutan Byun Baekhyun, yang jutek nyebelin se-Galaksi Bima Sakti.

(_maap, lagi ga demen ribut. itu mbak Tao kalo boleh tau ngap-_)

"IYA JEENG, ADUUUH UDAH LAMA GA BERSUA DUH PAKABAR COBA ARISAN, YANG TERAKHIR KEMAREN BAYAR SIAPA YA? IHIHIHI ~"

itu Luhan. nelpon orang dikala orang lagi beres-beres ckck. sungguh tidak berpikir kritis.

emang sih dia tipikal mama yang heboh kalau sudah menyangkut teman-temannya, nggak cuma dengan 3 mama ini aja. ga liat sikon macem geledek. okelah, dia eksis sih. sampe tukang ojek kampus aja hapal sama dia.

"kamu yang manjat pager waktu itu ya?" ujar abang ojeknya suatu hari. dibilangin gitu, Luhan cuma mesem. kabur.

(_oke. kembali ke mama Tao. sepenglihatan saya sedari tadi dia bersikap kuda-kuda. senam hamil, bu?_)

"nggak, iseng aja ini."

(_oooh. semangat ya isengnya (҂'̀⌣'́)9 semoga diridhoi Allah swt._)

baik, kita beralih kepada mama Luhan yang masih ceria telepon-an dengan temannya di seberang sana seraya mrintil-mrintil tali telepon. sesekali pegang pantat. gatel.

"yaudaaaah ditunggu kok kehadirannya jyeng hihi okee tengkyu so mach, assalamu'alaikuum~"

oh. udah selesai taunya. tumben cepet.

Lulu yang riang gembira memasang pose seperti emot ini: (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) ke teman-temannya.

"XIUMIN MO DATEEEENG~"

tenet teneeeetTTT~

treng.

temen-temennya pada diem membisu. tidak sesuai yang diharapkan.

"Xiumin sape?" « Tao, selesai ber-iseng ria.

"kaya pernah denger. maen pelem ya?" « Dio.

Luhan manyun. nepok jidat.

"ADOOH begini lo bilang sohib? ama Xiumin masa' lupa sih ckck. lu kalo waktu itu ga dipinjemin dia duit gabakal bisa balik lo dari Grogol lo," komentar Lulu seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahi memikirkan peristiwa ngutang-di-Grogol yang disebutkan.

"nyang mane ye?" "eh... bentar. kayanya gue inget."

Baekhyun mikir lagi.

"oooh yang itu? Xiumin yang itu?" Baekhyun berseru menjentikkan jari, nampaknya sudah ingat.

Lulu mencoba memastikan. "IYAAAA yang mana coba?"

"ya... nyang minjemin gue duit pan haha. yang putih gembul minta dicubit itu kan?"

gantian Lulu yang menjentikkan jari muka berbinar. "PINTER ~ iyaa, dia mo dateng niih, katanya sih... mo ngajak jalan gitu (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) "

bisa ditebak, ke-3 mama yang lain memperagakan emot: (ʃƪ˚▽˚).

"UWOOO KEMANAA?" Dio langsung bersemangat.

"kalo Kopma kampus lagi ogah." Baekhyun menurunkan harapan sejenak, takut di-PHP (Pemberi Harapan Palsu-red).

"yekali Con, Kopma kampus. serius nih, jalan kemana kita? aduuh gacabal ~~" jiwa Hello Kitty Tao mulai membara.

"yaaa tanya aja deh ntar sama dia hihi ;;) ga bakal di pehape-in kok tenang ajaaaa fufufu yang pentiing, kita beres-beres duluuuu ~"

"ya kita mah udah beres, elu-nya nyang ngegosip molo." sahut Baekhyun sebal, mencibir. Luhan mesem.

"aduh iya ya :$ maaf Baekhyun cantik ~" serunya seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun manyun. "apaan lagi (¬-̮¬)" ucapnya, tapi tetap membalas pelukannya.

"ayo kita juga pelukan, Di :3" Tao nggak mau kalah, disanggupi sama Dio yang tertawa kecil.

"iih pelukannya bareng doong," Baekhyun menyela, "pelukan ala kita hehe."

mereka semua bergabung dalam satu lingkaran kecil, bahu-membahu. kemudian berpose menunduk, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"wiiiiii ~ oleeee ole ole oleeeee hahahaha ~"

...memang semua sama saja.

kesimpulannya: mereka beres-beres rumah karena akan kedatangan tamu, temannya Luhan. author pun mengangguk-angguk paham.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

saat-saat yang ditunggu: kedatangan Xiumin 8D

yak. sekarang rumah sudah bersih, makanan sudah disiapkan. tinggal menunggu si empunya datang, yang katanya sebentar lagi sampai. selagi menunggu, keempat mama menyempatkan diri untuk bergosip. keempat bayinya semua tergeletak pasrah di kamar, tidur. kelelahan. suasana adem.

15 menit waktu berlalu.

ting tong. ting tong.

"assalamu'alaikuum~"

"eeeh, tuh orangnya dateng :D" Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gembira. ketiga mama yang lain mengikuti langkahnya. "wa'alaikumussalam~ masuk masuuuk~"

"haii ~" si tamu jauh melambaikan tangannya. parasnya bisa dikatakan imut. orangnya pendek. pipinya gembul, wajahnya pun lucu. tubuhnya berisi. dengan kata lain: semok. dia pake baju santai yang kelonggaran sama celana jeans. inilah Xiumin.

"haloo ~" Luhan membalas lambaiannya. kedua sobat lama itu kemudian berpelukan, cipika cipiki. aww.

"kenalin Xiu, ini temen-temen aku. kalo yang satu ini kamu kenal 'kan, Baekhyun. yang waktu itu di Grogol hehe. kenalan dulu yok, temen-temen ~"

Baekhyun menyapa sambil senyum pamer gigi. "hai, Xiumin. nambah subur aja."

"hai Baekhyun ~ eeh sembarangan deh hehe." Xiumin menyambutnya dengan senyum. senyumnya lucu. Baekhyun jadi pengen cubit beneran.

"bukan. Tom Cruise," elak Baekhyun sok.

"iih, muka Afika begini disamain ama Tom Cruise, cubit nii hahaha. kalo yang ini?" Xiumin menunjuk Dio. Dio langsung senyum. dalam diam Baekhyun membalas ledekan Xiumin: 'situ muka Baim'.

"kenalin, Dio. aslinya sih Kyungsoo, tapi panggil Dio aja hehe."

"okee, Dio yaa. lucu deh kamu matanya gede hihi. kalo yang tinggi ini siapa?" Xiumin menunjuk Tao. Tao langsung bow kepala.

"kenalin, Tao. Huang Zi Tao, master wushu, bukan masterchef hehe. salam bbuing bbuing :3"

"ooh Tao, ya ampuun pake bbuing bbuing ya, aduh lucu banget deh temen-temen kamu, Lu. kita temenan baik yaa mulai sekarang hihi ;)"

"iyaa :D" mereka bertiga menyahut serempak.

"horee, udah kenalan semua :D" Luhan bertepuk lebai. "eh ini masnya siapa nih namanya?" tanyanya seraya melirik mas-mas di sebelah Xiumin.

hampir lupa bilang. rupanya Xiumin tidak datang sendiri. ada seorang pria yang tampak mapan dan tampan berdiri di sampingnya. tubuhnya cukup tinggi, setinggi Luhan, 178 cm. memakai blazer hitam dan celana kantoran. sepatu pantofel coklat. necis. sepintas seperti bodyguardnya kalau ditambah kumis dan kacamata hitam.

"oh iya, maaf belum ngenalin. ini tunangan aku, namanya Chen hehe, kenalan dulu sayang, sama mereka ~"

"ooh tunangannya ya, ih ga ngabarin lagi nih yaa ceritanya. kenalin, Luhan, atau Lulu ~"

"Chen. senang bertemu." dia mengenalkan diri dengan berjabat tangan sama Luhan.

wuoh. formal. pejabat tinggi bau-baunya.

"ih sayang, yang nyantai aja ngomongnya, ini temen aku semua kok." Xiumin toel lengan Chen. Chen mengangguk pelan, tersenyum kecil ke arah Xiumin.

"baik, sayang."

masih.

"aduh biasa dia mah diajarin ngomongnya EYD gitu sama bapaknya, mohon dimaklumin ya hehe." dibilangin Xiumin begitu, Chen tersenyum simpul.

"ooh gapapa, woles aja lah mas Chen, ga gigit kok kita hehehe."

begitulah, mereka sepasang kekasih. Chen yang perawakannya kalem dan gagah namun tetap nampak ramah sungguh berbeda dengan Xiumin yang memang dari sananya pecicilan. mungkin yang lain diam-diam bertanya dalam hati bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu. yah, meski sebenarnya perbedaan itulah yang membuat indah.

dalam hati geng Kuartet Asoy ngiri. pengen juga.

yak. akhirnya perkenalan selesai. setelah dipersilakan masuk ke dalam, mereka pun membicarakan rencana utama. para bayi sudah dibangunkan, sudah berkenalan juga dengan Xiumin dan Chen. mereka semua sukses membuat Xiumin mangap. karena ketampanan mereka, dan juga ke-semprul-an mereka. dan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua adalah bayi. Chen yang diam pun sempat menahan ketawa, tapi ujungnya senyum-senyum aja. keep calm. para mama cuma bisa elus dada, pijet jidat. ada yang sempet benerin tali be... nggak, singlet.

mereka semua memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan 'Tante Yumin gembul'. kalo Chen? 'Oom Chen mancap kaya Ustad Yusup'. memang tidak sopan walau diakui raut wajah Chen mirip dengan Ustad ganteng tetangga mereka, Ustad Yusuf namanya. dan walaupun sedikit sebal dengan sebutan gembul, Xiumin menyukai mereka semua. yah, namanya juga 'anak-anak'.

"jadinya kita kemana nih Xiu?" Luhan mengawali pembicaraan.

"emm kemana yaaa. menurut kamu kita enaknya kemana, sayang?" Xiumin toel lengan Chen lagi.

"terserah saja. asal semuanya senang."

asek.

"iih yang serius doong, kalo aku bilang mau ke Amerika sekarang kamu mau?"

"boleh saja."

semua mata membelalak. _yakin lo, Sup_.

"hahaha tuh 'kan, kamu tuh emang ya. nggak kok, becanda aja aku. kalo di Korea ini deh."

Chen diam sebentar. "menurutku... mungkin berbelanja keperluan saja. untuk bayi-bayi mereka juga."

"oh gituu, oke deh. yang lain gimana... eh ("°͡▽°)͡"

Xiumin kaget melihat tampang-tampang kuyu-kayak-mau-nangis-nya para mama. mereka semua terharu mendengar ucapan Chen. mereka berbisik dalam hati, "you're the Hero, Bang. jangan kapok aja :')"

macem ibu rumah tangga banyak masalah aja (emang sih).

"mau... huhu makasih mas Chen..." Luhan menyanggupi dengan sedih. niat untuk sujud syukur di kaki Chen sempat terbersit di benaknya, namun cepat-cepat dibatalkan.

Chen tertawa kecil, agaknya paham situasi. "ya, sama-sama." "saya panaskan mobil dulu."

setelah Chen berjalan agak jauh, Baekhyun toel-toel Xiumin.

"eh, gue mo nanya deh. si Chen udah kerja ya?"

"iya, udah :) manajer HR di perusahaan X, Amerika hehe," Xiumin menjawab malu-malu.

"ajib... pantes lo makmur banget."

"iih biasa aja kook, aku malah suka ga enak dibilangin gitu. nih, aku cerita dikit ya. keluarganya tuh juga yang macem dia gitu, hebat, terus formal gimanaaa gitu. yah, rata-rata emang begitu sih ya orang-orang kayak mereka tuh. kadang suka bingung aja hehe tapi untungnya mereka semua baik kok, sayang sama aku :)"

"ooh... kalian ketemu pas kapan sih?" Tao kepo.

"emm pas SMA, waktu itu sih... eh, kenapa jadi curcol begini :$"

"kepo lo ah." Baekhyun nyolek Tao sambil senyum simpul. Tao cuma pouting.

"oh gitu... semoga langgeng aja deh sama mas Chen. asik yaa yang udah punya gebetan hihi," Dio yang ikut nguping, nyeletuk.

"hihi amiiin O:) iya nih, kalian manaa?"

"ehem." Tao langsung berdeham ga nyantai. "kita mah, ngurusin bayi aja luntang lantung tak tahu arah."

ucapannya itu langsung di-iyakan dengan kompak oleh ke-3 sohibnya.

"oh ya ampuun, iya aku ngerti kok, susah ya :( semangat yaaa (҂'̀⌣'́)9 mereka semua lucu kok hihi jadi pengen deh punya bayi juga."

"yaudah, kamu aja Xiu yang urus."

"eeh jangan dong, anak 'kan titipan Ilahi cyin hahaha yaudah yuk siap-siap pergi ~" Xiumin berangkat dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar menghampiri Chen, namun langkahnya dihentikan sejenak oleh Luhan.

"eeh bentar, Xiu. emang 8 orang gede-gede muat di mobil?"

"muat kook, tenang aja ;)" Xiumin memberi isyarat meyakinkan. Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

setelahnya para mama langsung memberi komando. "ayooo siap-siap anak anaaak ~"

"IYA MAMAAAA ~~"

keempat jagoan neon Pawer Renjer langsung ambil posisi di kamar. bajunya diambilin sama mama-mamanya.

dan belom 5 menit, udah macem Pasar Minggu.

"ADUU CEMPIT A ~"

"HUWEE CI ITEM NGAMBIL CLANA AKO :'("

"APAAN CI. INI PUNYA AKU, PUNYA KAMU TU YANG INI NII, ADA PITA-PITANYAA. UU MAEN TUDU AJA."

para mama yang berniat berdandan, ehm, maksudnya ganti baju pake parfum, mengurungkan niat sejenak untuk siap-siap keluarkan omelan. namun hal itu dihentikan oleh Dio yang langsung bergerak.

"sayangku... diem ya semua, ga enak lho ama tetangga :)"

semuanya mesem, ngikik malu abis itu ngomongnya langsung bisik-bisik.

Dio memang paling punya kharisma jadi ibu. istri yang baik ibu yang bijaksana. prinsip perempuan masyarakat Jepang.

ketiga mama yang lain tepuk tangan dulu sebelum melanjutkan kembali acara siap-siap mereka.

setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, mereka langsung menuju ke depan pintu dengan penampilan kinclong, tidak terkecuali para bayi, kalau mereka tidak ngemut permen kojek sekarang. ah, ngemut aja tetep cakep kok.

semua senyum Pepsodent.

"sudah siap semuanyaa?" Xiumin semacam memberi aba-aba.

"sudaah ~"

"oke, ayoo berangkaat ~"

ketika keluar pintu gerbang, mereka dikejutkan oleh satu pemandangan yang spektakuler.

topeng monyet? no.

mobilnya Chen-Xiumin. Limousine. _**Li **_to the_** mousine **_broh, ampe ditebelin dimiringin hurupnye. author aja mungkin jual ginjal dulu buat punya. ginjalnya aja belum cukup kali.

semua mangap, kecuali para bayi yang cuma berseru "mobilnya panjaaang kaya Gery Chocolatos ~"

Xiumin mempersilahkan mereka semua naik.

namun dicela oleh satu orang.

"aku tidak pantas menaiki mobil ini, Xiu."

dan diiyakan dengan pasrah oleh yang lain.

Xiumin mencubit Luhan yang sok puitis. "apaan sih ah hihi udah, ayo semua naiik, gratis kok, turunnya juga ga bayar hehehe."

"aku tak ingin menodai limosinmu dengan dosa-aDUH."

Luhan ditabok beneran pantatnya sama Xiumin.

"udah, jangan sok malu-malu ah. ayo ayoo naik yaa," langsung semua dituntun oleh Xiumin kedalam mobil spektakuler itu. terakhir, dia masuk mobil duduk di depan (yaiyalah masa di spakbor).

"kita ke Lotte Mart ya, sayang," ujarnya kepada pak sopir, eh, kekasih tercinta sambil senyum manis.

"baiklah."

semua wajah sumringah. we'll have a nice trip ~

...ke Lotte Mart doang sih.

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n 2**: alohaaa karena ini partnya panjang, jadi saya putuskan untuk post yang bagian pertama dulu ya hehe bagian kedua langsung kok nanti dipost, besok apa lusa kalo ada waktu (dan udah selesai) hehe :) makasih yaaa :DD

dan sesuai janji, dibawah ini berikut balasan dari komentar-komentar cantik kalian semua di chapter kemarin hehe thankyou very much bedabum tralala yeheeey ;;D

oh iyaa buat kalian yang ujian semangat yaaa ! full cepek laaah hahaha salam cinta dari bias uhuYY

• **bamiyaiya** • & • **summerbaek** •

AI LOV YU FULLLLLLLLLL CINTA CINTAKU MUAKS /cium

• **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** •  
lol sama aja sih tu dua kalo kata saya, minta ditabok semua . ditabok manja /ehek  
nih nih kipas ~ disinilah Tomingse akan beraksi haha  
makasih yaa komennya :D

• **Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So** •  
oh ya ampun maaf :( hem gimana yaa nanti saya usahain deh kalo ada waktu dan pendukung buat translate ya :')  
makasih udah baca & komen by the way :D

• **ririedhana** •  
emang genit semua, salah siapa coba hem lol  
tengkyu komennya :D

• **Hisayuchi** •  
aduh, jong, kasih CPR coba pasien ini « ngomong sama jong...kowi (?)  
eeeh faktor umur bukan masalah lah, aslinya sih sama aja tu bedua, ngebetein /tetep aja cinta lol  
ehem... emang tuh, sok jaim . jadinya gitu kan « ngelirik Baekhyun /ngajak berantem  
yak sayang sekali Taoris yang dapet giliran bebep, HunHannya masih di celengan :') tapi dapet semua kok as always hoho  
eeh makasihh Hisa :* /sok akrab

• **yuliafebry** •  
eAaAaAaaaaa maaf ya udah buat ga pure... matanya :( /ambigu  
sayangnya ngga bep lol nanti ingetnya /eh /spoiler  
thanks komennya :D

• **Rachma99** •  
makasiiih :*

• **Ryu Chanhyun** •  
ehehe iyaa sekalian belajar lah cyin lol /sok /inggris ancur begene  
yah terharu saya walau inggris tapi tetep dijabanin :') peluk deh ~  
HunHan ? lagi hanimun di asrama...  
tengkyu yaaaa :*

• **Kim Hyunshi** •  
aduh hot :$ /kasi kipas sate  
eeeh kan udah kaisoonya haha emang sih ya ga cukup sekali /eh  
"lagi di Kerawang nunggu kereta" « Dio menjawab  
chapter depan... saya sama bias /seketika hening  
iya, ntar ficnya dipanasin 120 derajat Celcius(katanya lebih hot kan) (iya deh garing, maap)  
haha tapi kan belom nyampe ehem banget :$  
yesDo ;) (?) makasih komen cantiknya :* wkk

• **IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic** •  
ya allah sabar mbak, ini tidak akan lama lagi /kasi kipas sate lagi/  
makasih udah komen :D

• **ayam ayam** •  
aduh lucu deh usernamenya ayam-ayam di kandang...  
haha cand ~ kenapa adeQQ chanyeolnya ?  
HunHan... 2020 paling begitu-nya lol  
makasih yaa komennya ayam ayam :*

• **gegeimnida** •  
aduh mau Taoris ya :') ditunggu aja okee /senyum pepsodent  
makasih udah komen :D

• **Koizumi d' GreenErz** •  
ciee Baekyeol hot (?)  
siip, ditunggu aja hihi  
makasih komennya :D

• **deeyach** •  
tungkling... lol lucu bahasanya xD  
iya noh si Baek ga bismillah lagi ambil piyamanya, sukurin lo kena lo /komporin Baek  
insya allah ya mba, jika Allah meridhoi O:)  
aduuuh kalo yang satu itu dengan permohonan maaf sebesar besarnya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam saya tidak bisa laa, tak sanggup laa :'' saya mau lho tapi kalo ada yang bersedia buat translate-in ke indonesia /wink/ hayo, adakah di antara kalian yang ingin berjasa ? hehe  
tengkyu komennya :D

• **Tania3424** •  
Ya Allah, dosa hamba udah banyak, ini nambah bikin anak orang gila :'' maapin Baim yaowoh...  
eeh awas lo tengah malem /niatan nakutin  
aduhai sinunun haha kalo ada yang mau berjasa translate-in silahkan deh, saya senang hati banget hihi maaf ya sayang :')  
tengkyu komennya :D

• **yourguardian** •  
aduh nyomot username twitnya pak suho ya situ hahaha kece ih 8)  
ahmasaa terharu lagi kan saya :') oke, welkam new reader, selamat menikmati yaaa selamat gila haha  
hem mo lebih apa Baekyeolnya :$  
makasih ya komennya :*

• **miparkland** •  
wahaha sama aja tu cunguk bedua lol  
ehem hehehe masa sih :$ bentar lagi mateng nih telor rebus di muka saya :$  
haha makasih deh :*  
sip ditunggu aja ya hehe makasih komen cantiknya :*

• **Kyungier** •  
hahaha makasih yeee :)) /cium  
eeeeeh ujian yaa? semangat semangaat ! hehe saya juga ujian sih minggu depan SOBS  
oh ihihi iyadoong, dibanyakin pasti ihihiik /stres  
thankyouuu ~~

• **JennyChan** •  
aduh jangan noOooO /lebay  
ehem sayangnya iya ohok ntar juga bakal inget lagi euhehuheuhu  
makasih komennya :D


	10. Chapter 8B

**a/n**: jika bersedia, bacalah a/n yang dibawah ya, ciwi ciwi ;) ada sesuatu #ea

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

sesampainya di Lotte Mart.

rombongan putri salju dan kurcaci keluar dari Limousine setelah mobil diparkirkan. pemandangan yang menakjubkan, jika saja diantara mereka tidak ada yang saling tabok pantat dan ribut-ribut kesenengan.

bisa ditebak semua mata tertuju pada mereka, cuma mereka cuek aja. tsah.

oiya, waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul 19.05. mereka memutuskan untuk pergi sehabis shalat maghrib, dan karena kebetulan para mama sedang libur alias senin sampai rabu tidak ada kuliah, yasudah.

intinya, mereka mau jalan-jalan full lah hari ini.

"UWOAAAAH ~" para kurcaci a.k.a bayi-bayi tengil semua berseru.

"GEDE BRROOO ~"

"KAYA DI PELEM-PELEM."

...ndeso.

"sst, jangan berisik. ntar ga diajak jalan lagi sama Tante Xiumin," insting keibuan Baekhyun (tumben) keluar.

para mama langsung memegang tangan bayi masing-masing pas mau nyebrang, takut keserempet motor.

setelahnya Chen sama Xiumin baru keluar mobil.

"ayo jalan ~" Xiumin seperti biasa memberi aba-aba, macem pawang (dengan tetap bergandengan dengan Chen). soswit.

dan seperti yang telah diperkirakan.

para mama memisahkan diri, namun sebelumnya berpesan dahulu kepada para 'kurcaci' tengil.

"anak-anak kalo mau main keliling gapapa, tapi JANGAN jauh-jauh ya. kalo ga, dipecat semua dari jabatan anak, oke?"

"OKE BOS ~" keempat anak itu mengiyakan sambil sikap hormat.

namun semua itu hanyalah kedok belaka. dibilangin gitu, ya malah kemana-mana pastinya mereka main. dasar emak-emak, bawaannya kalo udah ke department store, langsung niat borong, mata ijo. anak ya... bodo amat. eh. jahat. ga segitunya lah.

Dio sigap ke counter sayuran buah, ato ga furnitur rumah tangga. sesuai lah, hobinya. ditanya merek apapun, Krisbow Yongma lalala dia hapal. yah, Al-Qur'an aja dia khatam. ntar lama-lama mukanya bentuk panci teflon.

lain halnya dengan emak dari kembar tiang Chanyeol-Kris. Baekhyun dan Tao menuju butik terdekat, beralih haluan. jangan salah, berdua ini tergolong mojang-mojang (set, bahasanya 'mojang-mojang'. kejang-kejang) modis. cuma yang satu modis irit, yang satu modis ketinggian selera, tapi ga punya modal. temukan bedanya.

Luhan ke counter kosmetik, cuma nyasar dulu di rak perkakas, sengaja. liatin pramuniaga ganteng. iseng.

dan pasangan (menuju) suami-istri Chen dan Xiumin menikmati kemanapun angin membawa. jalan sambil senyum-senyum simpul, dikit-dikit Xiumin toel-toel lengan Chen malu-malu, nunjuk-nunjukin apa aja yang bisa ditunjuk. spanduk gede Sarimi isi 3 bisa dianggep bintang di langit, karena terasa semua indah. dunia milik berdua. aduh, cinta. mules saya.

lalu.

masih ada oknum-oknumnya? oh iya, para bayi, hampir lupa. sengaja.

kira-kira mereka kemana kalo udah bebas di kota besar gini.

coba dengerin aja deh, kebetulan saya lagi sama mereka, ini lagi di luar Lotte Mart-nya. saya niat nguping-in mereka ngomong apa.

"uuu... banyak banget de tempat dicini. ampe bingung mo kemana. banyak olang lagi."

itu si item, eh, Kai yang ngomong.

"etapi inget kaan omongan mama Yeol tadi, gabole jau-jauu, deket-deket cini aja maennyaa."

itu Chanyeol, bayi tiang 1.

"aku kebeletth hrrr ~"

yah, Sehun langsung out of topic.

"aduuu mala kebelet dia. yoda, mending cari wece dulu yok."

mereka langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kris si bayi tiang-yang omong-omong sudah dimaklumatkan sebagai leader jagoan neon tersebut. solider ceritanya. kalo ada yang kebelet, langsung cari wece. cuma pas kalo ada makanan langsung pada musuhan, abis itu temenan lagi.

nah.

di tengah jalan mo ke wece.

Sehun nginjek pup ayam.

canda.

di tengah jalan mo ke wece.

Kris melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. maklum, pengalaman pertama jalan-jalan, sama kayak temen-temennya itu. pas ngeliat toko makanan, matanya berbinar. ngeliat toko jam, dia ngangguk-ngangguk. pas ngeliat toko emas, entah kenapa hasrat pengen ke wece muncul juga. ga nyambung.

cukup lama mereka berjalan muter-muter di sekitar Lotte Mart. ujung-ujungnya masih belom ketemu wecenya. (dimana-mana kan wece di dalem, entahlah ini leadernya bayi juga songong jalan-jalan di luar aja, mana anak buahnya pada ngikutin, yaudah.) Sehun yang udah gigit bibir megang bawah, makin pengen ngais tanah. loncat-loncat.

"ADOO MANA NI WECENYA, QEBELED MAMPUTH NII, BUTU THEKALANGG"

"sabar duluu, ini juga lagi nyari, mana cih ah wecenya nih," Kris yang memimpin tapi jalannya di belakang, kebingungan (ya gimana mau ketemu mas).

"pipic di clana aja Hun."

dibilangin begitu, Sehun langsung jitak yang ngomong, Chanyeol.

muteeer aja ngider-ngider tu bocah-bocah ingusan.

sampai akhirnya.

ada bangunan yang menarik perhatian. perhatian Kris. apakah bangunannya gambar Kim Tae Hee. ataukah Ayu Ting Ting. atau yang itu tuh. yang matanya sipit item-item kayak panda itu #no mention.

Kris berhenti. teman-teman yang lainnya tidak menghiraukan. karena urgent, mereka berniat bertanya dengan ibu-ibu baik hati yang lewat (dalem hati ibunya kaget diajakin ngomong sama cowo-cowo ganteng yang dikira lidahnya keseleo semua) dan akhirnya diberitahukan jalan yang benar.

mereka langsung lari ala sprinter.

otomatis mereka pisah.

kembali ke Kris.

dia diem aja, jalan ke tempat yang membuatnya penasaran itu. yang jaraknya cuma kira-kira 20 kali kayuhan sepeda.

satu bangunan gede yang sekilas mirip hotel bintang lima nyaplok disitu, bertuliskan:

Venus Night Club.

_uwo. ada kelip-kelip. warna-warni._« nurani Kris.

dari dalem keliatan kayak keren. dari luar juga. mana tau isinya ayunan, enjot-enjotan dkk.

Kris tertarik. Kris penasaran.

masuklah dia ke dalem.

and welkam tu de world, mas.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; sementara itu, Tao & Baekhyun di suatu butik terdekat ;

"Byun ini bagus ga? talinya kuat ga?" « Tao, sibuk memilah-milah tas.

"bleh, yang kulit kulit ginian selera lo?" « Baekhyun, tukang ledek.

"iye. bagus ga siih? ih pusing aku nyari tas kondangan atu aja susah :s" Tao yang udah pusing garuk-garuk pala.

Baekhyun komat-kamit, namun berusaha terlihat agar tidak berbicara. "udeh, cari tempat laen aja. sini mah mana nyante harganya. barang kodian begini lagi."

"aduuuuh pilih mana doong? ini katanya Gucci tinggal atu, limitid edisshon lagi dooh, gimana Byuun?" Tao tetep ngeyel, tidak menghiraukan saran Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak.

"gue curiga itu barang cuci gudang. liat noh, nametagnya aja udah copot setengah gini."

Tao nabok Baekhyun pelan. "nametag dong bahasa lo... dikira ospek. label cyin. merek. maenan pasar kaget nih gini emang."

"jahat sih lo, ga pasar kaget juga kali. ini berapaan coba gue liat... astagfirullah seriusan gopekceng ? beginian doang? gue mending beliin pempek sekilo, kenyang. masih sisa lagi."

"ssh serius nih, yang mana yaaa item apa biru yaaa ~"

Tao tetep sibuk. Baekhyun jadi ogah nemenin, memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempat yang ada baju-bajunya, liat liat.

yah, liat-liat aja udah kenyang dia.

trus ujung-ujungnya si Tao gajadi beli. gentian Baekhyun yang nabok.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

kita beralih ke mama Luhan. sepengetahuan insting saya, sedari tadi dia cuma nyoba-nyobain parfum, tester doang.

dia bingung milih antara Pucelle ato Casablanca. mo nanya mbak-mbak sebelah ga enak. mo beli dua-dua, rugi. ga beli, lebih rugi.

trus akhirnya beralih ke counter lip gloss. sama aja maen tester. tester sejati. besok-besok Luhan buat FB username LuH4nZ ciI TezhTerz zJ4TeEe EiuYy.

...canda.

di tengah keheningan yang mengancam, perutnya konser lagu EXO - History. laper. gaul gitu lapernya.

niatnya berubah 180 derajat nyari temen-temennya, keluar dari Matahari-nya Lotte Mart (saya juga bingung mo ngomongnya gimana.)

kebetulan, di tengah jalan ketemu Baekhyun Tao. langsung mereka saling mendekat.

"duh, laper nih. makan dulu yok," Luhan langsung mengutarakan perasaan, pegang perut.

"ayo, ayo. eh sekalian aja cari Dio sama yang lain," Baekhyun mengusulkan.

"sip, ke tempat peralatan rumah tangga 'kan?" Luhan memastikan. Baekhyun dan Tao mengangguk mantap.

"seperti biasa."

mereka langsung tek ketek ketek jalan menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud.

dan akhirnya ketemu sosok yang kecil semok namun panjang tertonggok di sudut rak furnitur.

bukan kacang buncis. itu Dio. Dio yang udah bawa satu kantong gede entah apa isinya. pas diliat, piring segala macem. sama sayur-mayur. udah banyak aja.

"hei. udah liat-liat barangnya?" tanya Dio.

"udah sih, tapi ga ada yang selera ah," komentar Baekhyun. "eh, mo makan ga? udah jam setengah 9 lewat nih, telat."

"boleh, aku juga laper. makan dimana? eh, emang disini ada tempat makan?" Dio bertanya.

"nggak, kita ke mall-nya aja langsung, ke COEX," Luhan memberi saran.

"eh, kita belom belanja lho. kan niatnya kesini mo belanja." ujar Tao mengingatkan. mereka semua ber-'oh iya' sambil ngikik malu. keasikan sih.

"yaudah, abis makan aja deh. laper banget niiih," Luhan membujuk seperti orang yang tidak makan 3 hari.

"iya, iya, ayok," Dio yang simpati langsung mengiyakan. "eh, telpon Xiumin ama Chen deh."

"sama anak-anak juga," Tao menambahkan.

"nah iya. ini kok, gue punya nomor Chanyeol," Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeluarkan Blackberry-nya.

semua mulut membentuk huruf O.

"Chanyeol punya hape?" mereka bertiga kompak bertanya.

"iye, hape gue nyang lama," jawab Baekhyun santai seraya bales bbm yang belum dibales. mereka semua langsung angguk-angguk.

"kirain lo beliin. canggih dong," Tao berkomentar.

"hahaha duit darimane cyin..." nada bicara Baekhyun langsung lemas. setelahnya mencari nomor Chanyeol dan dapat. iseng-iseng saya intip, nama kontaknya 'cowok ganteng'. cie. bukan 'anak gue' lho.

"yaudah, coba telpon Chanyeol dulu."

perintah Dio tersebut sudah di-iya-kan Baekhyun dan di-loudspeaker. tuut tuut. tuut tuut.

"hallohhh?" Chanyeol menjawab telpon ala anak gahol. Baekhyun pasang muka malas. yang lain tertawa kecil.

"kamu sama yang lain lagi dimana, sayang? ini kita mau makan dulu." cie Baekhyun tumben lembut.

"eeee dimana ya ini... bental, Yeol tanya dulu. ee, ini dimana mentemen? kata mama Yeol kita mo makan ~"

mendengar kata 'makan', langsung rame lah mereka, idup radarnya.

"ACIIIIIIK ~ LAPEL NIII" « Sehun.

"MAMA KITA MAKAN DI ANAMACA YAH, TADI KAI LIAT ADA KOK DICITU TUU ~"

"DIMANA DIMANA ?" Chanyeol yang agaknya mengerti maksud Kai, nyeletuk gede.

"DI ATIMUUU ~ AHAHAHA ~"

bisa aja. para mama langsung pasang wajah malas berjamaah. betewe wajah malasnya kaya gini: ( ˘̶̀• ̯•˘̶́ ).

"...bentar dulu. tadi mama tanya kalian itu dimana," Baekhyun berniat meluruskan semuanya.

"oiyaAA ini kita lagi di emmm apacih ni yang banyak olang maen-maen ni... tempat maen pokonyah ma," jawab Kai.

"tempat maen..." Baekhyun memutuskan omongannya sebentar, bertanya kepada teman-temannya, "kalian tau ga ada tempat maen deket sini?"

"hmm... Timezone?" Dio menjawab.

"ooh, Timezone." setelahnya ngomong lagi ke anak-anak, "tempat maennya ada di deket mana?"

"di dekeeeet apa ni, yang depannya 'toko cepatu Anuglah cama butik Qin Qin ~" gantian suara bass Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"oh yaudah, kami langsung kesana ya."

"OKE ~ CEPET YA MA HEHEHE LOP YU :*"

"iye iye, lop yu tu. assalamu'alaikum."

"walekumcalam ~ WOoO EBAD HUUN, ckol 36 ~"

"AKU NIH 38 NIH, celip atu ci :3"

kayanya pada asik maen basket itu ye, ampe ga ditutup teleponnya. Baekhyun langsung pencet tombol telpon merah.

"oke, langsung ke TKP." Baekhyun memberi komando.

"eh bentar, Xiumin gimana? coba sms deh." Luhan mengingatkan kembali.

"oh iya, oke oke."

sambil jalan, Baekhyun mengetik serangkaian dan ini hasilnya:

'_Xiumin, ini Baekhyun. ntar nyusul aja ke COEX ya, kita makan dulu._'

mereka berniat untuk menjemput para bayi dahulu, mencari letak Timezone. dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh Luhan.

pas mereka mo masuk ke dalem, terlihatlah 3 sosok bocah yang dikenal lagi asik maen motor. pas mereka mo jalan deket, drrrt drrt Xiumin sms.

"eh bentar, Xiumin sms." Baekhyun memberitahukan teman-temannya, otomatis mereka stop dulu. isi smsnya:

'_aku di luar gerbang COEX kok, kalian dimana? aku susul deh._'

langsung dibalas Baekhyun : '_sip, kami lagi di gerbang Timezone._'

ga sampe 30 detik udah geter-geter lagi hape Baekhyun. Xiumin si pengetik express. besok besok Xiumin buat FB username... ga, gajadi, lupakan.

'_oke, aku udah di depan kok :)_'

buset. ngga ngetik ngga jalan, ngebut aja. Baekhyun melihat sosok Xiumin di depan dan langsung dadah-dadah. Xiumin seperempat berlari ke arah mereka, diikuti Chen yang tetap jalan tenang dari belakang.

"eh temen-temen, maaf ya kita harus pulang. kita kedatangan tamu di rumah, udah nunggu. maaf ya ga bisa anter :("

mereka bertiga terpana. kecewa sih, tapi yah.

"yaudahdeh gapapa, hati-hati aja ya Xiu ;) makasih lho udah dianter, pake limo lagi hehe." Luhan selaw. diikuti anggukan dan angkat jempol dari ke-3 mama lainnya.

"eh biasa aja kok hehe iyaa nih aku kasih ongkos taksi ya." Xiumin memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Luhan. "sekalian biaya belanja kalian hari ini." dan amplop yang isinya bisa dibayangkan nominalnya (gataunya receh semua. ga lah). yang sepengetahuan insting saya jumlah isinya adalah: 1 juta. uWaoW.

"eeh YA ALLAH buat apa, ga usah-"

"udah, terima aja hehe. daah kami pulang yaa, maaf buru buru lain kali kita ketemu lagi yaa :) ayo sayang ~" Xiumin langsung memberi isyarat kepada Chen.

"maaf terburu-buru. selamat malam. selamat menikmati perjalanan," Chen berkata seraya bow, yang langsung disambut awkward bow oleh ke-4 mama.

"makasih banyak yaaa Xiumin, mas Chen!" mereka ber-4 berterimakasih dan dadah-dadah. Xiumin dan Chen membalas dadah-dadahannya, tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mereka benar-benar pergi.

dan perhatian beralih kepada amplop di tangan. Luhan berniat membuka dan menghitung jumlah kertas seratus ribuan tersebut. no, it's not just kertas, jek. it's duit. yang lain ikut melongo.

"gile..."

"lu aja deh Di, pegang. takut gue. tar kalo di gue jadinya gue beliin apa nih." Luhan langsung angkat tangan. Tao kedip-kedip mata. Baekhyun mangap aja, ngiler invisible. Dio dengan sedikit berat hati menerima maklumat. satu juta di tangan. sungguh sakral. dan mengundang selera.

_bismillah dulu buat pake. jejampian kalo perlu._ « omongan yang tertanam di hati para mama. mereka seliat-liatan sambil ngangguk. semacem telepati. entah apa maksudnya.

"E! TU MAMA KITAaaA ~"

"MASYA ALLAH." mereka ber-4 terlonjak kaget ketika 3 kurcaci itu berseru. Dio langsung buru-buru masukin duitnya ke dalam tas.

"udah maennya, cinta-cintaku?" sapa Dio kepada 3 anak tersebut, senyum. mereka ketawa seneng.

"udah doong, celu banged! mama gamau maen ni?" ujar Kai. mereka semua geleng-geleng.

"kita 'kan mo makan dulu, sayang~" Luhan menjawab.

"OIYAAA ~ makan ya (ʃƪ˚▽˚) ih ampe lupa xD" Sehun garuk pala sok imut. Chanyeol dan Kai cuma ngikik.

"yaudah yok, cari makan," sambung Baekhyun mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

(_sst. ibu-ibu. jejengwati yang terhormat._)

(_merasa ada yang aneh kah?_)

"hah? nggak tuh. hobi banget ih si mbak nongol tiba-tiba." « Luhan.

(_eh ciyus ini, beneran engga? saya ngerasa ada banged pake d malah._)

"emang apa?" « Tao.

(_aduh ibu Tao. benarkah anda sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya? keanehannya justru terletak pada anda._)

"ih apaaa :( nasi sisa tadi siang masih nempel di muka ya?"

(_...bukan._)

(_coba tanya sama bayi kalian deh. kayaknya mereka tahu._)

"mama, mama," Chanyeol toel-toel Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh sambil menjawab "apa?"

"Keris mana?"

(_tuh._)

.

.

.

.

.

"YA ROBBI OPUNG ENCIM, KRIS! MINGSE! TOMING! BAYI GUE! LAILAHAILLAH MUHAMMADAR RASULULLAH SAYANG maafin kelalaian aku :'''( mbaknya kenapa ga bilang dari tadiiiiii ;A;"

(_lah. tadi 'kan udah dibilangin ._._)

ketiga mama lainnya melongo. Tao yang cengeng pun tak kuasa menahan tangis. untung tersedia 3 bahu. ganti-gantian nangisnya di bahu Dio, trus pindah ke Luhan, trus ke Baekhyun. (itu nangis ato mo beranak, pindah-pindah gitu kaya kucing).

sementara para bayi ngobrol "aduu aku juga ga cadal tadi" "emang pac kapan Kelic pegi?" "aku kan mo pipic jadinya ga thau emm" gitu-gitu. clueless semua.

"astaga... gue baru nyadar masa," ujar Baekhyun nepok pala pelan. palanya Tao. Dio menggosok-gosok punggungnya, menenangkan. Luhan ikut berdoa dalam hati. suasana haru biru.

"HIKS... YAOLOH MINGSE... belom sebulan kita sama-sama naak..."

"udeeh, nangisnya dipending dulu, sok kita cari ya hayok- EH MO KEMANA?"

"KRIIIIIS~!"

"JITAO-"

Tao tidak peduli sekitar. tidak peduli dia belum belanja. tidak peduli dia belum makan. tidak peduli apapun.

Tao berlari dengan penuh semangat. bukan semangat mah, dengan penuh stres. menyesal baru nyadar kalo Kris ga ada. kenapa. WHY U BARU NYADAR « Tao dalam hati.

tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

"ASOYYYY, TAREK MANGG"

DEG.

suara itu.

Tao berhenti otomatis. merasa kenal dengan sangat suara barusan.

Tao menghadap ke sebuah tempat di hadapannya, di seberang, yang dia yakini sebagai sumber suara.

Venus Night Club.

Tao deg-degan. sedikit merasa tidak yakin sebenarnya. Tao maju beberapa langkah.

"SAWER SEKALE DOET SEGEPOK MARE SENEE"

suara itu makin jelas, dan tanpa babibu Tao masuk ke dalam, namun dicegat dulu sama satpam.

"mohon perlihatkan KTP atau kartu identitas saudara lainnya."

Tao yang panik tambah panik. "aduh Pak saya cuman mau liat bayi saya yang didalem apa dia baik-baik aja, plis pak gapake lama bener ini, plis bangettt suer abis itu langsung cabut saya ;A;" ujarnya memohon.

satpam cuma ngernyit kebingungan dibilangin ada bayi. "maaf, anda tidak bisa masuk jika menunjukkan kartu identitas-"

"DUH IYE IYE AH, REMPONG LO." Tao ngomel seraya mengeluarkan KTP-nya. fotonya jaman-jaman masih tukang jagal #salah fokus #bohong saja.

di lain pihak, jauh di belakangnya para mama dan para bayi mengejar Tao yang sudah masuk ke dalam.

dan ketika Tao dipersilakan masuk dengan ngos-ngosan.

...ternyata benar.

si blonde tiang itu.

Kris.

bayinya.

"ADOH JRIT NGEFLY GUE TOLONGEN WOY GUE MAMPOS WOY GILE LO PADE SEMUA AHAHAHA"

Tao ngucek-ngucek mata, cubit pipi. sakit. yakin dirinya masih bernyawa. agak bingung juga kenapa Kris yang nggak punya KTP bisa nyelonong masuk. pak satpamnya naksir kali ye. kece.

yang ngomong kayak orang mabok (emang mabok) itu Kris. bayinya. diulang sekali lagi, Kris. bayinya. yang gombal. yang kece. yang... silahkan isi sendiri: _.

dan ketika merasa penglihatannya benar, Tao dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, berseru:

"KRIS!"

semua orang menoleh. Kris yang dipanggil masih geleng-geleng badan oleng, sampai akhirnya disadarkan oleh bartender.

"hah? hah? sape? sape nyang tade panggel-panggel gowe-HIK."

Tao langsung menerobos kerumunan, menghampiri Kris yang berada di meja tempat orang order minum.

"Kris kamu ngapain disini sayang, ayo kita pulang," Tao langsung menarik Kris, merasa lega telah menemukan bayinya walau di tempat seperti ini dan dalam keadaan seperti itu. namun.

"eh sob, sape nih? kecengan elo?" itu entah manusia mana ngomong, cowo godek. Tao sempet bergidik. diliatin juga ama konco-konco sekitar Kris.

"heh...? gua aja ga ngenal broh HIK" Kris ngeliatin Tao dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "...tapi tampang lo boleh juga HIK yok sene sene lu ikut gowe deh," dengan gaya slengenya sekarang Kris menarik Tao ke dance floor.

"Kris... aku ibumu nak..." Tao mulai menitikkan air mata lagi.

"ape lokate? oh lo minta sawer? sok lah dihajaRrR, AYO DIJE, MOSEEEK ~"

Tao belum menyerah karena dia tahu Allah berpihak kepada yang benar, walaupun dia sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan.

"istighfar nak, istighfar..."

"eh lu nari dong, masa gowe sendere yang asek desene ~ E PENONTOOON" Kris mulai pasang aksi.

"WOEEEEEE" « penonton.

"ENE NEEEH, NYANG BEGENE KEDEMENAN AYEEE" « Kris.

"ASEEEEK" « penonton.

set.

dari jauh, para mama yang sudah sampai ke dalam dengan para bayi terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada. sempet dicegat juga tadi, pake KTP Baekhyun akhirnya.

"ya allah ya robbi..." Dio tidak memercayai apa yang dia lihat. ada cacing kepanasan sama Taorora (Aurora-red) duet di panggung. duet maut.

"gimana dong... kenapa jadi begini :(" Luhan facepalm.

tinggal Baekhyun yang mikir keras, dan akhirnya berkata, "bangunin semua coba ya allah ini gue gatau mesti gimana lagi aduuh."

"bangunin siapa?" Dio bertanya.

"ya bangunin mereka-mereka ini lah, siapa tau bisa nolongin kita buat nyadarin Kris." Baekhyun menunjuk para bayi yang sibuk liat kanan kiri bingung liat orang-orang banyak sama lampu kelap-kelip sambil ribut sendiri. yah, terlalu banyak pengalaman pertama ya nak.

Dio mengerti dan langsung setuju. "oo yaudah deh."

"eh maksudnye gimane sih, ga ngerti," Luhan menyela.

Dio berbisik memberi isyarat. "dia belom tau tuh."

"...oh." Baekhyun paham. kemudian menjelaskan dengan singkat kepada Luhan.

"lo cipok Sehun. biar dia berubah gede."

Luhan kedip-kedip mata sambil mulut bentuk huruf O. "heh? seriusan? aduh malu ah (ʃ⌣ƪ)"

"serius. udeh cepetan, Tao butuh bantuan," Baekhyun meminta dengan tampang serius.

Luhan langsung angkat jempol. "oke, oke."

para mama langsung ambil posisi, memanggil bayi mereka, dan mencium bibirnya masing-masing. Baekhyun sebelumnya komat-kamit, "Chanyeol, gue butuh elo jadi plis jangan lambet kaya kemaren nongolnya."

dan setelah semua dicipok, para mama mundur teratur.

yak.

para bayi mulai beraksi. diem di tempat, dan...

jreng.

"ouch." « Kai.

"huh?" « Chanyeol.

"opo meneh?" « Sehun.

yak. nampaknya semua sudah berubah.

para bayi saling selihat-lihatan. lihat-lihatan satu sama lain, lihat-lihat sekeliling. kemudian senyum, terus ketawa ala cowok kece ketawa. tidak lupa mereka saling tos salam pramuka, senggol bahu. asek.

"wassup bro ~ such a long time, no?"

mulai lagi. kali ini Saykoji. udah lewat Draco Malfoy ama Justin Bieber. pada ngoceh Inggris slang semua, tiga serangkai mama itu cuma cengo aja.

setelah bersalaman gaul, para bayi ngeliat tiga serangkai mama.

"hey... looks like we have something there."

langsung mereka pasang kuda-kuda.

"we meet again, huh," Kai dan Chanyeol berkata kompak, yang satu senyum jahat, yang satu senyum jahil ke pasangan, eh, emak masing-masing. Dio nelen ludah.

"and it's my first time to say hello." Sehun berkata seraya nge-wink aduhai Luhan yang terpana.

Baekhyun langsung meluruskan semuanya.

"guys, kita panggil lo kesini karena kita butuh bantuan elo. plis. bukan apa-apa."

Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang. "need some help he said," Kai ngomong, dan tiga-tiganya angkat bahu.

"kalo kaga ngarti, BANTUIN ITU TEMEN KALIAN KRIS MABOK."

mereka langsung liat Kris di panggung yang ditabok-tabokin Tao tapi tetep aja. kesian liat Tao dibawa oleng kesana kemari, kadangan ditarik, miring sana mental sini, disorakin sama orang banyak. Kris tetep ketawa macem nenek sihir kurang darah. dan kali ini mereka dansa.

"ohhooo such a big man, yes ~ A-Yo waddap Kreeeasssee ~" mulai jiwa rap Chanyeol keluar. sejak kapan ya.

"i don't think that dude need some help. he's like in some heaven," Kai gede memberi opini. dalam hati Baekhyun: heaven bapakmu.

"hell yeah," Chanyeol dan Sehun gede setuju.

"ADUH ELO ELO DAN ELO TUH YE, GA USAH GEDE GAYA LAH MA BRO." Baekhyun mulai ngomel nunjukin mereka. "ga kesian ama temen lo udah gila gitu, lagi kita masih ada urusan-"

"none of our business," mereka bertiga menjawab santai, kompak.

aduh.

bentar deh.

kayanya ada satu orang yang ga nyambung dari tadi.

si Dio mencolek Baekhyun, memberi tahu siapa oknum tersebut.

"Sehun cadel... ini bener kamu?"

si Luhan. yah, nggak percaya gitu, kaget kaya pas pertama kali dia ketemu Sehun bayi. cuma yang ini beda kagetnya. semacem kaget terpesona gitu. Sehun senyum ganteng.

"yes, smart-ass deer. i'm yours." Sehun langsung pasang aksi, pegang dagu Luhan. "not that tongue-slipped one."

ooh. belom kenalan rupanya.

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung nyambung. "ow, ow, PDA, PDA~" (PDA = Public Display Affection: mesraan depan orang).

"Lu... inget-inget, nyebut." Dio langsung memperingatkan, yang tentunya tidak dihiraukan oleh dua cunguk tersebut.

"let's have some fun, babe." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan nunduk malu-malu sambil senyum-senyum simpul, terus ngeliat muka Sehun yang ganteng banget, beda banget sama pas dia lagi bayi. kun fayakun. jadi maka jadilah.

"...iya deh boleh hehe daaaah semuaaa ~"

eh. cabut aje die.

Dio mangap untuk yang kesekian kali.

Baekhyun langsung sewot. "LUHANTU POHON PISANG. ANJRIDH LO."

Chanyeol sama Kai ketawa.

yak. semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapan.

dan sekarang.

tinggallah Dio dan Baekhyun yang kebingungan. harap-harap cemas. kalau sudah begini, pasti jadinya lain.

langsung dua-duanya antisipasi. bisik-bisik.

**Baek**: "Di, gimana Di. mampus kite."

**Dio**: "kaga tau nih, mending balik yok."

**Baek**: "jahat lo. trus si Tao gimane. belanjaan kita gimane."

**Dio**: "...iyasih. yaudah coba ngomong lagi aja."

**Baek**: "ngomong gimane. jir mati gue Canyol ngeliatin gue begitu amat lagi. gue sepak tau rasa lo."

**Dio**: "aduh kamu ga liat si Kai sekarang. nambah keder aku mau ngomong."

**Baek**: "tuh, tuh ikutan bisik-bisik tuh dua. gue yakin banget ada apa-apanya. adooh kenapa jadi gini ya allah..."

**Dio**: "yaudahlah, aku coba beraniin ngomong deh. EHEM." Dio berdeham, keep cool. coolkas.

"e..."

"yes, Kyungsoo? need help?" Kai langsung menyahut.

"eh... ga usah, makasih. kita mending tolongin Tao aja yok, kasian," Dio menolak dengan kelembutan dan meraih tangan Kai, mencoba mengajaknya ke tempat Tao. tapi yah, ditepis sama Kai. ditepis trus abis itu dipeluk lah sama si Kai dari belakang, dibisikin.

"who cares, when i have you here."

ehem.

"Kai-"

"Jongin." Kai menegaskan nama aslinya.

"Jongin... nggak untuk yang kedua kalinya ya." Dio melepaskan dirinya, antara cemas dan deg-degan, tapi tetep berusaha tenang. pas dia menghadap si Kai, udah senyum penuh arti aja dianya. aduh, Dio merasa serba salah. bingung antara mo mimisan sama cepet-cepet kabur. nggak bisa. salah Kai kenapa kegantengan.

"yeah, yeah, just do our private talking. i miss you already."

Jongin then pushed Kyungsoo to the nearest wall, and just like that, the unbearable kiss ended the talking. the heat rising in slow, but sure. and the last score: Dio 0 - 100 Jongin.

_fix saya kabur._« author.

sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. yang paling berisik sejagat raya.

"SSH JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE, UGET-UGET."

"sssh, geez do i need to keep you silent with my own way?" Chanyeol awalnya iseng deket-deket, tapi ngeliat Jongin sama Kyungsoo, yah, jadi mupeng juga. tinggal Baekhyun geleng-geleng. nabokin, nendang Chanyeol. kalo sempet, nampolin Chanyeol jadi pigura.

"KAGA MAO GUE PERGI LO SONO JIN KEPRET FIRAUN MEMBLE ALLAHULA'ILAHAILLA HUWALHAYYUL QOYYUM"

"...i guess it can't be helped." the big boy shuts all those protests with his own like a piece of cake. the same case at that night-when he was sneakily touched him, he carry his little dear Baekhyun to some private place. good luck, Baekhyun.

; author monolog ;

_pusing gue pusing. aer mana aer._

_bentar. ngipas dulu, panasSSS broh._

_hem._

_terus ini gue ngapain cengo sendiri nontonin semua pada mesra-mesraan gene. ikut mabok aja apa ya._

_tidak. lebih baik bantuin Tao. go, go._

_...cicek._

; end of monolog ;

kenapa saya bilang cicek.

karena.

sama saja. Kris sama Tao mesraan juga.

dan sepertinya... Kris pun berubah level. gimana ceritanya, nggak tahu. mereka rupanya udah turun dari mimbar, ke tempat Tao datengin dia tadi. mampuslah. author mending pulkam aja. dadah.

"such a wonderful night."

the mad-drunken Kris has gone somewhere, leaves the gorgeous Kris that now tracing his fingers on the latter's face. this is the closest space Tao could ever have with him, the most heart-thumping stance. cause the way its stated, Kris just have to move forward a little to kiss his lush lips.

why did his damn brain process to think over that.

this is sure an undescribable night.

"Kris..." all lines Tao managed to utter. Kris couldn't be more enticed to have his name called in such arousing sense. he cupped Tao's lips with his enough, as the way to indicate his adoration, much like Tao wished it for. he won't be a hypocrite; in case at the time the man loosened his kiss, Tao wants it to be something more.

"i'll take this, Sir," a glass of Sherry officially taken by Kris from the bartender. later than that Tao just realize if anybody at that place looks at them as they wish so much to be his replacement. Kris then hold clueless Tao's hands, bring him out of the brio to get some personal space.

washroom.

"so," after made sure the door was closed and completely locked (he's not give a damn if someone want to get their ass in), Kris put his motion for settling Tao down at the edge of sinks counter, in between two basins. he then focused his concern to his target, positioned himself among Tao's long legs. he embrace him tight, face millimeters from each other. "...i'll have you here."

Tao just simply dumbfounded. and dazed. all flushed.

"Kris, let me have an explanation what's going on you." that's it. his inner mental just have to questioning that blondie man right. despite his known for rules written on The Attached Prerequisite (bahasa gaul: Prasyarat Terlampir). the other side of his thoughts stated that either as the baby or his self right now, Kris just still outstanding like hella always.

"obviously master want to know, right?" a playful smirk plastered on that gorgeous face, in chorus with deep chuckle. it attract Kris much how those falcon-y eyes flutter, turns to a complete shyness when meeting his sharp ones. that's just so true if Tao was defined as the manifesto of a sensitive in tough appearances; just the way he loves Tao at all sides.

"take sip of this, my lady." he divert his attention to the red glazing Sherry, took them in only his graceful way to wrapped in his long, neat fingers, showing Tao as if the liquor is something highly recommended from its expert. "oh, i _will_give it to you."

fuckin' tease.

still not drifting their eye contact even a second, Kris then have a try, in order to transfer into the other's mouth, yes, another brilliant cast to kiss. with one of his sturdy arms he hold Tao's waist so right, whilst the other one works to untie the latches of panda man's tees. Tao got double favors, the taste of Sherry mingling deliciously in his mouth; and Kris lips. the liquor slightly dropped, run to his jaw and Kris made his way to licks the pour up. when it has sent right to his throat, the man's hot tongue invade him serenely, initiate a dance of harmony in his warm cave. Tao couldn't being strong himself, when this hot bastard strikes him oh-so-seductively with all his pride. his arms moving by itself to draped at Kris's neck, hips languidly made its way to meet the other. that's how magic works. _or could it be by liquor effect_, Tao still able to have random assume in leverage, it surprised him by the way.

with one finger the taller man pulls the collar of the shorter's tees at the back when the latches all perfectly loosened, so it could revealing divine shoulder blades, then the creamy chest. Tao slightly had built muscles, but it's not like hiding his feminine curves. not a matter since Kris is the twice size of him. Tao just being beautiful himself.

"try to beat me, master." Kris's hands now go down to works at the panda man's pants, his eyes content with much fiery passion and wills, become so dark with pupils. "or you'll be beaten by this amateur."

then the jeans slowly fall onto the floor, the graceful skin all exposed like goddess, a sensual sight. the taller man replace the marble to support shorter's supple ass with his bare palms, moved the position first. Kris can feel the sudden lights of amazement approaches the panda man, by the way he shivered softly in his arms. how Kris want to know if Tao feel the same way of him too.

Tao once claimed himself an equitable master for damn wushu. however it's being truly contradict for the man tempted him this time. it sucks but... alright.

"i'm a primitive." Kris took the liquor again, this time for different purpose. "been wondering how this Sherry taste on your curves."

a low murmur comes from Tao's throat when the cool substance streaming down over his naked skin while those sides that unflowed going fervent. he bit his lips, turning his face to left side, hiding his shy excitement. what's going on his mind. no. what's going on his system, really. his spine. his blood-flows. cause it's like they're naturally accepted this kind of intimacy. even more, willing to it.

and much to his dismay, his heart.

he couldn't move even a single tip when Kris took his action; licking the Sherry in route, from his nape, slowly down to his chest, then come to a stop at his nipples, to anchor a bit lave and tweak. Tao shuddered by the given sensation.

"Kr-hh..." Tao's breath were heavily endured. what's left now is just his total surrender. while Kris's lips working on, his palms take part to squeezed the panda man's plump butt, successfully made him let out a girly whimper. Tao support his body by placing his hands at Kris shoulder, gripping his shirt thight. he naturally give Kris space to going straight lower as he spread his legs willingly, his hips bucked up when those sips land on his navel.

the wushu artifice in his having no good. no use. what labors right now is his flamed desire. he's in addiction. and Kris is just so perfect for being his mutual antidote.

"beg for me, and i'll give you more."

the taller got a trembling 'yes...' as answer. like how he want it.

the rush happens when his stare converge at the already wet erected flesh. he kiss, he licks, sucks it off as strains of moans being the sexiest thing to his hear, sends all thoughts go straight to his groin. the tempo gradually rise, cheeks hollow as he fills the length off to the base of his gullet, fucks him with lips and tongues all over. he complete the satisfaction, wandering to his balls. and sinfully, the inviting cranny. he create circular motion at the slick fringe, giving some jab with the tip of his tongue. playing dirty, dirty as it is much addicting.

it's a truthfully final completion to made Tao all breathless, boneless all over. after the main course, creamy spills of his pay-off being as the dessert. Kris then finished his duty to beautifully worship his (conditionally) lover body, drink it all in.

"the most pleasant Sherry once in lifetime." the words intended to the three letters Kris state later, to the beautiful man in his embrace.

"you."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

after that, Kris planned to join with the others. he grabbed something mini in his pocket, turn it on then start to speak. "shut down all sexy times. meet me at hall," he instructed through that mini interphone where the fours have it since their arrival on Earth (they're from EXOPlanet after all, noted as bunch of alienated things). he collects all stuffs, holding Tao then go check his fellows. to make peoples don't mind his appearance, he blurred himself and their sight so he could walk with ease.

"you all finished with business?" he take a step ahead, meet those witty faces as he back to his vivid origin.

"crap. it'll be much nice when it's longer," Chanyeol couldn't being happy as he used to by complaining about his suspended gold time, with Baekhyun neatly held in his arms.

the-not-so-tongue-slipped-by-juvenile-Sehun came afterward, piggybacking Luhan, giving the cutest image. "a big true. Luhan just found out about his grown-up Sehun a bit."

"i was busy licking till' you tell me to end." Jongin with his elegance, took his Kyungsoo in bridal style. romantic.

"hell you and your raging hormones. i'm not your time God," Kris have his talk. "what's the matter united us all here?"

"you remember had a tap water?" Jongin giving the answer. "and we are told to get you back as normal yourself. oh, since when."

Kris chuckled in embarrassment, "like seriously," caressing Tao's back. "i was sorry for Tao, though."

"you all should thanks to my baby as his kindness for this mini reunion." Chanyeol proudly praise, kissing Baekhyun's hair. the others sneered.

"make sure to omit this incident in their minds (refers to everybody in that place). we're just too cool for them," Kris officially ended with his mighty.

"true fact. roger that."

they made somehow illusion to do as instructed. with that, Jongin teleport them all, go back to home.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"so," Kris get them through instict for now, not by that mini interphones (caused by strong connections to each other they have). the fours has separated with their moms in their own house. "time to say goodbye to our princess."

"how i hate this state," Jongin answered with much regret.

Chanyeol just shrugged. "we couldn't do anything, yes. the key is: just wait- in case you're patient enough. pathetic, you mean."

"thousand years in case you're 'pathetic' enough," Sehun added, changed the original term of '_thousand years in case you're impatient_'.

"haha, darn it."

"wait, guys... there's one thing." Chanyeol interfere.

"what."

"...mereka belom belanja 'kan."

mendadak Indonesia gitu.

diem sebentar.

sebelum akhirnya Kris menjawab.

"peduli amet lah."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

pagi yang damai.

langit biru. awan putih.

cicit merpati, bunga merekah, angin berhembus dengan tenang... setenang jiwa raga yang tenang.

namun sayang. hanya ekspektasi.

karena kenyataannya:

"YAALLAAAAAH... MASYA ALLAAAH... SUBHANALLAH... ASTAGFIRULLAH..."

ada yang zikir.

"ni idung masih satu, tangan lengkap dua, TRUS SEJUTA DALEM TAS INI MAKSUDNYA APA YA ALLAH. JELASIN KE BAIM COBA PLIS. BIAR BAIM GA GALAU."

ada yang random.

"LO. BALIKIN KUT**G GUE HARI INI, DETIK INI JUGA. IDUP TUH MODAL, ABIS STOK NIH GUE."

ada juga yang jorok subuh-subuh begini. lengkap ya, tinggal pilih lho. bonus dua piring cantik.

yaa you know lah mereka, para mama yang tadi udah zikir random jorok tadi. heboh apaan ya? tuh, tentang duit segepok. yang dikasih Xiumin kemaren itu.

tapi you know lah kenapa mereka heboh macem buka bazaar. itu mereka pada lupa semua gegara... gegara? ah, you know laaah.

"Ya Allah... rejeki nemplok..." Dio masih sujud syukur, tidak hentinya memanjatkan rasa syukur telah menemukan sejumlah uang bernilai 1 jeti di dalam tasnya.

"lo tau ga sih gue sepagi bangun tuh kirain gempa, taunye. ckck. inilah rahasia Ilahi. taun depan naik haji gue." Baekhyun yang rewel memang lagi rewel. awalnya dia dongkol gegara pintunya diketok ganyante sama Dio pas pagi buta, trus langsung diajakin liat.

"sering-sering aja kayak gini," Tao menambahkan.

"asli. gue tau banget ni duit mesti diapain." Luhan langsung seru. "TAU BANGET."

etdah, kalo dibiarin nambah jadi neh. « author, menyingsing lengan baju.

(_bu, bu, bentar dulu-_)

"ASLI. POKONYA ABIS INI SHOPPING." « Baekhyun.

"IYE. PUASIN NGE-GUCCI." « Tao.

(_yah, dicuekin._)

(_cyin, ntu duit pan buat belanja keperluan bayi-_)

"bagi rata ye, sejuta berempat," Dio ikutan juga, tidak kuasa menahan godaan.

"eh, jadi banget nih?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"HARUS, FIX. jam berape?" Luhan ngotot.

"abis Zuhur deh." Tao memberi ide.

(_BU, WOY, DENGER DOLO-_)

"boleh, FIX YE, OKE YE."

"OKEEE asiiik, peluk duluuu~"

dan mereka semua berpelukan dan.

"WIIIII ~ OLEEEE OLE OLE OLEEEE ~"

(_...ah, yasudahlah_).

**~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~**

**a/n 2**: ya ya yaaa semoga anda terhibur dengan chapter ini x') maaf ya lamaa :( i was so sibuk back then you didn't even want to know malah ingin menabok saya /apaan /sok sibuk

yah, intinya dunia kampus sudah mulai memusingkan saya. sudah banyak maunya. dan tahukah anda (ngga, ngga mau tau) jika minggu ini... saya UAS mbakbro masbro sekalian /hening/ watasi wa pusing banged pake d desu, dare ni bersedia bawain saya Dio ama Kai sepaket kesene ;A; dan karena ituu mungkin chap selanjutnya di-delay dulu yaa cintaku sayang... orang sabar banyak rejeki deh :D

dan. ada satu lagi, ini yang penting #tsah. karena disini ada beberapa dari kalian yang ingin meminta ditranslate tiap part ehem ehem yang Inggris itu, maka saya putuskan jika ada yang bersedia, monggo silaken ~ berhubung saya orangnya kagok nulis gituan pake bahasa indonesia haha maap deh :')  
nah, nanti kalaupun ada, part yang sudah kalian terjemahkan itu dikirim kembali ke saya, dan kita ngobrol di twitter biar kita sama-sama cantikin kalo ada yang kurang ato gimana, gitu maksudnya, saling diskusi intinya kita ;D gimana ? kalo ada bilang ya hehe ditunggu lhoo makasih yaa :DD

last but not least, I LOVE YOU makhluk Tuhan yang ada disini, you all indeed amazing and God knows it ~ thankyou very kamsa lah :*** :')

• **springyeol** • & • **summerbaek** •  
aduh SAYANG /peluk cium satu-satu  
this is your Taoris la bep, aduh tetep ya ai mis yu laik kreyjehhh :'''))) :*

• **Rachma99** •  
kan ceritanya mo marawisan haha  
eh ati-ati lo malem-malem ketawa sendiri huhu  
makasih komennya xD

• **eunhaezha** •  
korban kedua ketawa tengah malem...  
jadi emang orang waras nggak cocok ya :') huhu bisa aja deh /cubit  
ahaha aduh kamu kenapa merobek hatiku dan kantongku :')  
lop yu tu deh :* makasih yaaa ~

• **Jenn2797** •  
kamu maunya yang panjang-panjang mulu deh /ambigu  
yaudah ntar saya bbm-in Hunhannya ya, biar nongolnya awet...  
tengkyu komennya ~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

•** Tania3424** •  
iya, diem-diem dia nyewa punya bengkel bapaknya gitu...  
kalemnya diem-diem makan dalem lol  
makasiiiih :D

• **Kim Hyunshi** •  
bagi tusuknya doang kite :v wkk  
Xiumin pake ramuan tujuh rupa soalnya ahiyy  
bayi bisa kaya Chen kalo saya nikah ama salah satunya /eh  
kaga doong, Kuartet Asoy solid, lah Dio yang paling disayang dan penuh kasih sayang :')

arigatouUU ~~

• **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** •  
kamu salah fokus ya...  
lah yang ini ga adem ayem neh haha  
etdah kamu kocak banget deh x'D  
makasih komennya Brigittiw, eh xD

• **Hisayuchi** •  
eh yang ini ngga adem lho hayo lho hahaha  
kaga lah, wong mereka serumpun setanah air (?)  
nah ga salah dong berarti ya ~ ini dia... sisi lain mingse... /gaya horor  
makasih yaaa :*

• **Ryu Chanhyun** •  
emang emak pada rempong semua yah hem nanti Xiumin bakal dapet lah ;;) /entah nanti dia bakal bahagia ato rempong juga  
tengkyu komennya :D

• **ayam ayam** •  
iya nih deQ dianya rajin gali tanah nyari emas soalnya ~  
haha makasih ayam ayam :D

• **Guest** •  
ogah tunjukin dolo identitas asli situ baru dilanjot  
canda, makasih komen mininya :D

• **Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So** •  
maaciwww :D maap deh lama ya :(

• **yuliafebry** •  
matamohh kenapahh cintahh :o  
what is cangak lol iyalaa ini taorisnya laa moga suka laa ;;)  
makasih udah komen :D

• **YeWookBaby aka SMD** •  
ahiy :') bisa aja deh kamu /peluk  
gapapa bep, selow laa hehe makasih banget lho udah komen :*

• **Cho Kyura** •  
hai Kyuraa, selamat datang :D /gelar sirkus  
aduh kamu coba pegang saya ini bentar lagi lepas landas ke kutub utara :$ ati-ati lho ketawa sendiri pas sendirian hayoooO /mulai gaje  
iyaa semangat terus kok aku hu-ha ! (҂'̀⌣'́)9 ditunggu yaa Hunhannya hehe  
makasih komen cantiknya :*

• **BaconCintaTelor** •  
lucu ih usernamenya haha  
aduuh greget ya :$ saya aja gelantungan bawah ac buatnya huhu  
makasih sayang :*

• **yourguardian** •  
/kasi Entrostop  
boleh lah nikah ama mas Chen, asal terima resiko bini kedua ya, royalti 10% :')  
maaciiiww :*

• **Rio** •  
naHHH apakah ini sudah panjang bep ;;) /ambigu  
makasih yaa :D silaken enjoy dengan kepanjangan ini (?)

• **teleporters** •  
adoh makazeh broh maap lahir batin broh  
naah kebetulan saya bahas request-an kamu noh, di atas hihi ;)  
pastilaah kebeneran saya demennya manis-manis koplak gitu /maksud  
makasih komennya yaa :D

• **IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic** •  
ciyusss miapahh ? haha liat jelasnya chapter depan ya ~  
tengkyu komennya :*

• **FUJOOHH** •  
nyante broh ban mahal broh jangan dibakar, printil aja (•̀_•́)ง  
makasih komen mininya yak :D

• **Missing Kid**•

emang banget dia nyolot kaga ngarti lagi saya  
tengkyuu komennya :D

• **mairavelia** •  
hai mai :D hai mai mi main (?)  
ehe ya tinggal dibasahin aja kalo kering mai  
amiin, doain aja HunHan banyak ya ;)  
tengkyuuuuuuu :*

• **Fly Away** •  
aduh terhura ._.  
roleplayer? i'm not dear, saya hanya manusia biasa :')  
makasih komennya yaa :D

• **Miyavi** •  
iya...makaseeeeh...  
ahaha okesip (҂'̀⌣'́)9  
tengkyu komen dan sarannya xD

• **miparkland** •  
iye ih malu-malu aja /toel  
Laynya tunggu saya nikah ama bias ya...  
eh ciyus bangett gaada ~ /muka troll  
sip, ini dia xD makasih ya komennya :*

• **Miina708** •  
mo panggil Dian Sastro juga boleh...  
kebelet ya tinggal ke wece selesai neng :T  
iyaaa ene nehhhh udehhh 8D  
tengkyu yaaa :D

• **yurichu** •  
haha makasiih bertubi tubi bep :*


	11. Special Chapter 1

**a/n**: jadi karena sepertinya pembaca tercinta banyak yang meminta agar scene ehemnya yang pake bahasa inggris itu diterjemahin ke bahasa Indonesia, ini dia :D tapi Kaisoo ama Baekyeol dulu yak, Taoris ama Hunhannya ntar, setelah chap edisi Hunhannya diapdet haha entahlah saya kayanya karena terlena oleh libur panjang jadinya lamaaaaaaa banget mo nyelesain ficnya, maaf ya saya usahain deh dalam waktu dekat ini (ea) langsung diselesain yang chapter selanjutnya kalo nggak ya tabok aja gapapa. anggep aja ini sebagai filler (chapter pengisi gitu, tambahan) yak HAHA oke saya emang troll.

oiyaaa, waktu itu kan pernah ada ya yang nawarin, **YeWookBaby aka SMD** ya? hehe maaf ya sayang kayaknya saya coba untuk berusaha dulu sejauh mana saya bisa menyingkirkan malu-malu untuk menulis scene ehem ke bahasa Indonesia auhuhu makasih banyak betewe tawarannya ya :*

ini langsung yang ke scene ehemnya yak. ada beberapa bagian yang diedit hehe.

#

[**Kaisoo - Chapter 6**]

"puas?"

"heh?"

"puas dengan ciuman barusan?"

"uh... puas. Kai enak banget." Dio malu-malu mengakui. "tapi kenapa mendadak Inggris gitu ngomongnya."

"...Ya Tuhan."

jarak wajah mereka jika diukur hanya dipisahkan oleh satu jari. dalam hati Dio berteriak ingin menciumnya lagi, namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk melakukan pergerakan. wajahnya merona, dengan bulu matanya yang sedikit bergetar. satu jari Kai membelai wajahnya, mata sayunya intens meneliti pahatan mata bulat sang mama, turun ke hidungnya, dan berujung di bibirnya yang penuh selama beberapa menit, hingga kembali melihat matanya, kali ini memberikan isyarat asing yang sulit untuk dipahami oleh kepolosan sorot mata bening itu.

"benar-benar cantik." "tapi bukan alasan pasti untuk memujamu."

buset.

nyomot lirik lagu siapa.

"...Kai?"

"dan terima kasih sudah mempermainkanku karena telah mengagumi bangsat itu. mohon maaf, kekagumanmu lebih pantas diberikan pada orang yang sekarang berada dihadapanmu ini. yang seenaknya dikirimkan oleh pihak sana untukmu sebagai _hadiah_. oh, apa kau senang menerima hadiahmu ini, Do Kyungsoo?"

Dio semakin bingung. Kai seperti kerasukan Draco Malfoy.

"kamu ngomong apa, sayang...?"

"kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dibalik sosok Kai, dan tidak selamanya dia menjadi bayi lucu untukmu. yah… beruntung saat ini aku bersedia untuk mengenalkan diri secara istimewa." "nama asliku Jongin, Kim Jongin; sistem penamaan yang berkesesuaian dengan negara ini, Korea Selatan."

melihat Dio yang seperti kehilangan fokus, Jongin melanjutkan omongannya.

"inilah yang kau dapatkan saat membangunkan sisi lain dari sosok bayi; alter ego kami. aku adalah sisi lain dari 'bayi'mu, untuk saat ini."

"hah...?" Dio berusaha mencerna kalimat anak itu. susah. mengingat nilai listeningnya tidak pernah melampaui 65.

laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, tawa yang sarat cemoohan. "banyak hal dari semuanya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara gamblang, walaupun selembar prasyarat sepertinya membantu. kurasa, kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit untuk memahaminya."

"oh, tidak sekarang tentu saja. sekarang saat yang tepat untuk menikmati waktu berharga kita, kan." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "menikmati... sepenuhnya."

Dio tersentak. setelah dibuat bingung oleh kehadiran sosok lain bayinya yang sangat kontras dengan Kai, suara oktaf rendah itu kini yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, bersarang tepat di telinganya. entahlah. kenapa Kai yang ini terasa menyebalkan. dan… seduktif. ditambah memang wajahnya yang tampan. lengkap sudah penderitaan.

kali ini tangannya yang nakal menyelinap ke dalam t-shirt Dio, membelai bebas area pinggangnya. spontan Dio terperanjat, langsung menggenggam lengan Kai, berusaha menghentikan pornoaksi tersebut.

"woy woy WOY-"

Kai mencibir. malah dengan Dio menggeliat di pangkuannya, semakin mudah baginya untuk mengeksplorasi kelembutan Dio.

"percuma saja, sayang."

Dio rasanya ingin menangis. ingin Kai yang lucu kembali. Kai bayinya. bukan Jongin yang saat ini memandangnya dengan intim. yang dengan cerdasnya menyentuh sensitivitas dirinya, membuatnya layu, bukan malah ingin menamparnya.

bukan Jongin yang brengsek sok Inggris ini.

kali ini tangannya menjelajah, menjamah setiap sudut kulitnya. bibirnya yang hangat tertumpu di lehernya. Dio menggigit bibir. tubuhnya gemetar. dan merasa kesal dengan tubuhnya yang seolah tidak ingin memberikan perlawanan berarti, malah sebaliknya; menyambut seluruhnya. sepertinya hal yang dilakukan oleh anak itu selanjutnya akan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

harapan yang tersisa hanyalah berdoa dalam hati supaya setan kecil ini segera bertaubat. walau dia tahu hal itu takkan berhasil.

Dio berpikir keras, dan akhirnya menemukan cara lain.

sebut nama pengajar MPKT tiga kali. mungkin ber-efek.

"DEMI BU SUTIKNO-uh..."

tidak sempat. jemari Jongin mendahului, berhenti di dua titik paling 'peka'. yang terasa begitu lembut pada sentuhannya, tatkala dia menekan, membelainya dengan ujung jari; pucuk dadanya.

kondisi Dio saat itu: terpatahkan.

"kau tidak tahu... aku _sangat _menginginkanmu."

_sial, sial kau Kim Jongin. __s__ial untukmu dan untuk suara serak yang berbisik lirih itu_. Dio tidak lagi berpikir jernih; tidak mampu. semua terasa begitu mengundang, menggelitik gelora asing yang sekian lama terbenam di wilayah yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya, sungguh cukup untuk membuatnya beralih.

tapi selama masih ada daya dan upaya.

"yah-Kai... mana Kai...? kembaliin Kai...! mmm-"

sejumlah protes yang hendak mengalir ditutup dengan apik oleh ciuman yang kali ini berubah… ehm. lelaki itu memainkan ujung lidahnya untuk membelai bibir bawah si cantik hingga akhirnya mempersilakannya untuk berlabuh, sebelum akhirnya menemukan hasrat yang sama, mengundangnya untuk permainan dominasi. Dio tidak dapat menahan erangan halus yang seketika muncul (yang menjadi stimulan sensual untuk lelaki itu), ketika belaian lidahnya yang panas menguasai areanya, mereguk rasa manisnya ibarat kupu-kupu yang menghisap madu, melumat seluruhnya hingga menjadikannya tak memiliki setitik pun kapasitas energi, bahkan untuk menarik nafas. bocah bernama Jongin itu telah meraih kemenangannya untuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemah total. Tuhan, tolong, ini tidak lagi lugu.

Jongin menyeringai dalam kepuasan. mata tajamnya yang sayu membungkus pupilnya yang meluas gelap. sangatlah beruntung baginya untuk memiliki malaikat cantik itu dalam pelukannya. dia tahu, tentu, jika bayi Kai yang saat ini tenggelam jauh dalam dirinya mencintai segala hal tentang 'ibu'nya (dan menyebabkan dirinya iri dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki disebabkan oleh kemungkinan tinggi bagi Kai untuk berada disampingnya sepanjang waktu). dan ketika dia menjadi dirinya saat ini. baginya, Dio adalah ketertarikan. keindahan. keabsahan absolut dari sesuatu yang layak, murni untuk dicintai, untuknya.

dan tidak ada alasan logis untuk menemukan Do Kyungsoo di sisi yang lain, suatu asumsi valid baginya. tanpa terkecuali Suho. walau terkesan _random_, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya apa sewaktu kecil si brengsek itu diajarkan oleh ibunya untuk tidak mengambil hak milik orang lain. yah, mungkin tidak, karena dia cukup kurang ajar untuk mengambil hati Dio tanpa syarat.

tapi cih, sungguh bukan masalah. karena pada waktunya nanti, pada saatnya yang tepat, Dio akan menjadi miliknya, milik sang iblis sepenuhnya tanpa bantahan. untuk sepanjang waktu, bahkan jika sang waktu berakhir.

karena malaikat cantik itu berhasil membuat sang iblis jatuh dalam cintanya.

#

[**Baekyeol - chap 7**]

Baekhyun lemes total dicium pertama kali, ibaratnya kayak mencet tombol mati lampu, terus pets gitu, mati lampunya. ciuman yang dalam, dan rasa bibir Chanyeol yang memadu miliknya, lembut dan penuh pada bibirnya yang mungil. caranya mengecup seperti tanpa daya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk kemudian mengklaim seluruhnya... haruskah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata?

ini seperti, Baekhyun yang terhipnotis oleh ketangkasan rayuan oknum-yang-tidak-disangka-ternyata-mesum-Park Chanyeol. satu kejutan yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menyerah seketika. hanya mampu mengikat tangan dan kakinya yang jenjang di leher dan pinggang Chanyeol yang lebar, membiarkan anak itu menjamahnya, meraih inginnya.

dan sekarang lidah Chanyeol yang menguasai permainan, memulai petualangannya dalam kehangatan rongga mulut Baekhyun yang manis, terbawa bersama gairah yang seolah menjadi tanpa akhir. yah, Baekhyun yang awam hanyalah seonggok anak ayam kehilangan arah dalam hal seperti ini. dan Chanyeol jelmaan kancil memang licik untuk memanfaatkan situasi.

salahkan Baekhyun yang telah memberinya pemandangan merangsang di malam buta.

satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun sadari, jika Chanyeol menciumnya dengan mata yang terbuka. sepasang bola mata eksotis yang menatap miliknya yang gemetar dan basah... sketsa yang menggugah.

ketika Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman yang membuatnya merasa tidak butuh bernafas, tangan telanjang yang digunakan untuk menyokong tubuh Baekhyun kini memijat pipi bokongnya yang oh Tuhan lembutnya, dengan cara yang disukai tubuhnya, dan mendapatkan si mungil mendesah pelan antara menghindar dan menikmati. lengan Baekhyun yang mengikat lehernya berpindah, menenggelamkan jemari lentiknya di rambut anak itu, setengah meremasnya. Chanyeol memberikan perhatian penuh kepada bisikan tak terucap dari birahinya, mencium jejak gairah terselubung tubuh ramping itu untuk membuatnya terlena dalam sentuhannya. tangan besarnya bekerja memanjakan setiap titik sensitif lewat kulitnya yang halus, tanpa memisahkan piyama biru itu dari tubuhnya (mungkin hal itu dinobatkan sedikit mengganggu tapi mendapatkan Baekhyun yang hampir telanjang menjadi imaji sensual yang tak terelakkan dimana dirinya terbungkus pakaian lengkap). satu hal yang sempat terbesit di benak Chanyeol, untuk berhati-hati jika saja terpeleset ketika menyusuri kelembutan Baekhyun.

banyak hal dalam diri Baekhyun yang memiliki kesinambungan dengan tipe ideal Chanyeol. aroma _rich strawberry_, wangi tubuhnya yang alami. sifatnya yang berusaha terlihat sangar, namun sebenarnya kekanakan, yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. rupa yang seperti bocah kecil. jemari lentik yang membuat mata lemas oleh keindahannya.

dan tepatnya saat ini, Baekhyun yang terbuai hasrat.

tidak salah jika Chanyeol meresmikan dirinya secara tidak resmi sebagai salah satu laki-laki yang paling beruntung didunia. Baekhyun merupakan satu perwujudan untuk semua yang dia inginkan, semua yang dia butuhkan, satu-satunya yang layak untuk dirinya. terima kasih kepada Kitab Perjanjian yang telah memberikannya surga berupa sosok mempesona ini.

yah, suatu hal nonsense jika kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol padanya hanya sebatas 'suka'.

tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk memainkan adegan utama, menempatkan belaiannya dengan berani di organ vital Baekhyun, memanjakan seluruh inderanya tanpa ampun. kehalusan yang berada di bawah sentuhannya kini bergetar, menjadi keras, memproses reaksi yang bermuara di satu titik yang nantinya menyeruak melewati pangkal organnya. Chanyeol menyeringai mendapatkan reaksi yang diharapkan. semakin lama belaian yang diiringi tekanan itu semakin menjelajah, mengarah ke pintu gerbang keintiman Baekhyun yang terbuka malu, begitu mengundang. lelehan orgasme ringan kemudian mengalir secara perlahan, yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk membasuh kulit dagingnya inci demi inci.

Baekhyun butuh untuk segera meninju Chanyeol; seperti yang dia lakukan kepada mereka yang nakal untuk mencoba menyentuhnya.

butuh untuk segera berteriak dan mematahkan seluruh tulangnya yang mungkin-Oh Tuhan.

ini terlalu... memabukkan. apakah berlebihan jika Baekhyun berasumsi jika hal ini seribu kali lebih ber-efek dari obat penenang, walau seumur hidup Baekhyun belum pernah mencobanya. tapi setidaknya dia tahu, atas saksinya melihat mereka yang mengkomsumsi obat-obatan terlarang di liputan berita kriminal yang dilihatnya lewat media sosial. terlupa, dimanjakan oleh kenikmatan yang menghentak. _mungkin seperti ini_. cara tubuhnya bereaksi, meminta, mendamba sentuhan itu. tidak mampu menolak sensasi yang menggelegak dalam seluruh sistem sarafnya, mematikan akal sehatnya otomatis. kakinya yang panjang menjadi terkulai oleh getaran hebat, dan bergerak menjepit seprai yang tidak beraturan setelah terikat di pinggang Chanyeol sebelumnya.

selama ini Byun Baekhyun anti terhadap segala sesuatu berbau porno. entah dalam bentuk grafis atau aksi. bukan berarti dia tidak normal, _no_. hanya saja melihat hal-hal seperti itu membuat mentalnya sakit, entahlah. sialnya Chanyeol bocah mesum ini mengubah pandangannya 100% berbalik, menyampaikan pada intuisinya bahwa _inilah kenyataan_. Baekhyun jadi tidak mengerti dengan asumsi yang dia tanamkan di dirinya selama ini. apa yang selama ini dianggapnya menjijikkan ternyata lebih melenakan dari segelas _strawberry parfait_ favoritnya. ya, Chanyeol tahu betul cara untuk meluluhkan Baekhyun sampai seperti ini, tidak hanya saat dia menjadi bayi dimana dia berhasil membujuk Baekhyun agar mau membelikannya sepeda. kejutan lain yang diberikan dari bocah lugu itu.

dan ketika insting alamiahnya meminta dia untuk membuka area kakinya lebih lebar.

_**BAEKHYUN LO BOCAH CIMIT.**_« malaikat.

_sapa lo, setan. _« setan.

_**WOY DIA BAYI ELO WOY.**__**  
**__  
__maaf... bukan saatnya bagimu untuk mengganggu.__  
_  
setan dan malaikat dalam pikirannya memulai perselisihan, dimana dirinya yang asli hanya bisa bersikap _tidak bisa apa-apa_.

"kau suka ini, _cherry_?" suara berat Chanyeol yang diperkaya oleh nafsu menggelitik leher Baekhyun yang sensitif. apa-apaan dengan '_cherry_' itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menggenggam bahu Chanyeol erat sebagai bentuk ketidaksetujuan (palsu).

"kau... mesum kurang ajar... Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memang memiliki nyali hewani yang cukup untuk memainkan jarinya yang lembap, menjadikannya penyusup untuk masuk ke area Baekhyun yang paling intim dengan lihai. Baekhyun menghentakkan kepalanya seketika, pinggulnya menggeliat tanpa sadar jika membuat jari yang menggodanya terhisap makin dalam. satu jari untuk merayu. untuk kemudian dua jari yang menjalankan kendali untuk masuk dan keluar, dengan bibir Chanyeol yang memagut lehernya, menghasilkan untaian erangan erotis mengalir dari bibir merah jambunya yang basah. uh... Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda insting primitifnya untuk segera berbuat sesuatu yang menjadikan makhluk indah didepannya benar-benar miliknya.

dengan itu, sudah tentu Baekhyun terpenjara, tidak mampu bergerak barang seujung jari pun. segala kekuatan yang tersisa kini beralih menuju indera bicaranya, mengeluarkan senjata terakhir yang berbunyi _'berani-beraninya kau bocah_' ditemani oleh desahan sensual level atas seperti _'ah, uh, ehmh, breng...sek_' dan sejumlah umpatan yang mengusik pertahanan Chanyeol, menyentil serigala buas yang tertidur dalam jiwanya. walau terkesan mengutuk, namun hal itu lebih terdengar rengekan yang meminta lebih di telinganya.

tidak, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun meminta lebih. begitupun jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Baekhyun merasa sangsi jika hal ini menjadi adiksi, walaupun dia tahu hal itu telah terjadi. bagaimana dia menghadapi Chanyeol ketika dia kembali menjadi bayinya nanti? dengan kata lain, dia butuh akal sehatnya untuk kembali padanya, menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk itu.

dan apa artinya semua ini, tunjuk piyama yang menjadi tersangka. tidak, walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan piyama kesayangannya. tidak mungkin baginya untuk tidak lagi berteman dengan piyamanya hanya karena hal seperti ini. jangan. jangan katakan hal yang _seperti ini_, karena bagi Baekhyun ini sudah menjadi siksaan terberat atas kecerobohannya. _duh piyama...__  
_  
dan sekarang.

"Chanyeol... hentikan..."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dengan nada sinisnya. "yakin memintaku berhenti, cantik...?"

"kubilang henti- ehm... Chanyeol, sud- ahh..."

"mhm, bisa jelaskan bagaimana caranya berhenti…?"

walau berkata begitu, Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. pertanyaan itu sekedar untuk menggodanya saja. yah, Chanyeol mungkin tenggelam dalam euforianya menggoda Baekhyun, tapi yang jelas dia tahu jika ini tidak bisa berlanjut lebih jauh. untungnya dewi pengontrol dalam angannya telah memberikan jasanya agar tidak tenggelam lebih dalam. dia melancarkan satu gerakan akhir, mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya, untuk mencari pusat dari pusaran kenikmatan yang mengelilinginya. dan ketika dia menemukannya, perlahan tapi pasti dirinya semakin mempercepat laju serangan yang menekan intinya, dan menambah satu jarinya yang terakhir. dibawah naungannya Baekhyun meronta lirih memanggil namanya, tubuhnya menikung ke atas, menghentak jelas. Chanyeol menjilat bibir, antisipasi. suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas. _oh, jangan menjerumuskan aku lebih dari ini, sayang_.

sial. di saat-saat terakhir inilah yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengakhirinya. Chanyeol membungkam bibir manisnya, yang dikhawatirkan meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya jika terus menguntaikan nyanyian penuh sugesti seksuil. dalam ciumannya, Chanyeol menyeringai. kenapa rasanya sama saja. Baekhyun membalas lumatan dan alunan lidahnya dengan gairah yang sama, kaki dan tangan yang kembali menempatkan tahtanya di leher dan pinggangnya, berusaha melumpuhkan Chanyeol dengan ikatan yang diberikan tubuhnya. permainan semakin menarik.

satu tantangan lagi bagi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menggeliat di pangkuannya, membuat organnya bergesekan dengan miliknya yang terbungkus, membuatnya sedikit terbangun. pertahanannya betul-betul diuji.

namun Dewi fortuna agaknya berpihak padanya. rantai orgasme yang luruh di perut dan pangkal pahanya menjadi tanda mutlak bahwa Baekhyun telah mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol bersyukur permainan ini akhirnya terselesaikan tanpa cacat, berhasil bertahan sampai akhir. Baekhyun betul-betul lawan yang sulit untuk membuat napasnya tersengal, _heh_.

setelah kembali, Chanyeol melaksanakan 'tanggung jawab'-nya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai akhir, menelan hasil rilisannya seperti kucing kehausan yang menikmati semangkuk susunya. tetap, dengan caranya yang seperti profesional. mengulum, mencium. seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun memang yang paling nikmat untuknya.

dia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam bersejarah ini.

namun sayang, wajib untuk Baekhyun.

karena mereka hanya perlu menunggu untuk menerima kepastian.

setelah menjadi setan terlaknat yang pernah ada, Chanyeol memasangkan kembali piyama birunya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membiarkan si cantik tertidur lelap, setelah menguras habis seluruh energinya.

"aku cinta kau seperti gila, Byun Baekhyun. jagalah Chanyeol bayi hingga nanti kita bertemu lagi."

ciuman yang paling lembut diberikannya di dahi Baekhyun seperti cara seorang pangeran mencium permaisurinya, kemudian membisikkan satu kalimat terakhir sebagai kata ganti _selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa _sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"di lain waktu... malam akan berlangsung tanpa siang, untuk bercinta denganmu."

**a/n**: ...maaf jika servis kurang memuaskan, anda bisa langsung toyor yang nulis ke alamat berikut: review.

lupakan saja semua, LUPAKAN.

oh betewe #HappyKaisooDay ! sailah otepe hari ini ngerayain ulang tahun bareng~~~ kurang seneng apa deh saya gangerti lagi auhuhuhu dalam hitungan jam, pemirsa 8D

yak, kepada para Kaisoo shipper yang terhormat, marilah kita panjatkan doa untuk kedua pasangan agar tercipta momen-momen sa'ik diantaranya, amin ya robbal alamin.


	12. Chapter 9

**a/n**: sebelumnya... maap nunggu lama ;A; ;A; ;A; ya, saya coba yang part ehemnya indonesia aja deh kali ini. TUMBEN? iya, males nerjemahin ke inggris soalnya HAHA. oleh karena itu.

.

.

sebelumnya tahlilan dulu gapapa. sedia ember juga.

.

.

.

oh iya. cuma mo kasitau aja. tiga langkah ampuh ketika anda hendak membaca fic ini: LIHAT. BACA. LUPAKAN. terimakasih.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

assalamu'alaikum wr. wb.

masih ketemu kan ya kita. kirain jumat kemaren bener kiamat. ya woles lah, otepe belom pada nikah lahiran anak, bentar dulu lah.

yah, yang penting akhirnya kita ketemu lagi setelah masa-masa saya digantung berat oleh Nihongo. yak, sebelumnya saya mau bilang. kalo kalian yang lagi sekolah itu sekolahnya ngadain festival, beruntunglah kalian. kalo nggak? yaudah sih nggak masalah ngga bakal diusir juga.

kenapa beruntung?

karena kali ini cerita 4 Princess dari kayangan dengan kurcacinya berkisar tentang festival °\(^▿^)/°

bentar, out of topic bentar. yah, untuk informasi tentang kemarin kemana para bayi yang menghilang setelah kasus di diskotik dan para emak yang amnesia: para bayi kembali seperti biasa kok, belom pulkam ke EXOPlanet. masa' iya sih maen pulkam aja, ongkos darimana. dan para mama ituuu ya amnesia aja. kayak biasa lah, abis di-ehem-in langsung lupa, gitu. hehe. troll abis.

oke, kembali ke laptop.

nah, sekarang ini saya berada di tengah-tengah lautan manusia, di salah satu kampus yang mengadakan festival di ibukota Seoul, dengan matahari di atas kepala. adoh ini aja kalo ada danau disini udah nyebur daritadi, ga ngetik-ngetik begini. mo buka baju takut kiamat beneran. abis semua. pecah. saking horornya.

oya, saya jelasin singkat aja. jadi, setiap tahun di kampusnya para mama itu ngadain acara puncak Festival Budaya namanya, yang diadain setelah perayaan ulang tahun fakultas mereka. disini sih banyak lah acaranya, dan sekarang lagi pada stand bazaar gitu. ada yang jual baju, makanan, minuman, banyak deh. ada yang ketangkep jual underwear segala, showroom. yah, selama tidak ada yang jual harga diri #ups.

dan sekarang masalahnya adalah: saya lagi kehilangan jejak. toleh kanan-toleh kiri ga ketemu batang idung para Disney Princess dan Pembantu Umumnya. ketemunya Sugeng, Priyono, Lale. siapa lagi tuh orang. semoga bukan jodoh, amin.

"MAMAAA MAU ITUUU LUCUU PANTATNYA CEMOKKK ƪ(ƪ_‾̴̴͡͡ ﻬ ‾̴̴͡͡)"

NAH. panjang umur. itu dia tahanan 404. beerbe panasin jet, ngejer.

"aduh sayang itu tuh mahal, dirumah juga udah banyak, lagi duit mama abis... tapi ya, demi kamu. maka nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kamu dustakan?"

yah, CinDiorella sedang bersabda kepada bayinya si temsek (item pesek-red). semangat Di.

"iiiii lau thalah, mending thubit pantad mama ajha-"

"Hun. mama denger kamu ngomong apa. kebetulan gue punya ide brilian nyeburin lo ke danau kalo sekali lagi gue denger yang setipe kaya gitu."

itu si BelLuhan (nyadur nama Belle walau terkesan maksa) memberi ancaman ke si cadel bandel yang cuma rolling eyes.

(_yaudah, Sehun bareng gue aja sini mbak_).

disisi lain.

"ma, ini, Kris kasih bunga buat mama :)"

"eeh ~ Valentine's Day masih jauh, sayang. tapi makasih deh hehe :3" Taorora yang tersipu malu cuma bisa malu tatkala bayi ganteng Tomingse kasih dia... melati satu sih. daripada bunga bangke.

aduh ditaro di kuping lagi bunganya. soswid :3

"iya ma, masama. satu titik dua koma. mama Tao cantik, siapa yang punya ;;)"

uhuk Kris pantun gombal. _gombalin oom coba_ (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) « saya.

Tao mesem. niatan bales.

"ada udang di balik batu. berenang-renang ke tepian. Kris emang ganteng banget ;;)"

ngga nyambung tapi yaa, lumayan lah.

dan satu lagi.

ye.

satu lagi siapaaaAaa MANA SUARANYAAAAA ~

"Baekyeooooool~"

pinter ~ lulus masuk SMA/UN-SNMPTN semua ya, آمِيّنْ… آمِيّنْ… يَ رَ بَّلْ عَلَمِيّنْ (disini ga ada yang SD kan).

eh.

mana sih Baekhyun ama Chanyeol ya? dimana dia Dora?

"dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? tanyakan pada petaaaaa~" « Dora (yang entah darimana nongol aja) seraya ngubek-ngubek tas.

5 menit kemudian.

"yah mbak, petanya ketinggalan di stasiun."

...terimakasih atas segalanya Dora.

oo itu dia tuh oknum-oknumnya, lagi mojok bawah bambu kuning. cie. serem kenapa mojoknya.

"ini ma, kalo di lual ijo, kalo di dalem melah. apa tuu?" itu Chanyeol.

"...pete di-Wantex." dan ini Baekhyun. Snow Baek.

oo lagi maen tebak-tebakan ceritanya.

"calaaaah, nenek sihir makan sirih AHAHAHA kalah lagiii mana beliin Yeol takoyakiiiii ~"

duh kesian, kayanya Snow Baek lagi diporotin tuh.

nah. sekarang udah lengkap kan ya.

terus ngapain nih ceritanya.

keliling bazar ya.

hadeh, capek kalo mau muter sekitaran lapangan mulu. mending saya beli Hop-Hop deh, aus banget (walau asli kantong sanggupnya beli Prim-a.)

yak, dengan perginya si author, mari kita fokus kepada keempat pasangan cetar ini.

wah, CinDiorella dan temsek lagi ke booth ramal Tarot tuh. seru kayanya. palangnya tulisan "_Ramalkan_ _Nasibmu, Lihat Masa Depan_". wuoh. yaiya dong kalo tulisan "_Bengkel Abadi, 'hati-hati di jalan banyak anak'_" salah dong.

oke. di depan madamnya ada bola gede gitu, tangannya ngider aja sekitaran bola. jarinya penuh ama cincin2 gede, palanya diiket ama headband. wah, meyakinkan. lengkap baju tulisan "_say no to Rock n' Roll, mari goyang Patah_". kasep.

betewe baswey, madamnya namanya Joko. salah ga tuh.

trus kartu tarotnya dipake? ya dipake lah. pajangan aja tapi.

"saya tahu apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah bangun tidur."

yak, suasana berubah mencekam. madamnya ngomong ama si Dio yang lagi diramal. empunya cuma merem melek.

"apa madam?"

dengan gaya dramatis madam Joko tetep ngiderin tangannya di sekitaran bola. "simpel. tidur lagi."

Dio pasang pose malu-malu, dalem hati ngomong 'tau aja deh madamnya'.

sang madam tersenyum ala peramal (wong dia peramal), lalu bicara lagi. "kamu tahu caranya membuat seorang gadis menangis?"

Dio mengangguk. "tahu madam, saat orang yang dicintainya mengecewakannya :("

uhuk, dalem. tapi madam menggeleng.

"bukan. ada jawaban yang lebih tepat."

Dio mengernyit. "apa madam?"

"bakar rumahnya."

Dio melongo.

"kamu tahu apa yang akan saya bicarakan setelah ini?"

"ya?"

"serangkaian kata-kata."

Dio mulai mikir kalau madam Joko sudah mandi apa belum. bukan karena madamnya yang kucel, tapi menurut buku yang dia baca, otak seseorang tidak akan bekerja maksimal jika mereka belum mandi. buku apa juga kurang tahu. yang jelas mungkin itu alasan kenapa madamnya ini ngelantur aja. oh mungkin dia lagi puasa. puasa mandi. ya wajarlah kalo gitu. _aduh ngapain lagi mikirin orang udah mandi apa belom_, Dio menggerutu dalam hati.

setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi seraya menggandeng tangan Kai, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. langkahnya sudah jauh setelah sang madam berkomentar melihat Kai: "suami yang tampan."

"yang tadi capa ci ma?" Kai mulai bertanya.

Dio angkat bahu. "mungkin mantan guru ngaji," jawabnya asal.

sementara itu Chanyeol sama Baekhyun duduk-duduk lagi bawah bambu kuning abis beliin Chanyeol sate sosis. Baekhyun udah pasang muka bete. abisan setengah duit dia bawa cuma buat beliin Chanyeol makanan, sedangkan dia hanya bisa pasrah. salah dia juga kenapa mau maen tebak-tebakan kalo ujungnya kalah mulu. lawan juga 'bocah'. niatan pasang gengsi malah kemakan gengsi.

dan di tengah keheningan yang mengancam.

"kak, beli tisunya kak, biar kece kak."

ada seorang anak penjaja tissue menghampiri mereka berdua. Baekhyun menoleh slow motion, mencibir.

"makasih, gue udah kece."

tapi anak itu tidak menyerah.

"iya kak, lebih kece lagi kalo beli tissuenya. seribuan aja kak, ga mahal. buy one get one lah kak." gayanya sih _buy one get one_. beli satu gratis bungkusnya.

belum sempet Baekhyun jawab, datang lagi plonco lainnya.

"kak, ojek payung kak. biar romantis." yah, walau nggak ada ujan ojek payung tetep eksis. terik sih emang.

cie Baekhyun digandrungi bocah-bocah rupawan penjaja tissue dan ojek payung. sok dipilih Con.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri tegak setelah menghabiskan 5 tusuk sate sosisnya. sempet sendawa bentar, kekenyangan. setelahnya pasang pose Robocop, tangan kanannya mengacungkan 5 tusuk sate yang diselipkan diantara jurang pemisah jarinya (fix saya nggak ngerti gimana jelasinnya) sambil mata melotot (emang Robocop gitu ye posenya).

"NGAPAIN LO CIMIT-CIMIT. PEGI SONO."

liat Liberty bisa ngomong, dua bocah penjaja itu langsung ngacir. melihat itu, Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun ngernyit.

"ehehehe, Yeol milip ga ama om-om celem tu?" ujarnya dudukin pantat lagi sambil nepuk dada. Baekhyun senyum.

"iya, keren. mirip Jaja Miharja."

lain ladang lain belalang. begitu pula dengan Tao dan Kris. pasangan mesra abad 21 itu pegangan tangan. Kris a.k.a Tomingse dari tadi senyam senyum liatin emaknya. Tao melihat sekeliling sambil menggumamkan nyanyian, yang terdengar di telinga saya lagunya... ayo, mau lagunya siapa.

tep, pas ngeliat papan merek Gucci store, langsung ijo matanya. tanpa babibu, Tao langsung mampir. matanya yang ijo jadi nambah ijo liat sepatu tas baju seliweran-gak seliweran juga, maksudnya yang tertata rapih di setiap sudut ruangan yang menjelma di istana hatimu yang tak akan pernah lekang dimakan waktu untuk selama detik menit yang berjalan di muka bumi-yak, barusan saya kena sindrom _**Keasikanus ngetikus**_ #radagaenak #maap.

"ini diskon ga mas?" Tao mulai keluarin senjata pamungkas jurus ibu-ibu-dikala-belanja-nya.

"oh, itu barang baru kak, nggak diskon."

"beneran banget nih baru? masa' udah kroakan aja." Tao berkelit. kroakan maksudnya bolong-bolong gitu talinya.

"yee emang gitu modelnya kak." pramuniaganya bersilat lidah. namun tidak hanya bersilat lidah, dia pun segera mengambil sepatu lain sebagai alternatif. bukan sepatu roda, bukan sepatu nyangkul. sepatu model Cinderella, sepatu kaca. wuih.

"nah, kalo yang ini diskon kak, 95%."

Tao langsung mangap. sepatunya semacem berhiaskan berlian mencleng mentereng di matanya. "WAH LANGSUNG BUNGKUS LAH MAS-"

"tapi kiri semua."

tet tot.

"...mas tau kerak tai ga?"

"eh. kenapa emang kak ("°͡▽°)͡"

Tao menghela napas. "udahlah mas, lupakan semua cerita indah kita. xie xie."

"eh kenapa :(( jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini... bayang-bayangmu..."

mendadak drama.

dan berakhirlah kisah antara Taorora dengan pramuniaga toko Gucci di bazaar kampus.

terakhir, Sehun dan Luhan...tu. Luhansip. Luhanya mimpi bagiku. Luhantam-

oke, stop.

cie, Luhan pake-pake kimono, foto di booth, em, bisa dibilang tempat foto gratislah. pas difoto gratis, ambil fotonya bayar. fotonya bisa pake seragam sekolah, kimono, kostum hewan misalnya beruang, kelinci dkk, bahkan gaun pernikahan. coba ada koteka sekalian, hardcore.

nah, Luhan pilih foto pake kimono. pake pita gede lagi di rambutnya. Sehun gigit kuku aja liatin emaknya pose manis. mau gigit meja resiko ompong.

puas berfoto, Luhan senyum ceria toel-toel mbaknya.

"mbak, boleh pinjem kimononya ga mbak (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

mbaknya ngernyit. "buat apa kak?"

"gapapa, pengen pake aja hehe," jawab Luhan sambil nyengir kutu. "Hun, bagus ga mama pake ini?"

"baguuuuth, mama pake apa aja baguth, thantik :3" Sehun memberi empat jempol, pake jempol kaki juga dua-dua.

"hehe, boleh ga nih mbak :3" Luhan mohon lagi.

"yaudah, boleh deh dipinjem. nanti dibalikin lagi ya kak."

wah, baik ya mbaknya. dengan ceria Luhan menyanding Sehun dan melambaikan tangan dengan mbak fotografernya untuk pamit, sebelumnya mengambil bungkusan baju gantinya. mbaknya membalas lambaian tangannya.

belum berapa langkah jalan, Luhan balik lagi.

"napa ma?" Sehun bertanya.

"ada yang kelupaan," Luhan menjawab dan memanggil mbak yang tadi. "mbak, mbak."

mbaknya menoleh, merasa terpanggil. "eh ya, kenapa kak?"

"itu lho, foto yang tadi kira-kira bisa diambil kapan?"

"oh, 30 menit aja kok kak. silahkan keliling-keliling dulu kalo mau, selagi nunggu. santai aja."

"oh gitu, oke. makasih mbak ya. dibagusin lagi ya mbak fotonya, pake efek-efek gitu hehe."

"oh iya, tapi nggak dibagusin udah bagus kok kak hehe." aih, gombal nih mbaknya. Luhan senyum mesem.

"yaudah deh, tinggal dulu ya mbak."

mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Sehun dengan gaya cueknya cuek aja jalan-jalan. mereka sempet mampir di booth pernak-pernik, aksesoris gitu. Luhan beli gelang kembar buat dia sama Sehun. yang Sehun gelangnya karet ban warna biru, Luhan karet ban warna pink. tulisannya 'aku padamu' pake huruf hangul, kiyut deh. langsung dipake tuh.

abis itu mereka jalan lagi. Luhan yang pake kimono plus pita yang menggoda diliatin ama cowo-cowo mupeng. Sehun pasang tampang preman, kasih tatapan _ape-lu-liat-liat-nyet_ seraya mengeratkan genggaman Luhan di lengannya. Luhan menoleh.

"kenapa sayang?"

"tu olang liat-liat mama Hun, enak ajha. mentang mentang mama thantik. emangnya mama Hun baju thoko," Sehun komplain. baju toko yang dimaksud adalah baju yang suka dipampang di etalase butik itu, maksudnya pameran gitu. Luhan cuma nyengir, mencubit lengan Sehun.

"hihi, Hun lucu banget deh kalo cemburu," ujarnya jahil. muka Sehun langsung semburat merah.

"Kak, maen yok ke Rumah Hantu kita, gratis nih buat 25 pengunjung pertama :D kakak pengunjung yang ke-25 nih kalo mau~"

cie. giliran mereka dihampiri salah satu mahasiswa rambut uler maenan, cosplay gitu, Medusa. ada kepanjangannya, **ME**nggenggam rin**DU** dan a**SA** ehe nggak, nggak, Medusa polos aja.

"ma, luma antu ma! mau ah, yok yok!" Sehun langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan. Luhan bergidik.

"udah, udah, gausah, mending liat orang nari Gending Sriwijaya aja. makasih mas-"

Sehun bergeming meyakinkan Luhan, "eee ma, thekali tumul idup tauu, ayo ayo ~" tanpa pikir panjang ditariknya lengan Luhan, "dimana om tempatnya dimana?", meminta bimbingan dengan 'Medusa' yang tersenyum lebar itu. mahasiswa tersebut memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan diikuti Sehun yang gembira menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kuat.

"HUN-"

"HUN NANTI MAMA MARAH."

"HUN DEMI HAJI SALEH-"

Luhan ribut di jalan. yah, dia emang ga ada toleransi kalo sama hantu-hantuan. istilah bijak _'lo asik gue santai, setan usik Luhan bantai_' sayangnya nggak ada di kamusnya. ajak aja dia nonton Silent Hill. baru 5 menit udah buat tetangga rewel. antunya belom nongol udah jejeritan aja. kebalikan dari Sehun yang tertantang dengan hal berbau mistis. Sehun kan calon dukun... jika Allah meridhoi.

"anaknya ya kak?" mahasiswa tersebut iseng bertanya dengan Luhan, menunjuk Sehun.

"hah? bukan-eh iya, anak saya," Luhan buru-buru menjawab. mahasiswa tersebut senyum simpul.

"pantes. sama-sama cakep."

Luhan antara pengen toyor atau toel masnya. maen gombal aja.

dan sampailah mereka di suatu gerbang neraka di mata Luhan, dimana di mata Sehun merupakan gerbang Seven Eleven. Rumah Hantu. rawr.

"silahkan mama dan adik, selamat menikmati dan hati-hati ^^ oh iya, bawa senter ini dik."

Sehun mengambil senter tersebut. menyalakannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Rumah Hantu. jrrrrreeeeeeng. dem dem trengg. aura hitam mulai mengelilingi setelah pintu ditutup. bulu kuduk mulai berdiri. hawa dingin mulai menusuk (AC sih). Luhan mulai parno.

"Hun... mama takut nih..."

Luhan gemeteran, semakin menggelayut ke Sehun, nggak sanggup tolah-toleh. ruangannya gelap, sunyi. cuma keliatan banyak papan-papan sama patung serem. topeng-topeng, foto-foto jadul item putih, tulisan-tulisan berwarna merah darah yang aslinya dari cat. sarang laba-laba (palsu) dimana-mana. kecoa (maenan) kegantung di setiap sisi. komposisi yang pas untuk ukuran rumah hantu buatan.

tapi yang namanya rumah hantu tetep aja rumah hantu. ngga bakal berubah jadi Starbucks.

Luhan pengen pulang. serius.

"jangan takud ma, ada Hun." Sehun meyakinkan mamanya. "ini mana ci antunya ga kual-kual. ga celu ah."

Luhan langsung ngomel. "ih apaan sih Hun, bagusan dia gausah keluar kali..."

JEGER.

"HUAA! Ya Allah astagfirullahaladzim apa itu Ya Allah apaan Ya Allah ampuni dosaku Ya Allah..."

barusan rupanya ada patung pahlawan baju zirah tanpa kepala (styrofoam tebel) yang jatuh. Sehun cuma elus dada dikit, kaget dikit.

"uuuu cabal mama... ini belom apa-apa tau hayoo."

"...kamu kok malah nambah nakutin mama sih :'''(" Luhan berbisik lirih. kasihan…

"eh iya, maap deh, ga cengaja Hun hehe. yaudah ayoo jalan lagi."

"hu... hu..."

"sssh, diem mama cayang, jangan nangic dong."

"...yang barusan bukan mama, Hun."

JENGJRENG.

"hu... huuuu..."

"...eh iya. nah, muncul tu antunya." Sehun bangga.

"Hun..."

suara itu makin keras.

"hu... HUU... huUUUU..."

"Ya Robbi Sehun... aku nangis nih sebentar lagi kalo kita ga pergi dari sini sekarang..."

"sssh, tenang la mama, kan ada Hun. kita tunggu mpe antunya dateng."

"MAKSUD KAMU-"

"HRrrAaaaaaA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! HUWEEEEEEEEE!"

segalanya tidak tertahan lagi. Luhan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, sampai buat mereka jatuh. rupanya ada 'hantu' seonggok kain putih (mukena) panjang yang didalemnya ada orang muka dicat putih mata diitemin mampir depan muka Luhan. abis hantunya nakutin, dia sempet ngikik terus kabur tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. hantu yang tidak sopan.

"adu aduuuu..." Sehun mengaduh kesakitan ditimpa mamanya, yang udah nangis beneran memeluknya. pita gedenya ampe copot.

"huhu... hiks... hiks..."

Sehun berusaha bangun, mengambil posisi duduk, pelan-pelan menaruh Luhan di atas pahanya. Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun, menangis di bahunya yang sudah basah.

"cup cup... mama jangan nangic dong..." Sehun membelai rambutnya, merasa bersalah. tidak mengira mamanya akan seperti ini. dibiarkannya Luhan selama beberapa menit, bingung mau apa. jitak dahi dulu boleh.

Sehun diem. cuma bisa elus kepala mama. _coba aja tadi gak main kesini_, pikirnya. namun semua sudah terlambat, nasi telah menjadi nasi goreng spesial.

"maapin Thehun..." ujar Sehun pelan akhirnya, mengangkat wajah Luhan dari bahunya, seraya menyapu air mata Luhan pelan dengan jarinya. dirapikannya rambut Luhan yang sedikit acak-acakan. melihat wajah sang mama yang memerah dan mata bulatnya yang basah, Sehun terpana. walau sedang sedih berantakan mamanya tetap cantik seperti boneka. malah semakin menggemaskan. Sehun malu dengan pikiran yang seketika menari di kepalanya. dijitaknya lagi dahinya. _pa-paan cih Hun maci kecil tau_, bisiknya dalam hati.

namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya kontras dengan pergolakan batinnya. dirinya seperti tergerak sendiri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang mama, mengecup bibirnya. Luhan sempat kaget.

selang beberapa menit setelah Sehun melepas ciumannya, dia tidak bicara. tatapan matanya kosong. dalam isakannya yang sayup-sayup berhenti, Luhan merasa aneh.

"Hun...?"

dipegangnya pipi anak itu dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba memberi sinyal kesadaran. situasi yang cukup familiar.

lalu.

sekejap mata tatapan kosong itu berganti dengan sorot yang berbeda.

"don't. don't cry anymore."

pam parampariram pam. desh. ngenggg.

_suara itu._

_bahasa inggris nyebelin itu._

"SEHUN... GEDE?"

yang dipanggil senyum tipis ala dia. "right here."

"ASEM LO KUTU KUPRET NYEBELINNNN" Luhan langsung meledak, menyerbunya dengan pukulan manja. "LO JAHAT TAU NGGA GUE TAKUT BANGET UHUHUHUHU... HIKS..."

tapi setelah itu dipeluknya lagi si Sehun gede. nangis lagi.

"yes, baby... just calm down. i don't mean like that, seriously." Sehun mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang, menenangkannya.

"DON MIN DON MIN OPUNG LO LAH BETE GUE TAU HIKS... HIKS..."

Luhan rewel. kali ini punggung Sehun yang ditabok-tabok.

"Luhan, i'll love you even more so, _please_." kalimat tersebut diucapkannya dengan bisikan pelan. tapi tetap saja, malah tangisan sang mama tambah keras. ditambah toa, fix ngalahin adzan Maghrib.

"HUHU GOMBAL LAGI. DIGOMBALIN MULU WE INI ARI KAGA NGARUH, SORI HIKS..."

Sehun menghela napas, kehilangan akal untuk mendiamkan Luhan.

tapi tidak bisa selamanya dia kehilangan akal. oke. sebagai pria sejati, dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini.

"i have to kiss your tears away first." Sehun mulai melancarkan serangan. "these things aren't worth to waste for something like that..." Sehun mulai mencium kelopak matanya pelan, pelan sekali. penuh perasaan. dari mata sebelah kanan, lalu berpindah sebelah kiri. Luhan sampai deg-degan memejamkan matanya. Sehun memang jauh berbeda dikala dia bayi dan saat dia dewasa. eh, maksudnya remaja. umurnya baru 17 tahun kan?

mulus. Luhan berangsur-angsur mulai diam dengan khidmat.

"ya ini... hiks... gegara elo... hiks..."

"yeah yeah, i say sorry okay, sweetie?" kali ini Sehun mencium hidungnya. Luhan menunduk malu-malu.

"ga ada sori-sorian... abis stok sori gue..."

"so, i'm not apologized yet?" Sehun mengikuti tindakannya, menunduk mempertemukan kening mereka. Luhan yang jual mahal menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"kagak, belom... masi bete gue..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat wajah polos itu. di pikirannya tertanam cara terakhir, cara yang dia yakinkan paling efektif untuk meluluhkan seorang Luhan.

"then i have to kiss you."

dan itulah yang terjadi ketika bibir bertemu bibir. terasa lembut, menenangkan. dan begitu manis. siapapun tahu jika Sehun adalah semut berkedok manusia, dan bibir Luhan menjadi pelepas dahaganya yang berada di atas _bubble tea_ favoritnya. keseluruhan Luhan baginya adalah definisi manis yang sempurna. dan jika dia bercinta dengannya, maka Luhan akan menghasilkan _vanilla milkshake_ terenak di dunia yang hanya bisa dinikmati olehnya. bicara kata bercinta, Sehun menjadi tidak sabar. ingin segera mendapatkan haknya agar bisa menyantap '_blueberry cheesecake'_ yang meleleh dibawah kuasanya, sentuhannya. mengibaratkan Luhan sebagai cake terlezat itu dalam khayal pun sudah terasa memabukkan. imajinasi memang terkadang membuat buta. dan disaat kau terjerat, bukalah mata dan dapatkan kenyataan. syukurlah Sehun berhasil melakukannya, mengutuk pikirannya yang telah lancang.

saat Sehun memutuskan kontak bibir mereka dan melanjutkannya lewat mata, siluet yang ada diantaranya begitu jelas, mengomunikasikan apa yang terangkum di hati masing-masing. dari ciuman yang hanya seberkas kilatan cahaya, Sehun merasakan frekuensi gelombang yang begitu jelas geger di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. gelombang yang terulang yang semakin menjadi, saat dirinya pertama kali menyaksikan paras cantik itu di dunia sana. apa ini bukti dari ungkapan '_jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_'? Sehun memang tak pernah berkompromi dengan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya, otomatis dia menganggap jika itu hanyalah bualan. selama ini hanya coklat dan teman-temannya lah yang dianggapnya _cinta_, sampai dia melihat sosok Luhan kembali disini, untuk yang kedua kali tanpa batasan layar.

dan kali ini, cinta itu berada dalam pelukannya. cinta berwujudkan manusia mempesona yang mengeratkan hangat dirinya, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman kuat yang bertengger di kedua sisi bahunya. namun sebenarnya dirinyalah yang membutuhkan bantuan. berdiri di tepi tebing kebimbangan, satu langkah lagi terjatuh dalam jurang kenikmatan. hanya ada 2 pilihan sulit; terjatuh atau bertahan. masih adakah logika yang tersisa untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar?

oh, siapa yang peduli. walau kedudukan Luhan adalah sebagai ibunya, semua terjadi secara kebetulan. meski keadaan yang mengatur sedemikian rupa, rasa yang tercipta bukanlah kasih sayang antara ibu dan anak, melainkan reaksi kimia yang tak pernah ada rumusannya dalam teori ilmiah, percikan asing yang dirasakan saat pintu hati diketuk oleh sebuah nama, memaksa masuk untuk mengisi tempat yang kosong.

kesimpulannya, Sehun hanya butuh intuisi yang berperan.

dan Sehun mendengar intuisinya memberi instruksi untuk menerima suguhan langka itu.

_tunggu. barusan setan kah yang berbisik? _

Sehun tertawa dalam hati. rupanya sang intuisi bekerja sama dengan makhluk terkutuk. dan Sehun tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi.

_maafkan aku Tuhan, makhlukmu terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan bangsat ini._

Sehun akhirnya meraih apa yang sungguh diinginkannya, merasakan kembali manis bibir itu dalam kecupannya yang berlangsung semakin dalam, membuatnya merasa pusing oleh kelembutan yang berpendar di indera perasanya. tak ayal dirinya terselubung dalam ketidakpuasan, digerogoti oleh rangkaian hasrat yang menjajah setiap sel akal sehatnya. bibirnya bergerak liar melumatnya, berusaha mencari muara dari telaga madunya, mengutus lidahnya untuk membuka kunci gerbang ruang yang terbuka bebas oleh belaiannya. ruang yang membuatnya gelap mata, terlebih saat lidahnya bertemu miliknya, menciptakan tarian harmoni yang menggugah. tubuh Luhan semakin terasa hangat di miliknya, kedua tangannya membuat jalan melewati leher panjang Sehun menuju rambutnya, menenggelamkan jemari mungilnya disana. sulit bagi Sehun untuk berpikir jernih.

sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, Sehun mengetahui posisi mereka yang tidak tepat; di tengah jalan orang-orang yang akan lalu lalang. dirinya memutuskan untuk berpindah ke tempat dimana dia dapat menciptakan dunia hanya untuk mereka berdua, tanpa memutuskan ciumannya. namun sebelum melangkahkan kaki, bocah tampan itu mengirimkan sugesti di seluruh ruangan agar setiap mereka yang berada di tempat tersebut atau ingin berkunjung tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. kemampuan khusus yang sangat membantu.

merasa perlu menarik nafas, dengan sedikit menyesal Sehun membebaskan teritorinya di bibir Luhan yang memerah lembap, menyandarkan Luhan di dinding yang dingin. perhatiannya teralih pada kulit putih susu yang membungkus anatomi Luhan yang sempurna, menjalar di setiap inci. Sehun memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di area lehernya, mengagumi kelembutan yang menjejak di bibirnya. telapak tangannya merasakan kain halus yang memeluk tubuh indah itu, seketika merasa aneh oleh rasa iri hebat yang melanda. terlebih benda mati itu seperti menantangnya untuk menguak misteri yang tersimpan di balik bahan sutranya. ajaib. tidak ada alasan yang dibutuhkan bagi Sehun untuk menolak.

kini tangannya menerobos masuk merasakan kehalusan kulit pahanya di tangannya yang telanjang, membiarkan kain itu memamerkan setengah tubuhnya. Luhan menggigit bibir, menghela nafas lembut. dengan bantuan Sehun kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang lebar milik bocah tampan itu. perlahan Luhan menarik Sehun lebih mendekat di dirinya hingga tak ada jarak berarti. kilatan kedua bola matanya mencerminkan milik Sehun, pupil yang memenuhi lingkarannya yang kian gelap oleh gelora berbahaya yang hanya bisa diatasi oleh mereka berdua.

"lepaskan talinya, Hun…"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sehun telah mengetahui maksudnya sebelum Luhan mengambil tangannya menuju tali yang mengikat di pinggangnya, kunci untuk melepaskan keseluruhan kain yang membungkus surga dunia. Sehun merasakan panas yang menari di area bawah tubuhnya tatkala membayangkan hal selanjutnya. _apakah makhluk cantik ini sadar dengan permintaannya_?

"jangan coba menggodaku." Sehun berbisik di telinganya, meluncurkan bibir dan lidahnya untuk memanjakan area sensitif tersebut. erangan yang begitu halus meluncur dari bibir Luhan, menandakan tak ada sedikit pun kepalsuan atas keinginannya terhadap Sehun untuk segera memilikinya. tubuhnya menggeliat, menciptakan friksi perlahan dengan keintiman lelaki itu. Sehun semakin gila merasakan ketegangan yang berpusar di sekeliling inti sarafnya. tak ada tawaran lagi. Sehun menginginkannya. Aphrodite bumi ini.

dengan satu gerakan Sehun menarik ujung tali tersebut dan seketika bahan sutra itu terjatuh, memperlihatkan keseluruhan lekuk Luhan yang menggiurkan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. sungguh, dia tak akan menunggu jika kebimbangan tidak kembali merasuk di pikirannya seperti saat ini, berselisih dengan hawa nafsu yang menjalar di setiap aliran darahnya. _bercinta adalah hal yang tabu sebelum kau punya hak untuk itu_, Sehun ingat benar ucapan Tetua pada hari penentuan. sial, jika saja perlindungan resmi tak dipasangkan, kata-kata cuma sekedar angin lalu. menunda hanyalah kegiatan membuang waktu. sayang tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain bersabar. dan jika telah tiba saatnya, Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melepaskannya seolah hanya Luhan lah tujuannya untuk hidup.

lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kedua pucuk dada yang telah mengeras di posisi yang sangat mendukung itu?

jika bercinta terlalu berbahaya, mungkin ada cara lain baginya untuk sedikit bersenang-senang.

"aku punya satu cerita menarik untukmu." Sehun berbicara tepat di bibir Luhan, mengecupnya sekilas. "maukah kau mendengarnya…?"

kecupan itu tertahan, memberikan waktu bagi Luhan untuk membalas, sebelum dirinya menjawab lirih.

"apa…?"

Sehun tergoda untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. "berbalik, sayang."

kata-kata itu dipatuhi oleh Luhan, setelah memberikan lumatan terakhir di bibir Sehun. nuraninya berkata, antisipasi dengan apa yang lelaki ini rencanakan. sesaat Sehun tersenyum dalam kemenangan, memperhatikan pemandangan tampak belakang milik Aphrodite bumi, yang dalam hitungan detik akan dimanjakan di bawah kuasanya.

"ada seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ashton… sedang bermain ski, yang merupakan hobinya." bisiknya resmi menghelat rayuannya, meluncurkan jarinya di belahan pipi bokong Luhan sebagai sentuhan pertama. astaga. ini bukan pengalaman perdananya menyentuh orang yang menarik dirinya tentu saja, namun Luhan sanggup menjadi pengecualian karena menyebabkan lahirnya antusiasme baru yang membakar, terasa sangat berbeda. "tapi karena terlalu asyik, dia tidak menyadari… jika ada gua besar yang berada dekat tempat dia meluncur."

Luhan terkesiap, mengetahui cerita itu sebagai gambaran dirinya, _gambaran Sehun yang menyentuhnya_. oleh karena jemarinya yang menelusuri garisnya dengan pelan, berjalan masuk ke area yang paling intim dan dia tahu kemana sentuhan itu akan berlabuh. tak ada tempat baginya berpegang, hanya bisa menekankan jari-jarinya di dinding tempat dia bersandar. sementara ketegangannya semakin menunjukkan kesukaannya terhadap belaian Sehun, darah mengalir menuju wajahnya.

"karena tidak berhati-hati… kemudian, _oops_…" Sehun melangkah mantap memasuki gerbang keintimannya, menemukan kesiapan Luhan yang seketika membasahi lembut kulitnya. "…dia terperosok… ke dalam gua terjal yang licin."

"yah...!" Luhan menjerit kecil, menyambut kehangatan Sehun dalam dirinya, bereaksi mengetat tanpa sadar. bocah bongsor itu menyeringai. Luhan bahkan sudah lebih dari siap.

"ya… dia berteriak seperti itu ketika jatuh."

Sehun mulai mengekspos keahlian jarinya perlahan. "dia berjalan menyusuri gua itu, menuju ke arah tempatnya terjatuh... namun entah kenapa dia tak bisa keluar. dia terperangkap. sesekali dia berteriak 'tolong… siapapun tolong aku…!'" jarinya sedikit bermain, dengan tujuan merenggangkan bundaran ototnya. "tapi sayang… tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya."

"Ashton sangat putus asa. sampai akhirnya…" tanpa basa-basi Sehun memajukan jari kedua, membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat. "...tibalah sang pahlawan."

"Se…hu-n…" Luhan semakin tak kuasa, ingin bebas namun tubuhnya begitu menikmati sensasi yang tak pernah menghampiri sebelumnya. matanya bertambah basah oleh kilatan rasa. jemarinya mencakar dinding, menggigit bibirnya, merasakan jemari Sehun sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya lemas.

"lelaki itu bernama Nick. Ashton senang sekali… karena keajaiban yang datang membuatnya memiliki seorang teman. Ashton tak keberatan jika saja selamanya dia berada disana… asalkan Nick selalu bersamanya."

"dan seiring berjalannya waktu… mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta." Sehun mendaratkan kecupan di telinganya, lidahnya membelai titik-titik sensitif di sekitarnya, ke tengkuknya, dan gigitan singkat di bahunya. satu tangannya yang kosong menjepit puncak dadanya. tubuh Luhan meregang, berusaha melawan impuls ganda yang diberikan.

"lalu di suatu malam… mereka berhubungan intim didalam gua yang lengang itu."

desah yang tak tertahan keluar dari tenggorokan Luhan yang kering, terdengar kasar namun menggelitik oleh jemari Sehun yang bergerak semakin liar di dalamnya.

"fff-uhh Seh-aaa…mmmm…."

Sehun merasa semakin jauh dengan akal sehatnya. nyanyian sensual itu layaknya mantra yang menjadikan iluminasi hasrat Sehun menyala-nyala. jika ini saja sudah membuatnya sedikit lagi hilang kendali, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mewujudkan mimpinya untuk merasuki kehangatan makhluk indah itu? memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tersiksa, sebelum dia kembali dari angan-angan untuk melanjutkan cerita erotisnya.

"gua itu dipenuhi oleh lenguhan dan erangan Ashton yang cantik... dan Nick begitu menikmatinya. sesekali lelaki itu menciumnya… menjilatnya… menjamahnya… hingga rasa yang tersisa hanyalah kenikmatan."

kata-kata itu diselingi oleh satu tangannya yang menempatkan tahtanya di organ vital Luhan yang telah meneteskan bulir mutiara atas rangsangan bertubi-tubi yang diberikannya, menjadikan jantung Luhan berpacu serta sistem sarafnya bekerja dua kali, tiga kali lebih cepat. Luhan merasa semakin gila atas semua yang dilakukan bocah ini.

"ahh... hnggg- oh _myyy_..."

Luhan mulai menuntut lebih lewat isyarat tubuhnya, dan Sehun memberikan semua yang diinginkannya.

"…dan ketika Nick menemukan pusatnya, dia menghujam tubuh Ashton semakin dalam, semakin cepat… hingga Ashton meneriakkan namanya, mengabadikannya di gua itu." kekejaman melanda emosinya untuk mempercepat temponya, menyerang inti sensitivitasnya tanpa ampun, membawa Luhan semakin tinggi.

"ohh… Sehun… _Sehun_…!"

Luhan menghentakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, kedua tangannya mengapit leher lelaki itu dari belakang, memerankan tokoh utama di penghujung cerita; meneriakkan nama Sehun lirih ketika telah sampai puncaknya.

seperti sebuah keajaiban, cerita itu tergambar dengan tepat. rantai orgasme yang membanjiri tangannya disebarkan dengan licik di bagian depan tubuh Luhan, dari leher hingga pangkal pahanya, membuat Luhan terperanjat dengan tindakan nakalnya itu. saat Sehun memintanya untuk berbalik, seketika meraih Luhan dalam ciumannya, mendapatkan Luhan membalasnya dengan tekanan yang lebih panas oleh pertemuan lidah yang lapar. sepertinya Sehun berhasil mengajarkannya metode pengantar satu kegiatan yang menjadikannya mabuk tanpa alkohol. sebuah kebanggaan atas dirinya yang pertama kali memiliki kuasa untuk menjejakkan kaki di tubuh indah itu. dan sebagai yang terakhir.

kali ini Sehun memanjakan Luhan dengan menikmati bagian depan yang paling ditunggunya, mempekerjakan mulut dan tangannya dengan telaten.

"Hun… kotor..." Luhan berbisik malu oleh Sehun yang melarikan lidahnya di sekujur tubuh Luhan yang berbalur hasil tubuhnya. Sehun mendesis sinis.

"_this body of you ain't deny_."

dalam hati Luhan mengeluh, menyetujui pernyataan Sehun. tangannya mencengkram rambutnya, sementara bibirnya terus mengumandangkan lenguhan seksi, menyerah ketika Sehun melumat puncak dadanya seraya mengangkat satu kaki Luhan yang lunglai untuk mengikat di pinggangnya dan memijat pipi bokongnya. dengan sangat perlahan cumbuannya semakin menurun ke garis perutnya. kemudian kecupan kecil di pusarnya.

"oh... _Luhan_."

dan berpuncak pada Sehun yang membantai ketegangannya, membuat Luhan merilis lagi hasil tubuhnya untuk kali kedua. Sehun merasa puas dengan cairan yang bebas masuk ke rongga mulutnya, merasakan kelembutan kadar manis yang berbeda melewati tenggorokannya, memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri. ah, sebut saja Sehun gila. Luhan-lah pelaku utama yang membuatnya bersedia untuk menjadi korban selamanya.

"God, you're delicious, baby." Sehun menjilat bibirnya, menyapu bulir yang tersisa. "fuckin- ehmm..."

Sehun mengerang, bermaksud menggoda. Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, menggigit bibir. lelaki itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan yang menggemaskan.

"nghh… Luhan, help me there... ah... ahh…"

wajah Luhan bertambah merah, menahan untuk tidak kembali terangsang. "hentikan, bocah nakal."

Sehun tertawa sembari memosisikan dirinya kembali berdiri memeluk pinggang Luhan, menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan milik Luhan yang tersipu. "kau benar-benar manis."

Luhan mencubit pipinya. "siapa yang kaubilang 'kau'? dasar anak tidak sopan."

mereka berdua tertawa, tenggelam dalam canda yang melukiskan rona kasih sayang, memeluk satu sama lain semakin erat. istirahat dari kelelahan memadu cinta.

setelahnya Luhan teringat untuk memberikan komentar.

"ceritamu tadi menarik."

Sehun berdecak, membentuk satu cengiran. "senang mendengarnya. walaupun bagiku itu lakon konyol."

"sama sekali tidak. bercinta di dalam gua… ide yang seksi." Luhan membelai garis rahang Sehun yang kuat, memberi sorot kagum. Sehun menyeringai.

"aku juga punya cerita menarik untukmu." Luhan berkata tiba-tiba, menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. matanya kembali mengilat. "kuharap kau bersedia mendengarkan baik-baik."

Sehun tertawa serak. kali ini Luhan yang melayangkan senyum kemenangan, bersiap memulai babak kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tunggu.

ini udah sore lho. yang lain udah pada nyariin. bazaar juga bentar lagi mau tutup.

terus kalo udah gitu.

kalo yang lain nggak ketemu.

yang terjadi adalah.

mereka ditinggal. dengan alasan dikirain udah duluan.

trus mbak mas bazaarnya siap-siap beres-beres pulang.

otomatis… mereka bedua bakal kekunci di dalem.

dalem Rumah Hantu.

_Sehun, Luhan, jangan lama-lama ya._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

**a/n**: yeah i'm back fainellehhh seneng ga nih :') apa pengen nabok :')

yah dua-duanya tetep disayang lah (ɔ ˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘c) hahaha semoga penantian panjang ini berbuah manis ya :') walau kenyataannya sepait terasi… iya gue tau banget maaaaap banget udah lama nunggu dapetnya beginian... :'''''''( jadiin pawang ujan aja serius, iklas kok saya. jejelin tikus bisa banget lho, ampuh.

urgh. seriously. don't have even slightest idea to deal with this /dead sighs/

tapi teteeeep, saya mo ucapin makasih buat yang selama ini udah komen dan segala macem ngapa-ngapain ini fic tengil setengil-tengilnya fic tengil, udah iklas mo baca aja juga yah makasih aja ngga cukup ya kayanya… eaa gatau deh pokonya kalian de bes dah, udeh, sayang banget nget ngettTT ampe molor T-nya :''

'kay see you on the next chap! THANKYOU VERY MUCH AND LOVEYOU LOTSS ;***** /smooches flood/ dan berharap biar saya apdetnya cepet okE /self jitak

n. b. buat yang kemaren ngasi beberapa pertanyaan semacem dibawah ini, inilah jawaban Galileo:

1. _apakah anda RolePlayer?_ no. saya mahasiswa. sekian.

2. _apakah anda blasteran?_ ada lah nyelip Yugoslavia-Korea, kelingkingnya.

3. _apakah anda orang Palembang_? …..sok tau ah. IYA DENG HAHA ketauan dah. kok tau sih? pinter deh. SALAM WONG KITO GILO GALO!

4. _boleh minta nomer hapenya atau pin_? kalo saya kasih nomer rekening aja gimana.

5. _namanya siapa_? Taylor Swift van Der Sar Mc. Idoeng Pheseq binti Istreesahjongin Dhalemmimpih.


	13. Special Chapter 2

[**Taoris - chap 8**]

**a/n**: Taoris ehem scene Bahasa ver. \O/ kali ini banyak banget bagian yang diubah, karena... i just thought it'll be better this way, so (better bener ato ngga ye). tapi intinya tetep sama kayak yang di english versionnya. ya kalo takut baca, tutup mata aja.

#

"such a wonderful night."

Kris yang mabuk seperti gila menghilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh keberadaan Kris yang saat ini tengah membelai garis wajahnya. Tao seperti terjebak kala sorot mata asing sarat ketegasan itu menatap tajam miliknya, terlebih hembusan nafas yang menyalurkan kehangatan di area wajahnya. ini adalah jarak terdekat yang pernah dimilikinya dengan lelaki itu, jarak yang mengakibatkan jantungnya berdetak paling kencang. sebab dari posisinya, Kris hanya butuh maju sedikit untuk mengecup bibirnya yang ranum.

Tao menyalahkan otaknya yang memproses pemikiran non etis.

"Kris..."

lelaki itu merasa lebih dari cukup untuk terpikat oleh nada sendu yang menutur halus namanya. secara alamiah sistem kendalinya tergerak untuk mengecup bibirnya, cukup untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Tao tak ingin menjadi munafik; tatkala Kris melepaskan kontak bibir mereka, lelaki itu membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih.

"i'll take this, Sir." suara berat Kris memecah keheningan. Tao memerhatikan bagaimana segelas Sherry yang terpampang sempurna di atas meja bar secara resmi berpindah ke kepemilikan Kris. kemudian pandangannya teralih ke sekeliling. Tao baru menyadari jika mereka yang ada di tempat itu memandang dirinya sebagaimana mereka berharap untuk menggantikan posisinya. Kris menggenggam tangannya, membawanya pergi dari hiruk pikuk untuk mendapatkan sedikit privasi.

dan toilet terpilih sebagai tempat untuk menyelesaikan 'urusan privasi'-nya dengan Tao.

"so…" setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pintu sudah benar-benar terkunci (tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang ingin memakai-antara mendadak dan Kris yang dikuasai oleh ego), Kris menempatkan Tao di sisi kosong antara dua basin wastafel, membelakangi kaca. Tao yang ingin membebaskan diri sekejap terdiam ketika sepasang mata itu kembali menancapkan ketajamannya tepat di titik tengah permata hitam miliknya, menghipnotis tanpa mantra. Kris memosisikan dirinya diantara dua kaki jenjang itu, memeluk tubuhnya erat, dengan wajah yang hanya sepersekian milimeter untuk bersentuhan. "…i'll have you here."

Tao tidak menyadari semu merah yang terlukis perlahan di wajahnya.

"have me in what way...?"

semuanya kacau oleh karena perlakuan yang tercantum dalam Prasyarat Terlampir. seharusnya saat ini dia sudah pulang dengan tenang, bukannya masih berada di tempat ini, berdua dengan Kris yang menginjak usia dimana segala keluguan yang ada terkubur dalam-dalam. kiasan mata dan ciuman anak itu sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya. tujuannya hanya satu, untuk mendapatkan kesenangan dengan menjadikannya korban. karenanya Tao hanya ingin sedikit berbasa-basi. menunda sejenak. dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa seperti begitu mudah untuk bersedia. kalau saja Kris orang lain, mungkin satu tendangan sudah cukup untuk menghajar wajah yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena merusak ketampanannya. tsk, siapa yang peduli.

ada satu pikiran berlawanan yang melintas, ketika permatanya menyaksikan sosok Kris dikala bayi maupun saat ini-_entah dia harus merasa senang atau kesal-_tetap saja berhasil membuat sistem organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja sedikit di atas kewajaran.

mungkin itu alasan lain Tao bersikap statis.

di atas ketidaktahuannya, Kris mengetahui gejala yang terjadi dalam dirinya saat itu. menyebabkan satu seringai dengan sejuta isyarat terselubung terbentuk di bibirnya.

"you don't have to ask, right."

lelaki itu memanjakan penglihatannya dengan pemandangan kontradiksi berupa sepasang mata elang yang terenyuh, dinaungi oleh kerlip kaca. setidaknya Kris memiliki penilaian berbeda terhadap Tao yang dia filosofikan sebagai perwujudan dari karakter putri malu yang terbungkus dalam penampilan tangguh sang raja hutan. kalau begitu kenapa dia sempat dijuluki panda?

apapun itu, segelintir hal itulah yang membuatnya terpikat dengan si pemalu. jika dulu dia melayani mereka yang dengan mudahnya menawarkan onggokan rasa yang diatasnamakan cinta, kali ini Kris berada dalam posisi sebaliknya. Tao lah yang berperan mengundang perhatiannya. sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar paras anggun itu menantang kolaborasi akal dan hatinya untuk memecahkan peti rahasia berwujud sang master wushu.

menarik sekali.

"take sip of this, my Master." Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sherry yang dengan keanggunannya menyalak merah, mengambilnya dengan cara elegan khas miliknya, untuk kemudian terbungkus dalam jemarinya yang panjang dan terawat. memperlihatkan kepada Tao seolah minuman itu merupakan rekomendasi utama. "oh, i will give it to you."

dengan tidak memutuskan kontak mata barang sedetik pun, Kris menyesap anggur tersebut, untuk kemudian mentransfernya ke dalam mulut Tao yang terbuka. jadi ini maksudnya '_memberi_'.

disisi lain Tao semakin aneh dengan segala tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, reaksinya yang seketika menerima Kris dengan malu-malu. bibirnya, nafasnya, wangi tubuhnya. dengan hilangnya jarak, segalanya diakui terasa mengundang. ketiga hal milik Kris tadi itu yang dia kira menyebabkannya. suhu tubuhnya hangat, yang juga terfokus di wajahnya. kedua tangan Kris bekerja sama mengelilingi teritori Tao, dimana yang satu melingkari pinggangnya, dan yang satu bekerja membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan. Tao terkesiap. tangannya bereaksi menahan gerakan tangan Kris, antisipasi untuk sesuatu yang akan dihelat selanjutnya. lelaki itu terpaksa menahan ciumannya atas tindakan Tao.

"don't let pride consume you." Kris berbisik, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Tao. "for the sake of the pleasure we'll meet."

Tao mungkin akan bersedia membenarkan pernyataan Kris, agar menggeser sementara posisi harga diri untuk sebuah oase bernama kesenangan. walau terkesan pengecut, setidaknya Tao memiliki pembelaan sahih bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia. juga sekali dalam hidupnya, hanya Kris yang sanggup membuatnya berbeda. banyak hal dari ajaran bela diri feodal yang tertanam di dirinya menutup matanya dari fatamorgana yang dia kira biasa mereka sebut cinta. tidak memiliki nasib baik seperti mereka yang berada di pelukan orang tua, si kecil Tao terpenjara oleh tetua yang mengisinya berbagai pertahanan diri pada gelas kosong miliknya dengan syarat utama: mematikan hati.

sampai saat itu Tao menganggap bahwa kekuatan tanpa perasaan yang sanggup membuatnya bertahan hidup, hingga Tuhan menyadarkannya, menyampaikan padanya bahwa sosoknya berawal dan tak lebih dari gelas kaca yang rapuh, sehebat apapun kekuatan yang mengisi. membuka mata dari pandangan kolotnya, dengan menghadiahkannya kasih sayang yang dia temukan dalam sosok ketiga sahabat tercinta. Baekhyun si galak yang sebenarnya baik hati. Kyungsoo, malaikat yang keibuan. Luhan, anak manja yang cerewet dan penuh perhatian. dan Tao menganggap mereka berharga lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

dan kali ini, Kris. sosok yang didatangkan dari keajaiban. maslahat yang tidak mudah diterima akal. tidak terduga, membawa maksud yang samar. bertemu di satu waktu, tanpa dukungan gejala alam atau fenomena biasa-walau pertemuannya sendiri merupakan suatu fenomena. Kris yang berpenampilan layaknya pria dewasa, bahkan berlipat kali lebihnya, namun bertingkah seperti bayi. membuatnya tercengang, untuk kemudian terbiasa. sampai sekarang Tao masih takjub kepada Tuhan yang mengutus Kris untuk memberinya berbagai rasa yang berkembang lebih dari yang diberikan oleh ketiga harta berharganya. terasa asing, namun seperti familiar. terlebih pada atmosfer yang diakibatkan cumbuannya saat ini. namun dirinya masih ragu untuk mengalamatkan perasaannya sebagai cinta. waktu yang dini untuk sebuah hal yang sakral? yang benar saja. yah, walaupun bukan berarti Tao menutup kemungkinan, karena ketertarikan itu jelas ada. Tao tak ingin berlama-lama memikirkannya, karena fokusnya saat ini adalah mencoba melawan, menyaksikan sejauh mana lelaki tampan ini sanggup menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai master. walau pedoman mematikan hati telah lama musnah, bukan berarti pertahanan yang ada ikut terbawa arus.

sekembalinya dari angan, Tao tersadar jika Kris mendahului untuk mengurung kembali bibirnya, semakin memanjakannya dengan belaian lidahnya. Tao tak ubahnya Edelweis yang layu. terlebih minuman yang memberikan rasa subtil di inderanya setelah melewati kerongkongannya, diiringi dengan pusing menghentak. Tao baru ingat jika dirinya memiliki toleransi 0 terhadap alkohol. boleh saja Kris berterima kasih terhadap senjata utama yang dinamakan Sherry itu.

dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, tetesannya mengalir bebas menuju dagu. lidah Kris yang menguasai bagian dalam keluar, menjilatnya, sekaligus mengakhiri ciuman basahnya. efek yang diberikan minuman itu terasa semakin kuat menguasai sistemnya. setelahnya Tao merasa sesuatu mengambil alih kendali otaknya, sarafnya, tindak-tanduknya. memerintahkan tangannya yang bebas memeluk leher Kris, dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak pelan bertemu simbol kejantanan lelaki itu, menyebabkan satu desahan singkat meluncur dari bibirnya. tatapannya berubah. rasa ingin mulai menggerogoti. baiklah, apa artinya ini.

dengan satu jari, Kris mendorong kerah kemejanya dari belakang ketika keseluruhan kancingnya terbuka, memperlihatkan tulang belikat yang terbungkus kulit coklat mengilat. Kris terpesona. Tao memang memiliki kulit yang eksotis. turun sedikit, bertemu dada yang memiliki dua kuncup merah jambu, yang akan terasa sangat lembut dalam lumatan singkat. selanjutnya perhatiannya teralih pada lengan yang sedikit berisi, juga garis-garis yang cukup tegas di perutnya, yang ditemani dengan lekuk feminin di area pinggul dan bokongnya. secara keseluruhan tubuh Tao memiliki ukuran ideal untuk disandingkan dengannya. tak ada komplain. Tao sudah begitu indah dengan caranya sendiri. Kris yang telah diprovokasi setan selanjutnya membayangkan keindahan lain yang ditutupi oleh jeans itu.

"try to beat me, Master." tanpa ragu tangan besarnya bekerja untuk membuka, matanya penuh oleh kilatan hasrat, diselubungi awan hitam; pupil yang semakin melebar. "go, better hurry."

Tao menggigit bibir. matanya mendelik kecil, tanda tidak setuju dengan pernyataan meremehkan dari lelaki itu, menjadikan seringai di wajah Kris semakin terkembang. baru kali ini Tao memiliki keinginan untuk menampar dirinya sendiri. sementara akal pikirnya sudah tidak sejalan dengan perilaku tubuhnya, Tao sempat berbisik dalam hati. _keahlian bela diri, jangan segan-segan untuk keluar dari suatu tempat dalam tubuhku untuk setidaknya meninju ringan lelaki kurang ajar ini. Kris saat ini adalah orang lain._

_'ringan'...? sejak kapan kau berbaik hati, Tao.__  
_  
selanjutnya Tao merasa bodoh karena bertanya dan meminta jawaban pada dirinya sendiri. sudahlah, kali ini pun dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. sejak awal memang dia telah kalah. Kris telah resmi memojokkannya, menyisakan dirinya yang menyerah tanpa syarat. bocah amatir yang hebat. mematikan kemampuan fisik Tao dengan ketenangan potensial. Yin menang di atas Yang.

"already give in? tsk... not expecting this simplicity."

Tao mencengkram kemeja Kris, semakin jengkel dengan keangkuhannya, disisi lain merindukan jamahannya yang tertunda. "i hate you."

Kris hanya tertawa kecil. setelahnya bahan kasar itu terjatuh lunglai ke lantai. keseluruhan siluet anatomi Tao terbelai udara. hanya sehelai pakaian yang terjepit di dua lengan yang menutupi sedikit bagian belakang. cukup dengan melihatnya, berbagai imajinasi liar menari di benaknya tentang apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan tubuh itu. Kris bertaruh jika tidak terikat oleh larangan Kitab Perjanjian, tidak ada waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menunggu.

telapak tangan Kris menggantikan keramik untuk menampung kelembutan pipi bokong sang master cantik setelah mendapat posisi yang lebih pas, menahan keras untuk tidak meremasnya, setidaknya untuk nanti. Kris merasakan getaran halus yang menyelimuti Tao yang mencerminkan dirinya.

"i'm primitive." Kris menyebutkan dirinya sembari mengambil minumannya lagi, untuk tujuan yang berbeda. "been wondering how this Sherry'd be like on your curves."

Tao terperanjat, nafasnya tertahan pelan ketika substansi dingin itu mengalir bebas di atas kulit telanjangnya, merasakan situasi yang berbeda pada kehangatan yang hadir di bagian yang tidak dialiri. terasa kedua puncak dadanya mengeras, begitupun sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya merona merah, inti tubuhnya yang perlahan bangkit. Tao mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri, menutupnya dengan punggung tangan, menyembunyikan cercah antusiasme yang terlukis di wajahnya. membayangkan Kris yang menyentuhnya. Kris yang telah memosisikan tubuhnya sedikit bersandar di kaca. menangkup dagunya. menatap matanya dengan emosi yang sama, kilatan yang sama. untuk kemudian mengecup bibirnya. semakin dalam melumatnya, semakin membuatnya lemah.

Tao tak mampu bergerak ketika Kris memulai aksinya, lidahnya membelai, menyesap kulit yang selaras arah aliran anggur yang merata dari bibirnya, lehernya, yang kemudian berhenti di salah satu puncak dadanya. Kris menghisapnya pelan, menggigitnya, selayak yang dia tahu tubuh itu menyukainya. Tao menjerit kecil, sedikit menengadahkan kepala dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Kr-hh..." nafasnya tertahan begitu berat. ketika bibir Kris yang piawai menghelat keajaiban di setiap sisi kulitnya sembari menelan alkohol yang terasa berlipat kali lebih nikmat, telapak tangannya yang berdiam kemudian meremas pipi bokongnya, memijatnya, dan sukses mendapatkan keluhan feminin yang memanjakan telinga. Tao menyokong tubuhnya dengan menempatkan tangannya di kedua bahu Kris, mencengkramnya kuat. secara alamiah dirinya memberi jarak untuk Kris ketika lumatannya menjelajah turun, membuka kakinya lebar, dengan pinggulnya yang terangkat saat bibir Kris tiba di pusarnya, menjilatnya singkat. tubuhnya bergetar hebat, semakin menjadi. tak ayal keintimannya yang menegang menghasilkan sekelumit lelehan hangat yang menetes pelan. Kris menyaksikan pemandangan erotis itu, meneliti bentuk menggoda milik Tao yang tak berdaya, menyentil alternatif dirinya yang brutal. seperti tanpa dosa, jemarinya menyelimuti kelembutan kulit itu, berbisik serak.

"you like it being done by a man, Tao...?"

Tao mengerang merasakan nafas Kris yang mengelilingi area vitalnya, menggeliat untuk mencoba bebas oleh sentuhan yang meningkat menjadi elusan pelan.

"what- ah!"

Kris mencium puncaknya, menyesap hasil tubuh Tao yang menjadi bercampur dengan rasa Sherry yang tersisa. kepuasan yang melanda memaksa untuk semakin ingin menggali, mereguk lebih lagi. mulutnya bergerak liar, melumat setiap sisi, menghisap Tao yang mengucap mantra berirama merangsang, menghantarkan segala pikiran menempuh jalur lain, menuju organ vitalnya.

"nngg... hahh..."

"uh... uh... hummhf..."

kadar panas hawa sekeliling semakin tinggi. Kris seolah menelan bulat-bulat daging lembut itu, pipinya mengetat oleh hisapan yang semakin dalam. cengkraman Tao berpindah ke rambutnya, tubuhnya dirundung getaran menyeluruh, menggeliat tak karuan.

"mmhh... Kr-isss, ph-lease..."

"fuck, Tao." Kris melepaskan isapannya, berpindah untuk bermain-main sebentar di zakarnya. dengan satu gerakan singkat, lidahnya menempatkan tahta menciptakan gerakan memutar di sekitar gerbang lembut yang mengundang, lembap dan hangat, untuk kemudian dengan berani menusuknya secara berulang dengan ujung lidahnya. Kris melengkapinya dengan meremas bokong lembutnya, menyiksa tubuh sintal itu dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"no- Kris- ahh ahhngmm- _Kriiisss_...!"

pekikan lirih namanya resmi menjadi penutup. Kris menyudahi 'tugas'nya, menelan lelehan orgasme yang membanjiri keintimannya, yang juga menjejak di wajahnya. mulutnya menyunggingkan seringai puas mengetahui Tao yang kehabisan energi masih sanggup melenguh manja. Kris memberi kecupan di pahanya bagian dalam. kemudian turun menghujani kaki jenjangnya dengan kecupan dan jilatan sensual hingga ke mata kaki.

"the most pleasant Sherry once in a lifetime."

kata-kata terakhir yang terucap sebelum Tao meraih wajahnya, membasuh 'dosa' di wajah dan bibirnya dengan lumatan polos itu, menyelubungi erat tubuh kokoh Kris dalam pelukannya. Kris menganggapnya sebagai hadiah untuk dirinya yang telah menjadi pemenang. pemenang atas segalanya pada Tao.

#

**a/n** **2**: i've something for you guys. as an accidental dirty imagination of baby soo ruins my mind. spoiler enough. wait 'till i have it completed, 'kay. love you and thank you for always being candies :* and yes, my eternal love for **summerbaek** and **springyeol**, miss you both like a bebek di tepian kolam renang and yes we'll explode our feels bomb in no time xD

oh, for the question about my studies. yes, i'm officially being a tard at japan literature. isn't it hinted enough? :p


	14. Chapter 10

**a/n**: assalamualaikum salam sejahtera. minta maaf karena lama apdetnya. kalo chapternya garing pampariram syalala. bisa tambahin garem aja. #pantun

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; di kediaman Taylor Swift ;

.

.

.

.

.

BRRRRRRRRTT.

TRATAK TRATAK. GRRROOOAAAA.

BUSSSSSSHHH.

BRAKBRAKBUMMM.

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

(mendengar suara barusan, Taylor bangun tidur dengan tidak cantik).

"kiamat eh..." (Taylor menggulung dari kasur).

(menuju sebuah pintu).

"lah. kenapa wece."

(Taylor menggulung lagi. salah tujuan).

(menuju sebuah pintu lagi. kali ini bener ke pintu luar).

cklek.

.

.

.

syiuuuuuu.

.

.

.

hening.

tidak ada siapa-siapa.

hanya rumput yang bergoyang.

mata yang terus menatap ke atas.

serta mulut yang terus berdoa.

"ah, mungkin ibu kos baru balik."

Taylor pun kembali menggulung ke kamar.

_hei._

_kamu inget ga hari ini ada tugas?_

seketika Taylor berhenti di tengah jalan dengan kepala di bawah.

"eh?"

"who is that?" « gaya.

_ini aku. hati nuranimu._

"tsah, sinetron dah. kenapa blay?"

_kamu ada tugas 'kan? inget nggak?  
_  
Taylor berbalik badan. seketika pusing linu.

"adudududu... ha? tugas?"

_iya. hari ini kamu itu kedatangan tamu yang harus diwawancara.  
_  
"...o ya?"

manuk e.

manuk e.

cucak rowo.

_lor? Telor?  
_  
"Taylor, please." « gaya.

" bentar, saya lupa ini kalo hari ini ada jadwal wawancara. emang sama siapa?"

_lupa lagi (¬-̮¬) itu, sama satu orang staff EXOPlanet. mumpung dia lagi silaturahmi kesini mo liat keadaan, kamu kan mau ngorek info juga dari dia.  
_  
cucak rowo.

rowo buntute.

buntute. buntute singsing wae.

"OH IYA!"

"IYA IYA."

"IYA IYAle yale yale iyaaaaaleeeeee ~"

_...kenapa lagi kamu tuh.  
_  
"nyanyi aja. intinya saya inget. yaudah, dianya udah dateng belom?"

_lah tadi yang bunyi-bunyi tadi itu kan dia. baru ditransfer kesini.  
_  
"O. kirain ibu kos."

"dahsyat banget kaya dajjal bangkit dari perut bumi."

"trus orangnya kenapa ga ada?"

_dia jatuhnya ga disini. bunyinya aja yang keras banget ampe kedengeran kesini. untung cuma kamu yang bisa denger.  
_  
"ck, orang penting sih."

_...hoam.  
_  
"iya, iya, ga setuju pasti. ooh jadi gitu. kasian ya udah jatoh, dateng subuh anget pula... trus dia sekarang dimana?"

_gatau juga sih. tapi dari bunyinya itu, kayaknya dia di sekitar sini. kamu idupin radar coba.  
_  
"yah... ada di kamar. males mo ngambilnya."

_yee ambil lah cepet, nanti biar langsung cus wawancar- yah, yah, jangan tidur lagi dong! hey! lor! heeeeEeYYY ~~  
_  
hem.

begitulah peristiwa Taylor di subuh hari. betewe Taylor yang dimaksud adalah... saya.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

sementara itu, ini dia keadaan staff EXOPlanet yang dibicarakan.

dia pakai jubah putih bersih dengan halo di atas.

apakah benar dia titisan Jibril? ataukah dia sang pembawa bahaya ke hati manusia, pencabut nyawa Izrail?

jawabannya adalah... dia makhluk EXOPlanet.

yaudahlah langsung simak aja.

walaupun dari tadi dia mengaduh kesakitan, tapi rasa sakit dan wajah kuyu itu akhirnya hilang tergantikan oleh rasa gembira serta senyum yang menghiasi wajah beningnya.

tsah.

"iii... suhjipen salalala yeyeye de mia Qoria." « dia ngomong bahasa EXOPlanet, yang artinya: "wah... ini ye namenye Korea."

matanya menatap sekeliling. kagum. liat pohon pisang, mangap. liat mobil, salto. liat saya, langsung koma.

ya.

dari kejauhan datanglah sosok Jennifer Lawrence alias saya,-barusan motong kambing ganti nama-merayap. ya biasalah, udah tahu lah kondisi dia kan.

yak, Jennifer yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. udah rapi udah cakep. siap untuk wawancara.

oke, target sudah terkunci. tinggal jalan. awas e'e ayam. « nurani Jennifer.

lalu setibanya berada di jarak ideal, Jennifer menyapa makhluk jubah putih itu.

(_assalamu'alaikum Pak Haji..._)

"wa'alaikumussalam... eh, siapa ya?"

(_perkenalkan, saya sodara jauhnya Kate Middleton. saya ingin mewawancarai anda pak, boleh minta waktunya sebentar?_)

"ooh wawancara ya? boleh boleh... eh jangan panggil saya Pak dong, muka hemat begini."

(_oo hemat ya. ditabung dong mukanya? yaudah, mas aja. nama aslinya siapa ya mas?_)

"nama saya... ehm, mau tau banget nih mbak?"

(_iya doong namanya juga wawancara, mas._)

"aih boleh deh... perkenalkan, saya staff asli EXOPlanet, nama saya Yixing, sekali nyerong langsung Xing ~ cuma sih orang-orang disana panggilnya saya Lay, katanya gara-gara saya punya lesung pipit kaya kedelay. oiya, saya juga sempet pengin ikut Putri Indonesia lho mbak, tapi gagal soalnya katanya saya cowok :( padahal cowok kan juga punya hati :( lagi saya juga nggak kalah cantik kan sama mbak-mbaknya ( ˘͡ -˘͡) eh jadi curhat gini ya :$"

(_...saya rasa biksu di klenteng juga tahu cowok gabisa ikut Putri Indonesia mas. saran saya sih ikut Idola Cilik aja._)

(_oh iya, ada lesung pipitnya ya masnya ini. cakep deh. ehm, dateng ke Korea ini dalem rangka apa ya mas, kalo saya boleh tau?_)

"oh boleh kok tau... saya kesini karena ada urusan, tepatnya sama mbak."

((kaget) _urusan apa mas?_)

"iya, soalnya mbak kan yang deket sama mama 4 sekawan itu ya? nah, saya mo ada ngomong sama mereka soal bayi-bayinya itu."

(_ooh ya berarti mas Yixing kan urusannya sama mereka, bukan sama saya (¬-̮¬)._)

"lah kan sama aja, mbaknya deket ama mereka hehe."

(_...yaudah terserah deh. hmm gimana kesan mas pas pertama kali dateng ke Korea? kece?_)

"aduh mbak... Korea mah dingin banget saolohhh..." (kibas-kibas jubah) (goyang patah).

(_oh gitu... kedinginannya ampe gitu ya._)

"iyaaa duh, saya butuh kehangatan ~"

(_eh._)

"saya butuh suami... butuh cinta..."

(_...halo, dengan 911? iya, ini satu tawanan di tangan, tancep aje Pak-_)

"eh eh mbak ngapain? oiya trus mbak mau nanya apalagi tentang saya? nomer hape? alamat rumah? wah maap mbak sayanya ga bawa katepe, masih diurus sama camat. katanya sih potonya terlalu cakep, takut dirazia nanti soalnya kan ada razia orang cakep gitu mbak, jadi yaa maklumlah..."

.

.

ojo karo ndheso geura masnya ini.

(_ehm, saya lanjut aja ke pertanyaan selanjutnya ya mas. trus, selain ngomongin bayi-bayi, adakah rencana lain mas... siapa tadi namanya? Yixing ya? adakah rencana lain mas Yixing yang cakep ini ke bumi?"_)

"hmm... sebenernya kalo ga disuruh atasan sih males deeeh kemana-mana. hari ini tuh malah rencananya saya mo mandi susu, spa gitu, eeh gajadi gegara tiba-tiba dibilangin ada mandat Tetua nyuruh ke bumi buat nyampein sesuatu. yaudah deh. itung-itung nyari gebetan. kan cowo-cowo di bumi cakep-cakep kan ya katanya ƪ(ƪ_‾̴̴͡͡ ﻬ ‾̴̴͡͡)."

(_o. mandi susu mas? saya sih biasa mandi duit. receh._)

(_soal cowok cakep... nanti saya kenalin sama salah satu aset Indonesia paling berharga mas. zaman prasejarah. tapi nanti._)

(_yaudah deh mas. itu aja dulu deh wawancara buat kita kali ini. oiya mas, omong-omong tau ga alamatnya para mama dimana?_)

"nah itu dia mbak yang mau saya bilangin dari tadi. katanya sih saya nyasar, salah turunnya :-("

(_lah kenapa bisa nyasar?_)

"yaaaa... saya lupa sih ya gimana dong (∫_⌣̀)/|| lagi ingetnya bu kos udah nagih tadi malem..."

(_wah soal ibu kos emang topik sensitif ya. nagih apaan mas :o_)

"eeeh? nagih setoran bulanan lah mbak, aih si mbak pasti mikirnya udah yang macem-macem aja :$ saya kan ngekos gitu disana."

(_bisa aja deh blay. oh ngekos... ngirit biaya hidup ya._)

"iiiih kok jelek gitu manggilnya blay blay? ga ququ lah aqiqa ( ˘͡ -˘͡) iya, ngirit bingittz cyin ~"

(_...mas Yixing jangan-jangan belom mandi ya._)

"iiiii apaan coba?"

(_ah lupain aja, ntar ga kelar nih urusan kita. kalo gitu saya anterin deh._)

"oo yaudah, hayuk lah ~"

(_eh tapi bentar._)

(_saya kok lupa juga._)

(_nulerin nih masnya._)

"iiii si mbak ini. emang saya cacar aer. yaudah coba tanya-tanya orang sini ajaa, masih banyak jalan menuju Roma lah mbak ~" (kibas rambut).

(_wuidih kece dong kata-katanya mas Yixing. Yixing Teguh Prakasa Supomo Singodhimedjo._)

"eeh siapa tuh mbak?"

(_bukan siapa-siapa, lanjut aja. eh tuh, ada mas-mas lagi mojok. coba tanyain deh mas, komplek Sukahati jalan Rinjani, kost Cempaka B2._)

"oiya ya. emang itu ya nama tempatnya? coba deh."

lalu mas Yixing dan Dian Sastro (ganti lagi) berjalan ke arah mas-mas yang dimaksud.

tek ketek ketek.

.

eh.

bentar.

itu... si Suho Junmyeon kan...?

.

AHEY.

dilobi dolo neh mas Yixing ama Suho Junmyun neh.

lalu Yixing mencolek pemuda bernama Suho Junmyeon yang tampan rupawan. sedang membeli sesuatu.

"mas, mas."

"eh? ya?"

lalu...

hiduplah background music seiring menolehnya Suho Junmyeon.

_wiiiiiiduriiiiii...  
elok bagai rembulaaaaaaNNNN sayang ~  
_  
dan hadirlah lope lope di mata mas Yixing.

cie.

ah, macem terpana gitu dia liatin Suho Junmyeon. C133.

Suho Junmyeonnya juga kasih senyum menawan gitu. C133333.

trus saya... ya cengo aja. ledekin. sian ya.

nah, kayanya ini si mas Yixingnya mo nanya ini. siap ajukan serangan.

"anu... numpang tanya boleh?"

"oh, boleh. mau tanya apa ya mas?"

"situ udah ada yang punya belom?"

(_saik, xing. langsung banget._)

Suho Junmyeon hanya menelengkan kepala.

"maaf..?"

aih. pura-pura ga denger si mas ganteng.

"eeeh apa? emang saya bilang apa tadi? hehe." Yixing langsung berkelit ngaco. payah.

Suho Junmyeon jadi mesem. "oh... nggak ya. mungkin saya salah denger aja."

Yixing cekikik kecil. "ih ada-ada aja deh masnya. jangan ngelamun mas, nanti pendek jodoh lho. saya mau nanya alamat nih sama masnya. komplek... eh, apa tadi mbak? duh, udah lupa aja saya."

(_komplek Rinjani, kost Cempaka B2._)

"nah, itu. tau ga ya masnya?"

Suho Junmyeon langsung berbinar. "oh, tempatnya Kyungsoo? itu kalo misalnya dari sini ntar tinggal jalan luruuus aja ampe ketemu papan jalan Rinjani, belok kanan. situ kan komplek kost-an semua, nah nanti lurus aja, kost-annya Kyungsoo itu yang 1 rumah pager biru, yang ada pohon rambutannya. ada papan namanya kok, Cempaka B2."

"ooh oke oke. inget ga mba? nanti lupa lagi saya."

yah. Ising mah.

(_iya kok inget. makasih ya mas_).

"iya, sama-sama mbak :-) kak :)"

"aih iya mas, makasih juga (´̯ ̮`̯ )" Yixing tersipu malu, nunduk.

"iya kak :-)"

etdah Junmen.

setelah berbalik badan, jalan, Yixing noleh ke belakang lagi. mau dadah-dadahan, tapi mas Junmnyeonnya udah ngobrol sama bapak yang jual minuman. Yixing mewek bentar, tapi abis itu senyum kuda lagi.

"aihhh baru berapa menit kesini udah ketemu cowok cakep aja :3 sesuatu deh :3"

(_iya. tapi awas liat-liat itu depan ada lubang. ati-ati ntar nyasar lagi._)

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; sesampainya di tempat para mama ;

"ooh disini ya mbak rumah empat orang itu?"

(_nggak kok, kita salah tempat. masih 1 kilo lagi kalo mo jalan. yuk._)

"haaa? masa sih? ini tapi udah pager biru ama pohon rambutan, toh rumahnya udah ada 4 pintu lagi."

(_...ya makanya. tuh tau._)

"iiiii si mbak ada-ada aja deh, cubit nii ~"

(_hush, jangan ribut di luar. mending langsung ketok deh pintunya._)

"oiya." dan Yixing langsung ketok pintu. tok tok tok.

"assalamu'alaikuum ~"

"wa'alaikumussalaam ~" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. suara Luhan.

ceklek.

"eh, si mbak ~ apa kabaar? oh, sama siapa nih mbak...? malaikat Jibril...?" Luhan langsung takut-takut.

(_bukan. dia Izrail!_)

"HAAAAA?! Ya Allah ampun Ya Allah hamba belum siap mati Ya Allah utang masih banyak anak butuh kasih sayang Ya Allah robbana 'atina fiddunya..."

(_elah, masa Izrail sebegini bentuk. eh mas, jangan nangis mas, dia gatau apa-apa lagi, abis dandanan situ mencolok pisan._)

"ga nangis mbak, ngenes aja saya dikirain malaikat maut x_x wajah tentram nan sendu begini :-(" Yixing menyahut pelan dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di telapak tangan. Dian Sastro garuk pala.

"IH SI MBAK ISENG AJA (!` ´)づ)˚з°) saya udah degdegplas parah, dikirain udah waktunya :'-((( jadi, dia siapa mbak? pacar yaa ƪ(ƪ_‾̴̴͡͡ ﻬ ‾̴̴͡͡)"

(_...kenapa langsung ngeledek aja. mas, kenalan dulu coba sama Lulu._)

"halo :-D" Yixing langsung pasang senyum ramah.

"halo juga :-D" Luhan membalas dengan melambaikan tangan.

kayak anak sd aja.

"perkenalkan, saya Yixing, temennya mbaknya ini, senang bertemu dengan anda :^)"

"ooh temennya ya, kirain ehem-nya :$ hihi yaudah yuk masuk aja masuk ~"

trus masuklah saya dengan mas Yixing. eh kebetulan lagi ada 3 konco yang lain, Baekhyun, Tao, Dio. lagi sibuk. kompak terus ye.

"temen-temen, ada mbak *piiip* nih sama temennya dateng ~" sahut Luhan ke seisi ruangan.

(_hey beibi beibi sahabat EXOPlanet sekalian._)

"eh mbaak, udah lama banget ga ngeliat. kemana aja?"

(_hai Kyungsoo ^^ ngga, lagi banyak kerjaan aja._)

"oh. magang pasar minggu ye."

(_paan sih, baru ketemu juga. pakabar lo?_)

"ngga liat sibuk gini?"

(_ah, lu sibuk ga sibuk jutekin gue mulu. Tao apa kabar beyb? nungging gitu._)

"gapapa. iseng aja."

(_o iseng ya. jadi kamu kalo ketangkep minum wipol saya tanya jawabnya iseng juga ya._)

"iiii ngga lah mba. masih waras kok isengnya saya."

(_hmm. abis kamu setiap kali ketemu saya pasti lagi nungging aja. yaudah, nanti aja sibuk-sibukannya. ini saya kesini karena ada urusan penting. ya kan mas Yixing?_)

"iya :)"

"emang urusan apa mbak?" tanya Dio.

(_nah, kalo yang itu, mas Yixing yang lebih tahu. waktu dan tempat saya persilakan kepada mas Yixing. yuk, merapat semua merapat._)

lalu semua merapat, ambil kursi membentuk lingkaran.

"makasih mbak. wah, resmi ya kaya kondangan. yak, jadi, terimakasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan disini..."

"bentar, bentar." Luhan memotong. "mas-nya duduk dulu dong, masa ngomong sambil diri gitu kan ga enak," ujarnya seraya menarik kursi.

"ah, iya, makasih kak... siapa tadi namanya?"

(_Luhan._)

"nah, iya, makasih kak Luhan :-) nah... saya duduk dulu ya."

duduk aja mesti ngomong ya mas.

"wah, panas ya kursinya. bakal banyak anak ini."

(_duh jangan sembarangan lah mas._ _rumah orang._)

tidak menghiraukan ucapan Dian, Yixing mulai beraksi. "yak, sebelumnya, haloooo para jejengwati yang cantik jelita harum mewangi mempesona di hati para suami ~ pada belom tau kan sama saya? kenalan dulu cobaa atu-atu ~"

mulai nih penyakit. ngurut dada aja lah.

"oh iya, kenalkan, saya Do Kyungsoo. biasa dipanggil Dio. mamanya Kai ^^"

Yixing berbinar. "ooh mamanya Kai item ya? oke, salam kenal mama Dio, saya Yixing, staff EXOPlanet :^D"

"staff EXOPlanet?" Baekhyun nyeletuk sambil mengernyit.

"iya, saya dari EXOPlanet :-D ayo dilanjut dulu ya kenalannya, situ siapa ya namanya?"

"oh, saya Baekhyun. mama Chanyeol."

"oke, mama Baekhyun mamanya Chanyeol... oke, Chanyeol ya. salam kenal, Yixing :-D sebelahnya?"

Tao langsung bow kepala. "saya Tao... Huang Zi Tao. mamanya Kris Mingse."

"ooh, mama Tao ya. dari China ya? Kris Mingse siapa?"

Tao mengangguk mesem. "iya. Kris Mingse itu panggilan sayang Kris," ucapnya malu-malu.

"ooo Kris... yang paling uhuk diantara 4 sekawan (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ) jadi bu Tao ini mamanya ya, oke deh ~ kenalin, Yixing :-D ee... kalo kakak tadi kita udah kenalan ya di luar? tapi gapapa deh, kenalan lagi hehe." ujar Yixing pada Luhan.

"hihi iya ya, saya Luhan. sama kaya Tao, saya dari China juga. saya mamanya Sehun ~"

"hee mamanya Sehun si bungsu cadel... sipsip, okeh, udah semua ya. gimana kabarnya para mama? pada baik-baik semua kan?"

"alhamdulillah..." mereka berempat serempak menjawab.

"alhamdulillah O:-) jadii setelah perkenalan ini kita masuk ke permasalahan utama ya :-D eh ngomong-ngomong bayinya pada kemana?"

"lagi diajak jalan sama mas Chen, biarinlah sekali-sekali, nenangin suasana. sekalian nyari pahala." Baekhyun menjawab.

"oo baguslah, berarti saya datang di saat yang tepat. oke. saya akan bersikap serius karena ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan kepada para mama semua."

suasana mulai hening. para mama pasang wajah serius. saya ikutan.

"ehm, jadi begini. saya kesini untuk memperjelas keadaan. saya adalah staff EXOPlanet yang ditugaskan sebagai _Guardian_ dari keempat bayi anda semua, terkhusus para mama yang memerlukan bimbingan lanjutan. saya yakin, pasti anda semua bingung kan kenapa tiba-tiba dihadiahi bayi?"

para mama langsung ngangguk berjamaah.

"nah, sebenarnya kami pihak EXOPlanet punya alasan."

"EXOPlanet adalah salah satu planet yang terbentuk sejak berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu, dengan masa dan sejarah yang terus berkembang, menjadikannya suatu planet berpenghuni walaupun keberadaan kami hanya diakui sebagai salah satu bintang di galaksi oleh para ilmuwan. keberadaan kami memang tidak begitu dianggap istimewa, akan tetapi, karena sumber daya yang ada kami dapat melaksanakan aktivitas kami sebagai makhluk hidup. secara garis besar, cara hidup, maupun manusia dan spesies yang ada sama dengan yang ada di bumi, dengan sedikit perbedaan."

"dulu, sejarah mengungkapkan jika manusia pertama yang menghuni EXOPlanet adalah makhluk prasejarah jenis gorila berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dengan nama latin _Protius_ _anthropini_, berasal dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya '_manusia pertama_'. sama seperti makhluk bumi pada zaman prasejarah, mereka hidup secara nomaden, makan secara langsung bahan pangan mentah-mentah, dan ciri lainnya."

"ada satu sistem yang memiliki perbedaan sangat signifikan dengan keadaan bumi, bahwa sejak zaman prasejarah kami menikah dengan pasangan yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama, baik laki-laki dengan laki-laki, maupun perempuan dengan perempuan, disebabkan oleh faktor lingkungan dan sumber pangan yang ada di EXOPlanet. disini saya hanya akan membahas tentang laki-laki untuk mempersingkat. di planet kami, lelaki dapat melahirkan dengan sel telur yang secara alami telah ada di dalam tubuhnya, dengan catatan, sel telur itu hanya terdapat di dalam tubuh lelaki yang memiliki level submisif yang tinggi. dan dia hanya mampu dibuahi oleh pasangan yang memiliki level dominasi tinggi, tidak bisa dengan level submisif yang sama."

mendengar itu semua serempak keempat mama membelalak, walau awalnya sempet ngangguk-ngangguk ga nyambung. Yixing cuma senyum mesem melihat reaksi mereka.

"saya lanjut. level dominasi ini dapat dilihat dari bentuk tubuh dan proporsionalitasnya. biasanya yang memiliki level dominasi ini memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, besar, dada bidang dan ukuran organ vital yang biasanya berkisar antara **cm sampai **cm. dan yang memiliki level submisif tinggi, selain tentunya memiliki sel telur, mereka memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil, kulit yang lebih bercahaya, serta organ vital yang lebih kecil dari ukuran mereka yang memiliki level dominasi tinggi, bahkan ada juga tidak berkembang dari sejak mereka usia batita. ada juga hal unik lainnya, seperti mereka yang mencirikan kaum dominan, ternyata submisif, begitupun sebaliknya. kaum yang dominan dinamakan kaum Chevarian, sedangkan kaum submisif dinamakan kaum Alženne."

"kehidupan terus berjalan, sejarah berubah, terus berkembang, dan keadaan masyarakat di EXOPlanet lambat laun sejahtera. namun di tengah-tengah kesejahteraan itu, satu musibah yang sempat membawa malapetaka bagi kehancuran planet kami, ketika jatuhnya meteor api yang menimpa hampir keseluruhan wilayah yang memakan begitu banyak korban, menghancurkan beratus negara, dan 85% seisi EXOPlanet kesemuanya menjadi debu. itu terjadi sekitar 4 abad yang lalu, yang telah menjadi sejarah musibah terbesar yang pernah ada di EXOPlanet."

para mama yang mendengar langsung terpana.

"butuh waktu ratusan tahun bagi kami untuk memperbaiki keadaan, yang akhirnya kembali normal seratus tahun yang lalu. ilmuwan juga telah mengakui keberadaan kami sebagai salah satu planet berpenghuni di galaksi setelah meneliti peristiwa tersebut. kami yang awalnya melaksanakan kebijakan untuk menutup kerjasama dengan planet lain, mau tidak mau harus membuka diri. kami pun mulai bekerja sama dengan planet bumi untuk memperbaiki keadaan populasi kami yang hampir punah. perjanjian tersebut bersifat rahasia. awalnya makhluk bumi sempat tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya masing-masing pihak menyetujui dengan konsep simbiosis mutualisme. kami sama-sama memberi, membagi keuntungan, karena kalau tidak seperti itu, program tidak akan terlaksana dan EXOPlanet terancam musnah. perjanjian ini berlangsung seyogyanya hingga 50 tahun lagi, karena saat ini alhamdulillah tingkat kependudukan EXOPlanet sudah kembali stabil."

"karena itulah, setiap dari kami yang sudah cukup umur akan diungsikan sementara di bumi untuk mendapatkan pasangan guna meneruskan generasi dengan cara melahirkan. dan seperti yang telah saya ungkapkan, kami yang laki-laki tidak memilih perempuan sebagai pasangan, karena memang sel sperma makhluk planet kami tidak cocok bila dilakukan pembuahan dengan sel telur perempuan, karena kandungan yang ada sedikit berbeda dengan milik manusia, dan kami sudah mencobanya. hasilnya benar-benar tidak terduga dan jauh dari perkiraan. jadi memang kami harus mencari laki-laki... sesuai selera dan level dominasi tentunya."

"maka dari itu."

"itulah tujuan kami mempertemukan anda semua dengan para bayi. melalui proses yang cukup panjang, penelitian yang cukup panjang. kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah lancang. kami melakukannya tanpa persetujuan lebih dulu dengan anda dan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu dari pemerintah, dikarenakan saya yang bertugas malah lupa menghubungi. duh, memang ya saya kalau sudah lupa, kadang capek sendiri. ya, jadinya setelah bertemu bayi dan diberi amplop pun anda bingung sendiri. yah, tapi saya memang diamanahkan untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya pada anda, dan saya juga sudah diberi wejangan oleh Tetua gara-gara kepikunan saya. saya benar-benar mohon maaf pada anda semua."

Yixing memberi bow kepada keempat mama seraya mengambil napas. capek juga ngomong panjang lebar.

"eh, jangan gitu mas, gapapa kok." Dio langsung menyanggah aksi Yixing. "oh jadi begitu ceritanya..."

"ah, terima kasih mama Dio :-) ya, begitulah ceritanya. apa anda semua sudah paham?"

keempatnya menggeleng.

"aku masih nggak ngerti. kalau begitu tujuan kalian mengirimkan keempat bayi... untuk memperbaiki keturunan?" tanya Luhan. pertanyaan tersebut diikuti oleh anggukan ketiga mama lainnya.

"ya."

Baekhyun memasang wajah penuh ingin tahu. "jadi maksudnya mereka itu... pasangan untuk kami?"

Yixing terdiam.

"bentar. kalau begitu, kenapa mereka semua dikirim dalam bentuk bayi? ya walaupun tubuh mereka sebenarnya lebih pantas untuk umur orang dewasa. kenapa rasanya seperti... janggal?" ucap Dio. ucapan tersebut diikuti oleh anggukan yang lebih cepat dari ketiga mama lainnya. Yixing tersenyum.

"...sebenarnya mereka bukan bayi." Yixing menghela napas, mulai berani dengan berhati-hati melanjutkan permbicaraan. "mereka hanya diprogram menjadi bayi. setiap makhluk EXOPlanet yang dikirim untuk dipertemukan dengan makhluk bumi kami ubah kesemua pola pikir, sifat, dan karakter yang ada kembali menjadi bayi, kecuali tubuhnya. dan sebetulnya, saya tidak bisa memberitahu lebih dari ini sebelum menerima persetujuan resmi dari kalian."

"kok gitu sih?" Tao yang sedari tadi diem mulai rewel.

"iya, saya minta maaf, mama Tao, karena begitulah peraturan yang berlaku. sekarang begini. sejujurnya... jika saya boleh bertanya, apakah kalian berempat bersedia dengan hal ini?"

"bersedia dalam hal apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

ini dia saatnya.

"setelah memberitahukan hal ini, saya pun diberi mandat untuk melakukan yang terpenting. menanyakan ketersediaan kalian." "apakah kalian semua bersedia memenuhi perjanjian? bersedia menerima dan sanggup menanggung segala resiko?"

ditanya begitu, para mama semua cuma bisa diam. tidak disangka juga bisa sampai begini. benar saja, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. semua memiliki maksud dan tujuan. begitu pula dengan hal ini. kedatangan staff tersebut menjelaskan segalanya, walaupun masih ada beberapa hal yang masih menjadi rahasia sebelum mereka bersedia memenuhi perjanjian.

_kenapa harus terikat perjanjian? _

10 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang buka mulut.

"bagaimana para mama?" Yixing kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan menyisipkan sedikit nada penekanan untuk meyakinkan mereka. sekali lagi, mereka berempat masih diam. saling lihat-lihatan kirim sinyal lewat mata satu sama lain. sama. sama-sama tidak tahu keputusan bijak seperti apa yang harus diambil. semua galau berkepanjangan. mengurus bayi memang berat, ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa. namun disisi lain para bayi telah menjadi sinar baru dalam kekosongan yang terkadang menghampiri. memberi berbagai percikan rasa. menjadi mama tidak dapat dipungkiri, begitu menyenangkan. memiliki orang yang diberi kasih sayang dan mendapatkan hal yang sama, sangat menyenangkan.

tapi apakah mereka benar-benar sanggup? resiko seperti apa yang akan dihadapi?

Yixing yang melihat mereka hanya mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. sebelumnya juga dia pernah dikirim untuk menanyakan hal yang sama pada klien, 6 orang di 3 waktu yang berbeda. dalam keheningan panjang, gelenganlah yang dia terima dari kesemuanya.

dan jika ini terus berlanjut, dia memutuskan hal ini akan berakhir dalam situasi yang sama.

"jika anda semua tidak bersedia... dengan berat hati bayi akan kami tarik kembali."

~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

**a/n**: masih inget kan sama ficnya? masih dong yaa. maaf banget kalo chapternya agak kurang krenyes krenyes gimana gitu, dan yah, sudah mulai keliatan plot intinya ya. cerita panjang lebar soal EXOPlanet murni mengarang indah, ya gitulah. yaudah nanti biar ditunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya, makasiiiih :) :*:* kritik saran always welcomed (y)


	15. Ulasan Singkat Sejarah EXOPlanet

**a/n**: saya persembahkan uraian singkat ini untuk khalayak sekalian yang kurang menangkap keseluruhan dari sejarah EXOPlanet, atau yang ingin mengetahui penjelasan EXOPlanet lebih lanjut. semoga setelah membaca karangan 'indah' ini anda mendapat pencerahan lol. yang udah ngerti bisa dilewatin aja :)

**[!] ulasan berikut beserta penamaan asing yang ada ****bersifat ****fiktif****. jika terdapat kesamaan dengan aslinya, mohon maaf karena hanya kebetulan semata. **segera hubungi panti pijat terdekat jika terjadi gejala pusing pegel linu setelah membaca info di bawah. lebih-lebih ngantuk.

#

• **Garis Besar Sejarah Awal** •

sebelumnya EXOPlanet memiliki nama Phomidia, salah satu bintang besar di Galaksi Milky Way a.k.a Bima Sakti yang terbentuk dari gumpalan debu angkasa. dalam kurun waktu jutaan hingga milyaran tahun, gumpalan debu ini membentuk bongkahan yang disebabkan oleh daya tarik atmosfer dan tumbukan planet di sekelilingnya. setelahnya keberadaan Phomidia menjadi penemuan fenomenal di dunia ilmiah, memunculkan kontroversi di kalangan peneliti dan ilmuwan. muncullah berbagai teori yang menjelaskan tentang Phomidia, dengan dua teori yang paling populer yaitu milik ahli biologi asal Yunani, Scavenus yang mengatakan Phomidia tetaplah sebuah bintang dikarenakan Phomidia tidak memiliki potensi kehidupan. teori kedua yakni milik ilmuwan asal Inggris, Albert Booming yang mengatakan bahwa Phomidia telah berevolusi menjadi planet dengan mengalirnya udara di permukaan berwujud tanah podzolik. namun semenjak munculnya peristiwa _'Hole of Hell_' pada tahun 1613, para ilmuwan sepakat untuk membenarkan teori Booming.

terlepas dari semuanya, Phomidia memiliki julukan '_Shadow of Heaven_' karena keindahan cahaya violetnya. sejak disahkannya Phomidia menjadi sebuah planet tahun 1758, nama Phomidia pun resmi berubah menjadi EXOPlanet. nama tersebut berasal dari energi listrik Electrical X-Tech Orbit yang merupakan metamorfosis mikroorganisme dan senyawa dari meteor api yang disingkat EXO, sebagai sumber daya dan energi utama planet tesebut.

• **Pembagian Masyarakat **•

pembagian masyarakat ini berlaku turun-temurun dari zaman prasejarah sejak dimulainya peradaban masyarakat EXOPlanet. semua laki-laki dan perempuan dibedakan dalam dua strata, yaitu:

1.] Chevarian (kaum dominan)

ciri-ciri (laki-laki):  
- tinggi besar (min. ± 170 cm)  
- lekuk tubuh keras  
- tubuh lebih bidang, otot nampak jelas  
- memiliki sel sperma yang hanya bisa dibuahi dengan sel telur milik laki-laki Alženne  
ciri-ciri (perempuan):  
- tubuh lebih tinggi (min. ± 165 cm)  
- memiliki sel sperma khusus yang hanya bisa dibuahi dengan sel telur perempuan Alženne

2.] Alženne (kaum submisif)

ciri-ciri (laki-laki):  
- tubuh lebih kecil (min. ± 155 cm)  
- lekuk tubuh lembut  
- kulit lebih bercahaya  
- memiliki sel telur yang hanya bisa dibuahi dengan sperma laki-laki Chevarian  
ciri-ciri (perempuan):  
- tubuh lebih kecil (min. ± 150 cm)  
- memiliki sel telur yang hanya bisa dibuahi dengan sel sperma khusus perempuan Chevarian

****** artinya, pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan di EXOPlanet merupakan suatu bentuk penyimpangan.

• **Peristiwa Bersejarah '**_**Hole of Hell**_**' **•

peradaban masyarakat EXOPlanet diperkirakan dimulai sejak tahun 525 SM sejak ditemukannya fosil manusia gorila pertama dengan nama _Protius anthropini_ di wilayah barat Pulau Tavv. kemunculan spesies tersebut berkembang dari organisme yang bertahap menjadi makhluk melata dengan daya dukung alam, melahirkan organisme lain seperti aves, pisces, dan mamalia. proses kehidupan terus berlanjut, makhluk beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. zaman berkembang secara dinamis dari prasejarah sampai terbentuknya pemerintahan resmi yang pertama dibawah pimpinan Ratu Terrada dari kaum bangsawan Chevarian pada abad 12.

pada pertengahan abad 15, terjadilah suatu peristiwa dahsyat yang menyebabkan terancamnya kepunahan massal, saat jatuhnya meteor api yang menimpa hampir keseluruhan wilayah yang memakan begitu banyak korban, menghancurkan beratus negara, dan 85% seisi EXOPlanet kesemuanya menjadi debu. meteor tersebut jatuh membentang dari wilayah gurun Soma hingga tepi Pulau Gile dengan jarak sejauh 52,355,741 km2. membentuk lubang raksasa yang dinamakan '_Hole of Hell_'.

• **Dimulainya Kerjasama** •

setelah peristiwa 'Hole of Hell', EXOPlanet yang masih menyandang nama Phomidia terus membenahi segala sesuatunya selama ± 240 tahun. hal ini tentu berdampak pada seluruh aspek kehidupan Phomidia di bidang ekonomi, politik, sosial-budaya, dan sebagainya, terutama masalah krisis kependudukan. pemerintah Phomidia mau tak mau menghentikan kebijakan menutup planet dengan memulai kerjasama dengan planet lain, yang terpusat di bumi, pada tahun 1790. EXOPlanet yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Raja dari kaum Chevarian, Pheral Appio, menghubungi secara khusus planet bumi dan membuat kesepakatan dengan presiden Amerika, George Washington sebagai pemimpin negara adikuasa. awalnya presiden terang-terangan menolak, namun Raja telah mengantisipasi keadaan tersebut dengan menambahkan konsep simbiosis mutualisme yang akan diberlakukan dalam perjanjian.

setelah melakukan perundingan yang cukup memakan waktu, kesepakatan puncak diraih dengan presiden yang menandatangani persetujuan. perjanjian berlangsung dimulai di satu negara, Amerika, dan bersifat rahasia (hanya untuk kalangan homoseksual dan lesbian), namun lama-kelamaan hal tersebut mulai terkuak media dan masyarakat yang kontra menuntut presiden atas tindakan penyimpangan (walaupun HAM telah diberlakukan secara resmi). kerusuhan terjadi dimana-mana, keamanan terancam dan situasi mulai kacau. pihak EXOPlanet yang mengetahui hal ini segera mengambil tindakan lanjutan. Raja Pheral Appio berniat mengunjungi bumi untuk segera membuat kesepakatan baru dengan presiden untuk bertindak transparan dengan menjelaskan keadaan seluruhnya kepada khalayak, bahwa hal tersebut menyangkut kehidupan dan kemanusiaan atas EXOPlanet. Raja akhirnya memberitahu isi perjanjian lewat konferensi resmi dan batas berlangsungnya perjanjian selama ± 250 tahun (berakhir pada tahun 2063).

isi perjanjian tersebut berbunyi:

"_Generasi EXOPlanet yang telah cukup umur akan diberi pasangan dari planet bumi guna menciptakan produktivitas dan memperbaiki populasi EXOPlanet, dengan melaksanakan konsep simbiosis mutualisme._"

konsep simbiosis mutualisme dalam perjanjian tersebut berbunyi:

1. 50% sumber daya alam dan energi EXOPlanet merupakan milik planet bumi selama perjanjian.  
2. sumber daya manusia EXOPlanet yang berkualitas akan dibimbing lebih lanjut di bumi, untuk kemudian dikembalikan ke planetnya guna memperbaiki situasi dan mendukung pembangunan EXOPlanet lebih lanjut.  
3. manusia bumi yang berkunjung ke EXOPlanet tidak memiliki syarat apapun. terkecuali bagi masyarakat yang ingin berpindah kewarganegaraan ke EXOPlanet, berlaku tarif pajak ekonomis ekstrim, yaitu 2% setiap tahun.  
4. nilai mata uang EXOPlanet sama dengan nilai mata uang bumi.

dengan diumumkannya hal tersebut, masyarakat secara berangsur-angsur dapat menerima. keadaan perlahan-lahan aman, dan perjanjian dapat diberlakukan dengan semestinya. perjanjian ini pun mulai berkembang di seluruh negara seiring modernisasi, tanpa terkecuali Korea Selatan.

#

**a/n 2**: keliatan banget ya ngarangnya. gimana? dapet pencerahan? ato nambah bingung? semoga yang pertama ya :')


	16. Chapter 11

**a/n**: iseng aja buat a/n.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

_"jika anda semua tidak bersedia... dengan berat hati bayi akan kami tarik kembali."__  
_  
what.

what the.

demi pete goreng cobek.

"apa maksudnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sedikit tidak senang. para mama sebenarnya sudah kepunan untuk melayangkan protes. gimana bisa si stafnya ini mo maen narik aja sedangkan mereka belum bilang apa-apa? emang layangan tiga serebu?

ya tapi...

ah, kalo udah dihadepin yang ginian emang susah sih. mo nyalahin mas Yixing kayaknya nggak bisa juga. abis dia kesini juga cuma minta kepastian secepatnya soal bayi planetnya, wajar sih.

_ya tapi...__  
_  
"konsekuensi, para mama. eh, apa tidak apa-apa saya panggil anda berempat dengan sebutan 'mama'? atau saya tidak sopan? maaf-"

"udah, ngga papa. konsekuensi apa kamu bilang tadi?" Baekhyun memotong. biarin dulu coba dengerin stafnya mau bilang apa.

Yixing melanjutkan kalimatnya. "ah, iya. jadi, konsekuensinya, jika para mama yang diberikan bayi dewasa itu sendiri ternyata tidak bersedia untuk membesarkan, sudah jadi kewajiban bagi kami para Guardian untuk menarik kembali, agar kami carikan calon mama yang baru."

"'_calon mama yang baru_'...?" Dio langsung ngasih penekanan. sebenernya dia mau bilang 'tapi kami kan nggak bilang nggak bersedia, mas' gitu, tapi kedapetan denger '_mama baru_' jadi teralih. sensitif tuh.

"ya, dan kami akan menghapus semua ingatan mereka tentang kalian, jika memang seandainya hal itu terjadi."

hah.

ini lagi. 'menghapus semua ingatan'.

"semuanya?" Luhan ikut menegaskan.

"semuanya. memori saat mereka bersama kalian, nama kalian, wajah kalian, semuanya."

muke gile.

ngajak maen karambol noh.

kalo ga bersedia semua memori keapus?

emangnya flesdis.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"copOT, MASYA ALLAH." Yixing langsung kegep.

"eh? Tao?"

Tao tiba-tiba ngagetin. yang dari tadi diem. diem-diem menghanyut ke sumur Kalibata.

"KAMU PIKIR AKU MAU KAYAK GITU? KAMU PIKIR... AKU NGGAK BERSEDIA BESARIN KRIS? huu... huu... hiks..."

lah kenapa nangis :'-(

"Tao ya ampun, kenapa? kok tiba-tiba sih..." Luhan yang kebetulan di sebelahnya langsung inisiatif meluk.

"duh... kok jadi sedih sih... hiks- nggak mau... kok jahat banget ngilangin memori kita... dicariin mama baru lagi... hiks..." Tao ngomel dengan tersedu-sedu.

"sayang... bukan gitu, itu nanti terjadi kalo kamu nggak bersedia ngurus bayi kamu," Luhan mencoba menenangkan dengan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"iya tapi aku mau kok... huuuu... aku ngga mau kayak gitu... aku nggak mau- hiks- Kris lupa... hiks- sedih..."

sedih ya...

Yixing yang kaget antara tersentuh sama pengen cekikik. cekikik ngeliat Tao yang badannya paling gede tingkahnya macem yang ilang rumah. siapa yang bayi siapa yang mamanya.

yah, bayi kan yang biasanya cengeng. lah ini.

"tau nih, belom apa-apa juga. 'tar kejadian beneran lagi." Baek ikutan. ngeledek. kewajiban.

"BAEK...! jangan nakutin gitu aa..." Tao memukul tangan Baekhyun di balik pundak Luhan, geleng-geleng.

Baekhyun melet lidah. "ya, abis. masa jagoan bela diri begini. ga gentle. sini, gentian gue peluk." Baekhyun berangkat dari kursi, gantian memeluk Tao. "cupcup, kacian anak mami ~"

Tao nabok dadanya. "apaan sih Baek... jelek, hiks..." Tao reflek ngelap ingus dengan baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung nabok, ngomel. Dio yang dari tadi lengket di kursi berangkat juga, ikut nyelip nenangin temennya. cocwit.

Yixing tertawa kecil. lucu juga melihat mereka. berbeda dengan klien lain yang pernah dia temui. baru kali ini dia bertemu 4 orang yang ternyata memang bersahabat. tingkah mereka yang lepas. cara bicara yang lugu. ditambah wajah-wajah cantik itu. seperti 4 anak kecil yang bermain di tengah lapangan di waktu senja dengan gembira.

cocok sekali dengan gambaran keempat orang yang lain, 'bayi' yang mereka miliki. di planet sana, Yixing tahu bahwa Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kris populer sebagai 4 sekawan idola, karena ketampanan serta bakat yang dimiliki masing-masing. bahkan perempuan disana pun tak segan memuja. Yixing sempat mencari tahu tentang mereka yang telah resmi menjadi _volunteer_ ke bumi, serta pasangan yang diberikan untuk mereka. kepo.

entah kenapa Yixing merasa senang dipertemukan dengan orang-orang ini. seketika ada setitik harapan agar menjadi Guardian resmi dari mereka. itu kalau mereka semua bersedia dengan perjanjian.

kembali pada kenyataan, dia lalu berniat untuk mencairkan keadaan. sepertinya satu persetujuan sudah didapat. "yaudah deh, mama Tao bersedia kan ngurusin Kris. gimana mama yang lain?"

hayo.

mulai deh gigit jari.

em. em. gimana yaa.

"sayang ah, masak punya anak ganteng dipulangin lagi :p"

eh.

yang barusan ngomong Luhan.

cadas. dia sedia beneran. cie. Yixing ngangguk, senyum.

oke, dua orang fix. matanya melirik ke dua oknum lain yang belum. Dio dan Baekhyun. mereka saling lirik lagi. _gimance cyin gimance_? begitu tatapan mereka berbicara.

"hayo, gimana nih kalian?" Luhan berbisik.

Baekhyun angkat bahu, dengan memberi tatapan kalo-situ-setuju-saya-ikutan ke Dio.

dalem hati Dio: _setuju ga yaa. tapi Lulu udah berani sedia, masa aku ngga. tapi ntar nelantarin kuliah. tapi sayang banget sama Kai. tapi. kalo ga sedia, ada mama baru. trus. tapi.__  
_  
yah, zaman kuda beranak juga gabakal selesai tapi trus mulu. ingat kata mbak Merry Riana, 'hidup yang dipenuhi rasa ragu tidak akan membawamu ke manapun' (•̀_•́)ง maka dari itu, jangan ragu. beli baju diskon kalo mau ngirit biaya bulanan.

oke. _ikuti kata hati, Dio_.

akhirnya setelah 3 menit dirundung kebingungan, Dio menoleh ke arah Yixing.

"ee... aku..."

bismillahirrohmanirrohim.

biarkan hati yang berkata, mulut yang bicara.

"yah, gapapa deh urus Kai. itung-itung ngelatih skill. hehe."

alhamdulillah. Tao dan Luhan langsung bersorak 'yee °\(^▿^)/°' Yixing senyum lagi. tiga orang fix. satu lagi.

"cieeee skill apaan? ngelobi ibu rumah tangga?" Baekhyun mulai latah.

wajah Dio memerah. kenapa langsung nyambung kesana aja pikirannya. "apa lagi. udahlah, malu tau."

"ahaydieee malu yeee ~ pasti ngebayangin ntar bakal punya anak sama si itu... CIEEEEE ~" Luhan ikutan. Dio langsung melotot.

"iiiiIIIHH APAAN SIH, bego ah!"

"widih, ngomongnya udah 'bego bego' aja. salting yeee ~" Baekhyun colek-colek genit.

"ih, terserah deh. malesin."

Yixing yang ngeliat cuma ngernyit mata tanda tanya (ya dia ngeliat doang sih dari tadi, dalem hati pengin ikutan ngobrol akrab gitu).

"trus kalo mama Baekhyun gimana?" tanyanya.

"iya tuh, gimana. ngeledek aja (¬-̮¬)" ujar Dio balas dendam.

"amit-amit dah. udah ga sopan ngasih sembarangan mo dipaling lagi. lo kate anak gue bubur ayam."

kena semprot deh si Yixing. gini aja dianya: (˙▿˙).

oke. keempat-empatnya fix. ga nyangka. dikirain semua pada ga bersedia. nyaris banget dia bawa bayi pulang. yah, Yixing sih seneng banget kalo gini jadinya. dia tepuk tangan, mengeluarkan kertas semacam model ijazah 4 lembar dengan pulpen.

"yak, karena anda semua sudah bersedia, boleh saya minta tanda tangannya di sebelah sini? ini merupakan peresmian atas persetujuan anda untuk mengurus bayi kami ^^" ucapnya senang. para mama ngangguk-ngangguk kepala, bergantian menandatangani.

yak, selesai. Yixing kembali memasukkan surat peresmian tersebut yang seketika hilang dalam jubahnya. surat itu sudah disetting otomatis untuk dikirim kembali ke lembaga EXOPlanet dari tangan Guardian ketika telah mendapat persetujuan dari klien alias para mama.

hore.

"oke, dengan ini... resmilah saya menjadi Guardian resmi bagi kalian dan para bayi selama di bumi \(´▽`)/ mohon kerjasamanya ~"

Yixing kembali bow, kali ini 90 derajat. para mama langsung sungkan.

dengan ini dimulailah petualangan sang staf EXOPlanet. eh, Guardian Yixing.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

"tadi Xiu nelpon," Luhan memberi kabar, "dia ngajak anak-anak nginep di rumahnya."

"bagus." Baekhyun mengacungkan jempol. " jadi kita bisa gosip tanpa gangguan."

"bukan gosip kali. gali informasi," Dio yang bijak memperbaiki kalimat.

"iye, iye. gitulah intinya. ayo xing, langsung mulai aja." Baekhyun langsung akrab panggil Yixing.

"panggil Lay aja deh," Yixing malu-malu ngomong, "sebenernya saya kurang kuku gitu dipanggil nama asli hehe. itu panggilan saya di planet sana juga."

"ogitu. jauh banget kali Yixing ama Lay, sama 'y'-nya doang. yaudah deh, ayo dimulai aja Lay."

waktu menunjukkan pukul 9, udah malem. mereka berlima saat ini berada dalam gumulan selimut, matiin lampu. posisinya, Yixing di tengah, sebelah kirinya Luhan, sebelah kanannya Baekhyun. dua orang di ujung sudah pasti Dio yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun, dan Tao yang di sebelah Luhan. 2 single bed digeser jadi satu. muat juga ternyata. tadinya sih niatan tiduran bawah tiker, tapi Luhan langsung protes. katanya ga baik untuk kesehatan, padahal sih gengsi.

yah, tadi mereka udah saling mengakrabkan diri juga dengan si Guardian. sekarang mereka berniat menagih janji mas Yixing atawa Lay yang akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah mereka menyetujui perjanjian.

saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. biar semua bochorr, semua tau rahasia yang sekian lama terpendam.

"ehm." Yixing berdeham, agak nervous. "mau mulai darimana?"

"darimana aja deh," celetuk Tao.

"emm... oke." Yixing menarik napas, lalu menghembuskan. "jadi, sebenernya bayi kalian itu bukan bayi beneran. tau kan?"

para mama ngangguk.

"kalian tahu 'kan, alasan kenapa mereka dikirim kesini. untuk memperbaiki keadaan populasi di EXOPlanet. tapi kenapa dikirim dalam bentuk bayi? nah, ini yang akan saya jelaskan. tapi sebelumnya, mari bersama-sama kita tarik nafas."

"pelan-pelan ya nariknya."

semua mengikuti ucapan Yixing, menarik nafas pelan-pelan, takut salah jalur ke bawah #ngertikanmaksudnya.

"oke. udah semua?"

"udah," mereka berempat menjawab serentak.

"baiklah. saya meminta anda semua untuk menarik nafas, karena ceritanya ini cukup panjang. siap-siap ya."

"jadi, semua _volunteer_-betewe kami menyebut mereka _volunteer_-EXOPlanet yang dikirim ke bumi, diubah cara pikir, sifat, dan karakter kecuali tubuhnya dalam bentuk bayi itu memiliki beberapa tujuan, yakni."

"pertama. makhluk EXOPlanet tentunya perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan bumi yang berbeda dengan EXOPlanet. karena itu kami pilih usia bayi sebagai _state_ yang paling aman, disebabkan bayi EXOPlanet yang lahir memiliki keadaan yang sama dengan lahirnya bayi bumi. namun tidak ada perubahan pada tubuh, dikarenakan itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan tidak memiliki keuntungan lebih terhadap makhluk bumi."

"keuntungan lebih?"

Yixing langsung nyengir kuda. "nanti akan saya jelaskan soal keuntungan lebih itu. kedua. hal itu juga bermanfaat bagi kalian, memberi pengalaman bagaimana mengurus bayi. kalian semua tentunya akan menjadi calon orangtua kan? _however_, dengan menjadi calon orangtua untuk EXOPlanet, inilah saat saya berguna sebagai Guardian yang akan membimbing kalian hingga tujuan akhir (ʃƪ˚▽˚)"

"tujuan akhir?"

"eits, nanti dulu. dengerin dulu. namun, walaupun mereka berada dalam keadaan saat mereka masih bayi, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berlaku. jiwa mereka yang sebenarnya tersimpan di suatu tempat dalam tubuh mereka. dan itu muncul ketika kalian para mama memberikan perlakuan yang tercantum di Prasyarat Terlampir. masih ingat kan?"

"masih dong," mereka berempat menjawab kompak.

"perlakuan itu terwujud dalam bentuk ciuman. kalian berikan ciuman di tempat-tempat tertentu sekitar tubuh mereka, dan mereka berubah di usia tertentu."

para mama ngangguk-ngangguk. entah ngerti ato cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. tapi kayaknya semua ngerti deh.

"nah. setelah ini, saya baru jelaskan apa arti keuntungan lebih yang didapatkan para mama dari bayi tercinta (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

glep. para mama langsung antisipasi mendengar kata keuntungan. di otak mereka, keuntungan itu berkaitan dengan uang. yah, ketauan pada matre.

"keuntungan yang kalian dapatkan itu... adalah... saat kalian memunculkan jiwa lain dari dalam tubuh mereka, kalian bisa mengetahui sisi mereka yang sebenarnya." Yixing mulai memelankan suaranya. "dan biasanya... disaat-saat itulah mereka menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada kalian."

Yixing mulai kedip-kedip mata. para mama masih cengo. hm, masih Windows 1994 nih microsoft otaknya.

"kalian semua tahu kan, kalau kami para makhluk EXOPlanet tidak akan mengecewakan makhluk bumi untuk memberikan pasangan. melalui penelitian yang pernah saya katakan, kami mencari selera dan kebutuhan masing-masing dari makhluk yang akan dipasangkan, baik dari pihak dominan maupun submisif. jadi, kami mencari dengan teliti bagaimana tipe ideal kalian yang sesuai, begitu juga dengan makhluk kami. sebelum akhirnya mempertemukan kalian dan memunculkan benih-benih itu diantara kalian (‾̴̴͡͡⌣‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)"

Yixing mengedipkan matanya lebih cepat. para mama makin cengo.

"dengan makhluk EXOPlanet yang menjadi bayi yang diurus oleh pasangan masa depannya, maka _double package_ pun terpenuhi. eh, _triple_ deng. kalian telah terlatih mengurus bayi, dan menjalin cinta kasih sebagai pembangun bahtera rumah tangga kalian nanti. dengan begitu, tercapailah tujuan akhir EXOPlanet untuk menghasilkan keturunan guna memperbaiki populasi dengan menciptakan cinta sejati ƪ(ƪ_‾̴̴͡͡ ﻬ ‾̴̴͡͡)"

para mama terpana.

kayanya udah jelas. banget.

itu artinya.

"jadi... bener ya... kalo Chanyeol itu suami aku nanti?"

"Sehun... suami aku?"

"jodoh aku itu Kai...?"

"Mingse... pendamping bahtera rumah tangga?"

mereka berempat bergantian bersahut-sahutan. yang Tao paling puitis.

gantian Yixing yang cengo. tutup mulut.

.

.

.

.

_mak._

_mati we._

_keceplosan. mestinya ga sampe segitu ngasitaunya x_x_

_Ya Robbi... mengapa makhluk-Mu ini dungu sekali..._

_duh, gimance dong gimancee?_

"ehm, sebentar. kalian kan sudah lama mengurus bayi tercinta." Yixing mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "biasanya di waktu tertentu, ada saat dimana kalian membangunkan jiwa lain milik bayi kalian. dimana saat itu... biasanya kalian dimanjakan oleh para bayi (ʃ⌣ƪ)"

"dimanjakan?" giliran Dio yang nanya.

"iya." Yixing mengangguk semangat, dalem hati berharap biar para mama ngelupain bahasan tadi. "para mama yang manjain bayi, jadi gentian gitu, bayinya yang manjain mamanya pas mereka di mode udah gede (ʃ⌣ƪ) dipeluk, dicium gitu gitu, pernah ga ngalaminnya? udah dong pastinya ~" tanyanya.

mereka berempat serempak menggeleng.

seketika Yixing mengernyitkan dahi.

"ha? ngga pernah?" tanyanya lagi.

para mama menggeleng mantap lagi.

"ah yang bener…?" Yixing mencoba meyakinkan lagi. setahu dia, mereka telah melewati masa yang cukup lama untuk mengurus bayi. 3 bulan. sesuai pengalaman, dipastikan klien dan bayinya dalam waktu satu bulan itu memiliki interaksi intim dengan munculnya sisi lain si bayi. setidaknya untuk fase pertama, yaitu pendekatan. malah seringkali hampir lepas kontrol, yang biasanya dialami oleh kaum Chevarian.

"serius ngga pernah? dipeluk cium gitu?" tanya Yixing untuk ketiga kalinya. pokoknya biar dapet jawaban 'pernah' aja. ngotot nih dianya.

"eh, kalo dicium gitu... aku pernah sih." Dio akhirnya inget, mengakui sambil malu-malu.

tuh kan.

"oh iyaa, gue inget yang waktu itu dia cerita di taman. CIEEE ~~" Baekhyun langsung kompor.

"ooh yang itu ~ asik banget ampe begitu-gitu tau, xing," Luhan nyenggol-nyenggol ngasih tau maksud kode yang 'begitu-gitu' dengan Yixing.

"waaah gimana rasanya mama Dio?" Yixing tambah semangat.

"IH udaaaah, lupain aja napa? Ini juga si Lay malah gitu :O" Dio ga nyante. mukanya udah yang merah banget.

Yixing masih cekikik. "kalo mama yang lain?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "ngga ah, ngga pernah. kita mah biasa aja."

"ha?"

Yixing nge-'ha?' untuk yang kedua kali.

"masa sih? mama Dio aja udah nih," ujarnya sambil nunjuk jahil. Dio melotot.

"bener, kok. aku juga ngga pernah. biasa aja. seringnya sih digombalin ama Mingse." Tao memberikan pengakuannya.

"nah. gue malah cape ngeliat Chanyeol ketawa mulu. paling sih, yang mesranya kalo mau tidur aja, pelukan gitu." Baekhyun ikut memberikan pengakuan. yang lain berseru. Yixing ikut ngeramein sebentar abis itu langsung pasang pose mikir.

Yixing mulai curiga.

_ini yakin banget yang tiga orang nggak pernah begitu_?

eh.

_apa jangan-jangan..._

_mereka lupa?_

_diilangin ingetannya?_

_._

_tunggu._

_._

_kalo ampe diilangin ingetan itu berarti._

_HAH._

_jangan bilang mereka-_

"Isiiiing!"

"KUCING MAKAN AYAM, eh kucing makan ayam." Yixing kaget dengan latah. Luhan yang manggil langsung berdecak.

"hiiih, dari tadi dipanggil-panggil nggak denger. lanjutin lagi doong ceritanya ~"

Yixing tersentak, langsung geleng-geleng nyengir kuda. "eh-hehe, ngga, ngga papa. bentar ya, aku mikir dulu."

Yixing gigit jari. dalam hati cemas.

gawat.

_ini gawat.__  
_  
_harus bicara dengan 4 orang itu. secepatnya._

_kalo nggak, alamak... bukan wejangan lagi yang dikasih Tetua. positif potong gaji seumur hidup Щ(̾˘̶̀̾̾Д˘̶́̾ ̾̾̾щ'̾̾)̾_

yah, nasib jadi Guardian.

~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

**a/n 2**: ngga, ngga iseng kok ini mo ada ngomong. kemaren ada yang nanya, apakah fic ini ntar ada mpregnya. jawabannya adalah... let's see how things progress 'kay ^^  
selalu tidak lupa terimakasih dari nurani yang terdalam untuk kalian semua :* have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 12

**a/n**: halo.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

_; di rumah Chen-Xiumin ;__  
_  
"anak-anak, makan yuuk. tante udah masak nih ^^" Xiumin berseru senang seraya membawa makan malam panas-panas ke meja makan. ada sup krim jamur. ayam panggang lemon. fu yung hai. dimsum. diantara hidangan-hidangan yang ala hotel banget itu, nyeliplah sambel goreng idolanya. plus lauk pauk seger. diem-diem Xiumin pinter masak emang. hobinya juga sih makan makanan enak.

kontan lah bayi-bayi kurang gizi, eh, kelebihan gizi itu ngeloncat semua ke meja makan.

"AYOOO MAKAN CEMUAAA ~" Chanyeol yang paling rame. disambut ama temen-temennya lebih rame, kecuali Kris yang bawaannya sekarang udah makin coolkas. Xiumin ampe ketawa. berasa di posyandu. nggak sih.

"aii kayanya enak ~" ujar Sehun seraya menahan iler. iya sih. dari baunya aja udah sedep banget. saya juga ikutan laper ini.

"duduklah semua yaa, tante panggil dulu om Chen biar makan bareng :)" Xiumin menyuruh dengan sikap penuh kelembutan. selama anak-anak itu di rumahnya, dia bisa banget 'menjinakkan' anak-anak itu dengan telaten. ngajak mereka main, ngeliatin mereka ini-itu. lagipula dia juga seneng sama mereka. yah selain semuanya ganteng, mereka emang lucu-lucu, bagi dia sih. ini nih calon ibu berbakti kedua setelah Dio. sempet juga terlintas di pikirannya buat punya anak. pastilah bahagia. Xiumin suka malu-malu sendiri kalo udah mikirnya kesana.

Xiumin menghampiri Chen yang sedang membaca koran di sofa dengan kacamata khasnya, menaruh kedua tangannya di bahunya.

"sayang, makan malem udah siap ^^"

Chen menoleh, beranjak dari kursi. "ah, iya. ayo makan."

mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju meja makan.

lalu sampai di meja.

terlihat pemandangan mengenaskan.

"ENAK BANGET UWOO :''Q_" « emot ngiler.

"IYAAA"

"MAU ITU LAGI DOONG, PUYUNG PUYUNG ~"

"FU YUNG HAI, BUKAN PUYUNG PUYUNG ~ MAU JUGA A ~"

seperti di tanah abang, anak-anak itu meng-_abuse_ hidangan makan malam. Chen cuma bisa pasang muka (˙_˙). Xiumin ketawa lagi.

tapi tetap. anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu. Chen tetap santai berjalan ke meja makan. sebelumnya memasang senyum suci khasnya, membelai kepala anak-anak itu satu-satu. gambaran bapak idaman.

dalem hati Xiumin berkata bahwa ngga salah pilihannya buat masak banyak. biasanya hanya dengan 2-3 hidangan cukup untuk mereka berdua. yah, rumah segede gaban yang huni cuma mereka dua. Xiumin terharu. rasa bahagia banget gitu rumahnya rame. iklas banget dia keluarin tenaga buat masak.

dan Xiumin akan merindukan masa-masa ini.

Xiumin beneran jadi pengen punya anak. kapan ya. LHO. kenapa mikirnya kesana. Xiumin langsung geleng-geleng.

selesai makan, keempat turunan Hulk itu memegang perut semua. ada yang sendawa. ada yang masih netes iler. jorok semua. tapi ada yang diem aja. diem aja karena udah nggak bisa apa-apa gara-gara kekenyangan.

"KHENYAAAANGG~~" ucap keempat anak manusia itu serentak. Chen sempet ketawa ditahan. setelahnya inisiatif mengumpulkan piring untuk dibawa ke dapur, yang langsung dielak Xiumin. ga enak lah masak nyuruh suami gitu. prinsip Xiumin adalah jangan menyuruh suami melakukan hal-hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan istri. tsah (sebenernya masih sih Chen turun tangan kadangan kalo Xiuminnya sakit. cocwit. yaiyalah).

selagi Xiumin mencuci piring, keempat bayi bongsor itu diajakin maen sama oomnya. maen monopoli. mari saksikan pihak mana yang akan menang.

"EEEE CULANG A CULAAANG, ITEM CULAAANG~"

"APAAN, OLANG LUMAHNYA EMANG DICINI IH"

setdah, tetep aje ribut.

"TU KAN TU KAN, LAU TU DI PENJALA, BUKAN DI JEKPOT WOY"

"E LAU BIACA AJA LA, WA MAEN JUGA NYANTAI."

keluar deh jiwa mas-mas jaga toko-nya.

"hayo, oom akan maju dua kali ya."

lalu itu.

yang curang oom ato anaknya. ayo liatin yang bener coba kalian empat dikibul oom-oom.

Xiumin senyum-senyum aja dengerin mereka maen. selesai nyuci piring ikut maen juga dia. ngedukung Chen pastinya.

dan hasilnya, tentu saja om Chen yang menang.

"AAAA PAYAH NEEEH OM USTAD YUSUPPP GA KECE AAA~~" keluh mereka berjamaah. Chen senyum mesem aja dipeluk Xiumin yang bahagia. hepi ending.

tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. waktunya anak-anak untuk tidur. setelah berganti baju tidur, Xiumin mengantar anak-anak ke kamar. bukan maunya dia sih, dasar anak-anaknya yang manja. Xiumin nurut aja dengan senang hati.

"ayoo semua tidur yaa ~" ucapnya keibuan.

"iya tante :3" sahut Kai malu-malu.

"betewe… macakan tante Yumin enak banget (‾̴̴͡͡ε‾̴̴͡͡ʃƪ)" ini Chanyeol yang ngomong.

"iyaaa enak bangett ~ tante macak di lumah Thehun aja ~"

Xiumin berbinar. "oyaa? yaampun nanti tante masakin lagi lah buat kalian yaa, bungkus biar bawa ke rumah ^^"

mendengar itu anak-anak bersorak bergembira, langsung di ssht-in ama Xiumin. udah malem.

setelah Xiumin memastikan kamar udah disemprot dan diidupin ac, mereka berempat langsung loncat ke kasur, saling timpa-timpaan. Xiumin sempet garuk pala dikit, ngerasa pusing juga ngatur ini anak orang lama-lama. tapi tetap, senyum pepsodent tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang imut.

perlahan-lahan mereka diam, setelah guling rapi-rapi dan diselimuti Xiumin.

"nah, bobo ya sayang-sayangku ^^" ujarnya.

semua anak berjamaah liat Xiumin. agaknya mereka berempat memikirkan hal yang sama melihat wajah Xiumin yang adem.

lalu serempak mereka pasang wajah :'(

Xiumin kaget dikit. "eh? kenapa mukanya gitu semua? :O"

lalu mereka menjawab.

"kangen mama :("

yailah. kirain pipis di celana. Xiumin tertawa kecil, langsung sigap membelai kepala mereka semua satu-satu.

"aih kangen mama ya sayang… yaudah besok kita langsung pulang yaa biar ketemu mamanya semua (´._.`)\('́⌣'̀ )"

duh mau deh punya emak kaya tante Yumin.

keempat anak manusia itu keenakan dibelai-belai Xiumin. masing-masing cium tangannya pake suara 'muah'.

"eeh kenapa cium tangan tante semuanya :$" Xiumin langsung malu-malu.

"tante jadi mama kita cemua yuk malem ni ~" ujar salah satu bayi bongsor (perasaan bongsor semua), Kai.

"iyaaa, cehali ni ajaa, kan becok kita uda ketemu mama ~ yayaya :3"

"oh… okee ^^ terus tante harus ngapain, sayang?" Xiumin yang udah terlanjur sayang mengikuti anjuran mereka. feelingnya sih... bagus kok. ngga ngerasa bakal 'dijajah' ama ini anak manusia semua. yah, niatan dalem hatinya sebenernya pengen cepet-cepet bobo, udah ngantuk juga dia (mo cepet-cepet sekalian tidur nyaman dipeluk suami juga sih, ritual malamnya lah).

keempat anak itu langsung menatap sang _leader_ untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh tante Yumin yang imut alias 'mama semalam'-nya mereka ini.

"emm…" Kris langsung pasang pose mikir. "gini aja!" ujarnya sambil berbinar setelahnya. langsung dapet ilham gitu.

"ya…?" Xiumin antisipasi.

"tante Yumin…"

_nyanyiin nina bobo?_

_tepokin nyamuk?_

_nari tanggai?_

_gelar bazaar?_

Xiumin antisipasi ampe mikir kaya gitu. kombinasi ngantuk juga. lebay ah si tante.

"…meranin kebiasaan mama buat nidurin kita :)"

.

.

bentar.

tinggi banget kayanya maksudnya si Kris. Xiumin yang udah cemas ampe ke lembah samudera jadi ngernyit dulu.

"meranin kebiasaan mama maksudnya gimana sayang?" tanyanya.

Kris berdecak-decak sambil goyang-goyangin telunjuk sok keren. "jadiiiii biasanya kalo kita sebelum tidur, mama ngapain temen-temeeen?" ujarnya menatap ketiga temannya.

"mama biasanya cium kening Hun."

"mama belai-belai pala Kai kalo mau bobo."

"mama Baek peluk Yeol biar nyenyak~"

"naaah," lanjut Kris lagi. "gitu tante ~ kalo aku sih, mama selalu bilang '_have a nice dream, baby_' sebelum tidur 8)"

Xiumin melongo bentar. abis itu manggut-manggut.

jadi gitu.

gitu aja.

betewe yang Kris kaya elit banget gitu pake have a nice dream segala. ide dia tuh pasti, si tukang gombal.

yah. alhamdulillah deh pokoknya.

"yaudah, yang penting semuanya pejemin mata dulu, baru abis itu tante ngelakuin kayak apa yang kalin bilang tadi ^^"

semua anak-anak nyengir abis itu langsung pejemin mata. dalem hati Xiumin berkata: tunggu ya mas Chen (´̯.`̯ ")

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

setelah menidurkan para bayi, Xiumin beranjak dari tempat tidur pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, kembali ke kamarnya.

rupanya Chen belum tidur. masih membaca buku motivasi, duduk menyender di sandaran ranjang.

"maaf lama, sayang. tadi anak-anak minta manja bentar (´̯ ̮`̯ )" ujar Xiumin malu-malu setelah masuk ke kamarnya dan suaminya.

Chen tersenyum, menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamata. "mereka semua sudah tidur?"

Xiumin langsung masuk ke dalam selimut, ikut duduk sebelah Chen. "udah. pada kangen mamanya semua, hihi. lucu banget deh."

"begitu." Chen membelai rambut Xiumin, kemudian berpindah untuk menangkup dagunya, berbisik lembut. "saya juga rindu kamu."

Xiumin senyum tersipu, menyenggol sikut Chen malu-malu. "ih, kamu mah."

"setiap saat saya merindukan kamu." Chen berbisik di area perbatasan pipi dan telinganya dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh kulitnya. senyum tersipu Xiumin makin merekah. mendengar Chen yang gombal selalu berhasil mengakibatkan wajahnya merona. Xiumin menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Chen, udah tau banget roman selanjutnya mau ngapain.

"sayang..."

setelah saling menggosokkan hidung, Chen langsung meraih bibir Xiumin dengan senang hati. tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan di tengah malam baginya selain memeluk dan mencium tubuh dan bibir penuh milik kekasihnya itu. menghirup wangi alami tubuhnya. menggigit, mengisap bibir bawahnya yang manis. dan Xiumin yang membalas dengan intensitas yang sama.

seketika sesuatu bersifat primitif dalam dirinya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. menyelipkan tangannya di balik baju tidur Xiumin, mengelus lembut punggungnya. Xiumin mengerang, tangannya kemudian menangkup wajah Chen, menariknya lebih dekat. seakan mengerti jika ciuman yang lama semakin lama semakin memanas, melibatkan lidah. Xiumin memejamkan matanya, sedangkan gelora yang kuat tergambar di sepasang mata milik Chen yang terbuka menatapnya. erangannya semakin pasrah ketika telapak tangan suaminya yang hangat semakin turun ke bawah, memberi pijatan halus di area sensitifnya. Xiumin memberinya waktu sebentar, sembari menikmati sentuhannya. secara otomatis hal tersebut membangkitkan antusiasme tersembunyinya.

terasa sekali jantungnya berdebar kuat. tidak biasanya Chen menyentuhnya hingga seperti ini. walaupun bisa diakui bahwa dirinya juga seperti telah lama merindukannya.

setelahnya Xiumin melepaskan ciumannya, menyisakan bibirnya yang lembap memerah.

"kamu mau...?" Xiumin ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Chen tersenyum, matanya sudah mengilat. wajah Xiumin semakin bersemu melihat Chen yang telah bersirat tanda-tanda.

"maukah kau bersenang-senang denganku?" Chen berbisik lagi. kali ini tangannya bergerak pelan untuk melepaskan celana yang memeluk kaki istrinya itu. Xiumin memang tidak memberikan perlawanan, namun dirinya seperti malu-malu untuk menyambut.

"eh, aduuh, malu tau sama anak-anak ih..."

Chen sempat memberikannya kecupan di bibirnya singkat sebelum berpindah ke lehernya. "malam ini hanya untuk kita berdua, sayang." Chen menggigit lehernya, membuat Xiumin tersentak pelan. setelah Xiumin terbebas dari pakaian bawahnya, Chen menarik kedua kakinya untuk memeluk pinggangnya, mengagumi halus kulit istrinya yang telanjang.

Xiumin menggigit bibir. cara suaminya menjamahnya sudah jelas mengatakan bahwa dia _menginginkannya_.

"biarkan aku menjadi bayimu malam ini."

ahaydie.

Xiumin semakin malu-malu napsu. "idih Jongdaeee- hmm."

Chen menutup keluhannya dengan menciumnya lagi, untuk sesuatu yang lebih lama. Xiumin hanya bisa berharap keempat anak-anak kesayangan itu tidak terbangun.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

; di dunia lain ;

"oke."

"sebelum mandi, mari kita gosok gigi."

"tapi sebelum gosok gigi."

"alangkah baik jika memulainya dengan bismillah."

(_hai. berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Dian. Dian Pisesa._)

(_itu yang di atas suaranya si Guardian. baru bangun tidur dia._)

Yixing berangkat dari kasur. menatap jam dinding.

pukul 03.02.

"hem."

"apa gausah mandi ya. cuci muka gosok gigi aja."

"ah tapi nanggung."

"duh ntar takut ga sempet."

(_iiii Yixing ga mandi jorok iiii._)

(_betewe mo kemana ya dia kaya buru-buru gitu._)

"pokoknya sekarang juga harus bertemu keempat orang itu."

(_oo mo ketemu 4 anak manusia._)

Yixing merogoh kantongnya, meraih sesuatu yang jelas sekali tergambar bahwa itu iPhone 7. wo. Guardian ter-update sepanjang jalan kenangan.

"yak. menurut radar, mereka berada di rumah seorang manajer perusahaan besar yang jaraknya sekitar 1,5 km dari sini. baiklah."

"Yixing Sakti Mandraguna. jalankan rencana!"

(_eeeeh bentar mas. gajadi cuci muka gosok gigi?_)

"eh?"

"oh iya."

langsung deh dia ngibrit ke kamar mandi mendengar bisikan maut.

.

.

.

/5 menit kemudian/ « cepet banget udah 5 menit aja.

"sip. semua siap, brangchoooooooOS ~~~"

(_set. dasar Guardian 4 dimensi._)

dan Yixing… terbang ke angkasa melewati langit luas.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

begitulah.

selanjutnya... sesampainya di rumah Xiumin dengan setengah tidak sadarkan diri:

tep.

Yixing menginjakkan kaki tepat di pagar tinggi warna coklat tua yang di atasnya tajem-tajem.

Yixing melongo sebentar. sekalian ngumpulin nyawa.

"…"

"…"

Yixing udah mangap. saya siap-siap lalet.

"uwa."

"...ini rumah apa Gedung DPR."

"GEDE BUANGET NJIRRRRR!"

yailah Xing.

(_makanya mas jangan lama-lama ngendon di rumput. udahlah, langsung tembusin aja, temuin anak-anaknya biar cepet kelar urusannya._)

iya, itulah untungnya makhluk EXOPlanet. bisa ngilang. pindah tempat. nembus benda. maen wayang. dimana saja dan kapan saja sesuka hati.

dan Yixing menembus gerbang besar gedung DPR berlabel rumah Chen-Xiumin tanpa beban.

Yixing melihat iPhone 7-nya lagi. nyala merah semakin jelas. Yixing tersenyum puas.

_keempat orang itu ada disini._

_sedang tidur. oke._

Yixing terus berjalan menembus dinding, berjalan pelan. sekalian liat-liatin isi dalem rumah. keponya bangkit.

Yixing berdecak kagum.

indah banget.

rumahnya indah banget. persis kastil Cinderella (menurut dia). Yixing jadi pengen tinggal disana.

(_bang. jangan salah fokus bang._)

"oh iya. mana keempat bocah itu? MANA? TUNJUKKAN KEDOKMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

(_lah si mas ini nyawanya masih kekumpul berapa._)

"aduh iya nih… masih ngantuk banget…" Yixing berkata sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"ah tapi Yixing ngga boleh ngantuk! Yixing pasti bisa! uyeah ~~~"

(…_yaudah mari lanjutkan perjalanan._)

dengan segenap langkah membara, Yixing mencari keberadaan pasti keempat orang itu.

tiba-tiba.

pip pip pip pip!

"KOLAK PISANG EH KOLAK DUREN- masya allah." seperti biasa, Yixing kaget dengan latah.

radarnya bunyi.

akhirnya Yixing sampai di pintu kamar tempat anak-anak itu tidur.

Yixing menarik nafas. dan menghembuskannya. mengulangnya 2 kali. siap-siap (emang dia lebay).

lalu tanpa ragu menembus pintu tersebut.

yak.

_gotcha_.

terlihatlah badan-badan bayi-bayi bongsor tanpa dosa yang sedang… pose kedamaian.

Yixing ngga ngerti.

setahu dia ya, setahu dia sih.

yang namanya Kris, Kai, Chanyeol sama Sehun tuh nggak yang seperti yang dia liat sekarang.

setahu dia sih mereka berempat tuh cakep. berkarisma. eksis. pokoknya sekali liat langsung ganti nyawa lima kali lah seenggaknya. saking ga nahan kecenya.

dan biasanya kalo udah kaya gitu ya tidurnya tidur dewa dong. _angelic_.

lah ini.

ada yang mangap.

yang paling gede ngangkang jaya.

ada yang ketangkep garuk ketek trus pas balik badan nendang muka temennya. gedubak.

ya…

ini mah _bencana-alamic_.

Yixing curiga. jangan-jangan dia salah orang lagi.

"berarti radarnya nih rusak."

(udeh, mereka bener empat orang itu kok. percaya sama saya.)

"oo yaudah deh."

dengan mudahnya dia percaya. ya tapi emang bener.

Yixing mulai mengirimkan sugesti ke dalam ruangan, menyegel agar seolah-olah di dalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, sebagai pencegahan kalau-kalau pemilik rumah terbangun.

langkah selanjutnya, Yixing akan membangunkan mereka dengan mengirimkan intuisi. tsah. cadas emang makhluk EXOPlanet.

Yixing memejamkan mata, memulai aksinya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

zap!

keempat anak itu bangun. langsung meriksa iler. untungnya ga ada.

dan mereka terbangun dalam jiwa asli. umur mereka yang asli.

tatapan mereka pun bukan tatapan dalam mode bayi. citranya berubah 180 derajat dari pose mereka tidur tadi. walau tetep muka sepet semua.

Yixing membuka mata. setelahnya mereka saling bertatapan.

_emang cakep sih empat-empatnya_. « hati Yixing berkata. boleh dibilang Yixing sedikit deg-degan. segini aja deg-degan gimana mo ngadepin tiap hari. dimana jiwa Guardiannya.

yah, beda fase sih ama bayi. boleh lah kalo mo deg-degan sekarang.

"ini jam berapa…?" salah satu dari mereka, sang leader Kris, berbicara.

"entahlah… di luar masih gelap," jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. "fuah… padahal aku masih ingin tidur."

Sehun ikut buka mulut. "kita masih berada di tempat temannya Luhan 'kan."

"ya. kita menginap dan hari ini akan pulang." jawab Jongin. "dan kau."

Jongin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Yixing. diikuti oleh keempat orang yang lain. jadilah mereka bertatapan untuk yang kedua kali.

"kau yang membangunkan kami. kutebak kau si Guardian itu." ujar Jongin lagi.

"Guardian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"betul sekali." Yixing langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. "perkenalkan, saya Yixing, staf yang ditugaskan menjadi Guardian anda sebagai _volunteer_ dari EXOPlanet selama di bumi. saya telah mengetahui identitas anda semua saat saya resmi ditugaskan."

"oh, kau yang jadi Guardian kami?" Sehun menatap Yixing sedikit lebih lekat.

"ya." Yixing tersenyum. "mohon bantuannya." Yixing membungkuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia Guardian kita?" kali ini Kris bertanya.

"karena hanya seorang Guardian resmi yang dapat membangunkan jiwa asli dari _volunteer_ yang menjadi bayi." Jongin menjelaskan. Kris, Sehun, dan Chanyeol berdecak paham.

"salam kenal, Guardian." ucap Kris dengan memamerkan senyum khasnya. Yixing membalasnya dengan senyum yang menonjolkan lesung pipitnya. Chanyeol ikut mengucapkan salam kenal dengan ramah. diikuti pula dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang tersenyum tipis.

walau keliatan menyambut, mereka berempat sebenernya menilai diem-diem. pengen tahu Guardian mereka ini gimana.

"lalu, ada perlu kah dengan kami, Guardian?"

"jelas." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan mantap. "itu sebabnya saya membangunkan kalian. maaf sebelumnya, karena ini memang penting. hm, langsung saja, aku ingin bertanya. apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian dan para mama selama mereka mengurus kalian?"

Kris dan Jongin mengangkat satu alis. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Sehun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang memang _clueless_.

"yah... kalian pasti tahu maksud saya." Yixing memberi sedikit penekanan pada ucapannya.

"tidak ada yang khusus." Jongin menjawab secara kasual, dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"oh ya…?" Yixing menatapnya curiga. "sayangnya saya tidak merasa demikian."

"saya tanya lagi. kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka?"

"menurutmu, Guardian? apakah kami terlihat seperti telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka?" dengan keangkuhannya, Kris berbalik bertanya.

Yixing menatap Kris tajam.

sesuatu membuat Yixing tersentak.

"…jangan katakan kalian melakukan _itu_."

"ha!" Chanyeol berseru, baru menyadari apa yang sedang dibicarakan. "hahaha... itu maksudnya."

Yixing semakin mengernyitkan matanya. "apa maksud anda, Chanyeol?"

Sehun memotong. "memangnya kenapa jika kami telah melakukan sesuatu? bukankah mereka memang milik kami?"

Yixing berdecak. memasang tampang mengancam. "kalian tahu apa akibatnya jika kalian melewati batas? kalian mau saya catat nama kalian di buku hitam?"

Jongin tertawa rendah. "bersikaplah biasa, Guardian. semua tidak terjadi seperti dugaanmu."

"oh, lalu jika memang semua tidak terjadi seperti dugaan saya, kenapa mereka semua seperti lupa ingatan?" "yah, kecuali Kyungsoo yang sepertinya aman."

Jongin mendesis. "ya, dia memang aman karena aku hanya sempat mencium dan... oh. perlukah aku mengatakan semuanya padamu?"

"bila perlu."

"jangan bilang kau tertarik." Kris sedikit menggoda. Yixing mendelik.

"maaf, saya tidak sedang bercanda. sebagai Guardian tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian dan pasangan kalian. dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, lebih baik kalian katakan yang sejujurnya apa yang telah terjadi." Yixing memasang sikap tegas.

"ya, ya. tenang saja, kami tidak sampai menyetubuhi. kalau kau ingin menyalahkan oknum, salahkan saja mereka." Chanyeol akhirnya mengutarakannya. Sehun memberinya telunjuk, tanda setuju.

"ah… jadi begitu." Yixing seperti memahami. "tapi kenapa harus menghilangkan ingatan mereka?"

"bukankah saat seperti itu memang harus menghilang sementara dari ingatan mereka?" Jongin menanyakan keyakinan berdasarkan informasi yang dia ketahui.

eh.

e.

i…ya ya.

"ah- ya… benar juga."

"ya, ya. aku lupa. kau benar."

jreng.

_Xing. yang bener Xing._

Yixing memukul-mukul kepalanya, "Ya Tuhan... maafkan aku."

kenapa jadi gitu.

jadi dia suudzon nih ceritanya. salah paham.

hadooh. ada-ada aja.

Yixing mengeluh dalam hati atas sifatnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu. mereka berempat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yixing.

duh. Yixing jadi malu.

udah cemas-cemas. udah pake maen ngancem.

emang sih Tetua juga pernah bilang, kalau si bayi itu mesraan yang lebih dari sekadar cium-ciuman sama mamanya… kejadiannya harus dilupain dulu sama mamanya, biar pada saat mereka kembali ke jiwanya, mereka tidak canggung dan yah, agar tidak terasa aneh saja.

tapi Jongin ga sampe ilangin ingetan Kyungsoo. padahal menurut Yixing kalo udah ciuman aja itu udah yang berdesir kemana-mana lah. kan mesraan juga namanya. kenapa ga disuruh diilangin juga. ah, tapi di planetnya malah cium-ciuman mah udah biasa sih. walo cuma ketemuin bibir sama bibir, ga sampe yang ehm…

atau gara-gara emang dia yang nggak pernah ngalamin yang kayak gitu (._. )

huhu. Yixing emang murni jomblo dari bayi oek-oek sih, kasian :')

bentar. kenapa ngomongin Yixing. yaudah, balik lagi deh.

Yixing menyesal sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"em, tapi benar kan kalian tidak sampai menyetubuhi?" Yixing bertanya lagi. sebagian masih ragu, sebagian menutupi malu-malunya.

"gimana sih caramu menjadi Guardian?" Sehun bertanya dengan memberi pandangan menghakimi, masih tertawa kecil.

Yixing mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "me- memangnya kenapa?"

"lucu saja. tadi kau yang seperti sok formal, menuduh, malah jadi canggung sendiri." komentar Chanyeol. "dimana-mana citra Guardian itu agung, memiliki karisma. menatap matanya seperti dibunuh. jika diinterogasi olehnya, seolah selangkah lagi menuju kematian."

"dan yang terpenting, mengingat dan memahami segala sesuatunya dengan sangat baik. **tak lupa dengan satu hal apapun yang diberitahukan, dititahkan padanya**."

set.

"ternyata ada yang melenceng."

buset.

"...sebenarnya dilihat dari pandangan pertama juga sudah tahu."

setbuset.

yah, langsung dikatain abis deh si lesung kedelay. Yixing diem aja.

Sehun ikut memberikan komentar dengan kembali berselonjor di kasur. "yah… Guardian seperti dia sih… aku tidak keberatan. malah bagus jadinya."

…Xing.

_mana harga dirimu, Yixing? jangan cemberut aja, tunjukkan pada mereka! buktikan merahmu!_

"sudah selesai urusannya? bisa tidur lagi kan?" Jongin kembali telentang. "oh iya, terima kasih telah mengembalikan kami ke sosok semula."

"tunggu."

Yixing melirik ke arah yang ngomong. mo apalagi nih. kalo ikutan mojokin mending Yixing salam gudbai aja.

"teman-teman. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Guardian."

"ya tanya saja dengan dia, kenapa bilangnya dengan kami." ucap Jongin dibalik bantal. Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"dasar setipe." ejek Chanyeol. Kris berdecak dengan menyeringai. Yixing menaikkan mulutnya tidak senang.

"bukan begitu. maksudku biar kalian semua dengar. jangan tidur dulu makanya." elak Kris.

"apa, mau tanya apa." Yixing udah yang males ngomong tapi tetap berbaik hati meladeni.

"beritahu kami, berapa lama hal ini akan berlangsung."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit lagi mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "ya! berapa lama kita bakal begini, Guardian?"

Yixing mencibir. dikirain mo nanya apa. "nanti kalian juga tahu sendiri. ikuti proses saja."

"oh ayolah, kami sudah bosan mendengar jawaban 'ikuti proses'." "kau tahu kan, kami sudah tidak sabar."

kalimat kedua diucapkan Chanyeol dengan parau, seperti sengaja (memang sengaja). Kris menyenggol sikutnya, tetap menyeringai. Yixing mendelik. mukanya kalo mendelik tuh udah yang kaya ngejek banget. semacem ngeliat pete uletan gitu.

"dih, mesum!" komentarnya childish.

"ow, mesum tandanya normal." Chanyeol berfilosofi. "ayo, kau kan Guardian kami. layani kami sebagaimana mestinya lah. haha."

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "sebagaimana mestinya gundulmu. cuma jawab pertanyaan retoris begitu saja."

"wow, retoris katanya." Jongin berbalik tubuh, menumpu kepalanya di telapak tangan. "Guardian kita bisa bicara _retoris_. sepertinya lebih cocok jadi ahli linguistik daripada Guardian."

"Comedian kali, Guardian apanya."

anjis.

jleb banget Xing.

_kalo gue jadi lo-_

hayo.

Yixing udah panas nih. udah naek turun tuh bahunya.

tapi mukanya tetep lucu. manis-manis asem gitu sih. ya gimana mereka ga nambah hasrat buat ngatain. dari tadi yang nggak ngatain sih emang cuma Kris, tapi dia nimbrung ketawa aja. ya sama aja jatohnya.

yah… seenggaknya lo udah tau wujud asli serigala-serigala berbulu domba yang jadi bimbingan lo, Xing.

siap-siap aja nggak bakal jadi yang dibimbing. atau lebih parah lagi… _dikibulin_.

~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

**a/n**: ehem. nyoba ngobrol di twitter yuk. username saya: **krazyvaya**. karena tak kenal maka tak sayang qeqeqe.

dannn seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak atas segala kesediaannya ngintip baca ngomen follow kisah tengil ini, cipok lima bintang untuk semua kalian :***** sehat sukses selalu dilindungi Allah swt ya. ezeh.


	18. Chapter 13

**a/n**: maaf lama, agan-agan sekalian. kemaren saya UTS jadinya ya. taulah ya. hehe.

yaudah, silakan langsung dibaca aja.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

tok tok.

"assalamualaikum."

.

tok tok tok.

"assalamualaikuuuum."

"waalaikumussalam..."

ceklek.

"...eh, Yixing! kamu darimana aja coba, kami nyariin tau dari tadiii. kok mukanya asem gitu sih?" (ini Dio yang buka pintu, langsung gaya emak-emak cemas nyambut anaknya ngambek kabur dari rumah).

"ngga darimana-mana kok. ini asem soalnya belum mandi aja."

"siapa Di?" sahut Luhan dari belakang.

"ini Yixingnya udah di rumah, ga usah telpon 911 lagi." jawab Dio, sambil menggandeng tangan Yixing ke dalam. "mau makan? aku baru masak nih. ato kamu mau mandi dulu?" Dio memegang bahunya, ngerasa kasian ngeliat Yixing yang udah kayak ilang suami.

Yixing diem. bibirnya yang dari tadi mengerucut makin mengerucut.

"ah... ini dia anak orang udah balik. kemana aja buu..." Baekhyun nongol dari kamar bawa handuk, diikuti Tao yang mengerjap-erjapkan mata baru bangun. yah, orang sibuk nyariin Yixing mah dia tidur aja nyantai ampe Gusdur jadi presiden lagi.

"nggak darimana-mana." Yixing menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama, seolah itu aja kalimat yang dia tau. udah males ngomong banget dia.

ya gara-gara kejadian subuh tadi.

dia diusir secara tidak resmi oleh bayi-bayi yang minta ditampol itu. setelah percakapan yang menurutnya tidak berguna. udah ngantuk-ngantuk nyelonong rumah orang, pas diajakin ngomong malah gitu. ujungnya dikatain gegara suudzon dan sifat yang udah mendarah daging mendarah tulang di dia, kepikunannya.

ya sebenernya salah Yixing juga sih. mestinya dia lebih kompeten dalam menjalankan tugasnya. sebenernya dia juga bingung gitu kenapa dia yang darah Alzenne bisa jadi Guardian. sebelum-sebelumnya cuma darah Chevarian yang bisa direkrut. yang badan gede otot semua mata tajem kulit item tatoan buluan. biar orang ga bersikap sembarangan gitu tujuannya.

tapi kebijakan saat ini sudah mulai berubah, bilang katanya Guardian disarankan jangan yang berjiwa militer badan-badan kriminil gitu. kasian kliennya yang jadi canggung kadang takut gitu buat minta bimbingan. Guardian saat ini lebih baik bersifat terbuka, luwes, cekatan, dan itu semua diyakini tertanam dalam darah kaum Alzenne. sifat yang mendekati keibuan, dan agar dapat lebih dekat dengan klien yang ditunjuk.

tapi ini jujur awalnya bukan kemauan dia. dia disuruh gitu sama mamanya buat jadi Guardian, soalnya katanya Guardian itu bergengsi. dibilang pahlawan sama orang. gaji gede. ya gitu kata mamanya yang ngga baca berita.

karena emaknya setuju, ya bapaknya ngiya-in aja. seperti kata pepatah, tak ada rotan akar pun jadi.

yah, kita coba ngintip yuk gimana cara si Yixing ini jadi Guardian. seperti di bawah inilah kira-kira ceritanya.

[ _flashback _ ]

"Yixing. anak mama yang paling berbakti."

tep. Yixing noleh pas mamanya bertitah.

"ya mama tercinta tercantik di EXOPlanet, ada perlu apa dengan anakmu yang berbakti ini?"

(o iya, kejadiannya di rumah Yixing nih. jangan bayangin di keraton jogja ya.)

"_dunia_, please." sang mama berkelit.

Yixing melet lidah. terpaksa ngulangin kata-katanya lagi. emang dasar emaknya narsis, kaya dia.

"ya mama tercinta tercantik di _dunia_, ada perlu apa dengan anakmu yang berbakti ini?"

"ehm," mamanya berdeham seraya kibas roll rambut. "begini. mama pikir sudah sepantasnya di umurmu yang telah menginjak dua puluh dua ini-"

"bentar, mama coba ngomongnya jangan kayak Pak Beye pidato." Yixing memotong dengan sebel.

"ih, kamu tuh ya. dengerin dulu deh mama ngomong." kali ini mamanya kibas kaki, hampir kena muka Yixing. Yixing pasang muka mendelik alias muka ngeliat-pete-uletan.

"maaf, sayang. sengaja kok mama. jadi gini, mama pikir kamu daripada **nganggur** ga ada kerjaan di rumah," mamanya memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'nganggur', agak maksud ngejek dikit, "coba daftar deh buat jadi Guardian."

he.

Yixing melongo.

"Guardian?" dia nanya lagi.

"iya. Guardian. jey yu ei ar di ai-"

"iyaaa tau Yixing. Yixing ga minta mama ejain, itu maksudnya Guardian tu apa? kerjaan apa?"

"ih, kamu tuh ya emang molor aja, ga pernah nonton berita. jadinya gatau deh. kayak mama dong, up to date." mamanya langsung sombong. apaan coba. "Guardian itu ya Xing, kerjaan yang kece banget. kamu ketemu Raja, kemana-mana pake limo, punya hotel pribadi, apa-apa dimasakin, dipakein, widih kece bet deh pokonya, ga bakal nyesel lah! terus kamu tau nggak, Guardian tuh kan pekerjaan yang mulia, membantu para volunteer EXOPlanet di bumi untuk membina masa depan, jadinya kamu otomatis dianggap pahlawan! saik banget kan?" sang mama berdiplomasi.

Yixing menaikkan alisnya ekstra. "...ngaco ih mama."

mamanya langsung cengengesan. "tau aja kamu."

Yixing melengkungkan bibirnya jelek banget. capede.

"ya menurut L lah Xing... kalo kerjanya gitu mama sih dari dulu udah daftar!" tuh emaknya pake menurut L segala. "tapi serius deh. kamu coba daftar aja. daripada ngelingkeeeeer mulu di kasur kaya obat nyamuk. kasian tau mama ngeliat kamu tuh. cari cowok kek. apa kek."

Yixing mendelik. kenapa langsung tetiba bilang cari cowok. sensitif tuh dia kaya testpack jadinya.

(oiya. jangan lupa kalo maknya Yixing tuh cowo ya. cowo cantik langsing berbentuk gitar Spanyol. ini EXOPlanet soalnya.)

"kok mama jadi ngatain aku gitu sih. idup aku nggak cuma ngelingker aja kali."

"lah ngatain gimana? emang kenyataannya kan? di keluarga kita, cuma kamu yang berat jodoh. padahal udah nginjek pala dua. mama aja dari jaman make popok udah banyak yang ngantri."

jleb.

"kamu tuh sebenernya cantik lho. putih, lesung pipit, mancung. untung-untung dapet gen mama semua, jadinya ga percuma lahiran kamu."

tetep ya emaknya.

"ya tapi kalo males gerak sih sama aja jatohnya."

nyess.

"cowo jaman sekarang sih harus agresif Xing, kalo ngga ya mana mau. emansipasi dong."

Yixing merasa mamanya udah bener-bener _out of topic_.

"mama sebenernya mau aku kerja ato dapet cowok sih?"

"ya dua-duanyalah. sekalian nyelam minum aer lah Xing idup tu. jangan kayak orang susah."

_sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui kali_, gumam Yixing dalem hati sebel (sama aja ga sih).

"yaudah, trus gimana aku daftarnya?" tanya Yixing ogah lanjut basa-basi.

"kamu tanya aja coba sama Om Yongguk. kemaren mama ngobrol sama anaknya yang jadi Guardian. katanya sih prosesnya mudah. cuma kaya bawa KTP, SK, sama SIM kalo ada. trus ntar di-tes tes gitu. ya jelasnya kamu tanya aja deh ya, mama juga kemaren dijelasin tapi masih ngga begitu ngerti. tapi intinya mudah aja gitu caranya."

Yixing manggut-manggut. abis itu diem sebentar.

kalo ga salahnya dia pernah inget.

seingatnya anak tetangganya itu... setipe dengan Troll abad 25.

gede. mata melotot ampe kaya mo keluar. ujung rambut ujung jempol kaki otot semua (ya ga juga sih). buluan. tatoan. antingan atas bawah (ambigu).

pokoknya satu kata: serem.

Yixing bergidik. ngeri. nggak tipe Yixing banget gitu yang macem tukang jagal.

(_ah mana tau dia naek ontang-anting jejeritan..._)

yah gitu-gitu kan Yixing tipenya yang hoek banget, berkarisma gitu katanya. yang jadi idola banyak orang (terus abis itu dicampakkan. habis manis sepah dibuang kaya botol akua).

"nggak ah ma. nggak mau jadi Guardian." Yixing langsung menggeleng cepat.

"lah kok nggak mau?" mamanya langsung isyarat ngomel.

"Yixing takut nanti pas ketemu udah jadi sesama Guardian, ntar Yixing di-bully sama dia dan konco-konconya. ntar digrepe-grepe... hiiiiiii."

mamanya langsung mencibir. "...belom juga ngapa-ngapain gitu. lebay ah kamu."

"ya kalo kejadian apa-apa sama Yixing kan mama juga ntar yang repot," jawabnya.

"ah mana ada sih yang mau macem-macem ama kamu. apa untungnya coba."

Yixing merengut. tuh kan. jahat gitu mamanya.

belom sempet Yixing bales omongan mamanya, tiba-tiba.

tok tok.

"papa pulang ~"

eh.

si papa.

mendengar sang ayah pulang, mamanya langsung berbinar. "eh... papa pulang :D" terus langsung jalan meluk suaminya. Yixing ditinggalin aja di pojokan.

"_hey baby_," ucap papanya.

ehek. Yixing yang liat dari jauh masang tampang males. udah umur aja masih gombal bapaknya. ya alhamdulillah sih tapi emang kalo mesra-mesra aja. daripada kaya di tipi-tipi yang kawin cerai kawin cerai, emangnya api unggun anget-anget tai ayam doang manis dimulut DOANG?!

...kenapa jadi sewot ngaco gitu.

terus. tada, ciuman deh mama-papanya. cupcupcuup ~

Yixing melongo aja.

depan dia banget nih.

(_beware 19+ Xing._)

kaya yang udah siap banget Yixing. matanya jelalatan.

_eh. eh. genit banget itu papa pake raba-raba. masukin tangannya ke baju mama.__  
_  
trus si mama keenakan.

ehem.

duh. Yixing jadi ngerasa ga enak. merah tuh mukanya.

(_ya tadi kan udah dibilangin. makanya tutup mata. belom cukup umur._)

"hmm... _save for later_, _darling_..."

asek. mama ng-inggris de-_darling_-an segala. dadar guling.

papanya senyum-senyum simpul habis nyium mamanya. puas gitu. trus pas noleh ngeliat ada Yixing, langsung nyengir.

"eh, ada Yixing! papa mandi dulu ya Xing!"

tetiba ngeliat Yixing langsung ijin mandi. apa nih maksudnya.

"hai pa. ya udah mandi aja sana, kenapa ngomong ke Yixing."

papanya cengengesan, trus jalan ke kamar. mamanya langsung deket lagi ke dia sambil pasang wajah menghakimi.

"kamu nggak liat apa-apa kan Xing." ucap mamanya.

"nggak ma. nggak salah lagi."

"ih. mama malu nih jadinya :$" mamanya langsung pegang pipi.

"yaudah sih, Yixing udah gede gini juga. lebay ah mama."

"iya, makanya nyusul dong, biar idup sejahtera."

mulai lagi deh.

"yaudah sih ma... jadi gimana nih? aku nanya ke Om Yongguk buat daftarnya?"

"iya. kamu sekalian minta bantuin dia deh apa-apanya biar mudah."

"oh gitu... yaudah. berarti sekarang nih ke rumahnya?"

"ya pas mama ngemong cucu boleh juga Xing. terserah kamu aja."

Yixing cemberut. nggak cemberut, merengut, kalo ga pasang muka ngeliat-pete-uletan. jelek emang Yixing mah.

"yaudah Yixing coba kesana."

mamanya ngangguk sambil tepuk-tepuk bahu Yixing. "selamat berjuang ya Xing ~ mama doain jadi Guardian yang sakinah mawaddah warohmah :*" abis itu cium pipi anaknya semata wayang itu.

"dih, dikira nikahan?"

"ya biar terpatri di jiwa kamu gitu buat cepet nikah cari jodoh ~"

Yixing pengen banget ngajak mamanya panco, tapi langsung dibatalin. terserah mamanya aja. asal mama bahagia, Yixing rela menderita.

_sedih banget Xing idup lau..._

[ _end of _/_tragic_/ _flashback_ ]

gitu deh.

jadilah dia Guardian seperti sekarang ini.

Yixing percaya salah satu faktornya mungkin Tetua milih ngeresmiin dia sambil makan es jeruk kelapa mejem mata. eh, minum maksudnya. duh jadi pengen es jeruk kelapa.

soalnya pas dia ditanyain '_apa tujuan hidup kamu?_' sama pihak sana, dia langsung jawab '_menikah dan hidup bahagia._' ya gak ada jawaban lain. jawab itu juga gegara mamanya. mamanya emang membawa pengaruh yang kuat dalam setiap langkah hidupnya. dalem.

trus udah. lulus aja dia.

gangerti juga kenapa.

yah, gitulah pokoknya.

nah.

masalahnya sekarang, dia kan udah jadi Guardian. trus langsung dapet cap jelek gitu dari makhluk yang mesti dibimbingnya. si empat moncong serigala berbulu domba itu. untung cakep. kalo nggak, udah dipake tuh motto '_cinta ditolak, Eyang Subur bertindak_'-nya sama dia.

tapi iya sih... emang Yixing salah... udahlah pelupa, lemot, berat jodoh... ya pokoknya semua salah Yixing. semua gara-gara Yixing. Yixing Enggak Sakti Mandraguna.

tapi ya ga gitu juga dong caranya :'^(

padahal kalo mereka baek-baek, Yixing bakal ninggalin mereka dengan damai dan mengembalikan jiwa mereka dengan damai.

tapi karena mereka nyebelin, Yixing jadi kasih bubuk merica buat balikin nyawa mereka jadi bayi secara tidak manusiawi dan jadilah mereka komplikasi batuk bersin dan baru bisa tidur lagi dengan damai setelah beberapa menit.

ya gimana dong.

Yixing sebel.

sebel pake banget.

sebel ga pake tolerir.

tapi.

kalo ga gitu.

ntar ga bakal damai.

jadinya ntar tugasnya ga jalan.

ck.

idup emang susah ya.

hhh...

Yixing mo bunuh diri aja :'(

(_...Xing._)

trus karena tak ada daya dan upaya lagi, Yixing akhirnya menumpahkan air mata.

nangis.

"hiks... hiks..."

"EEEEH KOK NANGIS?" sontak yang laen pada kaget. seolah kalo Yixing nangis pertanda Imam Mahdi turun ke bumi. mo kiamat.

si empu nyedot napas kuat-kuat. sroooooot.

dan.

"HUWEEEEEEEE ~~"

nahlo. kenapa lagi ini si Guardian satu. kasih permen kasih permen. siapin popok pispot cepet cepet cepet.

jiwa keibuannya Dio langsung bangkit langsung ke tempat Yixing bediri, langsung dipeluk.

"ssh... Yixing kenapa sayang..."

dibelai-belainya rambut Yixing dengan sayang. Yixing yang manja tambah sesenggukan kenceng. palanya geleng-geleng di bahu Dio sambil sangkutin satu kaki di pinggangnya. Yixing apa-apa emang lebay. nangis aja lebay.

(aduh mestinya saat ini saya bertindak kooperatif membela Yixing, bukannya malah ngatain ckck. kusimpan permintaan maafku untukmu di hari fitri yang suci ya Xing.)

"idih bonggol jagung jelek ih nangis gitu..." Dio jiwa keibuan, yang Baekhyun jiwa ngeledek. apalagi coba tetiba nongol langsung ngatain bonggol jagung.

sementara itu Luhan yang abis dandan ga tau mau kemana (ato lagi nyobain make-up baru aja), langsung keluar ngampirin Yixing, ikut beramal menyurutkan kesedihan si bonggol jagung, eh, Guardian yang terhormat… dengan sisir yang masih nyangkut di kuping.

"sssh Yixing diem ih, nanti aku kasih sama mas Trisno langsung digigit ntar," ujar Luhan. betewe mas Trisno yang dimaksud bukan berupa manusia, melainkan Bulldog tetangga yang sekali senggol langsung bacok. kece kan namanya majikannya kasih nama. 'mas Trisno'. ato jangan-jangan itu nama majikannya juga, biar dikira kembar. Ya Allah. nggaklah.

"huuuuu... mas Trisno siapa... huuuuu hiks hiks..." tuh nangis-nangis masih nyambung Yixing-nya. Dio ketawa kecil sama si Baekhyun.

oh iya, si Taonya mana nih. ga ikut sumbangan peduli Yixing apa.

_byurrrr byurrr..._

ooh. lagi mandi rupanya. kirain nungging kaya biasa.

akhirnya setelah beberapa menit penuh perjuangan mendiamkan Yixing, akhirnya dia diem juga. duduk di sofa. trus disidang sama yang laen. Tao pas udah mandi ikutan nyidang. ya sebenernya ga disidang juga, cuma dimintain keterangan gitu kenapa nangis. walaupun masih sesenggukan dikit Yixing-nya.

"sebel... Yixing- hiks... sebel banget sama tu orang-orang... hiks hiks..." Yixing ngomong sambil mewek.

"orang...? orang mana?" tanya Luhan. sisirnya udah ngga nyangkut lagi di kuping.

"hiks... pokoknya- hiks Yixing mo bunuh diri aja... Yixing udah capek idup hiks..."

yang laen kaget semua part 2.

_astagfirullah Xing... ckck.__  
_  
"iiih kok ngomongnya gitu? sembarangan aja ah! Yixing emang kenapa katanya tadi sebel gitu, sebel ama siapa? gara-gara apa?" kali ini Dio ngomel.

Yixing masih narik-narik napas, tangannya gatel ke kotak tisu ngabisin stok. "ngga... Yixing sebel dikatain..."

"iyaa kita tau lo dikatain. tau lo sebel... tapi sama siapa, gulali ancol...?"

nah abis bonggol jagung, terbitlah gulali ancol. kurang gaul apa si Baekhyun. udah sebel juga dia si Yixing mewek mulu. tapi abis itu langsung disenggol Dio, yang ngasih tatapan jangan-ngatain-mulu-kenapa ke dia. Baekhyun melet lidah.

"hiks... aku tuh sebel... sama mereka... sama- hiks… sama empat orang itu..."

mereka berempat kompak mengernyit. empat orang?

"empat orang?" mereka serempak nanya.

"maksud Yixing empat orang itu kami ya?" ujar Luhan langsung suujon.

"bukaaaan aduuuuh..." Yixing geleng-geleng. "sama empat orang itu… hiks… sama-"

TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"MAMPUS LO ANAK ORANG JEBLOS SUMUR- astaga… hiks hikss..." tetep latah si Yixing. jelas. itu orang di luar siapa macem ga kira-kira klakson. yang lain ikutan kaget part 3.

Dio yang antisipasi langsung ngintip dari balik jendela.

"ooh, ada mobilnya Xiumin," ujarnya dengan yang lain seraya buka pintu. Luhan langsung sumringah berangkat dari kursi. Baekhyun sama Tao langsung ikut ke depan.

Yixing menghela napas.

itu berarti...

…

"KAMI PUYAAAANG ~~~"

_ah..._

_para jahanam-jahanam tidak berkepri-Guardian. akhirnya kalian datang._

_hancur sudah hidup ini..._

Yixing nambah kusut. nambah keriput. niatan buat wasiat muncul lagi.

tapi dibatalin. ga napsu. abis tenaga. mending tidur aja.

lalu Yixing pun berjalan ke kamar, sementara yang di luar rame kaya bangun sahur.

"eeeh anak-anak mama udah pulang semua :D" sambut Dio dengan hangat. yang udah pasti langsung diserbu Kai.

"MAMAAAAAAAAA ~ ! AILAPYUUUUU ~" Kai langsung bersenandung. Dio ketawa aja sambil bales "lapyu tu sayangku ~" (_cie._)

"Tehuniiiiiii!" seru Luhan sambil diputer-puter Sehun kaya pilem bollywood.

"AAAAA TANEN MAMA AAAAA ~~" Sehun kesenengan ampe kliyengan.

"mamak-!" giliran Baekhyun yang kehimpit sama badan bongsor Chanyeol, ikutan digendong.

"UUUU KANGEN CIUM PANTAT MAMA ~~"

jreng.

Baekhyun langsung nabok Chanyeol. "SEJAK KAPAN MULUT LO PINTER BANGET HAH?" omelnya sewot sambil jitak kanan kiri kening Chanyeol kaya mama Shinchan. Chanyeol ngaduh kesakitan sambil ketawa renyah.

yah, emang keluarga cemara dimana saja kapan saja ngapain aja tetep heboh sekampung kayak udah ga ketemu seribu tahun aja.

lalu Tao dan Kris.

yang kontradiksi.

yang sedieman. pandang-pandangan penuh arti.

widih.

trus abis itu Tao merengut. abis noleh ke arah yang lain.

"Kris?"

"ya?" jawab Kris pelan. masih matung ngeliat Tao.

"kok diem aja? ga peluk mama? :-(" komentar Tao. si master wushu udah maen kecewa ngeliat Kris yang tanpa reaksi diem aja. sementara yang laen ailapyu-ailapyuan. tanen-tanen-an. cium pantat-an.

Kris masih diem.

namun perlahan-lahan terukir senyuman di wajah tampan seorang Kris.

senyuman yang menggetarkan segenap hati dan jiwa raga.

_dengan tatapannya yang nanar..._

Kris maju selangkah demi langkah.

lalu berlutut di hadapan Tao.

meraih tangannya yang halus.

untuk kemudian menciumnya.

"akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, permaisuriku." ujarnya.

_syuu..._

_berhembus… angin malam…_

_mencekam…_

_menghempas… membelaiiiiii wajah aaayu…_

_._

_._

...yah.

Kris.

lo mau tau sesuatu nggak.

BASI WOY BASIIII.

hahaha.

dasar lo emang raja gombal rajagukguk. bisa diliat Tao yang langsung senyum simpul malu-malu.

begitulah.

mereka sempet kangen-kangenan dulu, sampe akhirnya sadar dengan keberadaan sepasang suami istri yang saling menyayangi hingga akhir hayat. Chen dan Xiumin. tu dua sejoli senyum-senyum aja liatin mereka rame. sempet nyuri-nyuri buat ciuman juga mumpung pada ga liat. aih.

"eh... maaf ya Xiu, jadi lupa kalo ada Xiu ama mas Chen hehehe," ujar Luhan malu-malu akhirnya.

"iih gapapa kook hehe mereka juga udah kangen banget sama mama-mamanya kan ya, sayang ~" ujar Xiumin menoleh dengan penuh kasih ke Chen yang mengangguk senyum.

lalu keempat ibu-ibu gosip itu terpana melihat Chen dan Xiumin saat itu. PDA-nya kebangetan.

gimana nggak, posisi Chen ama Xiumin tuh: Chen meluk Xiumin dari belakang. Xiumin juga megang tangan Chen yang ngelingker di perutnya. mesra banget. mana pas Xiumin noleh itu kan langsung sehadep-hadepan muka nemu muka. pake dipegang lagi pipinya mas Chen sama Xiu. ahoy. efek semalem deh kayaknya ya.

yang ibu-ibu gosip cuma pasang pouting. gimana ga bikin iri. yang bayi ikutan pasang tampang bloon ngeliatin tuh dua sejoli.

"eh… kok kita jadi diliatin sayang, malu ih ^^;;" ujar Xiumin setelahnya nyadar jadi bahan tontonan, melepaskan pelukan Chen dengan lembut. Chen senyum-senyum genit khas om-om aja. nggak sih. Chen om-om yang terhormat kok.

"ehm, kalo gitu kita pulang dulu ya, temen-temen... makasih ya udah nitipin bayi-bayi ganteng lucu-lucu semua hehe."

"oh iyaaa ah, mestinya kami yang makasih ya Xiu, udah sedikit meringankan beban hihi ~" balas Luhan senang.

"eeh ngga beban laah, hihi yaudah, kami duluan ya ~" Xiumin pamit dengan menggamit lengan Chen. sampe pulang aja tetep mesra.

"iyaa, makasih ya Xiu, mas Chen ~ hati-hati di jalan ~"

"iyaa dadaah ~ dadah anak anak ~"

"DADAH TANTEEE ~~ DADAH OOM ~~"

setelah bunyi brum dan brussss tanda mobil pergi.

keempat mama itu menghela nafas.

tapi.

seperti biasa, tidak sampai disitu.

apanya yang tidak sampai disitu.

tentu saja keramaiannya.

"MAMA CIUUUUM ~"

nah. apalagi ini empat bayi gede.

"cium?" ujar mereka serentak. sambil kaya kaget jelek seolah-olah kalo dicium harga bawang langsung turun. eh kalo itu mestinya sih seneng ya.

"IYAA TEPET TEPET TIUM III KALO GA KAMI TIUM NIIII ~" lucu banget ih Sehun monyong-monyong.

"MUMUMUUUU ~" yang laen ikutan lagi. awas pegangin tu bibir ntar lepas semua gaada gantinya.

"iiiiiihhhhhh ~" para mama kompak, berde-ih nyender ke jendela. tapi abis itu si Dio langsung pegang bahu Kai, nyodorin pipinya.

jadi deh Kai nyium pipi mamanya. chu ~

"tuh, udah kan ciumnya? ^^" ujarnya dengan wajah malaikat. yang laen diem dulu. dengerin. takutnya ntar jawabannya laen.

"beyom ih, mau dicini ~" Kai nunjuk bibirnya genit.

tuh kan.

keempat mama langsung horor.

soalnya kalo satu udah ngomong gitu.

yang laen pasti ngikutin.

"MAMA TIUM BIBIIIIILLLLL ~"

tuh.

yaudah deh, para mama sukses menghambur ke dalam rumah. dikejerin ama anak-anaknya genit semua.

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

yak.

marilah teman-teman semua agar mengheningkan cipta.

karena kita akan kembali kepada Yixing.

jadi, dia sekarang disidang lagi di ruang tamu.

terus tadi ceritanya para mama susah payah ngalihin perhatian biar mereka ga lagi minta ciuman bibir, dan alhamdulillah berhasil. soalnya Dio langsung ngancem ga dapet jatah makan tiga hari. yah... udah pasti lah Dio bohong. dia mana tega. tapi demi kemaslahatan umat. untung anak-anak pada percaya.

dan kali ini para bayi ikutan nyidang. nggak sih sebenernya ikutan duduk aja ngelingker. trus sok-sok pasang tampang serius gitu.

"Yixing masih sebel ya?" Tao memulai nanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Yixing diem. mukanya masih bengkak. maksudnya matanya.

"jadi mau bunuh diri, Xing?" Baekhyun langsung _to the point_. yang laen mangap. Dio langsung melotot nyubit Baekhyun. Baekhyun nge-adaw dikit.

tetep aja si Yixing diem.

"iii kaka napa mo bunu dili :-(" Kai langsung kaya sedih.

"iyaa, balu petama kali liat kakanya maca langcung mo bunu dili :^(" Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya nyambung.

Yixing yang sempet kesel ketahan dalem hati, sempet ngernyit bentar.

oiya, kan jiwa bayi sama jiwa asli beda. Yixing memang baru pertama kali ini menyaksikan mereka dalam sosok bayi. dalam keadaan seperti ini.

yah, Yixing mo ga mau jadi maklum deh.

hhh... mestinya Guardian harus terlihat kuat pas masa perkenalan dengan bayi, Xing.

iya sih... tapi- ah, udahlah.

Yixing memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"yaudah Yixing maunya apa? aku buatin kari aja ya, ato puding coklat sama vla? ya? jangan mati dulu dong Yixing ah." Dio mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, makanan. biasanya sih emang orang kalo udah dia tawarin makan, udah. orang udah siap minum baygon aja gajadi gegara jurus pamungkasnya itu. gara-gara itu juga dia sempet dikasih tagline '_dari makanan turun ke hati_' oleh Baekhyun.

ya, anak-anak yang denger dia ngomong gitu langsung lah "MAU MAMA KAMI MAUUU ~" semua. tak terkecuali yang tiga konco lain yang "ih mau doong buatin puding coklat ~" juga. wong yang ditawarin Yixing.

tapi Dio senyum-senyum aja.

"iyaa, gapapa deh aku buatin itu juga buat kita-kita, sekalian buat makan siang. buat anak-anak juga, pasti laper kan ^^"

ah, sayang banget nggak sih sama Dio.

_kruuuuk_.

nahlo. tetiba. perutnya siapa.

"hiks... laper..."

yaelah si Yixing rupanya. yang laen langsung ketawa.

"hiks... kok aku diketawain sih..."

mulai deh dia nangis lagi.

"ssh udah ya Yixing nangisnya... aku buatin makanan ya, udah ya... " Dio langsung nenangin.

"hiks... iya deh, batal mo matinya mo makan aja hiks..."

_sailah Xing..._

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

setelah makanan siap, semua makan dengan bahagia. dengan keramaian yang tetap menghiasi. para bayi ngumpul di ruang tamu makannya, sama Yixing. para mama ngumpul di ruang keluarga.

"eeee kita belom kenalan loo ama kakanyaa, capa namanya kaa?" sahut Chanyeol sambil ngunyah puding.

Yixing mengukir senyum. "nama aku Yixing. salam kenal ya ^^"

"ooo kak Icing ~ lucu ih namanya hihi nama aku Pak Canyol, panggil Canyol aja :-D" ujarnya. manggilnya lucu gitu, Icing. Icing-Icing berhadiah (itu iseng woy plis).

"aku, akuu! nama aku Kai, lam kenal ka Icing :-)" ujar Kai seraya nyodorin tangannya, disambut sama Yixing.

"iiii lau mah item, bukan Kai ~" Sehun nyahut, langsung dijitak sama si item. yang laen setuju. Yixing ketawa kecil.

"apaan ci item-item, yang cadel tu diem aja deh :p Thehun thuka makan thelati bathiiiii ~" Kai bales ngeledek. maksudnya Sehun suka makan terasi basi.

"bukan ih, ni dengel Tehun nyanyi ya. lokellll juja manutia ~ punyaaa lataa punya ati ~ jangan taaamakaaan dengan pitau belathiiiiii ~"

yah, diladenin lagi ama Sehun. mana suara macem kaleng rombeng. langsung ketawa itu rombongan manasik haji.

"oiya kak, aku belom ya. kenalin, aku Kris. yang paling tua, sebut aja leader."

ini dia. Kris si anak betawi. yang paling normal. yah, seenggaknya dia yang paling normal dari cara ngomong dan gayanya. paling kece gitu. selebihnya sih sama. sama ngaconya.

"iya, aku Yixing, salam kenal semuanya ^^"

dalam hati Yixing lega. kalo lagi pada bayi mereka emang lucu. polos. gemesin. Yixing suka. jadinya ga dikatain.

Yixing jadi ga pengen buat mereka berubah jadi jiwa asli. biarin deh bayi selamanya. sabodo ntar kalo ga nikah ama mamanya juga. eh. nggak lah. kalo gitu Yixing langsung jadi gelandangan, dipecat dari jabatan. dipecat dari anak. ah, biarkan waktu yang menjawab lah.

"e, e, kak Icing cuapin pudingnya doong ~"

si Canyol tuh. emang dia kalo udah ketemu orang baru langsung ganjen.

"boleh deh, nih aaa ~"

"eeee aku juga mau dong ka Iciiiiiing ~" si item ikutan ganjen.

"ii ikut-ikut aja," gumam Canyol sambil ngunyah. Kai melet lidah.

"iya deh, aku gantian suapin ya ~" Yixing dengan senang hati. kayanya job baru nih nyuapin bayi gede. abis nyuapin Kai, Yixing nyuapin Sehun. abis Sehun, Yixing nyuapin Kris.

"hmm, enak banget disuapin kakak cantik."

ohoK. tau deh yang dikit-dikit tebar pesona. si Kris. Yixing langsung merah mukanya.

"iya ih ~ ka Icing jadi temen kita aja yuk, maen ama kita ~ bial ada pemandangan gitu," Sehun pake malu-malu gitu ngomongnya. taulah maksudnya pemandangan.

"betuul, ih emesh de ama 'cung pipitnya ka Icing ~" cung pipit maksudnya lesung pipit. ini Kai yang ngasi komen.

Yixing cuma senyum-senyum simpul.

beneran deh kalo gini Yixing ga bakalan mau ketemu ama yang asli dari bayi-bayi ini. kapan lagi bisa damai.

_benar Ya Allah, terimakasih telah memberikanku setitik pencerahan di hidupku yang kelam ini :')_

(_baru begini aje, Xing... sungguh lemah jiwamu._)

"iya, kita temenan ya :-)"

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

drrrt drrrt...

tetiba hape Yixing bunyi. baru mo tidur. udah malem soalnya.

"siapa nih," gumamnya seraya membuka kunci iPhone 7-nya.

oh, Tetua tuh, kakao talk-in dia. setdah, gewl abis. pake ada emot pantat gitu. si Yixing ngasi namanya gini: '**Tetua Yang Terhormat**', pake simbol pantat di sampingnya. bukan Tetuanya yang kaya pantat, dasar Yixingnya suka aja tuh emot. lucu katanya.

si Tetua bilang di chat-nya:

_"Xing, waktunya lau kasi 'Treatment' ke Volunteer kite. betulan ini udah jam 12 malem. lau udah ketemu kan ama tu orang-orang? laksanain order ye. tau kan lau apa aja yang mesti dilakuin? ah, pasti lah tau, masa sih maen lupa aje. pokonya 'Treatment' udah dijalanin rutin nih, kan tu orang semua umurnya udah pade 3-4 tahun kan. tiap bulan ye. inget, tengah malem. jangan subuh-subuh, telat. gitu aje ye cyin, capcyusss ~ good luck beyp ;;)"__  
_  
Yixing ngupil bentar. curiga ini yang ngirim Tetua Yang Terhormat ato Omaswati. kenapa gitu banget bahasanya.

ah, sabodo. yang jelas intinya Tetua nyuruh dia ngasi Treatment ke para bayi, dan juga para mama nantinya. penasaran Treatment itu apa? jangan kemana-mana, tetap ikuti fic ini bersama Dian Sastro.

~(‾▿‾~) (~‾▿‾)~

**a/n**: nanti setelah ini ada chap bonus soal Treatment dan cerita Yixing, trus abis itu loncat ke satu chapter, dimana itu fokusin salah satu pair bayi dan mama ;;) as always, thankyou so fuckin much for you all! insya allah chapter berikutnya ga lama-lama nunggu lagi ya :')


End file.
